Sometimes It Lasts
by tadri33
Summary: Upon being cast out of Salem Witch Institute, Genevieve Proctor is forced to attend the only other school that will take the sixth year: Hogwarts. How will her fate collide and twist with the Marauders? RL/SB/OC Chapter 37 UP!
1. A Great Change

Sometimes It Lasts

By: Tadri33

Chapter One: A Great Change

Disclaimer: In no way (not even in my wildest dreams) do I own Harry Potter or any of his beloved family and friends. Nor do I own his enemies, as fantastically wild as they may be. I am but a humble and avid fan, inspired by the end of her childhood to capture the essence of a generation still covered in mystery by the books J.K. Rowling so beautifully wrote. Here is an honest attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction.

Note: Welcome to my third story on ! I hope that you are pleased to be here, and continue to stop by. Those of you brave enough to follow me after my King Arthur stories, hello again! Thank you for being here. For those of you who clicked this story out of mild interest, hurry up and read! Should any of you be curious, visit my profile for my other works. I promise that I have greatly improved since I began "The Look of Hope." Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The bells were ringing because she was out of bed. Of course, she hadn't intended to set them off, but alas, they were ringing loud and clear. She scampered down the cobblestone pathway past the graveyard, her wand held before her for the faintest bit of light. She was panting, heart racing from running around the grounds of the estate. She looked up to the building, lights coming on at the lower level. She was done for.<p>

"You've really gotten yourself into it this time," she breathed, pausing near a few bushes to catch her breath. She could see her destination a few hundred yards away – no lights on, no people nearby. She looked back in the direction she had come from. Three lanterns were standing at the edge of the gates, and a look of disbelief crossed her face.

_Come on! _she thought, lifting up the hem of her nightgown once more. _This isn't even my fault!_ She lifted her wand, scanning the ground quickly for anything she could harm herself on. Seeing nothing, she looked once more over her shoulder to see where the lanterns had travelled. She guessed they had come closer, and even if they hadn't her mind was telling her they had.

"Nox," she whispered, and the tip of her wand went out. Dashing out from behind the bushes, she scurried along the tree line across the grass. She knew she was near the rod iron fence that enclosed the campus, her heart beating wildly beneath her skin. Her eyes strained to make out the gardeners shed, the glass roof barely reflecting the stars. If Old Millis found her here, there would be no chance at redemption. She would be expelled for sure. Reaching the door of the shed, she pulled on the handle, looking over her shoulder to gauge the distance she had put between her and the professors that were out of bed. When the door didn't open, a wave of panic washed over her.

_Mary said this would be unlocked!_ Her eyes widened with fear she pulled harder, the old wooden walls groaning in protest. She ceased pulling, afraid that the search party would hear her. She looked all around, and peered into the glass. _You're a witch_, reminded her conscious, and she rolled her eyes at herself.

"Alohamora," she whispered, pointing her wand at the handle. There was a muffled click as the door opened, and she threw herself through. She shut the door silently behind her, a short moment of relief over her. She walked quickly through the shed, stooping before a small area rug that covered the floor. Beneath it was a wooden hatch, placed centuries before her in order to help the real Salem witches to safety. Lifting the hatch she climbed into the darkness, gripped the rug over the wood, and disappeared through the floor.

"Lumos," she said, her wand lighting again, like a celestial torch. She ran up the dank tunnel for what seemed like miles, her mind torturing her the entire way.

_What were you thinking, trusting Mary Connors?! Why on earth would you ever help her pull off one of her ridiculous pranks?_ She continued to scold herself until she hit the set of stairs Mary told her she would reach. She peered up the spiral steps, and she swallowed. At the top, supposedly, she would land behind the giant portrait of William Wadsworth Longfellow. She was to find the seam on the canvas and tap the cloth three times with her wand. Apparently, she was supposed to come out from behind his calf. She shook her head, noting, for the fourth or fifth time this night, how ridiculous all of this was. She sighed and trotted up the stairs. She reached the landing, and put out her light so there would be no strange glow coming from Sir Longfellow's legs. Her fingers felt for the seam, but struggled. The canvas seemed to be flawless, which proved of magic in itself, for this painting was hundreds of years old.

"Lookin' for this?" said a voice. Suddenly, her face was lit by several wands, and she gasped. She stepped away from the portrait, and looked at Old Millis. She was a fat, crotchety old woman, with spindly fingers and a permanent sneer on her face. Millis was in fact not the kind of person that hated students, she just hated those of the Corey House. Unfortunately, she and Mary were of the Corey House. Millis pointed to the gap in the portrait, and she exited the secret room that apparently was not so secret. She was in the West Corridor, where she travelled every afternoon to her potions classes, on the first floor. She was far from her bedroom, and realized that now was a good a time as any to be caught. There, standing in the hall before Longfellow's ceiling to floor portrait was her head of House and Charms teacher, Professor O'Leary, who had a firm grasp on Mary.

"You too, huh?" she asked, her voice defeated. Mary looked terrified, and she reckoned it was the first time she'd been caught in the act.

"Genevieve," began Professor O'Leary, "I am extremely disappointed in you. Of all my students…" His voice trailed off, and Genevieve couldn't bring herself to face him. He was a tall and hulking man, just past his middle life. His light hair was always perfectly neat and in place, which Genevieve assumed true now, even at this late hour. She hung her head in remorse, wishing she could kick Mary in the shins.

"Wait until the Headmistress hears about this," hissed Millis as she sealed up Longfellow's leg. Genevieve looked up, the bells still ringing. O'Leary lifted his dark wand and pointed it at the ceiling.

"Proin sonant," he said firmly, and a silver spark shot from his want. It hit the white, embellished ceiling and the ringing stopped. An eerie silence fell over the estate, and Millis grabbed Genevieve's upper arm. O'Leary and Millis marched the girls through the corridors, and up the sweeping marble staircase. Genevieve looked around her, cast-iron candelabras jutting out from the walls only casting a very faint light, as they had been dimmed since bed time. Like prisoners, the girls were escorted down to the South wall. Genevieve could see the great mahogany door of the Headmistress' office. It was a recessed door, with elaborate gold molding swirling around the frame. As they neared, Genevieve could recognize the star patterns she had learned in Astronomy, and noted the faces of the mythical creatures she had read about. Above the door, in peeling gold calligraphy, was the school's motto: "Lus Ad Pythones Et Ad Verum Et Veneficas."

_For all witches and wizards but me,_ Genevieve thought, a little bitterly. O'Leary knocked on the door that was slightly ajar. A bright and warm looking light poured from the small opening, but it did not ease Genevieve's nerves. _I am going to be expelled, for certain. _She felt water brimming at her lower lids, but fought the tears escape.

"Come in," a voice called, a slightly withered quality to it. O'Leary pushed open the door, and the light filled the recessed area. Genevieve could not see past O'Leary's body, but the moment she crossed the threshold onto the gleaming wooden floors she didn't care about seeing the Headmistress' face. The walls were a bright purple color, and there was a huge golden globe hovering close to the ceiling. It lit the room, and Genevieve had not seen magic like that used in her six years here at Salem. It did not bob up and down, like other things that were suspended in the air using spells. This globe slowly rotated – so slowly it was barely noticeable. Genevieve heard a clearing of the throat, and she snapped her attention away from the ceiling.

"Matilda," said the cool voice of Headmistress Tassenari, "Phillip, you may be excused. I'll speak to Ms. Connors and Ms. Proctor alone." Millis reluctantly pried her fingers off of Genevieve's upper arm, Genevieve closing and opening her hand when she finally did to get the blood flowing to her fingers again. She then looked to her Headmistresses, awaiting her certain expulsion. Headmistress Tassenari was a tall woman with olive skin and dark, graying hair. Until this moment, Genevieve had never seen her hair down and around her shoulders. It fell in big, swooping curls around her shoulder, where it was tied off with a ribbon. The ends of her hair possessed a youthful shine, and Genevieve got the impression that she was once very beautiful. Now her face was lined and wrinkled with the stresses of being a Headmistress. Her eyes were a rich mahogany brown, and Genevieve found it hard to take her eyes away from them.

Tassenari rose from behind her narrow and rather delicate desk to stand before the girls. Genevieve cast her eyes down, and she could hear the faint sniffling of Mary beside her.

"Ms. Connors," Tassenari began, "why are you crying here in my office?" Genevieve let her eyes fall on Mary, who looked up. Her round cheeks were wet and shining with tears – Genevieve suddenly felt she was rather pathetic.

"I'm afraid of what you are going to do with me," she whimpered, touching her cheek roughly to wipe away the new onslaught of tears. Genevieve swallowed hard, very much afraid of the same fate.

"At least you're aware of what you've done wrong," Tassenari continued. She folded her arms over her chest, eyes cold and calculating. "I've been informed of the trick you two have played. I don't know why you thought it would be funny to conjure mobilis charms on all the busts of our former headmasters and headmistresses to steal bras and underwear!"

Neither girl answered. Genevieve felt her face burn under the accusation, and she couldn't bear to bring forward that they weren't just any bras and panties – they were Old Millis'.

"I'm sorry," Genevieve said, very softly.

"I'll bet you are, Ms. Proctor," answered Tassenari, just as softly as Genevieve. It was as if she was not speaking to Genevieve. "Which one of you was the mastermind behind this trick?"

"She was!" spat Mary, faster than lightning. Genevieve snapped her head up, brow furrowing.

"Mary Connors," Genevieve cried, "how dare you blame me for your stupid prank! Headmistress, it was all Mary, I swear I would have never done it on my own." The Headmistress looked at Mary sharply to silence what was sure to be another lie. Then, her rather piercing eyes fell to Genevieve, who did not look away this time.

"Genevieve," began Tassenari, "do I need to administer a truth serum on you?" Genevieve's eyes widened, one-hundred percent sure that the Headmistress could not do that. She swallowed, reminding herself that the Headmistress could do that, because no one was here to say it happened otherwise.

"No, ma'am," Genevieve answered, "I swear that I only joined Mary for, uh, personal reasons."

"That is not true!" Mary said again, hopelessly trying to pin this affair on Genevieve. "She forced me into helping her!" Genevieve glared at Mary, her voice finding grounds and welling up her throat, cusses and nasty words coming to mind, trying to formulate a sentence.

"Then why is it," Tassenari began, "that I received word of you bragging to your fellow classmates about your being responsible for the multiplying broomsticks in the foyer?" Mary's face went white as a sheet, and Genevieve smiled some. The Headmistress gathered all sorts of information, apparently, and must have known all along that Mary has been responsible for the pranks that have been happening all year. Mary's eyes began to water again, and she hung her head in defeat.

"Mary Connors," the Headmistress continued, uncrossing her arms and standing in front of Mary. "You are to report here to me the first thing in the morning. I have to inform the Council and the Ministry of Magic of your numerous offenses to our school here. They shall decide upon your discipline." Mary heaved a quaking breath, and nodded. She turned to leave the room when Tassenari added: "Don't eliminate expulsion from your worries." Genevieve was taken aback by the cruelness of her last words as Mary fled from the room. Genevieve suddenly panicked.

_If she is facing expulsion, than what am I to receive?_ That thought and thousands similar in nature raced through her head. The Headmistress turned and brought herself back to her desk. She sat in her large, powder blue wing-backed chair. Genevieve took the center of the luxurious carpet, and looked at Tassenari.

"Headmistress," she said, her voice resolute and clear, "I would like to explain myself." Tassenari nodded, and Genevieve continued, "The bras hanging along the History wing are not just a random collection. They belong to one specific person. When Mary confronted me with the idea, I accepted out of anger and want for revenge. Granted, I am sorry to have been caught, but I would like to repeat that I was not involved with any of the other pranks Mary has pulled off. I also did not devise this, I simply accepted for the target."

"And which person was the target of this ridiculous act?" the Headmistress asked, her voice harsh.

"Matilda Millis," Genevieve whispered, very much ashamed.

"You willingly participated in a plan against an employee of Salem?" Tassenari clarified. All Genevieve could do was nod. "That is very serious business, Genevieve. I am extremely disappointed in you. For a witch bearing the last name Proctor, you would think that she had more respect for the members of the staff of the school built in honor to her family!"

"But," Genevieve interrupted, at great risk, "Millis was unfair to me! She humiliated me before a great number of my peers!" Genevieve searched her Headmistresses face, and found recognition of the event she spoke of, but no sympathy.

"I am aware of that event," Tassenari said, "but that does not justify what you have done tonight. In the real world there is no limitation on how one person will treat another. There will be plenty of people who do worse than humiliate you, Genevieve. This crime against our staff has put you in a very sensitive position." Genevieve held her tongue and removed her eyes from the Headmistress' face once more, scolding herself harshly. The Headmistress fell silent for what seemed an eternity, and Genevieve waited silently as the jury decided her fate.

"I am going to have to remove you from Salem," Tassenari said. Genevieve looked up in utter disbelief.

"I'm being expelled?" Genevieve uttered, her eyes wide with fear. The tiny hairs on her skin stood on end, and mind about to burst with thousands of thought and incomparable emotions.

"Not exactly," Tassenari said, crossing back behind her desk. She took up some parchment and a scroll, and began writing. "You see, Genevieve, if I don't issue a punishment for you here then the Council of Salem will have to decide what to do with you. Since they have set a precedence of expelling all those who act against faculty and staff in a public and meditated way, then you are sure to be expelled. Mary Connors, for example, will more than likely be expelled tomorrow morning. However, if I simply deny you continued enrollment here at Salem, then you are free to go to another school. Provided, you find a space…" Her voice trailed off, and Genevieve tried to see the bright side of this.

"But, Headmistress," Genevieve replied, "I have only known Salem my entire life. I'm in my sixth year, isn't there any chance that you would consider my previously exemplary record and just give me a strict schedule of detention until the end of the year? I mean, it's still October! I am more than willing to scrub the floors every night until June!" to her surprise, Tassenari laughed.

"Genevieve, there will be no mother or father of Salem who will let you get away and let Mary Connors be expelled, even if you are a Proctor. No, I have to take some action against you. And, your attitude needs adjustment – you are not entitled to acting out against whomever you want simply because _you_ think it's fair. I think," she said, "getting away from Salem will be the best thing to ever happen to you." Tears welled in Genevieve's eyes once again, and the first time in a very long while came close to slipping out. She watched through blurred vision as Headmistress Tassenari finished her letter and stamped it with the schools seal. She rolled it up, sealed it, and then handed it across her desk to Genevieve. Genevieve took it reluctantly, clutching it stiffly in her hand.

"You have a promising future, Genevieve Proctor," Tassenari said. Genevieve tried to blink away her tears and laughed curtly. "I know things seem bleak now, and this may add up to being greatly unfair, but once you sort yourself out, you will end school as a very talented witch. I must say, I am very surprised to have you in my office. From all of my reports, you were ranked as the quietest and most respectful. Apparently, there is something buried inside, isn't there?" Genevieve considered what she had said, her eyes averted away, determined not to look at Tassenari.

"I suppose there came a moment when I was tired of being disrespected. Everyone sees me as a meek and quiet pushover. When Millis tormented me about my not even being in the Proctor House I suppose I felt slighted," Genevieve muttered. Tassenari nodded, and then cleared her throat.

"Like I said Genevieve," she said, with a tone of finality, "leaving Salem may be the best thing that ever happened to you."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, sweetie," said a chipper voice. Light poured through somewhere on her face, and she rolled over with a groan. "Time to get up. We have things to do today!"<p>

Genevieve hated being home.

Of course, that wasn't entirely true. She liked being home, just not when she should have been in school. Her mother and father, Beatrice and Abraham Proctor, were incredibly surprised and disappointed when Genevieve arrived back home. After she had explained what happened, her father took to writing all of the heads of the schools he could think of, and her mother took to even more disappointment.

Her school things where still cast all about the room. She had left late in the night as to avoid any stares and comments, hoping to just disappear when the sun rose. She hated herself. She could not believe she let Old Millis get the better of her in this and wind up out of school. She sat up in her bed, looking around her room. The walls were pink and the furniture was white. She favored bright colors, as the sun streamed through her windows all day - it suited her. At this moment, she wished it was black. She swung her legs to the side, feet landing on the carpet. She stared vacantly across the room to her door, an irritating whistling floating through down the hallway from her parents' room.

_Someone is in a good mood_. It had been a month and a half since she had left Salem. She hadn't done anything in that time but sleep and eat and walk where her mother told her to. She hadn't unpacked anything but her clothes and her barn owl McNutters. He had roosted himself in the barn somewhere, much more happy about the winter than she was.

"Gen!" called her mother, "I'm not going to tell you again. We have a lot to do today!" Genevieve grunted in response and shuffled her way into the bathroom. She shut the door loudly.

Once finished putting herself together and feeling more awake, Gen brought herself downstairs for some breakfast.

"Good morning," said her father, laughing at her frowning face. "There is a very exciting letter for you." Gen raised her eyebrow and considered how truthful that statement was. Looking down at the table, she spotted the letter her father spoke of. It was leaning against the fruit bowl her mother kept on the table for decoration – the fruit inside grew itself. Occasionally, Gen would get a very strange tasting apple or pear, and wondered whether or not the plants cross bred themselves on purpose. She sat down in her normal chair, the wood of the seat creaking.

To: Miss Genevieve Proctor

432 Hawthorne Rd

Marblehead, MA

01945

The address was scrawled in an emerald ink. Turning the envelope over, she saw a seal that read "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Her eyes widened and her heartbeat sped up. She tore open the envelope and started reading the letter aloud.

"Dear Miss Proctor, it is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" she cried, jumping up out of her seat and throwing her hands in the air. "Dad! You must have known all along!" Her father smiled, and nodded his head.

"Your Aunt Marcia went there," said her mother, who Gen looked at and smiled.

"But you went to Salem?" Gen asked. Her mother nodded and then stood behind her father.

"When your grandpa died Marcia was already at Hogwarts. Grammie moved here to be with her family and so I was put in for Salem. That's where your father and I met!" Gen nodded, knowing the rest of that story. She hadn't known her aunt went to Hogwarts. She never saw her aunt, and always assumed that she went to Salem like everyone else. Gen looked down at the letter again, and was then over come with fear.

"What if they are ahead of me in lessons?" she asked, "I thought that no magic schools took transfers. I have to go all the way to England!"

"Jesus, Gen," said a rough voice, coming in through the kitchen door, "stop screaming."

"Shut up Marcus," she said, rolling her eyes at her older brother. Marcus Proctor had already gone through the Salem system. He now worked for the Ministry of Magic in Boston, and was home for the weekend. He was a tall and very good looking young man with sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes like her mother. Gen had not been so fortunate in her genetic make-up.

"Marcus," her father chimed, "stop being rude to your sister. Gen, honey, you are going to be fine. When I spoke to Professor Dumbledore he said that he had always kept our spaces open." Gen furrowed her brow and looked at her father.

"Our spaces?" she asked, very confused.

"When you and Marcus were born," began her mother, "we were unsure of what school would be best for you. So, we put your names down at several schools in case there were things that happened here that made you want to leave. When you both grew, and Marcus was so successful at Salem, we took your name off of the other lists. Well, Dumbledore never took yours off, knowing that there would be no more additions to the class since it was so late in life and it wouldn't make a difference if one student didn't go to Hogwarts."

"Good thing he did!" added Marcus, helping himself to one of the pieces of fruit that was more ripened than the other, "Or else poor Gen here would be stuck at home forever." Gen glared up at him as he smirked, and chose to ignore him.

"We'll need to go get you new school robes," her mother said, "your Salem robes won't work." Gen nodded and rose for the errand. Hurrying back up the stairs she could here Marcus' deep voice going on about something with their father, and she rolled her eyes again. She hadn't always fought with Marcus, but of late it didn't seem to matter where they were – it only took minutes before they were screaming at each other. Crossing the hall to her room, Gen looked about with a different feeling. By God had she left her room a mess. _I'd hate to see what it looked like if someone died_, she thought dryly. She stepped over her trunk and the rolled up clothes from the previous days to her closet.

The snow had ceased for now in Massachusetts, and she and her mother took it as an opportunity to head to Provincetown. Normally that trip would take hours by car, but Gen had never had to sit through it. She always side-along apparated with her mother or father, depending on the number going. Since today it was just she and her mother, Gen held on tight to her mother's slender frame.

"I'm not sure if Mrs. Flemming will have Hogwarts robes in stock. Oh, Gen, did you take the supply list from the Dumbledore's letter?" Gen nodded to her mother, but knew that it wouldn't make a difference. Once her mother started talking, she nearly never stopped. They landed in Provincetown outside of a seaside restaurant where her mother and father came every year for their anniversary. Walking up the narrow streets, Gen noted the significantly less snow there was here in comparison to home. P-town, as it was affectionately called, never got the same amount of terrible weather that the rest of New England did. She supposed it made trips like this easier.

Despite the fact that she had been here countless times before, beginning when Marcus started at Salem, Gen had never stopped secretly smiling at the magic of the P-Town Checkered District. She was never sure why it was called the Checkered District, but she was sure as hell how to get in there. Her mother and she made their way to the parking lot behind a row of several stores. Walking back behind the middle building, which happened to be Amici Pizza Shop, Gen and her mother separated some. Gen bent over to sweep away the snow covering a rusted man hole. They made eye contact when she had righted herself, and her mother took out her wand.

"Careful darling," she said. Gripping the handle of her wand, she slammed the butt of her fist and her wand against the cement wall to their left, and then touched the tip of her wand to the center of the lid of the man hole. Pausing for a moment or two, Gen watched her mother intently, as her favorite part was coming up. First, barely noticeable to all but the trained eye, her mother started to form small circles with her wand. The circles grew larger and larger, and as she used more and more energy to make the circles she rose from her somewhat crouched position. Gen took in a breath and for what felt like a lifetime there was an intense energy flowing through her body. Her mother reached her full height and the lid shot up into the grey winter sky. Gen's head shot up after it, watching the disk grow into a tiny brown dot. She smiled, and then looked at her mother.

"Quick, jump!" her mother said. Gen reached forward and grabbed her mothers' arms. They nodded in unison and jumped straight up over the hole. Gen looked up as they did it, watching as the disk was rapidly growing larger and larger as it plummeted back to Earth. The hole they jumped into took a sharp turn and she only heard the landing.

Of course, as what she loved about the magical world, nothing was ever as it seemed. Gen and her mother had not willing plunged themselves into a sewer hole but into a tunnel that led them to the Checkered District. The incantation on the man hole made it so that a marble tunnel slide into place underneath her and her mother, and the two of them laughed all the way down the oversized slide. After a moment the darkness fell away to a bright underground great room – a huge, underground, open market. She and her mother slowed down, and popped off the slide onto their feet. Gen looked around and took note of the lack of a crowd. Having to painfully remind herself that it was December and not August, Gen tore her mind away buy straightening her clothes. She and her mother walked off towards Mrs. Flemming's market station, delighted to see that both she and Mrs. Flemming's daughter were working today.

"Genevieve!" exclaimed Rebecca, "it's been ages since I've seen you!" Gen smiled at her old friend and embraced her as she bounced out from behind the booth. She was a small and adorable young woman, having just graduated from Salem. She had deep set chocolate eyes and a very freckled face framed by a light brown hair.

"Hi Becca," Gen answered, "How are ya?" Rebecca smiled at her, and nodded.

"I'm great! I'm sorry to hear about, well, you know…" her voice trailed off. Apologizing to someone about their misbehaving always starts off like you're apologizing for something they lost or a drastic change of events caused by something external – until you realize the person you're apologizing to did it to themselves.

"Yeah," Gen said, laughing awkwardly, "It's all good. I've just been accepted to Hogwarts."

"Which is why we're here!" Gen's mother chimed in, beaming at her daughter, "We're hoping that you'll have Hogwarts robes." Mrs. Flemming, a round woman who always smoked a pipe, grinned and removed the long mouth piece from her lips.

"You're in luck Ms. Proctor, I've got just the things ya need," she answered. She lifted her body off the stool and went behind the curtain she kept all her storage behind.

"Hogwarts, huh? Well, look at you London girl!" Rebecca teased, and Gen smiled again awkwardly.

"Yeah," Gen answered, "I guess mom and dad put me and Marcus in for more than one school." Her mother was tittering over some of the loose fabric Mrs. Flemming had out on the table, so Gen gave all her attention to Rebecca. "Listen, Becca," she began, quieting her voice some, "did Michelle say anything about what had happened at school?" Michelle, Rebecca's younger sister, was a year behind Gen at Salem.

Becca swallowed, her eyes looking away side from Gen for a moment.

"Yeah, Gen," she answered, "but I'm not sure you'll want to know." Gen pursed her lips, waiting for Rebecca to continue. "Some of the girls think that you," she paused, "well…got what you deserved."

_Wow. Wasn't expecting that one. What?_

"Ah, I see." Gen struggled to find some words, but eventually continued, "Because I'm a Proctor." She looked at Rebecca, whose chocolate brown eyes couldn't lie.

"Of course most of the girls, especially the Corey girls, know better than that. Michelle thinks it's complete garbage." Unfortunately, this didn't make Genevieve feel better. At Salem, it always comes down to the name. For all Gen cared, they could have her stupid last name. So what if the Proctor's were the first witches in America? A lot of good that did them – they got themselves killed. Salem Witches Institute had been built for four magical families that were accused during the Salem Witch Trials in the 1690s. Each of them lost a family member, and were afraid of continued prosecution and discovery, so they were hidden by others in their community in part of the estate that is now the Salem Witches Institute. Gen loved the story, considering she was the direct descendant of the Proctor family, one of the true four. The other three – Bishop, Corey and Howe – created the four houses at Salem. At Salem, not all houses were created equal. Howe and Proctor were known to be selective and prestigious, having some of the most famous magical folk as members. The Corey and Bishop Houses were less renowned, and while still quality, there was a certain stigma that created a divide between the students at Salem. Since the school's inception, the majority of her family on her father's side had been a member of the Proctor House. There was an outlier every once in a while, and Gen happened to be the outlier for this century.

Mrs. Flemming returned from the back of the dark curtain with black robes in her hands and beckoned Gen over.

"Now, the girls and boys wear grey sweaters and white shirts with their house color ties underneath. Girls wear grey skirts and grey knee socks, and all students wear black shoes during classes," Mrs. Flemming said a floor length mirror floating over before the platform. Gen shrugged off her jacket, which the coat rack came over and took from her. She stepped up on the platform and Mrs. Flemming held one of the black robes to her back, measuring.

"Those look like they'll fit just right," Rebecca said, leaning over the front booth next to Gen's mother.

"Only one way to find out," Mrs. Flemming said. Gen held out her arms as Mrs. Flemming pulled the robes over her arms and up on her shoulders. "Arms down, hun," she said, and Gen put them down. Gen, avoiding looking in the mirror, looked to her mother.

"They look good," her mother said, nodding to her. "I hate the thought of you in all black and grey, but I suppose it is what it is. Mrs. Flemming, do you know what the other house colors are? My sister was in Ravenclaw, and they're blue and bronze."

"Yeah," Mrs. Flemming answered, measuring the hem of the robes against Gen's heels, "There's Hufflepuff, which is yellow and black, Slytherin which is green and silver, and Gryffindor which is gold and red." Gen's eyes widened. None of those sounded appealing to her, especially with an all grey outfit.

"Bit more exciting than the solids of Salem, eh Gen?" Rebecca asked, grinning up at Gen. Gen smiled and half-laughed.

"Yeah," she said, "very different."

_Greeeaaaat. Just peachy._

* * *

><p>The rest of her Checkered District visit was unremarkable, and rather ruined by what Rebecca had told her. The rational part of her brain, which was normally the majority of it, was trying to tell her that it didn't matter, as she was likely to never see those girls again. In fact, had she been talking to anyone but herself, she would repeat that point several times. However, weeks had passed since her visit with Becca and all she could think about was the stupidity of it all.<p>

_If only you hadn't acted like a freaking Proctor._

Despite the fact that she had wanted, very much, to shed her last name and its importance in the wizarding community, it had been her very downfall. She had acted like a proud and arrogant Proctor that night she was "discontinued" from school. But what had been so wrong about that? Old ugly Millis had been downright nasty to her, chiding and teasing a girl about something that wasn't anybody's business, let alone hers.

As she lay there in her hotel bed in London, the sound of her father snoring in the room over, Genevieve tossed and turned angrily. She never should have been forced to leave Salem. It was practically her family's school in the first place. She hated Tassenari. She hated Mary Connors. And most of all, she hated Matilda Millis.

_I'm going to become the greatest witch of my generation. Then they'll all be sorry that they ever thought I needed to be taken down a notch. Just wait until Hogwarts tries to get a hold on me. _

She stared and stared and stared out the window of her room. Slowly, the London skyline illuminated grey and dank, but bright. She listened as her parents began to stir, and all the while daydreaming about what was to become of her. She had sworn to work harder than she ever had before, but still felt the anxiety coming over her as the time of her train approached. 11 o'clock, from Platform 9 and ¾ .

_What the heck kind of place is only three quarters?_

* * *

><p>I hope you've enjoyed this! Reviews are always welcome!<p> 


	2. The Hat That Talked

Chapter Two: The Hat That Talked

Disclaimer: Refer to previous post.

Note: I just realized how much of a moron I am. This is a _completely __**new second chapter. **_I had her sorted like all the first years do in the fall. Obviously, this isn't the fall. She goes in the start of the second semester, after Christmas holidays. I'm sorry! I just realized this now. It really only changes this chapter.

* * *

><p>Apparently, there could be nine and three quarters of a place.<p>

Genevieve had a hard enough time trying to figure it out.

It shouldn't have been as hard as it was. Her aunt had gone to Hogwarts, after all. Her mother even stated that she remembered bringing Aunt Marcia to the platform when she was a little girl before her father died. But of course, Beatrice Proctor could not be left with the directions of anything.

The Proctor family left their hotel in London to head to the train station in plenty of time. Both Gen and her brother shared a minor neuroticism about being late, and Gen knew that if she was late for this train it would be the kiss of death to her education. Her trunk had been neatly repacked and her bag had been filled with the things she wanted for the train ride. Her light brown barn owl, McNutters, was perched on top of her green and brown trunk with his head beneath his wing. After piling into the taxi her father had called for and having a less than pleasant passing with Marcus they all made it to the famous Kings Cross Station.

Had it been any other day, Gen would have been thrilled. She always lamented to her parents about how they never took her anywhere, and London had always been at the top of the list. However, today was not the day that she would choose to be marveling at London and all its splendors. She, for starters, would have chosen a warm day, with a light breeze to play in the strands of her hair. But, here she was, on a grey and drab day in the middle of London with a dolly of her life in boxes in a winter coat, scarf, hat and gloves, upon her mother's orders.

_As if I don't live in blizzard country_, she thought, rather dryly. She waited as her mother and father collected themselves out of the cab and paid the driver, lifting her things out of the trunk no thanks to Marcus. When Marcus dropped McNutters onto the dolly rather ungraciously, he received a pert screech from the bird in return.

"Just like your owner, I see," he commented, bitterly. Gen narrowed her eyes and began to push the cart off.

"Oh, you're a real riot," she said. She didn't catch whatever snide remark he flung at her, but didn't really care. At least should wouldn't have to be seeing him every weekend for a long while.

"Are you ready, munchkin?" her father asked, taking over the dolly for her. She looked up at her mousy haired father and smiled softly.

"I think so," she said, a little quietly.

"It's all right if you're nervous," he said, lowering his voice so her mother couldn't hear.

"I just have never had to do this before," Gen replied, swallowing in discomfort. She had never been uprooted from her school. Growing up her parents never moved away, and when she went to Salem she already knew a bunch of the girls she would be attending with as they were family friends. "Not to mention thousands of miles away from home."

"Genevieve Dorothy Proctor," her father said, her soul hurting at the use of her middle name. "You have no idea what kind of capabilities you really have, do you?" She looked up at her father again, and he stopped pushing the cart. For a moment, they studied each other, and then she saw what she loved most about her father. After an intense gaze, his eyes softened and saw whatever it is about her that connected them. Gen didn't know what it was, but it was why they hardly ever argued, and why he understood her without needing to say more than a few words. She nodded to him, and they started walking again.

"You're going to be wonderful," he said. Gen smiled, looking down at her feet.

"Here we are!" her mother announced, and Gen looked up. The platform was emptying as a train was readying to pull away and another had just left. There, before her, was a pillar that was marked with a sign that read "9" and on the exact opposite side that read "10." Her mother and brother closed the distance between Gen and her father.

"Well Beatrice," said her father, "you're the one that knows what to do." Gen looked expectantly at her mother, even though she should have known her mother would have remembered it incorrectly.

"Oh, Abraham," she replied, still staring at the pillar, "didn't I tell you what Marcia said?" Gen looked instantly to Marcus, who rolled his eyes and began smiling some. Whenever their mother forgot something, she always asked their father a variation of that question.

"No," their father laughed, leaning over the handle of the dolly, "you didn't tell me what Marcia said."

"I think it has something to do with the floor," Beatrice replied, walking forward and stamping on the large cement blocks.

"Mom," Gen hissed, looking around for a porter or a Muggle that might be near-by, "this isn't P-Town! Not every entrance is in the floor!" Her mother looked up at her, rather indignantly.

"Well excuse me for trying!" Genevieve shook her head and closed her eyes.

_Not today, please, sweet Jesus!_ She took a personal moment to scream at the top of her lungs inside of her head, and then walked forward.

This seemed to go on for half an hour. Genevieve gave up, and as the rest of her family discussed the conversation her mother and aunt had, tried triggering her mother's memory with cues, and commented on how stupid this all was, she sat and thought about how she was going to waste her life away at the Checkered District.

_They'll all talk about me, the lady who works in Checkered that never made it beyond her sixth year. I'll only be able to sell the fruit bowls that grow their own fruit, and all the Salem families will think me crazy. The crazy fruit lady that never finished school,_ she thought, eyes burrowing into the pillar before her.

"All because I missed a train," she breathed. And then a miracle happened.

As if they thought she wasn't watching, or that she needed to know how to get on to the platform, a young boy and girl, questionably her age, walked right passed her. They were each pushing their own dollies, but were talking to each other. They looked at each other in the way that lovers glance at each other – a certain easiness and comfort in them that made talking look like the most important aspect of humanity. Gen watched them as they turned their dollies and head straight for the pillar.

And then, they were gone.

Completely gone from sight.

Gen stood up, and smiled. _That's absolutely genius. What is it they say here? Oh, brilliant. Yes, absolutely brilliant._

Wedging herself between her mother and father, Gen took hold of her dolly and began walking it to the pillar. She sped up, not knowing how much force she would need in order to cross the seemingly thick concrete wall. She thought she heard her mother say her name after her, but she couldn't be sure. It was right before her dolly should have impacted the wall.

But, of course, it didn't.

And now, here she was. Sitting in an empty compartment in a fantastically old fashioned scarlet train that was supposed to take her to her new school. She had said goodbye to her family, begrudgingly to Marcus, and they were standing outside her window. The train whistled loudly and there was a jerk into motion. She snapped out of her daydreams and looked out the window, waving nonchalantly to her parents. Thankfully, they hadn't spoken to anyone on the platform so that no one knew she was American. Her mother waved frantically, Gen sensing the tears her mother would shed later as they went home. Her father waved widely, reassuringly. Marcus didn't wave, but gave her a nod as the train pulled away. As her family disappeared from her line of sight, and she was beyond hanging her head out of the window, Gen leaned back into her rather comfortable seat and wondered how long of a train ride it could possibly be.

"Sorry," said a voice at the door, "will anyone be joining you?" Gen looked up at the tall, rather lanky pale boy standing in the compartment doorway. She shook her head, and then turned back out the window. "Prongs! There's room in this one!" Gen winced and felt like kicking herself – she should have known this kid would have friends looking for a seat.

"Good find, Moony," said another voice, but Gen didn't look up. She heard two more sets of footsteps enter into the room, and the door slide closed.

"Hey," said the first voice again, softer this time, and closer. Gen tore herself away from the landscape of the city to across from her, and gave the boy a blank stare. His face was paler than she expected, and his hair a light brown that made him look all one color. "I'm sorry, I can't remember your name." Gen felt a smile crop up in the corner of her mouth.

"I imagine you wouldn't," she replied, leaning back and sliding her fingers underneath her thighs, "because you've never known it." A hush fell over the other boys, and the one in front of her smiled.

"You can't be," he said. Gen put her eyes out the window again.

"Can't be?"

"You're American!" shouted another boy, to whom Gen turned her attention. He was short, or shorter than the rest of them. He had a pudgy belly and a sort of reddish brown hair that was neatly parted. She let herself smile this time, and shrugged.

"That's right, I am. Hi," she said, "I'm Genevieve." She stuck out her right hand for the pudgy one to shake. He looked confused at first, but then shook it gladly.

"Peter," he replied, and Gen smiled again.

_Good Gen_, she thought, _at least you've made one short and round friend._ She let herself look over the rest of the boys. There were two dark haired ones, one with hazel eyes and glasses and another with grey eyes. She smiled at both of them, and got only one back.

"I'm James," said the one with the glasses, his hand holding out lazily to meet hers. She nodded and smiled, and then held her hand across for the other dark haired boy. His hair was slightly longer than James', and much neater. James' hair seemed to stick out every which way, despite how often he was putting his fingers into it.

"Sirius," the other said, though his arms remained firmly crossed over his chest. Gen smiled and awkwardly pulled her hand away, letting it fall to her lap. Her eyes averted, finally, back to the boy who had initiated the conversation.

"I'm Remus," he said, his voice still clear and tentative. She smiled, and then looked back out the window, hoping her silence would encourage their conversation.

"Genevieve," said James, and she looked, "that's quite a name." She smiled, and nodded.

"Most people call me Gen," she replied, crossing her feet at the ankles, hoping her smile covered her desire to be alone.

"And what year are you in?" asked Remus.

"Sixth."

"What bloody House are you in? Remus, how come you didn't know there was an American at Hogwarts?" James asked. Gen resisted the urge to scoff, her eyes falling on Remus again.

"I'm not in any House yet," she answered.

_There you go gents, chew on that for a while._

"Not in a House?" asked Peter, his voice cracking some and higher than the others, "How can you not be in a House?"

_And here it is, the moment I've been dreading._

"I'm a transfer student,"she murmured, her eyes falling down to her knees and sitting back into the cushion. Much to her predictions, the boys started laughing.

"Transfer?"

"Nobody transfers schools…"

"You're off your rocker," said Sirius, and Gen looked up at him, "your name has to be put in for Hogwarts at _birth_. You can't just _transfer_ here." His voice dripped with arrogance, and Gen felt her tongue swell.

"Then why I am I here?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in a clear note of confrontation.

"Beats me," he said, grey eyes narrowing. "Perhaps you shouldn't be."

"Or perhaps they make exceptions for me," she said, her blood pumping. She couldn't tell why she was letting this boy get her worked up, but she crossed her arms over her chest and looked back out the window. The ridiculous grey sweater that she was wearing, along with her skirt and knee highs, was itching and making her mad, but she wouldn't allow herself to fidget.

"Let's go," Sirius said. Gen heard the compartment door slide open.

"Go where?" James asked him.

"I dunno, find Evans or something," Sirius answered, his voice taught and deep. Gen rolled her eyes as watched as what had been London had changed to towns and the houses rushed past. The compartment door closed and she assumed all of them had left.

_Good_, she thought, _what a rude and obnoxious boy. _

"I think it's wonderful that you're a transfer," said the quiet voice again. Gen looked at him, slightly startled.

"Oh," she stammered, "um, thanks." She met his face again and felt some of her anger draw away.

"I'm sorry about that," Remus said, nodding towards the door, "Sirius is a bit peculiar sometimes. Where are you transferring from?"

"Salem Witches Institute," she answered, not giving Sirius a second thought. Remus smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Did you like it there?" he asked, and Gen paused. Slowly she began to nod, and her eyes looked out the window again.

"I did, but, uh," she said, struggling for an explanation, "it didn't work out so well." Remus fell quite, understanding some that she didn't want to talk about it. She turned her face fully to the window now, head resting against the side of the car and the seat back. She could feel her eyes getting heavy, hypnotized to sleep by the passing landscape.

* * *

><p>When Gen woke the night sky had fallen and there was a general buzz of voices coming in through the open compartment door. Looking around she saw that the boys were all putting their black robes on, so she took the hint and rose. Reaching for her bag she turned her back to them and busied herself with finding her robes. James was talking about Quidditch and practices or something, and Peter was agreeing to something in his squeaky voice. Pulling out one of her long black robes, Gen sighed softly and began pulling it over her ugly grey sweater.<p>

"Remus," said a feminine voice from the compartment door. Gen looked up to see who it was as Remus answered her.

"Lily?" However, the girl named Lily didn't seem very interested in him any longer. Gen looked back at Remus to see if he was doing something obnoxious, and then back to the door way to figure out why she had paused. She was only mildly surprised to see that the girl named Lily was looking at her, smiling.

"Bloody hell, Evans," said James, his voice trying to sound smooth, "don't just stand there gawking at the girl."

"I'm not gawking you twit," Lily said sharply, her brilliantly green eyes narrowing at him. She turned back to Gen and took a step forward, "I'm Lily Evans, we've not met before."

"No," Gen replied, smiling, "we haven't. Gen Proctor."

"Proctor?" Remus asked, and Gen put her head down, looking for her hair brush, "as in the Proctors of Salem?"

"That'd be the one," Gen answered, finding her brush and burrowing her eyes into the seat cushion. She wasn't going to look at them for anything.

"Well, well, well, Evans," started James, "what do you think of that? A Salem Proctor transferring all the way to Hogwarts." Gen felt her face burning, wishing she had never said her last name. She was brushing her hair quickly, the bristles hitting her scalp with force and anger.

"I don't think anything of it, Potter," Evans replied, "get away from me. Remus, tomorrow we're meeting in the library for our study group. Gen, it was nice to meet you." Gen barely looked up to give her a nod as she was shoving her hairbrush back into her bag. She sat back down, pulling all of her upper-back length hair all to one side and glued her eyes on the scenes outside of the window. Despite it being pitch black, Gen pretended she could see everything.

The boys seemed to carry on their conversation without any bother, probably writing Gen off as a strange American. She kept a death grip on her bag as it sat in her lap, just in case she needed to reach for some inconspicuously important chapstick to busy herself with.

_Goddamn_, she thought, willing away the minuets, _why the hell does this have to keep happening? If Marcus were here he'd tell me to ride it out – whatever the hell that means. Stupid hippie_. Occasionally she would feel like eyes were on her, but she wouldn't look away from the window. When her neck started to hurt she would simply look down at her nails or her bag, never daring to look any of them in the face.

Eventually, the train slowed and Gen felt a Hallelujah chorus rising in her head. The train whistle blew its shrill sound, and the train jerked to its complete stop. Sirius and James were the first out the door, followed closely by Peter. Once they were out of the aisle Gen rose and straightened her skirt.

"See you inside," said Remus. Gen looked up at him, first taking in his height. He was tall, and even ganglier than she first assumed. She managed a smile as she felt he was trying to be kind, and stepped off the train. Looking around she noted that the students weren't taking their trunks, and the ones that looked her age were all walking up the platform and to a path.

"First years!" she heard a gruff voice call, and wondered if she should ask some direction. Thinking better of it, she began to follow the crowd of the other student her age up the platform. The majority of the students were heading this way, she noted, and not all were her age. There were students that were older than her, other sixth and seventh years no doubt, but also students younger. She shrugged and weaved through the throngs of people. She could see the back of Remus' head, and the dark heads of James and Sirius. She rolled her eyes a little, and decided to keep her distance from them.

Rounding the corner Gen saw what was waiting to take them up to the school. The self-drawn carriages impressed her, and she smiled as she approached them. Students were piling in, four at a time. Panic took her for a moment.

_Head to the back, Gen, that way you have a chance of sitting by yourself. _Doing as her frightened conscious told her, she passed three or four carriages and climbed into an empty one. She sat close to the door so she could see out of the window, rather anxious to see what Hogwarts looked like. All her Aunt Marcia had told her was that 'it was a sight unlike any other.' For a few moments she seemed to feel secure in riding up to the school on her own, but should have known she would have no such luck. The door swung open and she caught the two people by surprise.

"Oh! Hello," said the girl in her charming accent. In fact, if there had been one thing Gen looked forward to about attending Hogwarts, it was listening to her professors and peers accents. "I didn't realize anyone was in here. Do you mind if we ride up with you?" Gen shook her head and smiled and the girl with the short brown hair climbed in. She was followed by a boy with quite a lot of brown, curly hair.

"Hello there!" he said as he climbed into the carriage and sitting down next to the girl. Gen studied them and then smiled, realizing that they were the two who she saw pass through the barrier. These two, she knew, were a couple. "Frank Longbottom, I don't think I know you." He stuck out his rather large hand, and Gen took it.

"Genevieve Proctor," she answered, and waited for their response.

"American!" said the girl, a smile lighting up her face, "How fantastic! Alice Prewett." Gen nodded and leaned back in her seat. Alice tucked her hand under Franks arm and Gen smiled.

"Ever seen Hogwarts before, Genevieve?" Frank asked, and Gen shook her head.

"Call me Gen, please," she said, "and no, I haven't. My aunt went here but she didn't tell me anything about the school." Frank and Alice smiled at each other, and then back at Gen. She felt a smile still on her face, and a general ease in the carriage. It was moving up a path now, and the inky black outside made it impossible to tell where they were going.

"You're in for a real treat then," Alice said.

"I hope so," Gen answered, crossing her ankles and arching her back against the seat. "What year are you both?"

"Sixth," they said in unison. Gen smiled, and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Me too," she answered.

"So where are you coming from then?" Alice asked, and for the first time Gen looked away from them.

"Salem Witches Institute," she answered.

"Ah," Frank said, "I hear it's a nice place. Proctor…don't you have something to do with that school?"

_Ha, like it being built for my family?_ she thought wryly.

"Yeah, but it didn't work out in the best way. Luckily the Headmaster happened to keep my name on the books for this class so I was able to transfer," Gen answered, hoping they would be steered from the subject.

"I think it's great," Alice said. "Do you know what house you're in?" Gen shook her head.

"I was surprised they didn't tell me when I got my letter," she added. At this both Frank and Alice smirked.

"Oh, no. You have to be sorted," Frank said.

"Sorted?" Gen asked. "What does that mean?"

* * *

><p>Frank and Alice hadn't been very forthcoming in their answer. Gen assumed it was because they wanted it to be a surprise, but Gen would have rather known every detail possible. When they got up to the school Gen was enchanted. There wasn't any other word for it – she had never seen a proper castle in her life, and to suddenly be greeted by a massive one was rather like a fairytale.<p>

_There isn't anything like this at Salem. _

She walked with Frank and Alice, thankful to have found people she was comfortable with. Though she missed her friends at home, she believed that Frank and Alice were just the kind of friends she needed here. She followed them up a great marble staircase, trying not fall over in its grandeur. Her eyes were wide and she was finally feeling excited to be there at Hogwarts. They were walking up the stairs to dinner, as Alice had told her, and she could see the tops of two very large wooden doors. Reaching the top she couldn't see very well past the hundreds of other students before her, but she did see a very stern looking woman combing through the crowd with her eyes. Students passing her greeted and smiled and walked on, but Gen couldn't take her eyes off of her. Their eyes locked, and the teacher moved forward.

"Ms. Proctor?" she asked. All Gen could do was nod. The woman beckoned her over, and Gen slid out of the crowd.

"See you in there Gen!" called Frank, and Gen waved behind her to signal she had heard him.

"Ms. Proctor, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall," she said, her voice rich with a Scottish accent. She was a tall and slender witch, with kind eyes but a stern and honest mouth.

"Thank you," Gen murmured, her fingers clenching into nervous fists.

"I needed to have a word with you before you entered the hall for dinner," she said.

"Of course," Gen said, "what about Professor?" Gen asked, not sure if that was polite or not.

"About which house you will be in. I'm afraid that we do things a little differently than at Salem. Students aren't placed into their houses until after their first year, are they?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Gen said, "after our Enactments."

"At Hogwarts, all first years are sorted into their houses upon arrival," the woman said. Gen nodded, but wasn't really sure why that mattered. "But, seeing as you were not here for your first year, nor were you here in the fall to be sorted, we shall have to do that this evening."

_Why does she keep calling it sorting? I'm going to be _placed _in a house_, she thought, her eyebrows knitting together.

"But, ma'am, I don't understand. How can I be sorted if no one here knows anything about me?" Gen asked, and she received a short smile from the woman. The last of the older students crossed the threshold and she and Professor McGonagall were left in the corridor by themselves. Gen looked in at the hall, smiling at how brightly lit it was.

"Like all the other boys and girls," the Professor began, "you are going to be sorted into one of the four houses here at Hogwarts. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Syltherin." Gen remembered what Mrs. Flemming had said about the house colors at Hogwarts, but she doubted her color preference would be what decided her house. At the front of the room a man rose and beckoned someone forward. McGonagall nodded curtly and stepped forward.

"You shall be put into your house by the Sorting Hat. Follow me," she said. Gen followed her, somewhat reluctantly, and passed up the center aisle behind the professor. The general din of the hall continued, and few people took notice of her following. Perhaps it was a normal thing to come back from Christmas break and have teachers leading their students around like it was a conga line. There were four long tables, each filled with what seemed to be the same number of students. At Salem, the number of students in each house always seemed to be very different because of the qualities shown in the Enactments. The Corey House, for instance, was always one of the more populated houses because the qualities were broader. Unlike in the Proctor House, where there girls there were more or less of the same make up, but enviable in the status the Proctor House provided. She forced herself away from the Salem memories, and turned her eyes forward.

McGonagall marched right up to the head table, where other professors, so Gen assumed, were sitting. The long table sat perpendicular to the rest of the hall, her eyes wandered only to the older staff sitting before her. There were people of all shapes and sizes sitting before her, but her nerves were strangling her curiosity. She waited at the bottom of the steps, her eyes fixed on the floor in front of her. She didn't see McGonagall grab a stool from the side of the room and place it down in front of the head table, nor did she see an aging man with a long beard rise from his rather grand chair.

She did, on the other hand, hear the room quiet down considerably, and when she looked up from the stone floor, saw a rather old and rather ragged pointed witches hat sitting on a stool before her.

"First of all," said the man, who was wearing long silver robes and a blue hat that was flopped over to towards the back of his head. Gen looked up at him and the things started to piece together in her head. "I would like to welcome you all back from what I am sure was a lovely holiday. My own holiday was grand, but, as always, far too short. Also, I would like to extend a warm welcome to Ms. Genevieve Proctor. Though this is not customary, I would ask you all to be the very kind and gracious students that you all are in welcoming her as she is a transfer student from the Salem Witches Institute in Salem, Massachusetts. While I am sure this is all very exciting, I shall ask you to hold your gossiping and chit-chatting until Ms. Proctor has been properly sorted. Professor McGonagall?"

Gen was sure her mouth was on the floor.

_Old Millis would be laughing now if she saw you,_ she thought bitterly. However, her bitter thoughts didn't dim any of the wonder of the room she had just entered. There were four long tables, each filled with what seemed to be the same number of students. Her face was beet red, she was sure of it.

"When I call your name, please come forward and place the Sorting Hat upon your head," the woman said, unraveling a rather old and dusty looking piece of parchment. Gen didn't know why she couldn't just say her name, but assumed it was because it was magic or something. Nothing like this ever happened at Salem. "Genevieve Proctor," she called, her voice resounding through the halls. Gen looked up at her, eyebrows up in disbelief.

_That thing is going to decide my house? _She took in a breath and stepped forward. She picked up the old hat, the cloth feeling comfortably worn and soft in her hands, and then turned to sit on the stool. She was facing the student body, and her heart was about to pound out of her chest. _We couldn't have done this another time?_ She asked, perturbed at being the center of attention.

"Ahhh, better late than never," said a voice. Gen's eyes widened in surprise.

_Excuse me?_ She thought, _what the heck…_

"Now now," said the voice, "quiet down so I can search your mind. A sharp one at that…Salem seems to have served you well."

_I'd rather not talk about it,_ she thought.

"You don't have to, I can see all your memories," he retorted. Gen gripped the edge of the stool, hoping her face didn't look too ridiculous before all these kids. "Your concerns are very strange, and I've never had to place a student when they have matured as much as you have. Beneath all of these, if I dare say, rather petty thoughts are all the battles you have fought. Though your quick and clever there are things you hold above, resilience and pride, and most of all those that you love. Unsure of what is in your core, you'll do well in any of these houses here. But you'll need others of your kind my dear, it'll have to be GRYFFINDOR!" Her ears were met with a loud applause, and she was brought back from the suspended reality the Sorting Hat seemed to hold her in. Rising slowly and removing the hat, she placed it back on the stool and walked to table that was cheering for her.

_Gold and scarlet?_ she though, noting their ties, _this oughtta be good. _

She passed a lot of people and found Frank and Alice, who had kindly held a seat for her.

"I was hoping you'd be sorted to our house!" Alice said, patting the wooden bench space next to her. Gen planted herself into the seat, and smiled to the people near her. Her heart was still racing, and she put her hands to her cheeks in order to reduce the bright pink.

"Oi," said a voice, "Proctor!" She looked up the table to see the group of boys she had sat with on the train. Her smile fell a little, and her eyes met with Sirius. "Welcome to Gryffindor." She nodded to him and a hush fell over the students again. She held his gaze for a few moments, noting that he was rather handsome, despite is off-putting demeanor. She looked away from him and up to the staff table, where the man that had spoken before was still standing.

"There shall be, of course, words from me after our feast, but let's not hold our dinner off any longer." He opened his arms in a humble gesture, and there on the table were plates and piles of food. Gen smiled, again charmed by the magic used here at Hogwarts, and began helping herself to dinner.

* * *

><p>When the plates were cleared in the same fashion they were filled, and the Headmaster – Albus Dumbledore as Gen learned – had finished his remarks about the Forbidden Forest and something about the Black Lake, students rose to return to their houses. What Gen had been hearing from Alice and Frank about the Gryffindor quarters sounded fantastic. When she rose, Gen was confronted by Professor McGonagall once again. Marveling at how quickly the woman had reached her from the staff table, Gen looked at her in surprise.<p>

"The Headmaster would like to see you, Ms. Proctor," she said shortly, as the students filed by her.

"Jeez Gen, you've been here for a few hours and already getting sent to Dumbledore," said Frank, laughing as he walked off. She shot him a glance and then smiled before returning her gaze back to McGonagall.

"Yes, ma'am."

"He's waiting for you at the head table," she gestured, her fingers long and slender. "And Proctor," she added, Gen's eyes flitting back to her face, "welcome to Gryffindor." Gen smiled, now aware that McGonagall was her Head of House. She turned and made her way through the crowds of people back towards the head table. When she had finally finished swimming upstream, she stepped up one of the stairs and stood before the Headmaster, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He was deep in conversation with a woman who Gen assumed to be the Healer. She had on a white dress and a white hat, not unlike the healer she had known at Salem. Dumbledore smiled at the woman as the conversation finished, and Gen noted that the hall was, once again, very quiet. The remaining professors escorted themselves from the hall through a side entrance, and Gen was left alone with Dumbledore.

"Welcome, Ms. Proctor," he said, his voice warm. He smiled at her and she returned. "I trust you had a good meal." He was rising from his seat and she tried to face him as he walked around the table.

"I did, sir. It was all very delicious," she replied. She saw him smile again, mostly to himself, when she spoke.

"I do wish that we had been served more turkey up here at our head table, I never seem to have eaten enough of it," he said. Gen furrowed her brow and smirked a little, remembering that the plates of food replenished themselves regularly throughout the meal. He walked back towards her, and down the steps.

"I'd like to thank you for accepting me as a transfer student, Headmaster," she said, taking the opportunity presented to her. He held up his aging hand and looked at her from behind his silvery half-moon spectacles.

"Please, I am a Professor before all other things," he said. Gen nodded and smiled. "But, you are most welcome. It is not every day that Hogwarts is presented with a chance to accept a transfer student, let alone one who comes from such an interesting historical background." He chose the word 'interesting' with great care, but Gen still felt her body tense.

"It isn't every day that a student with any magical background, let alone an interesting one, is forced to find another school in the middle of the school year," Gen replied. Dumbledore did not respond to her, and instead continued down the steps. Gen turned to follow him, and they continued up the center aisle.

"I believe you will find, Ms. Proctor, that there are all sorts here at Hogwarts. There are some students that will grow to be great things, others who will pass here to remain quite average. There are even a few here at Hogwarts who are in greater need than I or their professors can understand. Whether they be unable to understand some of their potions work, or if they simply cannot determine who they really are." He looked over at her, his blue eyes meeting hers and she thought she caught some glimmer – a twinkle if you will. She was filled with an overwhelming relief of his understanding, however unusual or peculiar his knowing of it was.

"Thank you, Professor," she said, her voice quiet. Unable to hold his gaze she continued walking. They neared the large doors and she heard him pause.

"I am not sure if you've noticed the ceiling, Ms. Proctor," he said, gesturing up. Gen turned her face upward and let out a small gasp. Her lips parted in amazement at the glittering stars above her head. There were thousands upon thousands above her, more than she had ever seen before. "Just a little different than the ringing ceilings at Salem, eh?"

By the time Gen thought of a response for him, he had left her side. She looked around and then passed through the doors into an empty hallway. She sighed softly, and then looked to her left.

_Where the hell am I supposed to go now?_ She asked.

"Ms. Proctor," a voice rang from her right. There was Professor McGonagall. Gen smiled and quickly walked to the stern woman, who led her to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall explained that her dormitory was up the stairs and to the right. She said that Gen would find all of her things already there and her roommates awaiting her arrival.<p>

_Please, oh please, _she begged, _let me be with Alice._

The Holy Family was listening that time.

"Gen!" Alice exclaimed, still sitting up in her bed with four other girls. The candles were blazing and Gen looked to the only empty bed, where her trunk was sitting in front of and her sheets turned down.

"Hi there," Gen answered, eyes darting around the room taking in all the features. The three other girls looked her over, all smiling in welcome.

"Gen, this is Catherine Higgins, Georgina Lockhart, and Andrea Dennehy," Alice said. Each girl waved respectively with her name. Catherine was a short, black girl with short dark hair. She smiled a wide smile, and continued to fold some of her clothes into her trunk. Georgina was a tall, slender beautiful blonde girl with fair skin. Her smile was magnetic, and Gen couldn't seem to resist smiling back. Andrea had auburn hair and a lot of freckles, and had a poster of the Ireland National Quidditch team soaring about a pitch. Gen nodded and then opened her trunk, fishing for her pajamas and toothbrush.

"Here, I'll show you to the toilet," Alice said, hopping off her bed and taking Gen's hand. Gen followed Alice up a short hall into one of the largest bathrooms she had ever seen.

"Wow, all right, I'll try not to get lost in here," she quipped, and to her surprise, Alice laughed.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure." Gen made her way to a sink and began brushing her teeth. Alice had scooted out of the room, the door closing behind her, and Gen was finally alone. She took a deep breath and spit out the sudsy toothpaste. She watched it wash down the drain and then tapped her rinsed toothbrush against the porcelain bowl. Looking up, she was confronted by her reflection in the mirror. Instead of looking away like she normally did, however, Gen paused and took in the image before her.

Her skin was pale, and only a few of her permanent freckles hung over her nose and under her eyes. Her hair was a light brown with only a few, thin streaks of blonde. Her lips were of no great proportion, and the right side of her upper lip was less filled from an injury she had received as a child. She also had a small scar across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were framed with dark lashes, something she emphasized with mascara in order to break up the monotony of her coloring. Her eyes were a placid grey that occasionally were blue if they felt like it. She scooped up her plain hair and twisted it into a bun at the top of her head and secured it with the elastic from around her thumb. She cupped a handful of water and splashed it onto her skin, pressing her small hands into her face. She reached for the hand towel beside the sink and sighed when her face touched the soft material.

When she made it back to her bed she lay down and yawned.

"Are you really that tired?" asked Catherine, her accent thick.

"Yeah," Gen answered, "still not over the jetlag."

"Oh," Catherine replied. Gen rolled on to her side, and looked over her bed to Alice, who was closest to her.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you," Alice said, pulling the covers over her legs.

"Yeah," said Gen.

_Can't wait…_

* * *

><p>Thanks to <strong>Tessalina<strong> for my first review! I'm glad you're interested in the story! I've been thinking about it for some time, especially since Sirius is my favorite character. I hope that you stick around!

Keep reading!


	3. HogHell

Chapter Three: HogHell

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, series or anything of the sort. JK Rowling is a god and I couldn't even begin to encroach on that genius. This is just a story that I have been dreaming up for a long while and is strictly for enjoyment.

Note: For those unaware, I changed chapter 2, so if you haven't read the new one yet, go do that. Author's thanks at the end.

* * *

><p>The magic of Hogwarts had officially worn off.<p>

No pun intended.

If Gen didn't have Alice near to help her out and tell her which way was up, she would be totally lost. And though that may sound like an exaggeration, it was actually the truth. It had already happened at least a dozen times.

Genevieve slunk into the Great Hall for her lunch three weeks after her sorting, her saddle bag flopping to the floor and her body hitting the wooden bench even harder. She was now at the point where she knew everything was. The flopping around was out of sheer exhaustion.

This was also a day where Alice and she didn't have lunch together. In fact, none of her dorm mates had lunch with her because they were all in the same section of Divination. She had just come from Ancient Runes and had two hours before she needed to be back in class.

Much of the past three weeks, in addition to learning all the geography of Hogwarts, was learning about the society. Gen had made a habit of sitting on the far side of the bench in order to be able to see the entire hall. This way, she could people watch rather inconspicuously and remember all the details that Catherine and Georgina had told her. Georgina was the real authority on the social structure of the school, let alone the personal histories of the entire Gryffindor House.

Speaking of the Gryffindor House, Gen was one-hundred percent sure she was put in the wrong house.

"But everyone says that at first," Catherine had said when Gen commented on it. Of course everyone says that, but none of those people had been put in a House before sorting.

Gen was put in the Corey House for a reason – she was average. All the girls in the Corey House were unremarkable in their personality and make up.

_And freakin' boring, to say the least. _

In all reality, she tried to stay that way. She did not want any reason to stand out, because standing out meant that people had higher expectations of you. If no one had any expectations for you, then you could choose to amaze them with your abilities or only be mediocre. No matter what way was put in front of her, she was in complete control. Her last name coincided with that philosophy, but here it was less intense than it was at home. Most people only guessed at the name, hardly any knew its full-blown baggage.

As she sat there, legs stretched out under the table, she helped herself to a sandwich and some of the fruit sitting on the table. She pulled her mornings copy of the Daily Prophet from her bag and fingered through the edition to find the page she had left off on.

Lunch was different in the Hall, as people flowed freely in and out, chattering away with their friends. It was a level quieter than dinner, until a particular group of people trounced through the doors. They were laughing loudly and carrying on about something that was so hysterical and awesome it surely worth all the noise. Gen looked up but didn't really need to; she already knew who it was. There were four guys, and three girls, seemingly marching themselves up the aisle between the Gryffindor table and the Ravenclaw table. Gen barely poked her eyes over the top of her news paper as they walked by, but didn't dare blink. The two in the front were James Potter and Sirius Black, the two who had been with her on the train. The first was a fantastic Quidditch player, Chaser, with charming brown eyes and glasses. He joked with ease, carried himself with dignity and a slightly annoying air of importance – a lot like strutting. The only one that Gen had ever seen have a hand over James, other than his ruckus group of mates, was Lily Evans. Gen respected Lily for that, even if she couldn't quite figure her out.

The only one taller in the group, the Marauders as they called themselves, was Sirius Black. He was impeccably disheveled, if that was at all possible. His dark hair was long in comparison to the others, hanging to the base of his neck, with a slight wave to it. His jaw was stiff, and masculine, and his shoulders very square. He was also a Quidditch player, but a Beater, which meant that he was furiously strong. His eyes were a tantalizing grey, and his smile was enticing on the worst of days. Girls fell over themselves to even be acknowledged by him, and it was incredibly boring. Gen recognized him for the player that he was, and despite the bad taste he had left in her mouth from the train ride, thought that the girls who wanted him were just as dumb.

Walking behind them, laughing with the three girls that trailed, were the other half of the prankster group. There was Peter Pettigrew, Gen had been informed as the loveable glutton, who may have been more of a charity case than originally assumed. He wasn't as clever as the other boys, nor as well liked by anyone, but Gen attributed that to his awkwardness. He was short, barely scraping by her 5'5, and round. Most people hadn't anything bad to say about him. Beside him with a smile on his face but a distant expression in his brow was Remus Lupin. Remus, the boy that had introduced himself on the train and inquired after Gen, was undoubtedly the smartest and gentle of the group. He was pale, and looked more tired than any 17 year old guy should. Gen may have been biased in her judgments, but truly appreciated Remus for attempting to not make her feel uncomfortable on the train.

_Had he tried to do that? Or am I just making that up?_ she asked herself, watching the kids pass her by and returning to her newspaper. She took a large bite of her turkey and lettuce sandwich, honing in on an article about dragon complications in Albania.

"Hey Gen," said a person who was sitting down in front of her. Gen folded the paper over with her forefinger to see Remus sitting there. She smiled, although one side of her mouth was full of half-masticated bread and turkey.

"Mmphyy," she said through her tightly sealed lips. She put down her paper and the sandwich, laughing at herself, trying to swallow. "Hi, sorry, caught me at a bad moment." Remus smiled at her, his eyes crinkling a little.

"How are you doing?" he asked, grabbing a few grapes off the vine between them.

"I'm good," she said, pushing the paper aside, "how are you?" She looked up at him again to find he wasn't looking at her. He eyes were glazed over in thought, looking to his left.

"Fine, thanks," he said, returning back to her face and smiling again.

"You sure?" Gen asked, eyes absorbing his pallid skin color.

"Yeah," he said quickly, "listen, Gen. I wanted to know how you're getting on." Gen moved her head back in surprise, looking away from him and reaching for an orange.

"Uh, I'm fine," she answered, "why do you ask?" Her eyes flashed back to him, and for the first time she was surprised by his. They were not just the brown they had always been, there was something different about the edges around his irises. Were they lighter?

"Well," he began, shifting uncomfortably, "Professor McGonagall asked me to check in on you." He smiled feebly and Gen sighed.

"Of course she did," she replied, her voice filled with some sort of defeat. Professor McGonagall had been one of the people she wanted to amaze. The two sat there in silence, mostly while Gen peeled her orange and thought about how aggravating it was that whenever she tried to make a good impression people just thought she was a lost cause.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Remus began, his voice quiet. Gen looked at him, and he was leaning forward over the table so she could hear him, "but I think that you may have some ink on your shirt." She furrowed her brow and then looked down at her grey sweater.

"Oh, c'mon man," she said, staring at the huge ink blot nearly covering her left breast. "On my boob and everything!"

_I definitely just said that louder than I was supposed to._

Looking up, she saw Remus' cheeks filling a little pink, and the group up wind from her sniggering.

_Perfect. _

Picking up her bag from the floor, she looked inside to see that her inkwell had broken.

"Well that's wicked awesome," she said, pulling out her papers that had absorbed the ink and were covered. Stepping out over the bench and holding her bag out away from her susceptible clothes she began to walk off. "Thanks, Remus." Walking quickly out of the Hall she needed a place to lay out her papers and clean them. She had plenty of time, but pointed herself in the direction of her Potions class just in case.

"Gen! Wait up!" Remus called, jogging out of the Great Hall after her.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around. Since when did Remus Lupin want to hang out?

"You left these," he said, holding out her newspaper and peeled orange. Gen smiled despite the awkwardness of the situation and took the things from him.

"Thanks, hun," she said, smiling up at him.

"Hun?" he asked, his hand going to the back of his head. "I think you're moving too fast for me." Gen paused for a second and then laughed.

"I'm sorry," she said, tucking the paper under her arm, "I do that to everyone. It's an American thing?" Remus laughed, and then looked over his shoulder. Gen felt her smile fade to just a grin and then turned to walk away.

"Hey!" he said, and she turned back, "Do you want some help cleaning up that ink? Looked pretty nasty." Gen looked down at her bag, and shrugged.

"You probably want to eat your lunch," she conceded, smiling anyway.

"Nah," he said, "I'll skip my normal bowl of nails and screws." He took up beside her and they started walking.

"Hopefully you're a bit better at magic than trying to be tough," Gen said, turning the corner to a set of stairs. Remus chuckled.

"Yeah," she agreed softly, looking down at his feet, "I promise you that I am." They continued to walk in some silence, Gen still holding out her bag like it was a bomb and Remus being quiet.

"Here, this looks like a good spot," Gen said, nodding towards an empty classroom. Remus stepped in front of her to get the door, and when he held it for her she smiled. "Well thanks!"

"Of course," he said, bowing his head a little. She laughed and then stopped at the nearest table. She plopped her bag down and began pulling out the books and papers covered in ink.

"This sucks!" Gen said, her whisper forceful as she dumped the rest of the contents of her bag out.

"This is nothing," Remus said, "our third year Peter chugged an entire bottle of Pepper Up potion, thinking it was pumpkin juice. We thought he was going to explode." Gen laughed at the idea of Peter being absolutely insane.

"How long did that last?" she asked, dragging her wand tip along the inside of her bag to clean it.

"Almost a week!" Remus said, smiling again. "James and Sirius kept making him drink everything possible so it would get flushed out of his system, but it was no use. He was mental." Gen laughed again, rolling her eyes. Remus was forming a nice, neat little pile on the seat near-by. Gen slowed to watch him work, a smile still on his face.

* * *

><p>The cleaning session with Remus had gone quickly, and their potions class had come just as fast. Potions, Transfiguration and Charms were the classes she had with the Marauders and, most importantly, Alice.<p>

After putting everything away in her bag Remus walked with her down to Potions class. He was still making her laugh, and they talked a lot about things that happened at Hogwarts. He gave her information about the history of the building and some of the things he and his friends did before she had gotten there. She valued all of it, and she was mildly impressed with the pranks the Marauders were able to pull off, though she'd never admit it.

In class she sat on the far side of the room from her new-found friend, but she was just as happy to see Alice and Frank.

"Hi Gen," Alice said, taking her seat next to Gen at the table.

"Hey, hun," Gen replied. She smiled up at Frank as he shuffled in front of them to take his own seat, and was just opening her book when the rest of the rowdy boys entered the room.

"Moony!" called James, tossing Remus' bag to him from the back of the aisle. "You left that when you ran off."

"Ran off with your American," Peter squeaked, elongating the first 'a' in "American." Gen shot him a dark look, and her shoulder tensed some. "Oh wait," he corrected himself, his voice haughty, "his _Proctor._"

_I hope you eat dirt,_ Gen thought. _What the hell?_ She sighed, not letting it get the best of her. She continued flipping through the pages, grabbing some parchment and waiting for Slughorn to get into the room.

"Were you with Remus?" Alice asked softly. Gen looked up at her and leaned back in her chair, slouching.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Oh, I bet you're real proud of that, huh Proctor?" a sneering voice asked. Gen looked to her left, confronted by a Slytherin girl she didn't even know, but thought was called Avery.

"Excuse me?" Gen asked, trying to sound polite as her eyes narrowed.

"I asked you if you were proud of yourself for being around Remus Lupin," she clarified, as if she was doing Gen a favor. She raised her voice, letting it carry throughout the room. Gen felt the blood rush to her face.

"Perhaps I am," Gen answered coolly, at a loss for a better comeback.

"Yeah," the girl continued, her black ponytail bobbing fiercely as her mouth gabbed, "you Americans are so proud of getting in with the people that think they run the world." Her dark eyes shot over at the group of boys, who were all turned and listening. "Who are you going for next? Potter?" Gen swallowed and turned away.

"Oh, would you look at that Olivia," started another voice, this time male. "You've ashamed the Gryffindor. Or is that an American quality?"

"Shut up, Snivellus," said an angry voice from the front of the room. Gen looked up to see James glaring, hand close to his pocket.

"Oooh," the dark haired, greasy boy continued. "Sticking up for the America? Looks like Lupin was second best again."

At this several chairs flew out from underneath bottoms, and the tension in the room shattered through the roof. The dark haired boy only had one wand in his face, however, and it belonged to Gen.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked, grey eyes narrowing and lips reduced to a thin line.

"The last person you want to be threatening with your wand," he said, his sickly pale still, black eyes narrowing into hers.

"Oh really? I don't see anyone jumping to your defense," she said, voice still intense. "Is that a Slytherin thing? Or is that because you're absolutely disgusting?"

"They've yet to see you do anything useful," he replied, ignoring her comment. His voice sounded almost bored, and it was irritating at best.

_This guy is a piece of work_.

"Yeah? Well how's this?" Gen took her wand out of his face and slammed her fists down on the table top. His book rattled and the bang that it made was worth the painful shock that went up her bones. He jumped, and winced, but didn't have much more time to react. She quickly put her face in front of his, eyes burrowing into his skin as he wouldn't raise his beady little eyes to face her. She was inches from his hooked nose, examining his cowardice. "I'm not just American, I'm a Proctor. This means not only do I play by a different set of rules, I have thousands of years of magic on my side. So, if I even suspect that you're breathing my name in any other way than in your dirty, loathsome little dreams, you can bet I'll use my American way of running with the best to make sure your life is even worse than it clearly is. Got that, asswipe?"

He didn't dare look at her. When she saw that he was shaking she leaned away and looked up.

"Ms. Proctor," said Professor Slughorn, whose large frame was standing in the doorway. Gen locked eyes with him.

"Yes sir?" she asked, praying that he hadn't seen her loss of control.

"Everything is all right, I trust?" he asked, scowling. Gen nodded, forcing a smile and putting her hands behind her back. "Good, detention for the next four Mondays. And that's only because Mr. Snape here is unharmed. If I ever see you threatening another one of your classmates again I will have you removed from this class so quickly you'll end up in remedial potions!"

_Of course._ Gen felt the blood rush to her face in embarrassment.

"But Professor!" chimed in the boys in the front, Remus' voice winning in volume. "Severus insulted her. She was merely defending herself."

"That's what you call defending yourself, Ms. Proctor?" he asked, his large belly shaking as he averted his attention back to her. "I'd hate to see what you do when you're really angry! 25 points from Gryffindor!"

The Slytherin students clapped.

He moved from the door way and Gen sighed. Before she sat, she noticed a more peculiar sight than what had just happened in this room – Lily Evans was smiling at her. Gen furrowed her brow, but sat anyway.

"That was brilliant!" Frank whispered to her before turning back around to face Slughorn. Gen didn't feel the same.

"Gen," Alice whispered, her voice flighty and excited, "I had no idea you could be so…intimidating." Gen smirked at this, but didn't respond immediately. She sat back up in her chair and started to copy down the things Slughorn was writing on the board.

"Sometimes I just get carried away," Gen replied, looking over at Alice quickly.

"No one ever does anything like that except those four," Alice said, nodding her head towards the Marauders. Gen flashed her eyes to that corner of the room, and smiled quickly when her eyes met Remus'. James followed his friends line of vision and looked back at Gen, giving her the thumbs up. She shook her head and looked back down at her book, her heart still thumping in her chest.

* * *

><p>"Hey Proctor!" someone called as she and Alice hurried out of the classroom, her shame still hanging around her like a bad smell. She looked over her shoulder to see James Potter trying to catch up with her.<p>

_Oh dear God, leave me alone. _She stopped walking nonetheless.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Nicely done," he said, smiling. Her surprise must have been written on her face. "Not everyone has the balls to stand up to the Slytherin goons, but you proved yourself right back there. That prat Olivia doesn't know squat about you."

"In all honesty, you don't know anything about me, either. I'm not really like that, I just couldn't bear to listen to him throw around my name like it was pencil shavings or something," she said, her arms folding over her chest.

_Pencil shavings? Really?_

"Easy girl," said Peter, nudging James in the elbow, "he's not asking you to be the Gryffindor Police or anything. That's our job."He grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes. She couldn't tell if he was trying to charm her or not, but it wasn't going to happen.

"I'm just saying," she interjected, "I'm not that type." She looked over James' other shoulder to see Remus. She smiled a little, and received one in return.

"Thought that went over pretty well, if you ask me," he said, stepping forward and then passed them. Gen furrowed her brow.

"I lost us 25 points!" she called after him.

"That's all right, love," James said, smiling again, "you can get us them back when we're in with McGonagall." Gen looked at Alice and she smiled, nodding her head towards the stairs. Gen caught up with her, and they began the ascent to Transfiguration.

"Well," Alice chimed, "aren't you making all kinds of friends today."

"Oh shut up," Gen said, laughing, "I'm _not_ friends with those dofuses."

"Sure you're not," Alice replied, and Gen rolled her eyes. They continued to their next class chatting about this and that, filing into the room and taking their seats. Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her desk at the front of the room, but the room was buzzing with other conversations.

"Alice," Gen started, leaning over her desk, "when do the trips to that little town start?"

"Hogsmeade?" Alice asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, Hogsmeade."

"Um, I think they start in a week or two. Why?" Alice asked, dropping her bag on the floor. Gen began pulling out her books, lifting up off her desk.

"I need to get away from here soon."

"Oh, Gen," Alice said, turning in her seat to face her friend, "are you not having a good time? I thought you were getting on pretty well here."

"I'm having a good time," Gen said quickly, acknowledging that it wasn't completely true and forced a smile, "I'm just getting stir crazy." McGonagall was standing in front of the room so Alice didn't have a chance to reply.

Class continued as expected: McGonagall asking questions and students answering, Gen taking notes so she didn't miss a thing. At Salem, Transfiguration had been her most promising class. Since she received an O in it, she was able to take more advanced classes. But after missing two months worth of lessons, McGonagall had basically told her to start working. Hard.

Gen was scratching away when the folded note flopped on to her desk. She stared at it, her quill still going as McGonagall was still teaching. The words she wrote were barely legible, and when she noticed this she cursed under her breath. She picked up the note and quietly unfolded it. Her lips parted in disgust at the picture.

There was a woman standing on a platform with a flashing arrow over her head. She had a noose around her neck, wearing a bonnet and a dark long-sleeved dress. Clearly, she was supposed to look like she had stepped out of 17th century England. Or 17th century New England, depending on how you looked at it. There was a man standing at a lever with a big snake on his chest. He pulled the lever and the cartoon woman was hanged. The arrow? It flashed "Stupid American" next to it.

Gen looked around the room – she didn't understand. This class wasn't with any Slytherin students. Her hands were shaking as she continued to stare down at the picture. It kept playing the action over and over again, the woman's face horrifying.

"Ms. Proctor," McGonagall called, her voice brisk.

"Yes ma'am?" Gen answered, tearing her eyes away.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked. All Gen could manage to do was shake her head. "Good, would you mind reading aloud from the top of page 351?" Gens fingers wrapped around the parchment as her voice filled the classroom.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>Author's thanks: <strong>Tessalina<strong>, thanks again for another review! I'm glad you liked it, but I'm sorry to say that it changed! I completely forgot the setting of my story for a second and just went along, haha. It's all better now, though. I hope you liked this chapter, too!


	4. Understanding Lily and James

Chapter 4: Understanding James and Lily

Disclaimer: You know it by now, I think.

Note: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Snow was falling outside, which made it nearly impossible for Gen to attend her Care of Magical Creatures class. Alice, in a similar situation, was having a hard time getting to her Herbology class because some snow had broken through a pane and froze the Fanged Geraniums. Gen had thought it funny, but Alice actually seemed upset when she told her that class had been cancelled. She had hated Herbology at Salem; despite how hard she tried to do her work, all of her plants seemed to die. If that was an excuse to hate the class, she used it. As the snow piled her own class was cancelled, and the two found themselves with a good deal of free time.<p>

She and Alice found Frank in the library with Edmond Casey, Remus, and Lily Evans. Joining them, Gen was careful not to make eye contact with Lily or Remus, not having had any interaction with them since that Potions class.

"What are you all talking about?" Alice asked, squeezing in next to Frank.

"The upcoming match against Ravenclaw and Gryffindor!" Edmond said, excitedly. The group chuckled.

"I bet you think Ravenclaw has it," Lily said, eyeing Edmond.

"Think? No, I _know_ we're going to demolish you. Just like in October," he bragged. Gen laughed along, but her mind was not in the conversation. Her eyes wandered away, watching the more studious members of her school wandering and working. She rose from her seat absentmindedly and picked a row of books to examine. She slowed as her fingers trailed over the peeled and fading bindings. She smiled as she came across a title she knew, and paused to take it off the shelf.

"Meet my refuge," Remus said behind her. Gen looked up and found him leaning against the end of the shelf across from her, watching.

"Yeah," Gen agreed, "I've noticed you're quite found of them." He smiled and stepped forward to her side.

"I take comfort in knowing that I always have them when I have nothing else," he said, picking up a stray book and tucking back where it belonged. "A book gives itself over and over again, never asking for an explanation. Or passes judgment." He added the last part as an afterthought. Gen studied him, stepping back towards the window.

"They're the best kind of friends," she added knowingly. Remus smiled faintly, his eyes still trained on the books before him. "They seem to have served you well," she continued when he didn't respond. "Everyone knows you're the smartest in the school."

He laughed.

"Only because no one else is trying."

"Nah," Gen said, smiling easily, "they quit when they realized they would never catch up." He looked at her and her smile fell a little.

"Something has been bothering you," he said, much to her surprise.

"What?"

"I can see it on your face," he said. Gen put the book down on the desk near her and folded her arms over her stomach.

"Look, I appreciate you doing what McGonagall tells you, but you can inform her that I'm just fine," she replied, a little tartly. Her eyes fell down to the floor, even more surprised at herself for saying such a thing.

"If it's what Snape or Avery said you really should forget about it. They're completely wrong," he added, hands sliding into his pockets, taking a step closer to her.

"That nonsense?" she asked, turning so that she would seem indifferent. She felt her front fading quickly as she paused in her speech just a moment too long. "It's not really that. I'm just…not used to how things work here."

"What do you mean?" he asked, deep voice still steady.

Perhaps it was because she was feeling a little vulnerable. Or, perhaps it was because he was asking. Perhaps it was because his accent was so charming. Whatever it was, Gen continued without ever pinning down a reason.

"I just feel really out of place," she said, thinking about the note, and class, and the groups of friends that had known each other since their first year, and how she was just thrown in and bid good luck. It was all starting to get to her, and she kept her eyes fixed on a singular diamond of glass as to not feel overwhelmed. "You have this fantastic school and energy and I am very jealous. And then the other day I felt like I was being attacked on all sides so I was being a bit of a brat and then all of that stuff happened and then the thing in Transfiguration…" the words fell out so quickly she didn't realize her voice was trailing off.

"You feel alone?" Remus asked, his voice sounding closer than before. She laughed.

"In a strange way, yeah," she agreed. He came into her peripheral vision as he leaned back against the desk she was facing, their bodies in opposite directions but their faces in each other's line of sight.

"Even though you have Alice and Catherine and them?" he asked. She bit her tongue before she said it, but she didn't expect him to understand. Instead, she smiled.

"I really like them," she replied, putting a hand on her neck. "I just feel like a stranger here, you know?" She looked up to find his eyes waiting for hers. He smiled knowingly.

"Yeah," he answered, "I know. Hun." Gen laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry about that," she said, looking away.

"Don't be," he said, "it was the best compliment I got that day."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was when that Slytherin girl called you smart," Gen replied, still chuckling.

"Now I know you're mental," said a voice from the edge of the book shelf. She looked over and saw Sirius and James standing across from her and Remus. James was smiling in a friendly way, but Sirius was scowling. "As if Slytherin scum would call him smart." Gen frowned at his comment and looked away.

"Oh, come on," he continued, "I was joking."

Gen huffed and turned to walk back to the table. "Yeah, yeah, Sirius. You're a real riot of laughs." She pushed past him, her footsteps echoed by them bursting out in laughter.

_What were you thinking, flirting with Remus like that?_ She chided herself as she walked back to where Alice was sitting. Lily and Alice were sitting together, so Gen was forced to smile at both of them when she sat.

"Everything all right?" Alice asked, closing the book she and Lily had been pouring over.

"Yeah," Gen lied, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Gen, Remus mentioned that you might want to join our study group," Lily said, locking her green eyes on Gen.

"Oh," Gen began, at a loss for words, "sure. I'd love to." Lily smiled.

"We meet the second Thursday of every month normally, so you'll have to wait until next month to come, but we'd really like to have you," she said excitedly. Gen smiled, trying to hide her continued surprise.

Right on," Gen said, nodding her head. She was uncomfortable looking at Lily, so she let her eyes wander freely around the library again. Alice and Lily went back to their talking, Gen watching the people entering and exiting the library with feigned interest. All the while her mind was scolding her for her interaction with Remus, trying to remember if Alice told her if he had a girlfriend or not. Time passed and she sat in her continued silence, but no one really moved from the table. She heard Sirius, James and Remus making their way back to the table by the sound of their voices, which floated before them through some row of books. When they appeared from behind she couldn't help but stiffen up. James looked past her at Lily, a very clear expression on his face of joy. Gen didn't see Lily take note of his expression and then look away in a distasteful manner.

Remus followed him, and he gave Gen a quick and timid smile. It encouraged her own half-grin, but she looked away quickly as her rational side screamed "girlfriend?!" Sirius was last, and lingered away from Remus and James. He wasn't scowling any longer, but had a very intent expression in his eyes. Gen watched him study Remus, almost looking concerned for his friend. He turned towards her and caught her staring, but she didn't look away. They held each others gaze for a few moments before Sirius looked away at a very attractive oncoming seventh year girl. His mixed expression left his face as he broke out his most charming smile for the brunette girl.

_Pig._

James sat down at the table across from Lily.

"Ow," Lily said, jerking in her chair, "James, what was that for?"

"What's the matter Lil, you don't want to play footsie with me?" James asked, a stupid grin on his face.

Lily scoffed, "That's the last thing I would ever want to do." Gen watched their back and forth continue, very amused. Lily had James wrapped tightly around her finger, but Gen couldn't tell if she used it to her advantage or actually thought James was horrible.

"Evans," James said, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head, "one of these days you're going to start dreaming about me every night." Lily's green eyes stuck to his face in slight disbelief and a lot of disgust.

_Eh, maybe she does hate him,_ Gen thought. Lily rose abruptly from the table, collecting her bag.

"Alice, Gen," she said, her voice very cold, "I think we should start heading to class." With that she walked out from behind the desk, her red hair flouncing behind her and nose slightly up in the air. She stormed out of the library, and Gen smiled after her.

"And that's our cue," Alice said, also rising from the table. Gen looked up at Alice, confused, as her friend started to walk away. She jumped up to follow.

"But she's not even in our next class with us!" Gen called, picking up her bag and rushing forward. No way in hell was she being left behind with those boys. She shrugged her bag over her head so it crossed her body and jogged to catch up with the other two.

"Wait," she said, finally reaching Alice's side, "are you really mad at him?" Lily just shrugged.

"I find him…exhausting. It's easier for me to leave when he starts being really cocky than to sit there and listen, even if it means I have to pretend to be mad," she explained.

"It's a lot better than it used to be," Alice said, looking at Gen.

"Used to?" Gen asked, running a hand through her hair.

"James Potter is still an arrogant git, Alice," Lily said, shooting the girl a heated look. Alice, luckily, wasn't intimidated.

"Yeah, he's also the guy who stood up for you when Severus Slimeball called you a mudblood," Alice said, returning Lily's stern look.

"He called you that?" Gen asked, shocked. "What a tool!" Lily and Alice started to laugh.

"What does that even mean, Gen?" Lily asked, furrowing her brow. Gen couldn't help but laugh along.

"Call it a combination of a jerk, idiot, and an asshole," Gen said. The girls smirked.

"You swear a lot," Lily said, turning the corner towards the main stairs.

"You don't swear enough," Gen countered, slightly offended. She made a mental note to try and ease up on the cussing. "So, does the fact that James defended you against Snape mean you like him?"

It was Gen's turn to be on the receiving end of a Lily-glare.

"No," she said resolutely, "I will _never _be interested in James Potter. He's awful."

"But James has liked her since first year," Alice added. Gen nodded in understanding.

"So that's why James and all them hate Severus?" Gen asked.

"Exactly. And because he's in Slytherin and they're Gryffindors," Lily answered.

"Not to mention that James was always jealous of Snape because before he called Lily that terrible name he and Lily were best friends," Alice finished.

_Oh dear God, that's terrible, _Gen thought. She looked over at Lily, but she was too far ahead on the stairs to see her face.

"Wow," she said, a few moments later, "Lily, that sucks. I'm so sorry." As they reached to bottom of the stairs Lily turned and smiled, her cheeks a pretty pink and her eyes sparkling. She was very pretty, and this was the first moment that Gen really took it into account.

"Gen, how do you manage to be so eloquent?" she asked, laughing. Gen smiled and blushed a little, shrugging.

"Someone has to be, might as well be me," she answered, making a face. Lily and Alice laughed, but Lily was looking past them up the stairs. Gen glanced over her shoulder to see Peter and James at the top of the stairs. Gen stole a glance at Lily and caught the vivacious red head smiling.

_She's sure as hell not smiling at Peter_, Gen though while smirking at Lily. Lily turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Alice and Gen to begin laughing.

"She's totally into him," Alice said as they walked in the opposite direction of Lily, towards their Charms class.

"Then why does she make such a show of hating him?" Gen asked.

"Probably because she doesn't want to prove James right," Alice said, still smiling.

"Prove me right about what, Alice?" James asked as he trotted to get in front of them. Once he was he turned and walked backwards to make eye-contact.

"That you're really annoying," Alice said quickly, her face going flush at being caught with her secret.

"James Potter?" cried Peter, skipping up next to Gen. "Annoying Lily Evans? I've never heard of such a thing!"

"She thinks you're a tool," Alice said, using her new vocabulary word. Gen winced.

"Alice, love," cooed a voice from behind them, causing Gen to jump a little, "those American words really don't suite a girl as delicate as you." Gen watched as Alice Prewett, a girl in a wonderful relationship with Frank, started to smile stupidly at Sirius Black's empty words. Gen wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Lily really thinks I'm annoying, Proctor?" James asked, stealing away Gen's attention.

"Yes, James."

"Did you tell her you think I'm grand?" he asked, grinning again. Gen gave him a serious look, but also gave these boys credit. They knew how to have their fun.

"No, James."

"Oh, where's Moony when you need him?" asked Sirius as he stepped between Gen and Alice to get in front of them. "He's the only one Proctor will talk to."

Gen and Alice stopped a few feet before their classroom, the boys blocking their way in. Gen locked eyes with Sirius, gritting her teeth.

"I'll talk to anyone as long as they're nice to talk to," Gen answered, forcing a smiled that looked more like a sneer.

"What about those that are just nice to look at?" Sirius asked, standing up a little straighter and smiling a rather cheesy smile.

"If they could manage to not be shallow for more than 20 seconds," Gen sighed, trying to push past him.

"Now, now love," Sirius said, his voice dropping low, looking down at her, "I'm brilliant and good looking." Gen looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

_Good Lord_, she thought, _don't let me vomit all over his robes._

"Oh, look!" she said, pointing. "A veela!" All three boys looked behind them and Gen darted into the classroom. Alice followed her, laughing.

"Ugh," Gen said, shaking like she had the chills, "he's worse than Snape."

"Who? Sirius?" Alice asked.

"Yeah!" she answered, placing her stuff down at her desk. "Is his life goal to get in everyone's pants?"

"I think you're being too hard on him," Alice said, looking over her shoulder at the door. "I don't think he's that bad."

"Of course you don't," Gen huffed under her breath. She threw a look at the door and saw the boys now entering the classroom. Remus had joined them, and he was laughing along with Peter about something James was saying. Sirius was frowning once again, and she hoped it was over her escape. Remus was still smiling as she patted Sirius on the back and took his seat. He looked up and Gen quickly looked away, smiling.

* * *

><p>Review, darlings!<p> 


	5. Quidditch Stand Off

Chapter Five: Quidditch Face Off

Disclaimer: I only own Gen and her family, some of her roommates and such.

Note: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Saturday morning came around and Gen was very much looking forward to sleeping in.<p>

And, because she was looking forward to a morning of sleeping, someone decided that it wasn't going to happen that way.

"Gen! Wake up!" Alice said, prodding Gen in the shoulder. Gen groaned in response.

"C'mon lazy," Georgina said, "we've got a Quidditch match to get to!" Gen squeezed her eyes shut and burrowed her head into her soft pillow.

"This has gotta be a joke," she sighed before opening her eyes.

"You wish," Catherine said. Gen looked up to see Alice standing over her, smiling with a huge scarlet and gold scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Oh shoot," Gen said, sitting, "I don't have a scarf. Looks like I can't go." The girls laughed and all began their counter-arguments.

"You don't want to miss this," said Andrea, her thick Irish accent taking extra time for Gen to comprehend.

"I know," Gen griped, pushing the covers off her body. The cold hit her bare legs, and she regretted it instantly. "Seriously though, what am I supposed to do about the whole scarf, lack of Gryffindor colors thing?" Gen walked to her wardrobe and began pulling out casual and warm clothes to wear down to the pitch.

"Bonnie," Georgina said, her voice sweet, as if she was calling someone. There was a crack and Gen turned to see a small, green-ish house-elf standing in front of the blonde girl.

"Yes Ms. Lockhart?" Gen smiled.

"A house-elf," she said, "excellent."

"Not just any house-elf, a Hogwarts house-elf," Georgina corrected. "And they very best one at that!"

"Oh thank you Ms. Lockhart!" Bonnie squeaked, bouncing up on her toes.

"Bonnie," Gen started, crossing to the small creature and leaning down to be eye-level with her, "I'm Genevieve Proctor. Would you be able to get me a Gryffindor scarf? Or do you know where I might be able to get one?" The elf, who had large honey eyes, smiled.

"Bonnie shall ask Flipsy. Flipsy can knit!" With that she snapped her fingers and was gone in the manner she had come. Gen looked back up to see Catherine and Georgina at a strange disagreement.

"What?" Georgina asked, pulling her long blonde hair into a high pony tail. "I go down to the kitchens a lot." Alice and Andrea laughed, but Catherine kept her straight expression.

"You know you're not supposed to use them like that," Catherine said.

"Oh don't be so sour Catherine," Georgina replies, rolling her eyes, "you use them every day without saying please or thank you. At least I can dote on Bonnie and she knows she's appreciated. Catherine huffed and Gen grabbed her clothes to quickly get out of the room and avoid such a moral argument this early on a Saturday. She ducked out of the room and headed to the bathroom, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Once in the bathroom she enjoyed the silence. Choosing a shower and putting her things down on the bench in the front part she swiftly started to undress. She was half naked when Bonnie cracked into the stall.

"Dear God! Bonnie!" Gen cried, startled and scrambling to cover herself back up.

"Sorry, miss. Bonnie has a scarf for you!" she squeaked, very proud of herself. She held up a woolen scarf of gold and scarlet, twice her body length.

"Oh, thanks Bonnie. That's really helpful of you," Gen said, Georgina's words ringing in her head. She smiled, her arms clamped tightly around her upper body. The little elf beamed up at her.

"If Miss Proctor needs anything else just call for Bonnie and I'll be here in a flash!"

"Okay Bonnie," Gen said, "I will. I need to take a shower now, though."

"Bonnie will turn the water on for you!" she cried, jumping up and grabbing the faucet handle. Gen leaned in after her.

"No!" she cried, but it was too late. Hot water came streaming out of the shower head all over Gen and Bonnie. Gen shoved herself to the front part of the stall, the scarf having got most of the water.

"Anything else, miss?" Bonnie asked, cheerfully. She shook the water from her pointed ears.

"No thanks, Bonnie," Gen said, half-groaning. There was a crack and Bonnie was gone.

* * *

><p>After showering and running too late to stop and eat breakfast Alice herded her roommates down to the Quidditch pitch. Andrea used a drying charm on the wet scarf as they walked, laughing all the while. Though it was longer than any other scarf Gen had ever owned, she was thankful for it and wore it with pride.<p>

They climbed into the stands as the match was just starting with the rest of the Gryffindor crowd. Thankfully, Frank and Lily had saved them seats.

"Let's go Gryffindor!" Gen yelled as she took her seat, the team flying through some play about the pitch.

"I didn't know you were a Quidditch fan," Frank said. Gen smiled.

"I can't tell you everything about me, Longbottom. What would your girlfriend have to gossip about later?" Alice gave her a good whack on the arm as they laughed.

"I'm the one who gossips, Gen," Georgina tossed in, and Gen believed it. Two Ravenclaw chasers flew out over the crowd, barely avoiding the people sitting behind her. She ducked down, the wind taking up her hair.

"C'mon boys!" she cried, her voice loud. If there was anything Gen Proctor was good at, it was making her voice be heard.

"Hey, pipe down!" someone called from beside her. She looked over to give them a dirty look, but split into a smile when she saw Remus and Peter making their way towards the group.

"Peter!" called Andrea. "Glad you showed up to cheer on your boyfriend." Peter made a face at her and Andrea laughed.

"Gen," Remus nodded, smiling. She smiled back and then turned back to face the match, Catherine and Georgina between them. She could hear Georgina chatting away, and Gen marveled at how that girl could go on.

The score was tied at 70-70, a low-scoring, well played match. Gryffindor needed the snitch, and they waited for Alexander Wood to find it. Wood was a seventh year, and if they won this it would be his last match against Ravenclaw.

"Let's go Gryffindor, let's go!" the crowd chanted, Gen included. She had yelled a lot, and there was a scratch forming in her throat.

"If you don't stop yelling you won't be able to answer McGonagall's questions on Monday," Lily teased. Gen laughed and put her hands up.

"I can't help it if I get into it," she said. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

Professor Centra blew his whistle, and Gen looked up to see James and the Ravenclaw chaser, Christopher Johnson, going at it on their brooms.

"Wonder what that's about," Gen said, furrowing her brow. Ravenclaw was allowed a penalty shot, and that broke up the score.

_Come on Wood, find the freaking Snitch!_ She shouted it over and over again in her head, hoping that it would help him find it.

"What are you doing later?"

"I dunno Catherine, but I hope it involves food. I'm so effing hungry," Gen answered, her eyes searching the air intently, like she would point out the Snitch if she found it. She heard a chuckle and a snigger.

"Oh Catherine, let's have a tea party and talk about boys," said a cracking, fake high pitched voice. She whipped around to see Peter doubled over in laugher at her mistake.

"Shut up Pettigrew," she snapped, "it wasn't that funny. Sorry Remus."

_God, you're an idiot._

Peter kept snickering as he turned his attention back to the game, and Gen turned awkwardly back to the pitch.

"Don't mind him," Remus said, leaning over the side of the wall with her, "he's a moron sometimes. We both know Americans don't like tea." He smiled and Gen laughed.

"I don't know what I'm doing after the game," she repeated. "Do you?"

"Erm," he said, scratching at his face, "no. But, I'll go up to the Great Hall and get food with you." Gen smiled again.

"But I can't eat in front of boys," she joked. It was Remus' turn to laugh.

"Except that time I caught you with your mouth full of sandwich," he said, holding an imaginary sandwich to his face and puffing out his cheeks like he had food in his mouth. Gen pretended to be offended.

"My face didn't look like that," she said quietly, turning away from him, resting her head in her hand. "You Marauders only make fun of me."

"It's only because you make it so easy," he said, and Gen gasped.

"Ouch," she said, rubbing her upper chest, "I think you just wounded my soul." Remus laughed heartily, and reached out to mess up her hair.

Gen looked back at the game to see Wood take off, shooting for the opposite end of the pitch.

"Go Wood!" she screamed, her hands lifting to her head as she watched in anticipation. The Ravenclaw seeker followed after him, but Wood had gotten too much of a head start for him to catch up. Wood leaned forward on his broom, and for a second it looked like he passed to golden ball. He stuck his arm out to the right and closed his fist. He lifted his hand high in the air to signal that he had caught the snitch, and that Gryffindor had won the game. Gen, along with the rest of the Gryffindors yelled in happiness. Her hands shot up above her head and she screamed loudly. The team landed on the snowy grass and began celebrating. Gen turned and gave Lily and Alice a hug at the same time.

"That was _so_ worth all my yelling and screaming," she said to Lily, who laughed. Gen turned back to Remus to see him smiling at Lily. He blushed a little when he noticed Gen staring, and she darted her eyes away quickly.

_Does he like Lily, too?_ she thought, thinking over the expression he had on his face. _Is that what Snape meant by him being second best?_

Gen stole another glance at him while he and Lily hugged. Alice tugged on her sleeve and gave her a questioning look. Gen pointed her eyes at Remus, who had released Lily.

"Come on, Proctor," he said, nodding his head towards the castle. "Let's feed you." Gen laughed and moved forward, but looked back at Alice, hoping she would understand.

* * *

><p>At lunch, there were cheering Gryffindors and sad looking Ravenclaws. Gen and Remus were joined by Alice, Frank and Andrea for a little while, until the recently victorious Quidditch team walked by on their way up to the common room. The three they were with jumped up to follow.<p>

"Are you coming?" Andrea asked, rising from the table.

"I just want to finish here," Gen said, smiling. "It's okay! Go ahead, I'll see you up there." Remus sat back down.

"I'll wait with you," he said.

"No, Remus, I'm fine. Go ahead," she said again, looking at him.

"Nah," he said, "just eat." He nodded to Frank, who took Alice's hand and began heading out. Andrea followed suit.

"You're too nice," Gen said, taking another spoonful of soup.

"Oh please," Remus said, "I just wanted to eat another cupcake without Alice and Andrea judging me." He lunged for another cupcake with white and pink frosting. Gen laughed.

"I'm judging you really harshly right now," Gen jested, breaking off a piece of her bread and dunking it in her soup. Remus looked at her seriously and took a large bite out of the frosting end of the cupcake. Gen stifled her laughter, making a face.

"What?" he demanded, mouth full of sugar and cake.

"You're eating it wrong," Gen said, picking up her spoon again. Remus laughed, but she stared into her soup.

"There isn't an incorrect way to eat a cupcake," he replied after forcing down his large helping of cupcake.

"Yeah, there is Remus," Gen retorted, pretending to be annoyed, "and you just did." He shook his head at her, looking away up the table. She smiled down at her soup, taking a few more bites. "Remus," she said, putting down her spoon and pushing the bowl away.

"Yes?"

"Why does Sirius call Peter 'worm'?" she asked, wiping at the corner of her mouth.

"Just a nickname," he answered, still not making eye contact with her.

"That's a bad nickname," Gen challenged. Remus smirked a little.

"Because 'Gen' is so much better," he said.

"It is!" she said. "At least it's part of my name!" Remus didn't answer her so she took it as a hint to drop the subject. She stood and stepped over the bench to head back up to the common room.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked. She looked down at him to see a peculiar expression on his face, almost resembling insecurity.

"_We_, my darling," Gen corrected, hoping to make him smile, "are going up to the Common Room to see your Quidditch playing friends!" She smiled brightly at him, and the expression left his pale face. He stood and they walked back up to the Common Room.

"Lac Newt," he said to the Fat Lady, and she swung her portrait open obligingly.

There was a good deal of students in the common room, more than Gen had ever seen in there at one time. It appeared as though something had just broken up, no doubt a small party to congratulate the team. Gen smiled as they walked in, trailing Remus only by a few steps. She saw the back s of Andrea and Georgina heading up the stairs to their room. James was talking to Lily, and Sirius was standing near the fireplace with two fifth year girls.

"There you are!" called Lily, darting away from James. Both Remus and Gen smiled, but it was Gen Lily came to.

"Did you like your first Quidditch game, Proctor?" James asked, walking towards to Remus.

"That wasn't my first game," Gen answered, "and stop calling me Proctor. My name is Gen."

"Watch out, James," said Peter, who was sitting on the couch, "she might hex you." Gen rolled her eyes.

"You played really well though, James. Good game," she said with a genuine smile.

"Well thank you, Gen," she grinned, nodding some to her.

"What about me, Proctor?" Sirius asked from the fireplace. Gen ignored him.

"So," Gen said, looking around, "now what?"

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" asked Andrea from the open hallway above. A few agreed but Gen wandered away from the game and found an empty chair near the window.

"What were those looks for at the game?" Alice asked, sitting down in the chair next to Gen. She sat up, ready to explain what she was thinking about Remus and Lily, but was cut off before she could even start.

"I mean it, Proctor," Sirius said, coming over from his giggling company.

"Mean what, Black?" she hissed, annoyed with the tone of pushiness in his voice.

"Don't call me by my last name," he said, his face looking rather dangerous. She raised her eyebrows, surprised to have found a crack in his flawlessly cool demeanor.

"Then don't call me by mine," Gen replied, shaking her head and turning back to Alice, hoping he would get the hint.

"I'm waiting," he said, voice still edgy.

"Oh God, for what?!" Gen asked, exasperated. She rose to her feet, looking up into his face.

"For you to show me your Gryffindor spirit and congratulate me on a good game," he said. Gen was blown away by his answer. Since when did Sirius Black care about what people thought of him?

"Really? That's what you're crying about?" Gen asked him, finally over her surprise.

"Obviously, why else would I be talking to you?" he spat.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, actually bewildered by his behavior. "Must be a shit ton is you're over here looking for _my_ approval. Jesus, Sirius, go find a girl to fondle or something."

"Oh, that's a good one, Proctor. Why don't you just tell me 'good game' and get over yourself?" he shot back. Their voices were getting louder, even though Gen didn't know why they were arguing.

"Absolutely not, I will not tell you that you played a good game, or tell you I'm happy you won," she said, moving around him and heading towards the stairs. "Because you're a beater, Black. All you do is knock things around and you want praise for that? Of course you would – you're a spoiled little brat who thinks he's the greatest thing since Bertie Bott's Beans." She began to stomp up the steps, leaving everyone in her wake gaping and surprised. She pushed violently into her room and slammed the door behind her.

She was going to sleep, and no one was going to stop her.

* * *

><p>When the afternoon had passed and Gen woke from her much needed nap, she found she was in an empty room. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, peering out the window to see the sun was falling behind the dark tree line. Black Lake was gleaming in the sun light, the patches of ice and snow on its surface turning orange and red for a brief time before the sun sank too low. She rose from her bed and walked back down towards the Common Room. She could hear the fire crackling as she came down the stone stairs, and voices carried up to her ears.<p>

"Gen, you're just in time," Alice said as she turned the corner to the. Gen smiled at her friend.

"For what, muffin?" Gen asked, seeing that a large group of them were heading out of the portrait hole.

"For dinner, we're just heading down," Georgina said, rising from the couch with another girl. She had dark hair that was pulled into a long braid that went over her shoulder. Gen nodded at Marlene as she rose with Georgina, but did not receive a happy look back. Gen cleared her throat and looked away, realizing that it probably had to do with the little argument that she and Sirius had before her nap. Marlene McKinnon was also on the Quidditch team, and if she was like all the other girls with the emotional range of a fish bowl, then she was probably madly in love with Sirius.

"Oh, good," Gen said, "let's go then." Alice rose and Gen stuck close to her elbow. As the others went ahead, Frank going on about something Snape had said earlier, Gen and Alice hung to the back.

"Now will you tell me?" Alice asked, looking at Gen anxiously. Gen nodded, eying the distance between them and the others.

"I wanted to ask you something about Remus and Lily," Gen said, lowering her voice. Alice furrowed her brow, her eyes leaving Gen's face to locate her fellow classmates. "Do you think that Remus likes Lily?"

Gen bowed her head as they began down the stairs, stepping in front of Alice to let other students come up the stairs on the other side.

"No," Alice whispered, "why do you ask?"

"Well, did you see the way he was looking at her when we won the match?" she asked over her shoulder. Alice resumed her place next to Gen when they reached the landing, shaking her head.

"Is that what you were hoping I would see?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Gen said, "he was looking at her the way James looks at her. I was just curious because of what Severus said in Potions the other day about Remus being second best." She and Alice locked eyes as they turned the corner into the Great Hall.

"We'll have to finish this later," Alice hissed as they walked to the table, taking seats next to Frank and across from Lily and Catherine. Gen nodded curtly before they sat, and joined the conversation Lily and Catherine were having. Her eyes wandered up the table to the Marauders, who were laughing and talking about something with Andrea, Georgina and Marlene. They had chosen a seat near Alex Wood and were probably talking about the match from earlier.

She smiled at something that Catherine said, but was once again distracted by the boys sitting beyond her. Well, not all of them, just Remus. She smiled to herself as she pulled her focus away before she was caught by him – or by the others. She didn't want to be teased by them again today. She began helping herself to the mashed potatoes and peas sitting in front of her.

After dinner was finished and they had returned to their Common Room, Gen sat with Andrea and Alice in a nook near the fire. Snow was falling again beyond the window but it didn't seem to bother anyone. Gen was braiding Andreas auburn hair, laughing as Alice recanted a story about one of the Filch Peeves battles.

"He's really a terrible ghost, but the things he does to Filch are the best!" Alice finished, running her hand over her short brown hair.

"Actually Alice, Peeves is a poltergeist. He's not a ghost," said Remus, walking over to join the girls in their cushioned nook.

"What does that even mean, Lupin?" Andrea asked, her face leaning back as Gen scooped up more hair with her fingers.

"He's just a terrible ball of energy. There wasn't ever a human Peeves," Remus said, smiling again.

"Remus Lupin," Alice, changing the subject, "I think you've smiled more this weekend that I've ever seen!" He chuckled, giving her a confused look.

"That's because you aren't funny," he said. Alice pretended to look hurt, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Oi! Lupin, don't be a jerk to my girl!" Frank said, dashing over and wrapping his arm around Remus' head. Remus started laughing, trying to escape Frank's grip.

"Hey! Longbottom, ger'off our Lupin!" James cried, running over and putting hands on Frank. The boys fell over in a big pile, and even Lily was laughing at their horse play. Peter got down on the floor to be a referee and Sirius started calling for bets. Gen laughed as she finished Andreas braid, and then scooted back into the corner as Andrea ran off to grab her hand mirror from upstairs. Alice was cheering on Frank, who was definitely losing the battle, pinned underneath James and Remus. Gen crossed one ankle in front of the other, knees bent up to her chest, quickly losing interest in their epic battle. She rested her chin on the top of her knee, watching the room. Frank apparently had called it quits when he stood up, holding his hands up. He smiled down at Alice, and reached to touch her face. She smiled up at him, and put her hand on top of his. He pulled her up, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Alice closed her eyes, enjoying his attention and affection. Gen watched them as he lead her away by hand to an empty chair. She had a faint trace of a smile on her face, acknowledging the fact that she had been keeping Alice to herself lately, which wasn't very fair. She looked away when Alice took a seat in Franks lap, turning towards the fire, watching the flames lick at the air.

The cushions of their den moved some, but Gen didn't look up. Whoever it was sat in right next to her, and she moved her legs in tighter to give them more room. They didn't move after that, and Gen listened to them breathing. She figured it must have been Remus, because Andrea would have been speaking. Andrea was uncomfortable with silences, something that didn't strike Gen as Remus having a problem with.

"I can't tell if you're tired or trying to ignore me," he said softly. Gen smiled at the fire and then turned her head. She rested her temple against her knee, arms wrapping around her shins.

"I'm neither," she said, "just daydreaming." He nodded in understanding, his eyes looking towards his friends, who were each sitting with different girls. "You're like their dad."

"What?" he asked, surprise on his face. Gen chuckled a little, and clarified what she meant.

"The way you look after them and watch them, it's like you're their dad. You were just doing it a second ago." She pointed her eyes towards them, lifting her head from her knees but not unfolding her body.

"Maybe I'm just repaying the favor," he said, looking away from her and them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I think it's endearing," she said, wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

"No, I understand," he said. "I think we all look after each other when we get the chance, that's what friends do." She nodded, looking at Alice and Frank again. They were laughing quietly, and Alice was running her fingers through his hair. Gen cocked her head to the side as she watched them interact, almost proud of them for having such a good relationship.

"Are you mad you have to share her?" Remus asked after her silence, noticing that she was watching the couple.

"No," Gen answered, laughing, "I just think they're lovely." She stole a look at Remus to see him watching them now, a blank expression on his face.

"Why?" he asked, as if he didn't understand.

"Because, look how well they treat and respect each other," she said, her voice dropping in volume. "They're built to last – not like the other sixth year relationship examples we have." She thought of Sirius and his serial relationships.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked. She leaned back against the cushion before answering. Remus scooted forward and sat in front of her so that her view of Alice and Frank was blocked. She furrowed her brow at him, but chose to answer.

"There are relationships worthy of being jealous of," she said, looking him in the eye. "The ones that you get jealous over because of what they have together are the ones that are real; not the ones where you're mad because you want one of the people in it." He studied her for a while after she gave him an answer, but didn't move from her line of sight.

"You know," he said, toying with some fringe on the throw pillow next to him, "Sirius isn't as bad as you think he is." Gen smiled, despite her confusion.

"What does he have to do with anything we were just talking about?" she asked. He smiled a little.

"I'm just saying. You need to give him a chance before you start calling him names," he said. Gen sighed.

"Yes Remus, whatever you say." He shook his head at her. "What? I think he's rather obnoxious and arrogant. He was being really immature this afternoon."

"So were you," Remus said, swallowing and pursing his lips. Gen opened her mouth to fight his accusation, but then shut it again. "And you know I'm right."

"I'm not saying you aren't," she said, looking away from him. "I just don't see us getting along."

"Just ease up on him," Remus finished, reaching forward and touching her leg. She looked at him again, this time conceding a smile.

"All right," she said. "I don't know why you care though."

"I want all my friends to get along," he said, smiling. She smiled wider this time, secretly relishing in the fact that he called her a friend. He didn't move his hand away from her leg, and she was feeling comfortable enough to pipe up and ask him what she had been wondering all day.

"So if we're friends, will you tell me secrets?" she asked, hoping her joke would ease him up. He laughed shortly, and looked at her questioningly.

"I'll tell you no lies if you ask me something," he answered, "does that work in the same way?"

"It does if you ask me not to tell anyone," she said, unfolding the leg he wasn't touching and tucking her foot into the opening under her other one.

"Fine then. Gen, promise me you won't tell anyone whatever it is I might tell you?" he asked, laughing at her apparent excitement.

"You bet I do, babe," she said, laughing. "Do you like Lily?" He kept the smile on his face, but his eyes narrowed a little.

"Yes, she's a very good friend of mine," he answered. Gen sucked her cheeks in, knowing that it wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"No, Remus, but good for you for being clever. Do you _like _her? In the same way that James does?" she asked again. Remus slid his fingers away from her leg and she felt disappointment creeping into her heart.

"No, Gen, I don't have eyes for Lily like that," he said. His eyes left her face and the smile faded from his lips.

_I knew that wasn't going to end well, _she thought, scolding herself.

"Sorry," she said, "I just saw you looking at her at the Quidditch match and I thought maybe you were-"

"Telling myself I wasn't good enough?" he interrupted, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Not what I was going to say," Gen replied, eyes downcast and voice quiet.

"What were you going to say?"

"Maybe you were afraid of losing James as a friend," she said timidly. She let her leg fall down from her chest, crossing them like she would if she was sitting on the floor, hand resting on the side of her neck.

"If I did like her, I would be afraid of that. But no, Lily and I are very good friends," he said, head looking over his shoulder at James and Lily on the couch. Gen looked around him to see the two, Lily not pretending to be mad at that exact moment. She was smiling at James, and he looked completely defenseless in her gaze.

"He a sucker for those eyes, isn't he?" Gen asked aloud. Remus started laughing.

"Yeah, he is." He righted himself and was smiling again, this time at Gen. She took in a deep breath and looked away from what looked like another world. "What are you a sucker for?" He asked her, mocking her accent. She gave him a twisted face, but then considered his question.

"A good voice," she said, her eyes looking beyond his face into her thoughts. "If you've got a good tone to your voice, I'm listening. Or if you have an accent. Or, Merlin let it happen, if you have both." He was laughing again, loudly. "Oh, shut up! What are you a sucker for then, Mr. Know-it-all? Hmm?" He took a moment to stop laughing, and then looked up at her.

"An easy smile," he said. Gen smiled at his answer, her hands meeting in her lap. "Just like that one." He pointed up at her face, smiling as well. She felt the blood rush to her face, and she looked away from him instantly.

"I'll, uh," she paused, desperate to find something clever to say, "I'll have to keep my eyes out for you. There must be a girl like that here."

"Don't be embarrassed," he said. "You do have an easy smile. You smile at everyone." Gen swallowed, looking back at him.

* * *

><p>There you go!<p>

Tessa: I'm trying to figure out a way to explain what Gen meant by having thousands of years of magic on her side, but I have yet to do that. Here's my best explanation until then: Gen is a Proctor, with an ancestor was one of the first women to be prosecuted and put to death for being a witch in the Salem witch trials. There probably is some Proctor family in England that Gen wouldn't know, but since they came over to the USA and settled in Massachusetts in the early 1600s, they would be so distantly related it would only be through last name and such. All the houses at Salem are named after families prosecuted for being witches, the Proctors included.


	6. The Group that Disappeared

Chapter 6: The Group that Disappeared

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Note: Welcome to my next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Gen thought about her interaction with Remus every hour until Wednesday.<p>

On Wednesday, her thoughts turned elsewhere. She turned to worry when Remus wasn't in their first class together; that worry grew when she didn't see him anywhere at school or in any of the classes they had that day. She asked Lily is she had seen him and received an unusually short answer from her.

"He isn't feeling well today," she said quickly, avoiding eye contact with Gen.

"Oh, that sucks," Gen said as a form of a reply.

In fact, all of the Marauders were behaving strangely that day, as if in a hurry to get through their classes, and lunch, and through the halls. Gen couldn't tell if it was really that strange – perhaps they had Quidditch practice before dinner.

She sat in her Ancient Runes class, scribbling along the edge of her parchment. She was making a pattern of stars while she tried to figure if she could bring something from the dining hall back to the Gryffindor tower for Remus.

_Maybe they'll have cupcakes for dessert_, she thought, half smiling at the memory. _Or perhaps I'll have Bonnie bring him on in his room between classes. No, Gen, that is crazy. He's fine, stop being a moron._

She sat through the rest of the class considering it. When class finished she hurried through the sea of students back towards the common room. Alice, however, caught her in the hall by the library.

"Gen, James asked me to give you this," she said, holding out the days copy of The Daily Prophet. Gen looked at it, confused.

"But I get my own," she said, taking the paper from her friend.

"He told me to make sure you took it," Alice said, shrugging. "Come to the library with me?" Gen looked down at the paper, the front page story the same as the one she had folded in her bag.

"Yeah, sure." She followed Alice into the library, taking a seat at the table Alice selected. She let her bag slide to the floor as she laid the paper out on the table before her.

In the bottom corner, there was a small arrow pointing to the right that someone had inked in. She flipped the page over to find a piece of parchment shoved into the crease of the paper.

_Gen, don't go looking for him. Not today._

_-J_

_What the hell?_ she thought, reading the short note several times.

"Anything interesting?" Alice asked as she returned from her book hunt, arms full of selections.

"Uh, no. I have no idea why he wanted me to have this. Perhaps he thought he grabbed mine on accident or something," she lied, quickly turning the page. If James didn't want Alice to rely the message directly then she wasn't supposed to know. Gen felt a tiny bit guilty about keeping it from Alice, but she wasn't really sure she was keeping a secret.

_Whatever is it, it isn't lookin' so good._

She pushed the newspaper into her bag and took out her books. If she wasn't allowed to find Remus then she wouldn't tempt herself. She picked the book off the top of the pile, having assignments in all of her classes.

"Did you have a good day?" Gen asked Alice, settling into her seat.

* * *

><p>Hours seemed to pass as Gen did her homework. She and Alice opted to skip dinner as they worked on their Charms essay together, and continued well into the night.<p>

When they finished, both stretching their arms and flexing their writing hands, the sun had set and the moon had risen. It was bright in the sky, a full silver disk that seemed to make the stars shy away. The snow on the roof of the nearby tower glittered in the moons rays, making Gen smile. One of the only reasons she loved the winter was for the moon – the sky always seemed much clearer at night than any other season.

She and Alice packed their bags to head back to their rooms, saying goodnight to the librarian on the way out.

"Do you think Andrea has any chocolate frogs left from her Christmas candy? I'm starving," Alice said as they started their trek back to their dormitory. Gen laughed.

"I wouldn't count on it, toots," she answered. "But I could call Bonnie." Alice laughed, hoisting her heavy bag higher on her shoulder. They walked slowly, chatting freely about the gossip they had collected through the day.

"You owe me so big, Sirius Black," said a voice they recognized from around the corner. Both Gen and Alice exchanged looks, but quieted down.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Evans," he replied. Gen and Alice looked at each other again. Gen poked her head around the corner to see Lily and Sirius hurrying up the corridor. Sirius was carrying something in his arms, but Gen couldn't see what it was. Gen looked at Alice as Lily and Sirius turned from her sight.

"Come on!" she said quietly, taking off after them. Alice trotted after her, holding her bag out so that it wouldn't flop against her legs. Gen checked around the corner, but didn't see them anywhere. She stepped out into the clear, looking around and up the hallway, but couldn't tell where they had gone.

"What do you think…" Alice began, her voice trailing off as she peered up the only other hallway, her hand resting on top of her head.

"Not a clue," Gen answered. She sighed softly, hoping that whatever they were doing had nothing to do with Remus.

She and Alice made their way back to the Common Room, taking two seats in front of the fire. There weren't that many students left in the place, which meant it was later than Gen originally thought.

"Did you ever ask what Remus thought of Lily?" Alice asked, suddenly. Gen smiled.

"Of course I did," Gen answered.

"And what did he say?"

"That they are good friends," Gen repeated, her eyes flickering to the nook that she and Remus had sat in.

"See," Alice said, "I told you." Gen shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah. A girl can wonder," Gen replied, adjusting the pillows behind her.

"At least you have nothing to be jealous of," Alice added. Gen looked at her, and was greeted with a rather mischievous look.

"Jealous? Me?" Gen asked, surprised Alice would say that.

"Oh, Genevieve, don't play dumb with me. I see the way you smile at him," Alice said, the same stupid grin on her face.

"Genevieve? Breaking out the big guns, are we?"

"You're avoiding the subject," Alice said in a sing-song manner. Gen could feel a physical fit coming on as she tried to think of more lies.

"I just hated the thought of Remus liking someone but feeling he had to hide it for fear of losing a friend," Gen said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Mhmm," Alice agreed, "and because you like him."

"So what if I do?" Gen huffed, saying it quietly. Alice patted Gen's cheek.

"I'm happy you like him. He's such a sweetheart," she said. Gen smiled.

"I don't have a chance with him anyway, so it's harmless," Gen replied, a rather resigned tone in her voice.

"Why in the name of Merlin would you even say that?" Alice asked, face shooting to Gen's. Gen avoided making eye contact.

"Because," Gen groaned, "he's so sweet and charming. And he probably thinks I'm crazy." Alice began laughing.

"Stop being such a girl, Gen," Alice chided.

"Oh sure, let's just stop having two x chromosomes for a second," Gen retorted, half-laughing.

"You make Remus laugh and smile more than anyone I have ever seen."

"What does that even mean?" Gen asked, exasperated.

"It means he liked you, too!" Alice whispered through the side of her mouth, rolling her eyes at Gen. Gen stared at Alice, blankly.

"You think so?" Gen asked back, still in a whisper. Alice smiled.

"I know so. Just keep doing what you're doing and he'll be asking you to be his girlfriend before the end of the year," Alice said. Gen smiled widely in spite of herself. She tried not to, but it was no use.

_Don't get your hopes up, kiddo_. She repeated this a few times to herself, hoping that it would stick.

"I hope he's feeling better," Gen said, changing the subject.

"He does get under the weather a lot," Alice said, pushing herself up off the couch.

"Really?" Gen asked, eyes narrowing and flitting to the boys staircase.

"Yeah, it's never anything serious, but sometimes I think he doesn't get enough rest to fully recover." Alice explained this casually, as if it was nothing to worry about. Gen pilled a book out of her bag, tucking her feet up underneath her bottom. She opened to the first page. The book in question was one of her favorite books ever written and she brought it with her nearly everywhere – A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens.

"Are you coming to bed?" Alice asked, collecting her things and walking towards the stairs.

"No, I'm not really tired. I think I'm gonna stay down here and read for a while," Gen answered. Alice smiled and walked up the steps, disappearing a few moments later.

As she read she took off her shoes and collected a few pillows. As the pages turned she began to bite her nails, a nasty habit that she broken for everything but when she read. She couldn't seem to control it when she read, especially when re-reading A Tale of Two Cities.

Slowly the room emptied of its late night inhabitants. Gen made considerate headway in the book, but also had made herself considerably comfortable. Too comfortable for the time of night, and at some point she drifted off to sleep, dreaming about losing her teeth. She only had these dreams when she was under considerable amounts of stress, and would always awake with a start when she got to the part where her front tooth pops out into her hand.

"Argh!" she exclaimed, jolting awake in terror. When her tongue had pressed against all her teeth to make sure they were secure in her head, she looked around the dark room. The fire had burned out and she was the only person left down there.

"Peter," hissed a voice that Gen had come to know quite well, "you have to hurry. We can't leave Padfoot out there too long by himself."

Gen furrowed her brow. _Padfoot?_

"I'm going Prongs, I'm going," whined Peter, his voice passing in front of her body. She must not have heard them come in through the portrait hole, as she couldn't see anywhere around her. Next, she heard Peter scampering up the stairs to the boys rooms. Gen, for some reason, thought it imperative to not let her presence be known. She kept very still and tried not to breathe loudly. Moments later Peter came bustling down the stairs again and she heard him cross in front of her.

"Got it?" James' voice asked again.

"Yeah," Peter replied. Gen waited to hear the faint sound of the portrait swing open. When it closed behind them she gathered her things and dashed up the stairs to her bed.

_What were they doing out this late at night?_ she thought as she changed quickly. _And, who is Padfoot? Is it Sirius? Why do they have such ridiculous nicknames for each other? _

She put herself to bed, pulling the covers to her chin and wrapping her arms around her body. None of these things made sense, and it certainly didn't sound like they were pulling a prank. Being out of bed this late at night could land them in serious trouble.

_Is Remus the one Sirius, or Padfoot, can't be left alone with for long? Aren't they friends?_

None of it made any sense.

* * *

><p>The next day was even more confusing. The first class that morning was Transfiguration. So when she left the dormitories in the morning for breakfast she expected to see the Marauders in class with her.<p>

They were there all right. But they looked a lot worse than having been awake all night. Both Sirius and Remus had scrapes and bruises, looking like they had been put through the ringer. Remus wore an expression of being violently ill, and Sirius and James were nodding off in their seats.

She couldn't help but feel concerned, not just for Remus but for all four of them.

Had they been in a fight? The other questions she asked herself seemed ridiculous.

Transfiguration was also painfully dull that day. Gen gave McGonagall credit for making the class challenging and entertaining at the same time. Though she took no nonsense from anyone, she understood the importance of at least giving students something they would want to do. This class, on the other hand, seemed like she droned on and on about the history of some wizard or someone that did something at Hogwarts. Gen almost couldn't believe it was the same class – she stopped taking notes halfway through.

Lily was also acting very peculiar. Even though Alice and Gen had caught her walking the corridors with Sirius the night before, she didn't look like she had taken part in whatever event the boys were faced with. She did, however, look very worried. She repeatedly eyed Remus and James, as if dying to speak to one of them but being detained by class. Gen thought it was the first time she had ever seen Lily Evans not care about what was happening in class.

And so the class slowly withered away, each minute passing slower than the last. Gen drew hundreds of small pictures on her parchment, and wrote her name a hundred different ways before McGonagall dismissed the class.

"Miss Proctor, I'd like to see you, please," she called, locking eyes with Gen and beckoning her forward.

_You're kidding me_. Gen nodded to her and gathered up her books. Stepping up, she said goodbye to Alice and approached her professor.

"Yes ma'am?"

"It has come to my attention that you did not have a career consultation while you were at Salem," she said, taking a seat behind her desk.

"Um, no," Gen answered, fidgeting, "we weren't to have them until the beginning of seventh year."

"Well, I would like to sit down with you and discuss your plans. We normally do them before our students take their OWLs, but seeing as your circumstances are different, you are an exception." Gen nodded in understanding.

"I usually have a good chunk of time free on Wednesdays after my Ancient Runes class, ma'am."

"Good, come to my office then," McGonagall said.

"All right." Gen turned to go, but was stopped.

"Ah, Genevieve," McGonagall continued, "if you don't mind my asking, what happened at Salem?"

"You don't know?" Gen asked, surprised. McGonagall shook her head, her lips drawing into a rather thin line. "Well," Gen began, swallowing hard, "I joined a friend in a prank to get revenge on a faculty member who had been particularly unfair to me. We were caught and Headmistress Tassenari thought it would serve us both better if my enrollment at Salem was discontinued and I went someplace else." She said it quickly and quietly, still embarrassed by this mark on her past.

"I see," McGonagall said, looking at Gen intently. "And what was this prank?"

_Of course she wants to know_. Gen couldn't fight off her smile, so she fixed her eyes on the ground.

"We charmed the busts of past headmasters to steal the woman's' bras." There was a long pause of silence.

"That'll do, Ms. Proctor," she finally said. Gen looked up at her head of house to find her facing some work on her desk. Gen was thoroughly embarrassed and fled from the classroom to get to her Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

She didn't see any of the Marauders until lunch time, when she was joined by James.

"I trust you got my newspaper," he said, sitting down and helping himself to the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"I did," Gen answered, looking at him.

"Thank you for listening," he replied.

"Are you all right?" Gen asked, putting down her fork. "You look awful."

"That's nice, Proctor," Sirius said as he sat down next to James.

"Sirius, you look in even worse shape. Is there anything you need?" she asked, ignoring the majority of Sirius' comments. To her surprise, both of them smiled at her – not grinned or smirked, but actually smiled.

"No thanks, hun," said another voice, sitting down next to her. She saw Remus and had to fight gasping. She got a really good look at him, and it looked like he his life had been beaten out of him.

"But thanks for trying to take care of us," Sirius added. Had Gen not been so shocked by Remus' face she would have been shocked at Sirius' kindness.

"You should eat something," Gen managed to get out, nonchalantly passing a plate of raw carrots towards the three of them. They all laughed.

"You hungry, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Starving, but I don't like to eat in front of girls." Both Remus and Gen laughed.

"That's all right," Gen said, still smiling. "I'm just about to leave." She rose, grabbing her pumpkin juice and downing it before picking up her bag.

"Gen, wait," Remus said, clutching her wrist to stop her. Gen looked down at their point of contact, but then at his face. When she looked at him he didn't speak.

"What's up?" she asked, smiling.

"Have a good class, okay?" he said, letting go of her.

"Remus, we have Potions. I'll see you there," she said. He looked a little embarrassed at his mistake, so she tried to shift the attention away from him, feeling bad. "But, uh, eat up. Sirius, have fun in Divination!" Sirius nodded to her, his head bent over his food and his mouth full. Gen smiled at James and pat Remus on the top of his head, then left the hall.

_Sweet Merlin's baby_, she schooled herself, slamming her open palm into her forehead. _You need to learn how to be suave or something._ She couldn't help but laugh at herself, her fingers tracing along her wrist where Remus had held her.

She wandered down to the dungeons to see Professor Slughorn. Her first detention started to day and she needed to know where to meet him. Though she was walking, she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she felt like she was floating. She couldn't figure out why all the boys looked so awful, or why Remus was even in class today considering his current state. And where had those boys been last night?

_Why didn't James want me to see Remus?_

When she arrived at the classroom door she peered in to find her rather large professor sitting at his desk looking over their textbook.

"Excuse me, sir," Gen said, stepping over the threshold into the classroom.

"Ah, Ms. Proctor, what can I do for you?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Well, I was wondering where you wanted me to serve my detention this evening," she explained, approaching the desk quietly.

"Hmm, yes, unfortunate business," he said, leaning back. "You might as well come to my office this evening at half past six."

"Yes, sir," she said.

"I am really saddened to have to give you these detentions, Proctor. I mean, it's not every day that I have an American legacy in my class," he said.

"Yes, sir, I am very sorry that you witnesses the disagreement between Severus and I. I promise it will not happen again." Of course, the last bit could be misconstrued as a lie. But, Gen honestly didn't intend on Professor Slughorn witnessing her and Snape having a fight ever again.

"You see, Miss Proctor, I have a hard time appreciating students that misbehave in my class. And your behavior was drastically out of line," he said.

_Why did I even come down here?_

"I understand, sir," Gen said, hanging her head in hopes her would shut up.

"I'm sure you do. All right, take your seat, class will start soon enough anyway." Gen did as she was told and sat at the table behind her cauldron. She readied her things for class and just as she was tucking her bag underneath the seat her Slytherin classmates came pouring in. Thankfully, they just ignored her because Slughorn was in the room.

Alice tugged playfully on her hair when she took her seat, and Gen grinned.

''Ello love," Gen said, trying on a rather poor British accent.

"Oh dear, changing nationalities are we?" Alice laughed, taking her things out of her bag.

"How was your History of Magic class or whatever you were in?" Gen asked, pulling her hair behind her ears.

"It was fine," Alice answered, shrugging.

"Ladies," Frank greeted, passing in front of their table to his own.

"Franklin," Gen and Alice said in unison.

"You know that's not my name, yeah?" he asked as he took his seat. Alice giggled.

"Sure it is!" she teased, and all he could do was smile. Gen smiled too, looking up at Slughorn.

"Franklin," Gen began, her mind still drifting through the previous nights events, "do you know if Sirius and Remus got into a fight with someone last night?"

"I didn't hear anything about that, Gen," he answered.

_No, why would you?_ She looked up as the very boys took their seats, but didn't study them for too long.

Slughorn had set them to task and Gen was working rather diligently when Alice nudged her.

"Yeah?" she asked softly, desperate not to draw attention to herself.

"There's been a note sitting there for you for five minutes!" she whispered. Gen looked at the table top and saw her name scrawled on the top fold. She located Slughorn and then picked up the note. Leaning her book into her lap she unfolded it.

Meet me in the library after dinner?

Remus

Gen was sure her confusion was written on her face, despite the twinge of excitement she felt in her gut. She grabbed her quill and quickly scratched out her reply.

_I can't, I have detention with Slughorn. _

_G._

She folded it quickly and tossed it at Frank. The network took over and Gen returned to her potion.

Potions and she had a rather symbiotic relationship. While she struggled with Charms and Herbology, she found potions easier to deal with. Granted, she wasn't as talented at them as Snape or Lily, but she held her own. The particular potion they were brewing was proving to be on the easier end of the spectrum – even though the class work for Slughorn was normally very difficult.

As her directions called for her to be stirring the liquid, she and Alice talked quietly about what she had been doing in Herbology. Gen didn't really care about the Devil's Snare that Alice was growing from seedlings, but thought Professor Sprout was hysterical. Frank placed the note back on their desk and the girls exchanged a glance. Gen cleared her throat and Alice kept talking. Gen opened the tiny conversation to get the response.

Right. I'll meet you in the Common Room then.

Gen looked up to see Remus, and he caught her eye. He had an expectant look on his face, and she nodded in understanding. He looked paler than ever.

* * *

><p>Detention with Slughorn was better than she expected. Though he asked her to clean the cauldrons he often stopped her to tell her funny stories from past students, or in his travels taken before he started teaching.<p>

"Do you like being a professor?" Gen asked him in a lull of conversation.

"Yes, I do; for the most part. And Hogwarts is a fantastically interesting place to teach," he answered. Gen nodded and smiled. She had been there nearly two hours, her stack of clean cauldrons neat and quite large.

"All right," he said, "you make leave. Next week bring your potions book."

"Yes, sir," she answered, and picked up her things. She said her good nights to Slughorn and then walked quickly through the halls. She kept her eyes out for Filch, not wanting to have to explain herself. He mind lingered on his beloved cat, Mrs. Norris, who she thought she caught a glimpse of.

_I wish someone would petrify that cat_, she thought rather cruelly. The hallways were cold and she wanted very much to be sitting in front of the fire. She sighed when she reached the Fat Lady without having been caught, remembering how much homework she had.

When the portrait swung open she walked in with intent on finding some place quiet to sit and start her work.

Unfortunately, those intentions were dashed away.

Because Lily and James were going at it, again. Apparently he had called her "babe" or something, which Gen got from Alice later, and she was letting him have it.

"…if you even thing that I would ever consider myself remotely attracted to you. I think you are absolutely unbearable and if you ever call me anything so repulsive again I will turn you inside out!" She had her hands crossed over her chest and her red locks up in a pony tail. She looked very fierce, and James was absolutely dumbstruck.

"Jesus, Lily," Gen said, grabbing a seat on the floor in front of the coffee table, "why don't you just do it already and save your voice the trouble?"

She received a very stern glance from Lily.

But, a thumbs up from Peter behind James' back.

Lily huffed and marched herself upstairs.

"You might think I killed her owl or something," James said, hands going in his hair.

"I thought you called her 'Mrs. Potter'," Gen quipped, pulling out her quill and ink. She heard James laugh and received a pat on the head from Sirius.

"Real funny, Proctor."

Despite his words, Gen felt her eyes narrow.

_Why does he insist on being so disrespectful?_ She asked herself this, pretending not to notice his words. Perhaps disrespectful was a little strong for the situation, but he did have a complete disregard for her wishes not to be called Proctor. She chose not to say anything at that point, but dunked the tip of her quill with slight animosity.

"How was detention?" Frank asked, taking a break from his own work.

"Just lovely," Gen said with a smile.

"Beats detention with Filch," he replied. Gen laughed and nodded.

_I can only imagine._

She worked rather diligently, not really pausing unless between assignments. Before long there was nothing to pause for, most of her peers having either fallen asleep on their work or gone up to bed. When she decided to call it quits, sleep heavy in her eyes, she stood from the floor and stretched upwards.

"Oh, I'm getting to old for this," she lamented to herself.

"You look like you're going to drop dead any second," chimed an amused voice from the stairs. Gen looked up to find Remus there in the stairwell, looking a little better than before.

"Hey," she said, the tone of her voice changing, "how are you feeling?" He smiled wryly, and walked towards her.

"Honestly, I've been better," he said. He flopped his gangly body down on to the couch and put a foot up on the table. He looked up at her, a pleasant expression on his face, and patted the seat cushion next to him. She went to it, rather obediently, and sat beside him.

"You look like you're feeling rotten," she said, turning her torso to face him. He flashed her a half-smile again, his attention on his foot up on the table.

"How are your classes going?" he asked. Gen laughed, slightly bewildered that he would be doing this now.

"Is that what you wanted me for?" she asked, a hand going to her face in discomfort.

_Why would you ever let yourself be excited about this?_

"Yes, I want to know," he said simply. Gen tried to take this seriously.

"They're fine, you dutiful student. Be sure to tell McGonagall that I'm dandy." Her tone of voice was probably more sarcastic than it should have been, but she was cross with herself for thinking that he would want to see her for any other reason.

"Gen," he said, "I'm just trying to help. I didn't forget what you told me in the library."

"Yeah, well, you should. It's nothing, and I don't need a babysitter, Remus," she said. She turned her body away from him.

"Please," he said. His voice caught her off guard, and she fought the urge to look at him. "I understand how you feel."

"I find that hard to believe, _Moony_," she said, rising from the sofa.

_Why on Earth would you ever confide in him? He's just making fun of you, like all the other Marauders, you should have known better, Genevieve. _She took a deep breath in an attempt to quiet her mind, but she was so disgusted with herself for thinking that she could ever be with someone like Remus Lupin – that he would ever be attracted to her.

"Gen…"

"No," she said, cutting him off before he could continue, "I have sat by and been teased by your friends, fought with them for a lack of respect, and I have been silly enough to care about all of you today. But I refuse to let something I told you in confidence be used as material to be made fun of with. I'm sure it's really hysterical to find a Proctor telling you the things that are difficult for her, but seem truly petty to you and your gang of idiots. You may think that you have experienced everything, but I doubt you've ever felt alone here at Hogwarts." She grabbed her things from the floor, shoving her papers and quill in her bag.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, an edge of anger hidden under his surprise.

"Save it, Remus. I didn't expect this from you, but I should have known that you wouldn't be any different. Go find Lily to fall all over or something," Gen shot back, turning her back on him and running up the stairs. She regretted it all instantly.

Not that Remus was going to know that.


	7. Conversation with James

Chapter 7: Conversation with James

Disclaimer: The only people I own in this story are Gen Proctor, Georgina Lockhart (half of her, anyway), Catherine Higgins and Andrea Dennehy, as well as Gen's family. Granted, I don't own the Proctor last name, as it is just part of history.

Note: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed with Gen avoiding and ignoring Remus with ease. She did regret the things she had said to him that night, and that they had fought, but that didn't make it any easier to swallow her pride. Classes were easy enough to carry on through without acknowledging him, meals only slightly more difficult. The weekend came and the girls spent most of Saturday at Hogsmeade, which Genevieve loved, and the majority of Sunday in the library. No one seemed to notice anything strange between Gen and Remus, except for Alice. In all reality, Gen wasn't sure if Alice noticed because she never brought it up.<p>

Monday and Tuesday were slightly different in that she was abnormally quiet between meals and maximized the distance between she and Remus. Still, no one said anything to her and she enjoyed it. Tuesday night she was rather preoccupied with the meeting she was to have with McGonagall the next morning.

"What did you talk about?" she asked Alice and Catherine as they sat in the Common Room.

"What we wanted to do when we leave Hogwarts," Catherine answered, rather plainly.

"It's not like an interrogation, Gen," Alice added, chuckling.

"No, I know. I just don't know what I'm going to say," she replied. She started to pick at the nail polish on her fingernails in anticipation.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Catherine asked. "I want to work for St. Mungos."

"And I want to be a herbologist," Alice added. They both said it so easily, like there was nothing to deciding the rest of their lives.

"I-I- I don't know what I want to do," Gen stammered, slightly ashamed to admit it.

"Really?" Catherine asked, in disbelief. "Not in the slightest?"

"No," Gen sighed, leaning back against the couch Alice and Catherine were sitting on. She stretched her legs out in front of her, crossing them at the ankle.

"That's all right, Gen. McGonagall will be able to give you some direction," Alice remarked, trying to give Gen a sense of ease. She stroked Gen's hair lightly, "It's not a race to figure out what you want to do."

"But, really, Gen, you've never given it any thought?" Catherine asked. Gen sat in silence.

_Of course I've thought about it_, she thought. She scratched her nails a little faster as her mind worked out the seemingly endless possibilities of her discussion with McGonagall tomorrow.

"I think about it all the time," she said, releasing her fingers and fiddling with her skirt. "I just can't think of anything appealing." The girls behind her didn't respond, and Gen was assessing her answer.

It was completely true.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ancient Runes class came and went like Professor Binns' life. Gen slowly made her way to McGonagall's office, still trying to figure out the correct thing to tell.<p>

_Sorry Professor, I don't have any direction in life_. That wasn't her best bet.

Her office was on the fifth floor of the main castle, and Gen had no difficulty in finding it. Not because she had ever been there before or because someone directed her to it, but because she could hear Professor McGonagall yelling at Peeves.

"I don't want to hear your name brought to my attention for the rest of the month!" she called. Everyone had told Gen that Peeves only responded to the Bloody Baron – the Slytherin House Ghost. Professor McGonagall utilized that threat whenever Filch came running to her about some prank Peeves pulled. Gen reached to top of the stair case to see McGonagall standing in the middle of the empty hallway, staring after what Gen assumed to be Peeves.

"Professor?" Gen asked, nearing the woman.

"Ah, Proctor, yes. In you go," she said, gesturing to the open door of her office. Gen walked in to the sunny and rather minimalistic office. She took the chair facing McGonagall's desk closest to the bookcase, her bag in her lap.

"Tea?" McGonagall asked.

"No thank you, ma'am," Gen answered.

"All right then," the woman said, sitting in her high backed dark wooden chair behind her large, matching desk. "How are you, Gen?"

"I'm well Professor, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you, but that's not what I mean. How are you getting on here, at Hogwarts?" she asked. Gen felt her chest tense, but tried not to show any signs of, well, anything.

"Uh, pretty well, ma'am. Took a little to get used to where everything it here," Gen answered, "but everything is good." She locked eyes with McGonagall, and they studied each other for a few moments.

"I trust Remus Lupin has been asking after you?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. He's been most diligent," Gen mentioned, rather wryly.

"Well, let's get on with it," McGonagall said. She must have realized she wasn't going to get much more out of Gen in regards to how things were going here. "As I said before, I usually meet with my students before they take their OWLs, but I see here that you did quite well in yours. Nothing lower than an A."

"Yes, ma'am," Gen replied.

"With grades like these you must be hoping for a job in the Ministry," McGonagall stated. Gen smiled a little awkwardly.

_Here goes nothing._

"Actually, Professor," she began, hands reuniting in her nervousness, "I don't really have any plans."

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean I don't know what I want to do after Hogwarts," Gen clarified. The nail polish was scattering over her bad in tiny purple flakes, and Gen trained her eyes on the flakes, attempting to count them.

"Well, in looking at your transcripts, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and Defense Against the Dark Arts seem to consistently be the highest," McGonagall said, reading off a piece of parchment before her.

"Yes, but Ancient Runes is more of a hobby and Defense Against the Dark Arts I find to be rather boring," Gen said. She looked back up at the woman, uncertain if she should have said that or not.

"Then why, Ms. Proctor, are you doing so well in it? I don't think I've ever heard of a student proclaiming Defense Against the Dark Arts to be 'boring', especially when that student has done so well," McGonagall said, her eyes peering out over the tops of her square spectacles.

"I didn't mean any offense, ma'am. I just do it because many of my family members are Aurors or work for the Minister branch in Boston. They wouldn't be pleased to hear me not interested in it, and would be very upset to see that I was doing poorly." Gen laughed a little and smiled at her Professor, trying to make the situation lighter. McGonagall didn't return the smile, but she didn't look cross either.

"Where do your interests lie, then?" she asked, and Gen returned her eyes to her lap.

"I'm not sure. I can't pick out one thing that I want to do for the rest of my life," Gen murmured.

"Aside for wanting to do it forever, Gen, what do you like to do in your spare time?" McGongall posed the question that Gen was not ready for. She took in a breath and thought, scanning her brain for the correct response.

"I don't mind doing my school work, and I like to read. And being with my friends. I just like to be busy," Gen answered, a little timidly.

"It sounds like you don't really know what you like," McGonagall said after a few moments.

_She's right. _

"I'm sorry, Professor," Gen muttered.

"You needn't apologize to me, girl," she replied. "You are a very intelligent young lady. I would hate to see that go to waste because you are conflicted over where you fall in our world. Whatever it is that you are trying to understand at this point in your life is clearly hindering you from figuring these things out." Gen nodded but was quiet for a little while longer.

"Do you think I would make a good professor?" Gen asked, looking up. McGonagall leaned back in her chair, considering it.

"If you find a subject you don't find 'boring' and could care about it enough to want to share it with other people. It is difficult to become a professor, Ms. Proctor," she answered, eyes falling on Gen.

"Yes ma'am," Gen answered.

"I would not choose that path lightly. You will be responsible for other people's children and a way they come to see the world," she continued. Gen nodded, pulling her fingers apart and sighing softly. "But I'm not saying you wouldn't make a good professor." Gen looked up at her Head of House and smiled.

"Just an idea," Gen commented.

"Yes, well, you need to be having more like that. I would like to help you, but I can only do that until you figure out what you want."

"Yes ma'am," Gen answered.

"All right," she said, "I believe you have your most boring class to get to." Gen rose and thanked her professor. She left the office and wandered back down to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"How'd it go?" Alice asked when Gen took her seat.

"Um," she paused to weigh it, "okay?"

"Did she give you any advice?" asked Catherine.

"Yeah, to figure out what I want…"

* * *

><p>The first group study session was the closest definition of "awkward" that Webster would ever find.<p>

Gen, still not having spoken to Remus, was tense in his presence even with a group of people. At the study group, she and Remus were forced into a proximity she had dared not breech over the last week.

"Everyone," Lily said cheerily, sitting at the head of the table Gen joined in one of the study rooms at Hogwarts. "Gen Proctor has decided to join our little group here." She was greeted with smiles (perhaps minus Remus, but she didn't know because she avoided making eye contact). To her surprise, she knew most of the people sitting at the table, including Alexander Wood and Edmond, from Ravenclaw.

"Charms, everyone?" Alex asked, who received a general groan in response.

"How about Divination?" piped up Marlene McKinnion, and received eye rolls and louder groans.

"I actually need Transfiguration notes to copy," Remus said.

"Well, Gen, you take the most notes in that class," Lily said in a factual tone of voice. Gen looked up at her and by some good grace nodded. She took out her notes from her bag and handed them over to be passed along to Remus.

"I guess we should do Charms?" Edmond asked again, sounding hopeful. Everyone pulled out their respective work.

"Remus, do you need this?" Lily asked, smiling at him. Gen bit her tongue to stop from mocking her.

"No, I'm good there. Here, someone can use my notes," he said, tossing them into the center of the table. The scramble that ensued to get them was ridiculous. Henry Bones came out in the end of the hand battle with the coveted papers, and he smiled like he had won a jackpot.

_Wow_, she thought, _he should start charging for those._

The group held for about an hour, and the entire time Remus kept her notes.

It may have been because Lily would not stop asking him questions. He was perfectly patient and kind, but Gen was starting to lose her marbles. When others began to pack up their stuff she closed her Charms work, feeling very secure in the subject but relieved the hour was up.

She, Lily and Remus were the last ones of the group in the study room.

"You two should have been in Ravenclaw," Gen said as she waited with Lily for Remus to finish. Lily giggled, and shook her head.

"Nah," she said, "Remus is the only smart one. I just work hard."

Gen rolled her eyes. She concentrated on a fraying part of her bag, her fingers twirling the strings and strands tightly. She wasn't really sure why she was waiting for them, particularly because Remus was there.

"All right," Remus said, rising from his chair, "I'm finished. Are you ready, girls?"

"Yes," Lily answered in a perky way. Gen also stood from her chair and walked towards the door. It felt like they were taking ages to pack up their things. She waited in silence, eyes trying to find something interesting in the sparse room to occupy her. She listened as he and Lily had a clever and friendly back and forth, and Gen was reminded of the conversation she had with Remus about Lily. He claimed he didn't like her, but she was being given evidence of the opposite right then. Lily was even responding to Remus flirtatiously, batting her sparkling eyes at him. Gen was happy to see that these two cared about each other, but knew nothing would become of them. She had seen traces of this behavior from Lily when she was around James – James was winning her over. Gen wanted James to win her over. Any guy that keeps trying to earn your affections for six years straight clearly thinks you're worth every moment you're denying him and will treat you better than anyone else.

No, it had nothing to do with her kind of sort of liking Remus.

Or that Lily Evans already had nearly everything going for her.

Not even a tiny bit.

When they had packed up and were walking away from the table Gen turned and started out the door. She could hear them still talking, a few steps behind her.

"You're being awfully quiet," Lily said, poking Gen in the back.

"She's ignoring me," Remus said, cutting her off before she could answer.

"What?" Lily questioned, her interest peaked. "Why?" Gen didn't answer.

_Might as well keep talking for me, Remus_.

"Go on Gen, tell her why you're angry. I'd love to hear this explanation," he said. Gen detected a sense of sarcasm in his voice, and she made a face at the ground before she answered.

"Because I don't like people who don't share the same respect I give them," she said, her voice flat.

"What does that even mean?" Lily asked, stepping to Gen's side and stopping her. Lily looked very concerned, her green eyes darting between Gen and Remus.

"Gen believes that when someone is trying to empathize with her they are making fun of her," Remus said when Gen didn't answer. His speech made her blood start to boil.

"Remus," Lily ventured, her tone a little sharp, "did you say something unkind to our Gen here?"

"All I asked was how her classes were going!" he cried. Gen still refused to look up at him, and she was chewing on her cheek furiously. Her eyes burrowed into the ground like moles, wishing she hadn't waited for these two nimrods.

"He only asked because McGonagall wanted him to," she said quietly, feeling very foolish.

"You can't prove that," he said. This time he sounded angry, and it was a very intimidating sound. Angry and offended that she would even say such a thing.

"But why did that upset you, Gen?" Lily asked. Gen finally looked up, her face red and eyes watering.

"Because I'm tired of people thinking they know everything about me! So what if my family was killed in the Salem Witch Trials?! I don't give a shit if people here think my family owns a zoo, it doesn't define me in anyway. But when people think I'm just some pathetic , old-blood brat who exchanged schools because she got what she deserved, don't go asking me how I'm feeling!" she was breathing shortly when she finished, and was having trouble contemplating all of the things she just said.

"Gen," Remus said, "I wasn't assuming anything about you."

"No," she interjected before he could get any farther. She looked up at him with anger and vexation, "I don't want to hear it. Those things I told you were in confidence and they were real. My life isn't as miraculous and wondrous as the life of a Marauder." She turned and walked away, leaving Remus and Lily in her wake.

She took the longest way possible to the Common Room, and didn't linger when she made it there. She sat on her bed and drew the curtain closest to the door closed. Hopefully, if anyone opened the door to check in on her, they would think she was sleeping.

She finished the rest of her work – well most of it. She couldn't finish her Transfiguration homework without the notes Remus still had in his possession. Luckily, she had the weekend to devise a plan to get them back. As she sat in bed trying to figure how to get back her notes Alice entered their room.

"All right missy, you're telling me everything right now," she announced upon her entrance, coming around to her bed and sitting to face Gen.

"News does travel fast," Gen said coolly.

"Time for me to get it from the horses' mouth then," Alice replied. Gen smiled at her friend, admiring how she never backed down.

"I am currently not on speaking terms with Remus Lupin," Gen stated, putting her papers into their respective books.

"And that's because…" Alice said, waiting for Gen to elaborate.

"We fought last Monday night," Gen answered, pushing all of her things aside.

"Because…" Alice continued, clearly anxious for some answers.

"Because ever since McGonagall asked him to check in on me he thinks I'm some poor little pure-blood who doesn't have any problems and all the benefits of a last name. I confided in him with my feelings and I thought he would respect them. Not judge them and try to feed me empty words he thought I wanted to hear, and then make fun of me for it," she explained, her hand clenching around the edge of her comforter.

"What?" Alice asked. Gen looked over at her and sighed.

"Which part?" Gen asked.

"All of them. That doesn't make any sense," she said. Gen swung her legs over the side of her bed to face Alice.

"McGonagall asked Remus to check in on me," Gen said.

"Check," Alice answered.

"The day our classes were cancelled, in the library, Remus checked on me and I told him some of the things I am having mixed feelings about," Gen continued.

"Okay," Alice replied with a nod.

"Last Monday he checks on me again."

"Yeah?" Alice asked, her face quizzical.

"He starts tossing out what I told him in the library like it's a trump card or something, and that he 'understands how I feel'," Gen continued, rather angrily.

"Why is that bad?" Alice asked. Gen holds up a finger, to say that the next part will answer it.

"But I know that can't be true because how on Earth has Remus Lupin ever felt alone when he has his stupid gang of friends?" Gen asked, mouth down-turning to a frown.

"You're feeling alone?" Alice asked, her voice softening. Gen sighed, looking away from her friend.

"Not when I'm with you," Gen answered. "Just when I see all the groups of friends. I just start wishing we were all first years and that you didn't have six years on me. I just feel like I don't fit, sometimes."

"I understand, it must be hard for you. But, I don't understand why you're made at Remus," Alice said, voice returning to its normal level.

"Because he's taking what I told him and toying with it. I feel like he looks at me and sees this spoiled trouble-maker who doesn't know what real feelings are or what it means to be sad. I feel like he's pitying me, and I hate that," Gen explained, her shoulders falling in exhaustion, realizing slowly how silly she was being.

"Why would Remus ever do that to you?"

"Why would he say he knows what it's like to be alone here at school when he has the Marauders?" Gen asked, eyebrows raised.

"I have no idea," Alice answered, shrugging, "you should ask him." Gen laughed shortly.

"Don't count on that one," she said.

"C'mon Gen! I know you see his side," Alice cried, lying back on her bed.

"Yeah, but I also know how I feel. He's only going to make fun of me," she said with a sigh.

"No, he's just going to think you're a fool," Alice answered.

"He's got it right then," Gen said.

"You're so caught up with what everyone thinks of you that you're being hypersensitive," Alice said, still laying on her back. Gen scratched at her knee, thinking over her words.

"Yeah. All my life I've been reminded that I'm a Proctor, and all my life I've been expected to go to Salem and go work in the Ministry in Boston. And now I'm here, in a place where last names and blood status mean absolutely everything to some people. Everyone thinks that because I have those things I have to behave a certain way-"

"Listen to yourself!" Alice interrupted, bolting upright, a bewildered look upon her face. "Merlin, Gen, if anyone thought about anything as much as you've thought about your stupid last name they'd be the bloody Minister of Magic. None of the people you're friends with give two Knuts that your last name is 'Proctor.' You're legitimately the only person that gives it any notice. The only people who care about that walk around here in green and silver with ugly arrogance on their faces." Gen stared at her friend, and though surprised at what she had said, wasn't angry.

"Why did the Sorting Hat put me in here is he knew I focused so much on my name?" Gen asked, genuinely wondering.

"Because he knows you don't want to be known as 'Proctor'; he knows you want to be seen as Gen. For heaven's sake, start acting like it," Alice answered. Gen looked away from her friend and out the window between their beds.

"Yeah," Gen answered, "guess I'd better get my act together."

"Good. Start by getting your butt down there and apologizing to Remus," Alice said with a tone of authority.

"No," Gen whined, "I can't Alice! I can't talk to him." Alice smiled and tried to keep pushing.

"Genevieve, you have to! The poor guy is so confused."

"No, no, no," Gen said, laughing. "I actually need you to go down there and ask him for my Transfiguration notes back."

"Like hell I am," Alice answered, kicking her shoes off and picking up her book from her nightstand.

"Please?" Gen begged.

"No way. Put on your big girl pants and go ask him yourself." Gen looked at the door and thought about it.

_I can't. He'll crucify me. Or James will. No way_, she though resolutely, sitting back in her bed.

"Chicken," Alice muttered.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gen wandered down to breakfast early. She sat eating some toast with her nose buried in <em>A Tale of Two Cities<em>.

"Genevieve," James greeted as he sat down across from her. She put her book aside, surprised to see him.

"James, good morning, what are you doing up sp early?" she asked. He took some sausage from the plate and looked at her.

"I could ask you the same," he said. Gen nodded.

"I was hungry," she lied. She really wanted to avoid Remus – and James knew this.

"You need to talk to him, Gen," James said between mouthfuls.

"No, I don't James," Gen replied.

"Actually, you do. He won't give your notes back until you do," James said.

"You and Sirius' idea, no doubt," she smiled. James smiled back and stuffed another bite into his mouth.

"Seriously, Gen," he continued, "it's just a misunderstanding. Remus really cares about you." Gen felt her heart skip a beat.

"No, he's only friends with me because McGonagall asked him to," Gen retorted, taking a sausage for herself.

"That's where you're wrong. He really likes you, Gen," he said. Gen paused, her fork hovering over the sausage to cut it.

"Really?" She couldn't help herself.

"Told me himself," James answered. Her eyes sought his face, and there she recognized his stupid grin.

"If you're toying with me James Potter, I'll make sure you never have a chance with Lily Evans," Gen said, her fork proceeding.

"Oh, Gen, I've already got Lily underneath my influence," he joked.

"More than you know," Gen muttered, putting a piece of sausage into her mouth. It was James' turn to digest her tidbit of information.

"You reckon?" he asked softly, his voice filled with disbelief.

"You didn't hear it from me," Gen answered, smiling as she chewed and picked up her book again. James chuckled from beyond the cover, and the two sat in silent company until they were joined by their friends.

"There you are, Gen," Andrea said, sitting next to her. Gen smiled and put her book down.

"Morning, lovey," Gen answered, smiling at her friend. James was joined by the rest of his crew, Remus sitting across from Gen. She stole a glance at him – he looked rather sullen, staring at the toast he had just picked up. Gen looked down the table at Alice, who gave her an encouraging smile and nodded her head towards Remus. Gen opened her mouth to say something to the boy when Lily caught her eyes. She was staring quite blatantly at Gen with no expression. She and Gen stayed like this for a few moments, and Gen felt rather unsettled by this interaction.

"Remus," she said, not taking her eyes from Lily. Lily broke away to address an oncoming classmate, and Gen felt very confused.

"Yes?" Remus asked, tentative, like always. Gen returned her attention to him, keeping her expression flat.

"I believe you still have my Transfiguration notes," she said. She caught Sirius nudge James out of the corner of her eyes, and they proceeded to smirk.

"Oh yeah," he said, returning to the toast, "they're up in the common room. You'll have to get them after."

"Fine," she said, smiling politely and opening up her book again. A loud screech echoed through the ceiling, and Gen looked up. She smiled when her brown owl landed in front of her. There was a parcel attached to his leg, addressed from her house in her mother's handwriting. Gen held out a piece of toast for McNutters to eat before she turned her attention to untying the package.

"Who's this, then?" Peter asked, generally amused by the owl who didn't just drop the package for his owner.

"McNutters," Gen answered. His name was greeted with laughter.

"What the hell kind of name is that?" Andrea asked, still laughing.

"A funny one," Gen answered. "But he's an excellent bird. He just flew all the way from America." Gen cooed the last bit to him, and he hooted at her. When she finally untied the package he nipped her finger affectionately and flew off. She began to open her small package and pushed her copy of the Daily Prophet to the side. Inside she found a letter from her mother.

_Gen,_

_We miss you very much here at home and hope you're doing well. Everything here is normal, and Marcus says he'll write soon. He got a promotion to the Finance Office last week, so he's been adjusting these last few days. You're father says hello, and he hopes you're keeping your grads as good as ever. McNutters is antsy being away from you – he keeps pecking as my fruit tree on the table. At least he knows not to peck me. Your father brought this back from his trip to Thailand for you. It's supposed to do something when the people you care about are in danger._

_Lots and lots of love,_

_Mom_

Gen put the letter aside and looked inside to find a small, black porcelain elephant inside the box. Its trunk was raised, tusks showing with something that looked like a smile. There was a bright pattern of dots on his skin, with a seat on his back. Gen grinned and picked the elephant up out of the box.

"What's that, Gen?" James asked. She held it out for him to see.

"It's from my dad, he just got back from Thailand," she said, handing it over when he held out his hand.

"Cool," Peter said, leaning over Sirius to see the tiny figure.

"My mom says it's supposed to do something when the people I love are in danger," she said, staring at it. The boys shrugged and James handed it back to her.

"We should go," Andrea said. The group stood in agreement, and Gen tucked the elephant back into the box she took it from. Resting the letter on top of it and her newspaper with it she shoved it into her bag. Standing with the rest of her friends, they headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The class went by and sun finally came out over the clouds. Gen was staring out the window in the corridor, the sun lighting her face.

"Don't get too used to that," Remus said, standing beside her.

"It won't stay?" she asked.

"It'll start raining soon. The sun will be back at the end of April or so," he said. She looked over at him, and the sun hung in her eyes for a moment. He was looking out the window but in the shade of the wall.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking away from him.

"Gen!" Alice called. Gen looked up the hallway to see Alice waving her over. She nodded and picked up her bag, leaving Remus at the window.

Professor Slughorn let the class go early as it was Friday, and the girls made their way back to the Gryffindor tower alone.

"Lily has some dinner with the Slug Club tonight," Alice said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"A lot of good that'll do her," Gen replied, "she doesn't even like half the people that are there. And Snape is there so it must be really awkward."

"Yeah. He gave a big Christmas party for them, too. Lily looked so pretty," Alice said, clearly remembering what was not very long ago.

"Alice, I think you're very pretty," Gen said, hoping to make the girl feel better.

"Thanks, Gen," she said with a smile.

"And you have Franklin," Gen added. This made Alice giggle.

"He's a good guy, isn't he?"

"A _good guy_? He's wonderful, Alice! You guys are so perfect I could die," Gen said, looking at her friend.

"I think he's pretty great," Alice replied, a genuine smile creeping on to her face. Gen smiled too, for her friends.

"You guys are gonna get married and have the cutest little babies," Gen teased. Alice rolled her eyes and gave the password to the Fat Lady. They walked into the Common Room, and Gen was instantly amused. Someone had charmed a bunch of paper airplanes to fly around the common room.

"What's this all about then?" Alice asked, sitting down next to Georgina.

"Those? They've been doing that all day," she said, grinning up at Gen.

"Who did it?" Gen asked.

"Who do you think?" Georgina asked back. Gen chuckled.

"Those boys know how to get a laugh," she replied, putting her bag on the floor.

"Yeah," said Remus from a nearby chair, "we sure do."

"Oh, Remus," Gen said, forgetting about the charming planes, "could I get those notes? I need to do my homework."

"Have at 'em, Proctor," Sirius said, sitting on the opposite arm of the couch.

"Shut up, Sirius," Gen said, not really in the mood for his nonsense, "this doesn't involve you."

"He said it right, Gen," Remus interjected, rising from his seat with a grin on his face. "Have at 'em." Gen furrowed her brow, confused. Then, her stomach dropped. She stared at Remus, and giggles erupted from behind her.

"You wouldn't," she breathed.

"Nope," said Sirius, "but I would." She whipped around on him and gave his arm a good smack.

"You don't touch my things, Sirius Black!" she yelled. He was laughing, shying away from her.

"Easy Gen, you'll get them down!" Remus said, laughing. The girls on the couch where roaring.

"You!" Gen said, rounding on Remus. "You let him do this!"

"Of course I did," he said, quietly. She glowered up at him, her hands resting on her hips.

"Why?" Her eyes were daggers.

"Because," he said, smirking at her, "I thought this a sufficient way to get you to talk to me."

"To yell at you!" she bellowed. She looked up at the ceiling as her notes flew around on their own accord.

"I didn't know you would speak to me this morning," he said, and in all fairness, he was right. Gen sighed, looking back at him. Suddenly, she started laughing, shaking her head.

"This is funny, I'll give you that," she said, smiling up at the planes.

"There's that smile," Remus said in a barely audible whisper. Gen blushed but kept her head turned ceiling-wards. "I'm sorry, Gen. I should have been a little more patient."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Remus." She lowered her head, meeting his brown eyes with a smile. "I'm sorry that I took out all my confusion and frustration on you. I just heard the things you were saying and took them to mean something they didn't. I'm crazy, I guess." She laughed at herself. Remus smiled at her, and she could feel her pulse racing.

_Dear God,_ she thought, _what are you doing?_

She turned back to Sirius in an attempt to get out from under Remus' attention. Sirius was watching the two of them, the same intent in his eyes that she had seen in the library.

"You're getting those down," she said. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not a chance," he said.

"Oh yes you are, or I'll sick McNutters on you," she threatened. She took a seat and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. He glared back at her for some time.

"I'm not doing it," he said.

"I think you are," she said heatedly. She pursed her lips into a thin like and began tapping her foot. The continued to glare until he finally pointed his wand up at the ceiling and papers fell to the floor. He stood up and stormed up the stairs.

"Thanks, muffin!" she called after him, her voice sickly sweet. She rose and began collecting her papers from the floor.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	8. March of Showers

Chapter 8: March of Showers

Disclaimer: Same.

Note: Authors thanks at the end.

* * *

><p>Just as Remus had promised, the sunshine from that one February day turned into rain in March. More and more rain.<p>

Luckily, Gen had finished her detentions with Slughorn and had begun to do very well in his class. Apparently, he though she had done her punishment well enough.

However, it wasn't anything happening in class that had her peers whispering. In fact, it wasn't anything that was even happening at Hogwarts that encouraged the murmurs and hushed voices in the corners of the school. Georgina had received a letter from home saying that the Ministry was having a hard time locating some people that worked for them. This made everyone nervous, and Gen wrote home to see if her parents had heard anything about it in America. Her father replied, telling her that he was sent files for a few of the missing people who had plausible reason to go to the States. He and his team checked for all of them and they weren't found.

"I bet my brother knows something about this," Sirius said one day, a dark expression on his face. Gen took note of the way he talks about Regulus, something he never did. Lily had told her about Sirius' relationship with his family, and Gen was thankful her parents weren't maniacs like that. They might have been crazy, but the good kind of crazy. Gen knew that his family was involved with dark magic, and she wasn't very surprised that he thought they would know something about these disappearances.

The majority of her peers were trying to ignore the whispers from the rumor mill – which seemed to be located at the Slytherin table – and hoped to survive the rest of the semester. The fifth years were beginning to feel the pressure of the approaching OWLs and the seventh years, though excited to be nearing the end, were facing their NEWTs. She was just working towards her end of year exams

In the second week of March she and Alice were getting ready to go down to Hogsmeade. It was cold and drizzling, but the girls were looking forward to getting out of the castle and doing something fun.

"Where's Andrea?" Gen asked, throwing a sweatshirt over her long sleeve shirt. She then reached for her jacket.

"Somewhere with Peter, Catherine and Lily. I dunno," Alice answered, pulling pieces of her short hair into a clip. Gen shook her head, amused at how they could all make plans and then scatter when it was time to go.

"Are we going to wait for them?" Gen asked.

"Nah," Alice said, grinning, "let's just go. They can meet us." Gen smiled, folding her jacket over her arm and heading out the door. They walked down through the Common Room, each accosted by people.

"Where are you headed, Proctor?" Sirius asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Alice and I are going to Hogsmeade. You can come if you want," she said, trying to remain polite. "Sirius, please stop addressing me by my last name." He made a face that indicated to Gen he would do no such thing.

_He's hopeless_.

"I would like to come," Remus said, moving away from the fire.

"Great!" Gen said with a wide smile.

"I'll just go get my stuff," he said, walking off with an awkward smile.

"If you two don't start snogging soon I'm going to eat Peter," Sirius said dryly, turning back to his day old paper.

"Shut up, Black," Gen said. Alice came to her before they could start bickering.

"Marlene is going to come," Alice said. Gen smiled.

"Oh, good. Remus is coming, too."

"Grand," Alice said, a knowing smile on her face. Gen laughed a little.

"Why don't you tell her to shut up?" Sirius demanded indignantly.

"Because I actually like her," Gen stated, not bothering to look at him. She tucked her hair behind her ears, eyes trained on Alice. Alice was beginning to look uncomfortable from the uncertainty of where this was going to go.

"That's not very nice, Proctor," he said.

"Neither is your hair, but you don't hear me going on about it." Alice, her eyes wide with shock, started sniggering. She turned away from Gen with her hand over her mouth to try and muffle it.

"My hair is better than yours," he spat. Gen raised an eyebrow, finally looking at him. He had put down the paper and was staring up at her, his grey eyes narrowed in the challenge.

"That's not saying much. How about this? You keep that hair that's better than mine, and I'll keep this face that's better than yours. Sounds like a deal to me," she said. She crossed her arms over her chest, jacket still over one arm and kept an even expression.

"Why you little –" he cut himself off before he said something he would regret.

"What Sirius? Go on, I'd love to see you figure out what to say without sound like a vain little girl!" she challenged, raising her voice. They were, once again, the center of attention in the Common Room. He rose to his feet, at least a head above her and glowered down at her. It was a rather magnificent scowl on his face, a lot like the statue of a Roman warrior Gen had seen in the Museum of Fine Arts once.

"I wouldn't be caught dead kissing you," he said. "Not with that face. No amount of magic can fix that." Gen heard Alice gasp, but she ignored it.

_Ouch_, Gen thought. She never thought very highly of herself physically. She was fortunate enough to be very bright and possess a sweet and friendly disposition – she didn't have to be beautiful when she had all the other talents she had. But, this stung a little bit more than just her every day self-assessment.

"Sirius Black," Alice said, rather timidly, "you should take that back."

"It's all right Alice," Gen interjected. "I don't care if Sirius Black thinks I'm ugly."

"Yeah right, Proctor," he hissed.

"No, it's true. At least I will always have other things to look forwards to in my life. When you're old and grey and all the good looks you're so shameless in flaunting have withered away, at least I'll be getting kissed by my family and friends. Call me then, maybe I'll blow you one." Gen looked up at him, determined not to let him walk away.

"Sirius," said Remus, who had returned from their dormitory and putting his arm between the two of them, "you've said enough." Sirius tore his eyes away from Gen and angrily grabbed his paper.

"Erm, everybody ready?" Marlene asked hopefully, staring after Sirius.

"You know it," Gen said, smiling and turning towards the portrait hole. When they were all out and the canvas closed behind them the other girls broke out.

"Gen," Alice said, her voice distinct in the chatter, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Gen said.

"I'm sorry I was ever mad at you for the first fight you had. He was being a complete tosser back there," Marlene added. Gen laughed at her use of the word.

"It's all right, really. I asked for it," she said. She put on her jacket over her sweatshirt and pulled her hood up to protect against the misty drizzle. Alice and Marlene fell into stride a few paces ahead of Remus and Gen.

"Hogsmeade on a day like today?" Remus jested, pulling his scarf closer around his neck. Gen laughed, and shrugged.

"Yeah, we needed to get out of the tower," she said. A long silence fell between them as they walked along to the village. Gen could hear Alice and Marlene talking about Professor Sprout, a story Gen would be sure to get from Alice later.

"Listen, Gen" Remus began timidly, his voice soft and tentative, like it had been on the train when they first met, "Sirius is really proud – "

"Remus," Gen interrupted, smiling, "you don't need to explain him. I'm a big girl, I know I egged him on and I don't blame him. It's not the first time I've heard that, believe me."

"Heard someone call you ugly?" he asked, as if surprised. Gen nodded.

"Not to be self-deprecating here or any of that bull honkey, but I have other things going for me…" she said. She wasn't sure if that came out right, or if it was the right thing to say, but it was too late.

"That wasn't self-deprecating at all," Remus said sarcastically, but with a smile. Gen laughed and tugged on her hood.

"I'm sorry, I just meant that I don't have to be beautiful. I have other qualities that will do me better than what's in a mirror," she explained. She regretted having brought up this subject. She took a deep breath and watched as faint traces of the hot air expanded from her mouth. They dissipated quickly into the atmosphere, and Gen judged that soon it would be gone for the year.

"I think you're beautiful," Remus said. He had said it so quietly that Gen, for a brief instance, thought that he had not intended for her to hear it. But, she did hear it. And she nearly swallowed her tongue.

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"I think you're more than beautiful," he said, stopping on the path. Gen stopped, too, peering up at him. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. He took a step closer to her.

"How can a person be more than beautiful?" she asked, voice quiet. She wasn't really sure where the words were coming from. All she could do was stare at his mouth, her heart in her throat.

"Moony!" cried a voice from behind them. Gen closed her eyes, not bothering to look.

_James Potter, I could kill you._

"Yeah?" Remus called back. He took a step away from her and shoved his hands in his pockets. James came running up the path, his hair a disheveled mess.

"Lily wants you," he said. "She's back a ways, but said she really needs to talk to you." James nodded at Gen and she looked away at the backs of Alice and Marlene.

"Right," Remus said. He looked back at Gen, his expression apologetic. "Gen, I'll see you down at Hogsmeade."

_Curse you, Lily Evans, for having all of them at your beck and call_.

"I'll walk with you, Gen, and hear all about how you nearly made my best mates head blow off," James said. Gen watched as Remus hurried back to Lily.

"Sirius is an ass, what more do you need to know?" Gen asked rather stiffly.

"Do I need to repeat the best mate part?" James countered, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Did he tell you he called me ugly?" she asked, the edge coming into her voice.

Silence.

"Wow," James finally said, unable to wipe the surprise off his face. "I'll talk to him for you."

"No, it's fine," Gen said, walking again towards the village.

"He can be a little sensitive sometimes," James added. Gen chuckled.

"You think?"

When Hogsmeade finally came into view she spotted Alice and Marlene waving from Zonkos to get her attention.

"Marlene and Alice are over in Zonkos," Gen said, pointing at them. "I'm going to go over and get out of the rain."

"Fine," James acknowledged, "I'll wait for the others." Gen wandered into the joke shop, pushing her hood off.

"Where's Remus?" Alice asked, confusion written on her face.

"Lily wanted him," Gen said, trying not to sound bitter.

"So James…"

"James ran down ahead of them to get Remus and probably felt bad that I would be walking by myself," Gen explained. Her fingers traced over a small box labeled simply with the word 'Fart.'

"I could have sworn you and Remus were making out," she whispered, clearly disappointed. Gen laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"Almost were," she said, this time unable to hide her own disappointment. Alice's jaw dropped.

"Tell me!" she hissed, and Gen laughed again.

"He told me I was 'more than beautiful' and then I asked how that was possible, and he was getting close to me but then James yelled for him and caught up," she said, dropping her voice so no one would overhear their conversation. Alice groaned, putting down whatever treat she had been considering.

"That was going to be prefect!" she cried.

"Shhh!" Gen said, looking around. She didn't see any curious looks being thrown at her. "Yeah, I know. Stupid James and Lily."

"Hey, there's the rest of them!" Marlene said, pointing out the window. Gen looked to see Lily, Catherine, Andrea, Georgina, Peter, Sirius, Frank and Remus coming off the path and meeting up with James. Remus and Lily were side by side and she was speaking quickly to him. He had a serious expression on his face as he was considering the things she was saying.

"What do you think that's all about?" Alice asked as the three of them left the joke shop and went to meet them.

"No idea," Gen answered. She pulled her hood back up and stuck near Alice and Marlene. She followed as they all went to the Three Broomsticks, keeping at the back of the group. Lily had relinquished Remus from her clutches when they entered the place, but took the seat next to him when they got their table. They took up two tables, Gen opting for the one Lily and James were not at and ordered a butterbeer. She sat next to Alice and across from Andrea, who were talking about some witch named Hillard, who was a singer, and the baby she was about to have.

"That baby is going to be so cute," Andrea said, smiling. Gen smiled, staring down into her glass.

"Butter beer is so weird," Gen answered, rather randomly.

"You have it in the States, don't you?" Andrea asked.

"Oh yeah," Gen said, nodding, "but who decided to make it?"

"An Irish man," Andrea answered a glint in her eye. The girls laughed.

"It doesn't matter, I guess," Gen admitted, still laughing. She looked at the other table as Georgina sat down next to her.

"I can't take that anymore," she said with a low voice, flipping her golden hair.

"Take what, pumpkin?" Gen asked.

"The two of them going at it," she threw her thumb towards Lily and James. James was wearing his familiar cocky grin and Lily her look of disgust. Gen groaned, leaning her head back to the ceiling. She wished Lily would just say yes already.

"I'm going to get candy," she said, putting a galleon and a few sickles on the table next to her half drained mug.

"I'm coming," Remus said, rising.

"Me too!" Lily jumped up in the middle of something James was saying. Gen looked from one to the other and sighed. She turned and walked out of the place, pulling all of her hair to one shoulder.

"Oh, Remus!" she head Lily exclaim, "look at that!" Gen walked quickly to put distance between her and them, feet splashing in the puddles without a care. The hems of her jeans were soaking wet and her feet were rather cold so she was glad to get into Honeydukes. Gen looked over her shoulder as she entered the sweet shop to see how far behind they were. Realizing she didn't have to hold the door for them, she wandered towards the back of the shop so she didn't have to hear Lily gabber on about whatever she saw.

Gen was vexed by this because not only was Lily acting unusual, but Gen was beginning to think it was on purpose. It seemed as if Lily didn't want Remus and Gen to be alone together.

_Why would she care?_ Gen asked herself as she picked up a bar of chocolate filled with fizzy raspberry crème.

_Because she likes Remus_.

No, Gen had seen the way she looked at James. Even if Lily had liked Remus, it was only a shadow now.

_Because she doesn't trust you_.

That made more sense. Gen wasn't sure why but if some exchange student was after one of her best friends she might behave the same way.

_Is it that obvious that I like him?_ Gen only had to think about it for a second. She thought she had been hiding it better. She grabbed another chocolate bar, this one with no filling, and walked up to the counter.

"What are you getting?" Remus asked, joining her at the counter. She looked over her shoulder and saw Lily hovering right behind him.

"Chocolate bars," she said, the disappointment showing in her voice as it settled in her stomach.

"One galleon, please," the man said. Gen turned back to him and smiled, handing over the money. She picked up her candy and basically made a dash from the store as Lily took Remus' attention once again. She didn't bother to wait for them, and she walked to the backs of a few buildings that looked back up towards the castle. The drizzle had stopped, providing a semi-clear view of its many peaks and towers. She opened one of her chocolate bars and broke a piece off for herself. Standing there a while, she sucked on the pieces of chocolate until they had completely melted on her tongue. She watched as the grey clouds rolled across the sky, her mind still focused on the things at hand. She tried to unravel the endless know that was social life at Hogwarts.

"Thinking about anything important?" Sirius asked, apparently having walked up beside her. He was the absolute last person she wanted to speak to, but she couldn't deny her curiosity at his presence after this morning.

"Oh, you know, the various spells I should begin attempting to make my appearance slightly more bearable for you," she said, a curt smile on her face. She heard Sirius sigh, and she looked at him. "Wait, that's right, no magic." He ran a hand through his waved black hair, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry about all that," he murmured.

"No, you're not. But, it's fine. Don't worry about it," Gen replied, shrugging. "You can't be attracted to _everyone_. Besides, I really don't care about what you think right now."

"Yeah," he said, a very subtle sound of relief in his voice, "where's Remus at?"

"Somewhere with Lily, I would imagine," she answered, turning back towards the castle. He was frowning a little when he turned, and Gen heard him shuffle to the building-side behind her.

"I wish she would get together with James already," he said. Gen laughed, folding the wrapper of her chocolate over and putting the remained in her pocket.

"Me too, that way he would stop being so annoying," she said, tucking her hair behind her ears. Sirius chuckled.

"Come on, Gen," he said, tugging on her sleeve, "let's get out of this weather. Even if Lily is keeping Moony away from you the rest of us will take you in for a few hours." Gen turned to follow him, but frowned.

"Am I a lost animal?" she asked. He laughed but dragged her along anyway. They made their way back to the Three Broomsticks and she felt a strange settlement between them,

"Listen, and listen good because I'm only going to say this once," Gen said as they walked, "I know you and I didn't get off at a good start, and you and I are clearly not cut out to be any more than acquaintances, but I think we can be civil. Can we just agree to disagree at our fundamental cores and avoid each other?" Sirius laughed again, this time bark-like and jovial, looking over at her. His grey eyes crinkled in laughter as he weighed her proposal.

"I think that may be manageable," he said.

"And you stop calling me by my last name?" Gen prodded, a serious look on her face. He chuckled again, stopping at the door to the tavern and looking down at her.

"On one condition," he said, grinning and mirth in his eyes.

"What's that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in questioning. He leaned down towards her.

"You have to admit that I'm remarkably handsome," he said, the volume of his voice dropping down to the same volume he spoke to the girls he lured into dark corners. Gen made a noise of disgust and pushed him away.

"Like I'd ever," she said, scowling at him. He was laughing again.

"Those are my terms, Proctor," he said, pushing open the door. She winced as he said her last name but walked in after him to be with the group. Gen growled and mumbled inaudible words to herself, taking the empty seat next to Catherine. She shot a dark look at Sirius, who lifted his glass to her. Her eyes wandered to Remus, who was already looking over at Lily, to his left. She was still talking and noticed his lack of enthusiasm for the words flowing out of her mouth like the Mississippi. He had turned his attention to Gen, who smiled weakly at him. He smiled back, and she felt the blood slowly creeping into her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Gen didn't get a chance to speak to Remus on their walk back, or before dinner, or at dinner, or before bed. Gen lay in her bed, thoroughly aggravated with Lily as she tried to drift off to sleep. She hated that she was being kept awake by the things that had happened on their trip, but she also smiled to herself when she replayed what had happened between her and Remus. She felt as though she was stuck in a terrible cliffhanger.<p>

"He called me beautiful," she whispered to herself, rolling on to her stomach and closing her eyes.

The next morning came and Gen wandered down to the Common Room early. Her hair was thrown up into a bun on the top of her head, wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a Red Sox shirt. She was carrying her copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_, one of McNutters feathers sticking out as a bookmark.

There was no one in the Common Room at this hour, and she secretly hoped that she would drift back to sleep down there. There was a dim, grey light barely making it seem like morning so Gen pointed her hawthorn wand at the fireplace and a warm fire ignited there. She went to the nook and floated one of the blankets over to her from a far chest. She had no sooner settled in with the blanket around her when Remus appeared before her.

"You're awake," he stated. Gen looked up, her eyes scanning for the red-head that seemed attached at his hip.

"You're talking," she said, smiling and continuing to wrap her body in the blanket.

"We're rather observant today," he said, taking off his shoes and climbing up into the cushions next to her. "What are you reading?" Gen showed him the worn cover.

"One of my favorites," she admitted.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yep, ever since eighth grade," she said, returning to her page and leaning back against the wall.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, looking down at his open palms. Gen felt the strange energy and awkwardness flowing between them.

"Well, thank you," she said, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm all right," he said. She looked at him, watching him move each of his fingers on both hands.

"Gen," he said after a long while, "about yesterday…" She held her breath, waiting.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I just hope you know how much I mean it," he said. Gen smiled, looking down at her book. Her cheeks were filling pink once again, and her toes wiggled excitedly under the blanket.

"Thank you, Remus," she breathed, unsure if he had heard her or not. She felt him move, and looked up to see him turning his body to face her.

"That's not the only thing I think of you," he said when he had finished turning. Gen giggled.

"I would imagine it isn't," she replied. He smiled, looking away from her, unsure. "Remus, you don't have to be saying any of this."

"I don't?"

"No," she answered, "you don't have to say anything. I really appreciate what you have said, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

_God, you sound like an ass_. Remus didn't answer her, and instead looked down at his hands again.

"Oh God," Gen began again, "I'm sorry. That sounded awful."

Remus chuckled. She put one of her hands to her face, shaking her head at her idiotic tendencies. She was trying to hide the shame on her face, and she let her book fall to the side. Remus reached forward and pulled the hand away from her face.

"Come on now, I understood what you meant," he said, voice soft and a smile on his face. Gen smiled back without thinking, her hand still enveloped in his. He noticed this, too, and made no moves to break away from her. Instead, he put it down in his lap where his other hand was resting. He sandwiched her hand with both of his, his hands warm.

Gen was certain he could feel her heart beat racing under her skin. She stared at their hands for some time, swallowing.

"I don't ever do this," he murmured. She looked up at him and let out a nervous laugh.

"Me neither," she replied, eyes now fixed on his face. He licked his bottom lip in anticipation of his next words, as if picking them out carefully.

"Gen," he said, "I mean I _never_ do this. I never get close to a girl and I most certainly never start to like her." His voice was growing stronger as he thought his argument. "I'm pretty hopeless." Gen smiled.

"I doubt that, Remus," she said. He looked back down at their hands, turning hers over so he could see her palm. He trailed the tips of his fingers over the lines of her skin so lightly that she could just barely feel them. She exhaled quietly as goosebumps rose on her skin. At hearing her breath Remus looked up at her.

"Why do you do that?" he asked. Gen looked at him, brow knitting together.

"Breathe?" she asked, a confused smiled spreading over her face. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"No, why do you always disagree with me when I'm trying to be modest?" he asked. The smile fell from his face and his fingers stilled over her skin a serious moment. Gen didn't think he was just looking for a compliment, and she knew that "modest" translated to "putting myself down." She smiled at him before she answered.

"Because I, respectfully, disagree. You do not need to be modest; not around me," she answered. Remus half-smiled again, and pressed his palm against hers.

"No one else does that," he murmured, looking down at their hands again.

"Well somebody has to be that way, might as well be me," she replied. She looked at him from under her lashes and locked eyes with him. He suddenly freed his hands from hers and got up from the nook they were sitting in. Gen straightened up on the cushions and watched him in wild surprise.

_What did I say?_ she thought, slightly panicked. Remus walked out a little and then paced back towards the fire place. The fire lit his face, and he buried his hand into his hair, looking torn about something. Gen put her legs over the edge of the alcove, all of her blood draining to her feet along with her hopes.

"This isn't supposed to be happening," he growled, standing in front of the fire staring into the pit.

"What?" Gen asked, unsure if he wanted her to be talking.

"You and-and-and this!" he said, eyes flashing to her.

"I'm sorry," she replied after a long pause. She heard him sigh. She looked at him and plucked up her courage. He was going to explain this to her, and he was going to have to give a really good reason as to why he was being this way. She went to his side and rested four fingers in the crook of his elbow. He looked over at her, his face showing his confliction. She peered up at him, trying to sort her thoughts.

"I'm not sure what you're having a problem with, but I'd like to understand," she said. He tilted his head back, still looking at her. A smile came on to his face, but it was one that didn't match his words.

"I'm not to be trusted, Genevieve," he said. Her fingers fell away from him and she stood there. He turned towards her, and reached out to brush his fingers against her cheek.

"You don't want me to trust you, or you don't trust yourself?" she asked, trying to remain unaffected by his touch.

"Both," he said. His fingers went back towards her ear and he opened his palm to her skin. His skin felt rough, but it was welcoming and cool against her burning skin.

"What if I already trust you?" Gen asked, her voice softening. He took a half step closer to her and sighed.

"Could it be helped?" he asked. Her mouth twitched up into a small smile, afraid to move her head in case he would move his hand.

"Not in the slightest," she said.

"And has that trust turned into something else?" he asked. This time Gen rolled her eyes.

"You Marauders," she said, "you know how to get a girl to say anything you want." Remus laughed, smiling down at her. "Well, maybe not Lily."

"And you," he said, fingers pressing playfully against her skin.

"Someone has to rock the boat," she said. She wasn't sure if she had been the one to close the distance between them or if it had been him that took that final step, but suddenly their bodies were touching. His thumb was stroking her cheek and Gen could feel his breath on her skin.

"You're avoiding my question," he said.

"Do you really need me to answer?" she breathed. He smiled and began to lean forward. Gen closed her eyes as he touched his lips against hers shyly. He pulled away for a moment.

"I trust you, too, Gen," he whispered. She smiled against his lips and they kissed again.

They stood in front of the fire, where eventually his hand found her waist and her hands found his shoulders. She didn't know how long they stood there kissing, but she really didn't care.

"Merlin's beard, Moony!" cried someone. Gen and Remus jumped apart from each other, shocked. James, Sirius, and the rest of the Quidditch team stood before them, gawking. Sirius' mouth was actually hanging open, staring at Remus. Only James had managed to get over his apparent surprise and speak up. "Let the girl breathe."

"Oh, shut up," Remus said, clearly embarrassed. Gen was covering her cheeks with her hands, horrified that they had been caught. Remus turned back to her and ran a hand over his mouth, a glint of amusement in his eye. Gen starting laughing and turned towards the fireplace.

"Welcome to the life, Proctor," Sirius said, recovering from his shock. As he passed her with the rest of the team, he gave her a resounding smack on her butt. Gen yelped and Remus ran after him.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this!<p>

Authors Thanks: Thank you to **TerrafinaLaposi** and **NessaNarmolanya** for my latest reviews! I really appreciate them. **TerrafinaLaposi**: Hurray for a new account! I can't wait to start reading your new story! Upload it soon? **NessaNarmolanya**: Hi there! Welcome, and thank you for your review. Also, thanks for catching my error! I couldn't remember which kind of accent she had so I just picked one. I have changed it in that chapter. Eventually you'll understand what's going on with Remus and Sirius, but it's not because he's jealous ;]. Hope you enjoyed this!


	9. The Sun Comes Out

Chapter 9: the Sun Comes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously.

Note: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alice actually screamed when Gen told her that she and Remus were together.<p>

"I told you!" she cried, throwing her arms around Gen. Gen laughed and hugged her friend back.

Lily, on the other hand, did not seem very pleased. She didn't say it, but a concerned looked crossed her face when she saw Gen and Remus walking up a corridor holding hands.

Time was going so quickly that days started to blur together for Gen. She had never seen so much rain in her life, and she kept waiting for the trees to start blossoming. She was getting a feeling of confinement again, with more and more time she spent inside, and one day she escaped outside after class despite the rain. As she walked the grounds near the Black Lake, the water rippled endlessly in the drizzle. She stopped at the end of the path from the school. The sun was staying out longer these days, a sure sign that spring had to be coming one of these mornings.

"Escaping from inside again?" he asked, his voice as familiar as her own.

"Yeah," she answered, turning to smile at Remus, "I get restless when I spend days upon days in one building."

"Even one as big as ours?" he asked, laughing.

"Especially one as big as ours," she grinned. He held out his hand to her to help her back up the slippery rocks, and she took it. He pulled her to him and she smiled as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You cold?" he asked. She looked up at him, wondering what he was getting at.

"Do I have to say yes to get a hug?" she teased. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you really doing out here?" he asked. Gen took in a breath and tucked her hands in the dry under his cloak.

"Thinking," said, pulling away a little to look at him. She noted how pale his skin was. Deciding that he probably would do better inside, she collected his hands and pulled him up the path.

"About?" he asked, following her lead.

"What I want to do after Hogwarts," she answered. "I had a meeting with McGonagall a few weeks ago about careers and such and I had to tell her I didn't know what I want to do."

"Really?" he asked, seeming genuinely surprised. "I thought you would want to be a professor." Gen looked at him, now equally surprised.

"And what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I want to be an Auror," he said, looking back at her. She smiled.

"Of course, that makes sense," she said, squeezing his hand.

"Did you arrive at any career choices while you were thinking?" he asked. She sighed, and considered all the things she thought about.

"I thought about how I could get a job at the Ministry in the law enforcement department, which might be good. Or maybe being a professor," she said, her voice trailing off as her thoughts began again.

"You don't really want those things, do you?" Remus asked. They broke through the tree line and the full castle came into view.

"It's not that, so much, I just can't imagine being happy doing either of those things forever," she said.

"What do you want to do forever then? Anything?" Remus asked.

_What kind of question is that?_

"Well, there are things that are forever, aren't there? I mean, when I have children I'll always be a mom," she said, reaching up and scratching at her nose.

"Does that make you happy?" he asked. Gen furrowed her brow, considering the question.

"I don't know. I want children, and I like them," still considering it. Was he suggesting her take a job that had to do with children?

"Is there something you like more?" he asked. Gen didn't answer as they reached the bottom of the steps leading up to the castle. Suddenly, the skies opened up and a heavy rain came falling on them. They rushed into the building, Remus pulling her in after him. He was laughing, covering his head with his free hand. Gen, on the other hand, was soaking wet and laughing uncontrollably. They were in a deserted corridor and the rain was thundering down beyond the door. She looked at him as he laughed, and he reached forward to wipe some of the water off of her face.

"You're drenched," he said, still smiling. Gen grinned.

"I don't mind," she said, pulling a hair elastic off her thumb and throwing up her hair.

"I think you ought to consider being a professor, Gen," Remus said, his hand falling away from her face. She smiled again, and nodded.

"I am, honestly," she said.

"Good," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him. "Good, get nice and close so you can dry me off." Gen started laughing again, trying to break away from his grip. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her tight, the water from his cloak wiping off on to her own clothes and skin. She had no hopes of escaping.

"Remus!" she cried, trying to fight him off.

"No," he said defiantly, "not letting go." Gen giggled and stopped struggling, looking up at him. She wasn't sure if he realized what he had said, but she swallowed her words and decided to let it go.

"Great, well, I should dry off," she said. Remus nodded and let her go. They walked back up to the Common Room, Gen pulling off her cloak. Remus gave the password and was tugging her along by her fingers. She took note of the people in the common room – Lily and Marlene buried over a book, James and Peter off in the corner, the former watching Lily. Sirius had a girl sitting in his lap in a chair by the fire. Her roommates were scattered about, mostly reading or talking. She headed in the direction of the girls rooms, but was held back. Remus clutched her hand firmly, not releasing her. She looked back at him with a smile.

"Yes?" she asked. He grinned.

"I just wanted a smile," he answered, releasing her hand. She chuckled and rolled her eyes at him, darting up the stairs. She grabbed a new change of clothes and when she came back from the bathroom laid out the wet ones to dry. She brushed through her hair and shook it dry a little before returning to the others.

When she stepped off the stairs her body tense because she saw Lily leaning over the back of the couch, whispering into Remus' ear. Gen swallowed, her suspicion ebbing in her chest. Remus nodded about whatever Lily said, James watching their exchange closely. He looked like he was listening to them while Peter and Sirius were putting in an effort to ignore them. She walked across the gap between her and Lily moved from his ear but not from the couch. Gen smiled at them and sat down on the floor, her back leaning against Remus' shins. His fingers found the back of neck beneath her ponytail, tracing small circles on her skin. She smiled at his touch as Lily and James quickly changed the subject.

"You're not doing that," she said with a sharp voice. "Remus, you have to help me!" She and Remus were prefects. Gen heard Remus chuckle.

"I'm helping by not getting involved," he said. Gen wiggled against his legs and followed a group of fourth years with her eyes.

"Gen," Lily pleaded, "tell them they can't do anything of the sort."

"Now, now boys," Gen said, sarcasm dripping in her tone, "you mustn't upset Lily. Be good and go play with your toys."

"The problem is that all of Hogwarts seems to be their toy," Remus said, tapping her bum with his foot. Gen laughed and twisted to give him a look.

"Remus!" Lily continued. "That's exactly why I need you to help me!"

"Moony isn't going to listen to you, Lily," Peter said. "So give it a rest." The group chorused with 'oohs' and Gen heard Lily huff. Gen sighed and rose from the floor.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked. Gen shrugged.

"I think you should tell me something, Proctor," Sirius said, grinning up at her. She crinkled her nose.

"You're ugly," she said, defiantly. He continued to smile and she walked off.

Everything was going so well. She received a letter from her mother when she told her about Remus, and she had been invited to Alice's for a week over summer break.

"I can't even imagine you being so far away from me," Alice had said in wonder. Gen laughed.

"You still have months with me, Alice," she reminded her, shaking her head.

"Merlin, I hadn't even thought about that," Remus said, pausing as they walked. They were heading down to the Quidditch pitch for the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match.

"Thought about what?" asked Gen, looking at him. A concerned look flashed across his face when he looked down at her.

"I won't be able to see you for three months," he said. He sounded truly disappointed. She couldn't help but smile.

"We can write every week," she said, reassuringly. He, however, kept the frown on his face.

"But you won't even be near me," he said. She took a step closer to him and touched his chin.

"Summer will go by so fast you won't even have time to miss me," she said with a chuckle. He smiled at this, and kissed her forehead before starting to walk.

"I doubt I'll last a day," he said. Gen laughed again, loudly.

"Like you're even attached," she said, swinging their conjoined hands. He didn't say anything, and they began climbing the stairs to the stands so Gen wouldn't be able to hear him if he had been talking to her. She darted in front of him, catching up to Alice. When they took their seats (even though they wouldn't be sitting the entire match) Gen stole a glance at Remus. He looked less tired today, but the bags were still underneath his eyes. She had been worrying about him for some time – and still mulling over that night in the Common Room.

The teams walked out on to the pitch and the stands erupted in support. She loved hating the Slytherin, mostly because it was a school wide thing. She needed no excuse to be her Gryffindor-cheerleader self, particularly at this match. James had even told her that he wanted to hear her voice over everyone else.

A lot of the time Gen wondered how she had been shuffled into this group. She wasn't particularly funny or adventurous, but she found that the Marauders, with the exception of Sirius, and she were actually getting along. They had been including her in everything; perhaps because they knew how Remus felt. If they were even half as accepting of her because of Remus she had to be thankful for him.

Gryffindor was up by twenty, but they kept losing the lead and then getting it back what seemed like every fifteen minutes. Gen was a nervous wreck, and her nails had been completely obliterated.

"C'mon guys!" she cried. Remus looked down at her, another half-smile on his face. She looked up at him hopefully, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You know, I am," he said. Gen could barely hear him, let alone understand.

"What?" she asked, leaning in to him.

"I am attached to you," he said into her ear. She felt her breath catch.

"No, you're not," she said. He reached forward a little and awkwardly touched her cheek.

"You have no idea," he replied. She started smiling, and as he closed the distance between them he gave her a small kiss on the lips. Someone behind them was cheering and yelling, but Gen wasn't sure why.

* * *

><p>"Gen, I sure as hell didn't hear you telling," James said, trying to be serious.<p>

"That's because she was too busy snogging," Peter retorted. Remus' face was burning.

"You didn't need me anyway, James," she said. Gryffindor, of course, had won.

"Lucky for us," James replied, grinning. They laughed and Gen turned back to the booked she had in front of her. Remus moved his chair closer to her, his head in his hand. His eyes seemed to be glazed over in some kind of exhaustion unfamiliar to Gen.

"Hey," she said quietly, "are you feeling okay?" He took a moment to regain focus and Gen noted Peter looking at him rather anxiously.

"Yeah," he said, sitting back in his chair, "I'm fine." Gen tried to smile, but couldn't help feeling that he wasn't telling her the truth.

"It _is_ the 22nd," Peter said. Gen looked at him, confused.

"Yeah, Worm," Remus said, tone sharp. His body tensed noticeably, "and tomorrow is the 23rd." Gen tried to laugh away her confusion.

"Wow, Hogwarts has done you both some good," she joked. Peter forced out a strange laugh, and she watched as Remus sat back in his chair. She fidgeted, uncertainty clouding her concentration.

_What is going on here?_

"Remus," chirped a voice.

_Oh great, just who needs to show up. _Lily went to the side of his chair.

"We have prefect duties we need to attend to," she said. He sighed softly and pushed himself out of the chair.

"I'll see you later, Gen," he said. "Sleep tight." Gen smiled at him, but couldn't get any words out before his back was turned and out the portrait hole. Gen stole a glance at Peter – he looked increasingly uncomfortable.

The next morning was strange. Remus was late getting down for breakfast and Gen couldn't wait for him for fear of being late. She thought perhaps he was sick again, and was ready to say so in class when he walked in, tailed by James. Gen sunk into her seat.

_Hopefully, they're just planning a prank_.

She tried to convince herself of that for days. The end of the month was around the corner, and just as Remus had told her it would, it started to rain less and less.

One evening she and Alice were heading back from dinner when they heard a muffled commotion. None of the Marauders had been at dinner, so Gen thought perhaps they would catch them in the act, or that Peeves was up to no good. It sounded, however, like an argument, and the girls were automatically interested. That also meant that they didn't want to be heard so she and Alice had to be particularly quiet.

"You have to tell her!" said a familiar voice. James…tell who what James?

"She won't understand!" replied another. Remus – Gen would be able to pick that voice out from anywhere.

"Who are you kidding? She's completely gaga over you!" said another. His voice sounded darker, more heated. It had to be Sirius.

"She won't be if I tell her! She wouldn't know to do if I told her!" Remus argued. Gen's heartbeat was racing, her body temperature beginning to soar.

_What can't he tell me?_

"This is completely impractical, not to mention unfair to her!" James said.

"She has every right to know. She's your _girlfriend_. If you cared about her, you'd tell her," Sirius added. For one second, Gen actually agreed with him.

"I can't. She'll take one look at me and won't want anything to do with me," Remus said. He sounded so broken down and defeated that Gen wanted to cry. She held her hand over her mouth and brushed past Alice, so unsure of what was happening she didn't know how to feel.

_Why would I ever feel that way? Why does he think that? Why does he think he can't tell me?_ Her head was pumping out a new question with each heart beat, wringing her hands as she and Alice walked back to their room.

"I should act like I don't know anything, right?" Gen asked before they entered.

"That may be best."

Gen sat all night near and beside Remus without betraying any secret knowledge of his keeping things from her. She looked at him as the moments passed, trying to detect something he would be embarrassed about. Or something he was hiding.

She couldn't think of anything.

The next night she and the girls had the Common Room to themselves, the Marauders claiming that Peter wasn't feeling well. Lily had a concerned look, but accused them of being off to pull a prank. Gen, Andrea and Alice went to bed trying to bet on how many House points Gryffindor would lose tomorrow.

But, the next day came and there was no prank. There was no James or Remus in class, and Peter and Sirius might as well have been dead. They sat through the whole day as their mouths hung open, eyes blinking profusely – Sirius barely got out that James and Remus were unwell.

At lunch Gen took food and went to the courtyard. The sun had finally come out and though so many things in life weren't making sense she needed to sit in the rays and get a new perspective.

* * *

><p>Authors Thanks: Thank you, again, <strong>NessaNarmolanya<strong> for the review of my last chapter. So speedy! **NessaNarmolanya**: You're very welcome, haha! I think I finally like Gen too, I wasn't so sure at first but now I think she's good. Don't get your hopes up for the werewolf thing quite yet – all in good time. And Sirius is my absolute favorite character so it pains me that I'm not having them get on quite well, but, again, all in good time. :]


	10. Birthday Wishes

Chapter 10: Birthday Wishes

Disclaimer: Same.

Note: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gen woke up early on the first Monday of April. She didn't do it of her accord, but wasn't very upset about it either. As soon as Georgina began to stir Gen got out of bed and got dressed. Though the days had passed on whatever tension that was between the boys the day she heard them had been pushed into the background, Gen had to physically stop herself from thinking about it. She couldn't tell if she was upset any longer or not.<p>

She smiled at Georgina when she pulled out her mirror, and received a dazzling smile in return. Georgina was truly gorgeous, and she was fantastically confident in that fact. While she was a hard working student and loyal friend, her most defining quality was indeed her physical beauty. Apparently, she had been one of the first Gryffindor girls Sirius had chased, but she simply wasn't interested.

Gen changed and left the tower by herself. The sun was out for the third day in a row, and Gen wanted to spend as much time outside as she could before she was sucked into the library and study rooms to prepare for her finals. Her first class that morning was Care of Magical Creatures, so she wanted to get some extra time before breakfast.

The ground was still wet from the snow and rain and Gen didn't dare sit, but she enjoyed the blue sky dotted with the fluffiest clouds she had ever seen. The charmed ceiling in the Great Hall would have a challenge today to match the beauty she saw now. The air was still chilled but invigorated her the only way a crisp and fresh morning could.

_Why doesn't he want to tell you?_ her mind interrupted. She sighed, and couldn't decide if she should ask Remus or not. How would he react? 'Hey sweetheart, is there anything that your friends think you should tell me that you're not? Because I agree with them…'

Yeah, that'd go over _real_ well.

She rolled her eyes at her thoughts and was stuck with the only resolution left: if he wanted to tell her, he'd tell her. The sun escaped from behind a cloud and fell directly into her eyes. She didn't shield them away but turned her head up and tried to ignore her grumbling stomach. Deciding that she should probably eat, she headed back into the castle. She didn't feel as settled as she hoped she would, and she knew she wouldn't until what Remus was hiding come out into the light.

When she reached the Great Hall Remus stood from the table and walked quickly to her. She smiled in a confused manner, but he didn't smile back.

"Where were you?" he asked, sounding anxious.

"Outside," she answered. He looked relieved for a moment.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I like being outside," Gen answered, as if it was rather obvious. "Are you all right?" He flashed a ready smile.

"Yeah, I was just worried," he replied. She laughed.

"Why?"

"Because you weren't anywhere. All Georgina said was that you left early by yourself," he answered. He took her hand and began to walk back towards the table.

"Remus, really, you need to chill out," she said. "I just wanted to get some fresh air."

"Get some thinking done?" he asked, smiling for real. He resumed his seat and she sat down next to him, grabbing some fruit.

_I wish._

"Yep."

"Come to any good conclusions?" he asked, taking a bite of eggs.

"No, not really," she said before she could catch herself. She laughed and stuffed the grapes in her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Gen, you need to talk to him. You've been distracted all day," Alice said as they headed to Charms.<p>

"I can't, Alice. If he doesn't want me to know I'm not meant to find out," Gen reasoned, a sound of resignation in her voice. "Besides, that wasn't even what I was thinking about."

"Of course not," Alice said, teasing, "you were thinking about your upcoming birthday." All Gen could do was smile.

"And this year it's on a Friday!" Gen said, and Alice gave an excited squeak. She and Gen started laughing, slipping through the door to the classroom.

"I've already got your present," Alice said, grinning.

"Alice, you didn't have to get me anything," Gen said.

"Yes I did. You'd be bonkers if I didn't," Alice remarked, a smirk on her pretty face. Gen rolled her eyes and gave her a small push before taking her seat.

"Alice," Sirius called, "I thought I told you Proctor was already bonkers."

"Black, shut your pie hole!" Gen said back, putting her bag down with her books in hand.

Charms class was rather successful for Gen that day. They were perfecting their Impervius charm, and her goblet remained completely dry no matter how many times Alice tried to fill it with water, make it rain on it, or charm her own book into a pale of water. The goblet simply floated on the top of the water, like a water strider. Gen was rather pleased with herself, and laughing at Alice as she failed to get a single drop of water on the thing.

After getting 10 points for Gryffindor for having cast the best charm she and her friends walked back up to the Common Room. She and Alice were chatting the entire time, mostly about how Georgina had received a detention with McGonagall because she got caught making out with Alex Wood.

"She's absolutely incredible," Alice said, a tone of disbelief in her voice. Gen laughed as they walked through the portrait hole. Gen walked to her favorite coffee table and plopped her bag down on the floor, flopping her body down in the adjacent chair.

"Hey sweetheart," said a familiar voice. Gen smiled instantly and pushed her chair around to see him. He was leaning back in his chair, his books pushed aside, apparently taking a break. He looked rather well, and the easy air that was hanging around him, though rare for Remus, suited him. She was undeniably attracted to him – and that attraction he grown tenfold from when they first kissed.

"Hi," she responded.

"How are you doing?" he said. His face was bright and clear – clearer than she had seen in weeks.

"Good," she answered, "how are you?" He leant forward and reached out to touch her hand.

"Great," he replied. She smiled and he tugged her fingers, beckoning her forward. She leant over her lap so her face was near his and he gave her a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose. She giggled and she pulled away so she could look into his eyes.

"Is that all I get?" she asked, quietly.

"Of course not," he answered, leaning forward again and planting a kiss firmly on her lips. She smiled when he pulled away, and put a hand to his cheek.

"Miss me?" she joked with a chuckle.

"Hardly," he answered. Gen scoffed.

"Rude." He laughed and touched a finger to her chin.

"I can't tell you the truth or you'll think I'm silly," he said. Gen smirked and rested back in her chair.

_You don't tell me the truth about anything, apparently_. She chided herself for thinking such a thing.

"It's all right, I know you missed me more than there's water on Earth." She gave him a quick wink.

"Aren't we sassy today?" he jested, and Gen giggled, blushing.

"I'm never like this," she said, shaking her head.

"Must be your company," he said, giving her a meaningful glance. She put her hand over the side of her face, trying to cool off her skin. He was near her again, his mouth near hers. "It's not use. You're completely adorable for trying though." His breath was hot on her skin and goosebumps formed on her shoulders. She let out a short breath and her hand slid away from her face.

"Remus," said an exasperated voice, "work her up in private, in the name of Dumbledore." Gen looked to see James smirking.

"No one needs to watch you put the moves on her in the middle of the Common Room," Peter added. Gen's mouth dropped open, completely mortified.

"Oh dear God," she breathed, grabbing her bag and opening it, desperate to find something to occupy her with. She stole a glance at Remus to find him equally embarrassed. She sighed and silently cursed James and Peter while she pretended to find something to work on.

Remus' birthday had been awkward between the two of them. Gen had gotten him some books he had wanted, but the Marauders had kept him mostly to themselves because it was his 17th birthday. Only Peter was younger, and seeing as he often annoyed Sirius, Remus' birthday was a grand affair for them. Gen and Remus were exactly one year and one month apart in age, and in that month their relationship had grown. Despite the fact that there was something he wasn't telling her, Gen was growing quite fond of him. She could tell him anything and he would always listen and actually respond with good advice. He wasn't after just one thing, and they were becoming best friends at the same time. The only other boyfriend she had been with, John, had been while she was at Salem. They were both fifth years so it wasn't even a real relationship, and they were both quite foolish. The entire time she knew that she was too young to have any of their hand holding mean anything. She and Remus, however, seemed to be heading in a different direction.

She smiled when Remus' hand timidly found its way into her lap, and she always tucked her fingers into his palm.

When April 10th came along Gen was rather happy all night. Alice woke her up excitedly, and all her roommates started to sing happy birthday. They gave her their gift – which was a box filled with inordinate amounts of candy.

"Jesus, guys, did you buy out Honeydukes?" she said, laughing as she stared into the box of sweets.

"Basically," Catherine said with a laugh. Gen took out a chocolate frog and put it into her bag for later. She hung back with Alice as the other girls left, having to finish brushing her hair. Alice pulled out another box from under her bed.

"Alice, really," Gen said, wishing she hadn't.

"Gen, just open it. I already bought it!" was her firm response, which sounded like Gen didn't have much of a choice. Gen tugged at the green bow and unraveled the paper to find a brand new Gryffindor scarf with a matching hat and gloves.

"Wow, Alice! Oh, they're _so_ soft!" Gen said, pulling them out of the box to admire them.

"_And_," Alice replied, placing specific emphasis on the word, "they're water proof." Gen looked at her and burst into laughter.

"Oh Alice, you're downright hysterical," Gen said in exaggeration through her laughter, folding the scarf neatly and putting it away.

"I know. C'mon, I'm dying to see what Remus got you," she said. The two left their dormitory and when they reached the bottom of the stairs were greeted with loud cheers.

"Happy birthday!" people cried.

"Sweet Caroline," Gen groaned, "please stop."

"Welcome to adulthood, Gen!" James said loudly, coming over and clapping her on the shoulder.

_Wow, didn't expect that to be such a guy moment_, Gen thought with a smile, rubbing her bicep.

"Thanks, James," she said. The crowd that the boys had no doubt amassed just to embarrass her disbanded, and she waited to see if the boys started to hand out galleons.

"Proctor! Happy birthday," Sirius said, greeting her with a pleasant smile.

"Could you _please_ stop calling me that? Just for my birthday?" she asked, basically pleading.

"You know my deal, Proctor. And I don't have to do anything for you today – you're not my girlfriend," he said. Gen felt a kernel of her hatred for him come back.

"Well congratulations, you're officially the most unbearable person I know," she said smartly. He laughed, picking up his bag.

"You can't be attracted to everyone," he said. She made a face at his use of her own words. She decided not to linger on him. Remus found her and gave her a tender kiss.

"Happy birthday," he said, hugging her to him.

"Thank you," she murmured, taking in his scent – fresh shirts and hints of old books and chocolate.

"Snog alert!" cried James, dashing towards the portrait hole. Peter was heard laughing all the way down to breakfast.

In Potions, Remus couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Gen didn't notice until Alice brought it to her attention, which brought her Forgetfulness Potion to a miserable screeching halt. Alice thought it was hysterical. Flustered and trying to salvage her potion, Gen felt a sense of panic – what if he was worried about what she and Sirius had been talking about earlier? Had he heard any of it? Well, she guessed it wasn't that nice, so he probably wasn't thinking about that.

"What do you think he got you?" Alice whispered. Gen shot a look at her, but briefly, afraid to take her eyes off her potion.

"Miss Proctor, what is going on in your cauldron?" Professor Slughorn interrupted, a look of muddled confusion and disappointment on his wide face.

"Uh, I – I'm not sure, Professor," Gen stammered. She heard Slughorn tut and shuffle away, and she shook her head at herself.

"Don't worry, Proctor, I'm sure they'll keep a bartending job open for you at the Three Broomsticks," hissed Avery. Gen turned on her quickly, and was met with a haughty sneer.

"Oh, thanks Avery. At least I'll be able to spit in your sippycup," Gen shot back, narrowing her eyes.

"How original. That still leaves you working in a shithole," Avery said, her pale skin twitching into what Gen assumed was a smile.

"So now I'm working at your house? I don't think that's for me, thanks for the offer though," Gen said, trying to keep her composure. Avery turned nasty then, hand clutching around the edge of her desk.

"How dare you talk about my home that way you -"

"What? Little mudblood? Taking after your pal Snape over there? Wait, that's right," Gen went on in a lowered voice, "I'm supposed to be just like you. Minus the ugly friends and the broom up my ass. Just do yourself a favor and shut the hell up, Olivia." Gen shook her head and turned away, adding a few more snake fangs in hope of it settling the boiling brown liquid in her cauldron.

She flashed her eyes over at Alice, who was glowing with pride.

"Did I ever tell you that you rock?" she whispered. Gen fought a laugh but couldn't stop from smiling. When class finished, though her potion was a miserable fail, Gen left the room feeling more accomplished than she had in a long while.

"Bloody hell, Gen," she heard James say as they caught up with her, Alice, and Frank, "you really know how to give it to them." Gen laughed and shook her head.

"It was unfair, really. I'm so much smarter than her," Gen gloated. James, Peter and Remus laughed as Remus slung an arm over her shoulder.

"That's right," he said, "you are." Gen smiled down at the floor and felt a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

"Thank you," she said, trying to be gracious. They walked on to their Transfiguration class, and Gen received a warm "Happy Birthday" from Lily.

"Thanks Lily," Gen answered slightly surprised.

"Did you find last night's study group helpful?" Lily asked and Gen nodded.

"Yeah, actually. Edmond helped me study for my Care of Magical Creatures exam," Gen answered, reflecting on their study session the night before. Edmond had been most encouraging in their studying, and she made a promise to help him next month – not that he would need it; the guy _was_ in Ravenclaw.

"Good. I find it easiest to have all of us there since we're all friends. And there isn't anything one of us wouldn't do from the other," she continued. Gen nodded again, wondering where all of this was going.

"Yeah, I think it's excellent," Gen stated, noting Remus' silence. Apparently, Lily had noticed it too.

"Know what the best part is?" Lily asked, rounding on the couple to focus on them. Her green eyes that were always so emotive focused on Remus. "That none of us have any reason to keep anything from one another. All of us are so…open-minded and friendly and caring."

_Oh here we go. _

Gen stood in semi-stunned silence and Remus' arm fell from her shoulder.

"That is the best part, Lily," Remus answered stiffly. Lily made a thin line out of her mouth and she turned again in the direction of McGonagall's class. Gen looked up at Remus and asked the question before she could stop herself.

"What was that all about?" Remus returned her look and took in a breath before answering.

"I'm not sure, love," he answered. Gen also couldn't help but think he was lying.

* * *

><p>Classes went by without anymore mishaps or events, and Gen and Andrea ran back up to the Great Hall to get their dinner. Professor Grubbly-Plank had kept the entire class after their exam to try and start a new topic. Needless to say, the students had been very impatient with her and she dismissed them grumpily.<p>

After dropping their bags and heading back down to the Hall, raving about how hungry they were, they finally took their seats as the tables filled themselves. They grabbed seats at the end of the group, sitting across from one another and very focused on getting food into their mouths.

"There's the birthday girl!" cried Georgina from up the table, next to Catherine and Peter. Gen waved awkwardly, her mouth already filled with a piece of brown bread. She occupied herself with the giant bowl of broccoli that Andrea had finished with, careful to avoid drawing anymore birthday attention.

"Any gift from Remus yet?" Andrea asked, her eyes locating him a few people away. Gen shook her head. "Well enough, he probably wants to have you to himself for a second before he gives it to you." Gen laughed and took a slice of pork loin.

"It's not a big deal if he gives me one or not, I'd settle for a few minutes alone with him," she replied, cutting up her food.

"Oh la la," Andrea teased, puckering her lips at Gen. Gen snorted with laughter and shook her head.

"Go make out with Peter," she jibed. Andrea looked like she might be sick, which encouraged Gen's laughter. She shook her head, continuing with her dinner, when she noticed that Alice and Frank were sliding down the bench, away from her. They were making room for Remus, and Gen felt a smile inching over her face.

"Hi," he said, setting his plate down on the table as he sat. Gen looked at him and felt the smile come forth, brightly.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Sorry I didn't save you a seat, I thought maybe you weren't coming," he said.

"Unforgivable," Gen answered, taking another bite of pork. Remus smiled at her and knocked her elbow so that it went into her food. Gen glared at him, which only encouraged his laughter. "Jerk."

"Aww, sweetheart, don't be cross," he said, his hand snaking around her waist. She smiled in spite of herself, continuing to eat.

"So, what'd you get her?" Andrea asked, breaking up her roll.

"Get who what?" Remus asked.

"Oh, you're being so cheeky today!" Gen chided. He chuckled at her.

"I can't tell you, Andrea," he said. "Then it won't be a surprise for whats-her-face." Gen nearly spat out her food from laughter and surprise.

"Right, gotta keep it away from any blabbermouths," Andrea agreed.

"I'm not a blabbermouth," Gen objected, dropping her fork loudly.

"Love, calm down, no one was even talking about you," Andrea cooed from across the table. Gen laughed again, leaning away to the side and covering her mouth. When she came back to her proper upright position Remus kissed the side of her head.

"You're absolutely beautiful," he whispered in her ear. She looked at him, still smiling.

"You're actually really good looking yourself," she teased, reaching up and tugging on his ear.

"Actually? As in you didn't notice my devastating good looks before?" he asked, pretending to be offended. As Gen and Andrea laughed he smiled and added, "Oh right, that's Sirius."

"God no," Gen groaned, rolling her eyes. It was Remus' turn to laugh.

"I guess they mean it when they say American girls are picky," he chortled, fingers gripping her waist a little more firmly. She smiled.

"What can I say? We know what we like," she said with a shrug.

"I just don't believe you," Andrea said, between bites. "Sirius Black is the best looking guy at Hogwarts. I'm not one of those girls that takes cute boys lightly but he's…downright dreamy." Her voice altered into a softer sigh as she said the last part, and Gen was surprised. She didn't know that Andrea swooned over anybody, let alone Sirius Black.

"She's right, Gen," Remus added. "I'm a guy and I know a good looking bloke when I see one. Sirius is _really_ good looking," he said honestly. Gen huffed and looked up the table at Sirius.

_So he has that ridiculous hair, but I guess he has a good bone structure. I suppose he'll probably age well because he'll never have to worry about a goddamn thing, prissy little…_

"Meh, I dunno," Gen said aloud to stop her negative train of thought. "I guess he has a good nose. But he's got the worst attitude ever. Maybe that's why I think he's repulsive." She said it firmly and returned to her food.

"You just need to give him a chance," Remus said, taking another bite. Gen laughed shortly, a sharp smile coming over her face.

"Funny story about that one, I asked Sirius if we could just be civil towards one another and if he would stop calling me 'Proctor' and do you know what he said to me? What his _only_ condition was?" she asked, dropping her fork again and glaring up the table.

"What?" Andrea asked.

"He told me that I had to tell him he was 'remarkably handsome'," she answered, her mouth turning down in disagreement. Remus and Andrea, on the other hand, burst out with laughter.

"Oi, what are you two howling about?" Sirius called up the table. His eyes met Gen's, and she turned away with a haughty look.

"You, Padfoot," Remus said, still laughing. "You told my girl she had to say you were remarkably handsome for you to be nice to her?" The rest of the group started laughing, Catherine clapping her hands in amusement.

"In all fairness, mate, you two hadn't started out yet," he said with a grin. "So, Proctor, do you admit it? Tell me how dashing I am!" Gen looked up from her plate and plastered a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Oh Sirius Black," she began, leaning forward over Remus and pushing her hair off of her face. She held his gaze and tried to be as flirtatious as she could be, "I can't believe I've been holding out on you. I think you're just the most revolting thing I have _ever _laid eyes on." She continued to smile as they laughed again, and then returned to her food.

"That's my girl," Remus whispered. Gen smiled up at him.

* * *

><p>When everyone had climbed back up to the tower and Alice had presented Gen with a birthday cupcake complete with a sparkler candle there was a final chorus of 'Happy Birthday.' As the hours passed by their calm gathering broke apart, and Gen bid most of them goodnight as they climbed off to bed. When she sat down on the couch next to Remus he could only say one thing.<p>

"Finally," he breathed. She giggled and he put his arm over her. She rested back against his chest, bending her knees so her feet were on the cushions.

"I know, I feel like I haven't seen you in days," she said, letting her head lay back on him. His chest rose and fell steadily, and he wiggled his fingers to signal that he wanted to hold her hand. She took it and draped his arm over her chest, so that their hands fell in the small cavity between her stomach and thighs.

"Just wait until the summer," he said softly. His chest vibrated with his voice and she smiled.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," she said. She tucked her free hand under her bottom to keep it warm and stared up at the ceiling, enjoying the last of her birthday.

"All right, it's birthday time," he said, tapping her stomach with his fingers. She chuckled and moved off of him so he could get into his bag. He pulled out a medium sized box that had a large yellow ribbon tied around it. He held it out to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek when she took it.

"Happy birthday, Gen."

"Thank you," she said, turning her body to face him. She tugged on the tail of the bow and it fell undone, freeing the lid to be lifted. Peering inside a smile instantly spread over her face. Inside the box was a small tree sitting inside a crystal bowl. The bowl was no larger than her palm, and the tree stood no taller than the length of her hand. There were bright pink flowers blossoming on it. Gen picked it up, marveling at how tiny it was, but how incredibly beautiful.

"Wow, Remus," she said, holding the plant in her cupped hands, "it's gorgeous." He smiled at her.

"I know how much you love being outside, and in Massachusetts it's already spring so I thought this would bring you some peace," he said. Gen smiled and gently placed the tree back into the box. She then scooted forward and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much, it's fantastic," she whispered. When she went to break away he refused to let go, and instead pulled her forward up off her butt and into his lap.

"You're welcome," he said when he settled her there, finally releasing her. Gen, trying to keep a feeling of awkwardness at bay, touched his cheek. She gave him a small kiss on the lips and stroked his skin with her thumb. "Oh no, I can't settle for that when I haven't seen you in days." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, intensely this time. She felt her heartbeat quicken and her fingers slid from his cheek into his hair. He pulled her against him, both hands on her lower back, and her feelings of awkwardness succumbed to matching his intent.

When they gradually broke apart Gen wasn't sure either of them wanted to stop. She kept her eyes closed and took in a deep breath, resting her forehead against his.

"Wow," she said finally, making the two of them laugh. "I wasn't sure you were capable of that." Gen moved away from him some and took her hands from his hair and neck.

"I'm just full of surprises," he said. Gen laughed again, softly, and rested her back against the arm of the couch. Remus put his hands in her lap and began toying with her fingers.

"Not a bad thing," she said, winking at him in an obnoxious way. He rolled his eyes at her and sat up straighter. "It's late," she continued, taking his adjustment as a sign of discomfort. To her surprise, he grinned.

"It's Friday," he said, moving towards her again. She grinned back and touched her nose to his.

"Remus John Lupin, what has gotten into you?" she breathed, pulling up her legs and scooting off his lap so he could move. He put an arm on either side of her and their eyes locked. This time his gaze was different, more intense that Gen had ever witnessed. His lips twitched up into a smile that Gen noticed in her peripheral vision, but could barely react because she was held by his gaze.

"Not sure, maybe it's a birthday thing," he said softly. She smiled once again as he kissed her cheek. "Or maybe I just missed you." She put a hand to his shoulder and he kissed her once more.

When Gen finally made it upstairs to her room she carefully placed her tree on the floor next to the window. She stared at it as sleep took over her eyes, thinking about how lucky she was.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, I had to find a new computer charger! But, I have four more chapters written out that just need to be typed so plan for an awesome weekend of reading!<p>

**Thanks** to **Terrafina** (hope you don't mind the nickname) for my review! I hope that your mom is feeling better! Still waiting for your story hun, can't wait to read it.


	11. Exams

Chapter 11: Exams

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just created Gen and some of her roommates so that she can have this excellent and juicy tale! Please don't use her without asking, I'm rather attached to her. Though the likelihood of you using her is extremely low.

Note: More to come! This one is what you've been waiting for!

* * *

><p>Exams were days away and Gen was nearly living in the library. If it wasn't for her classes and Madam Pince's rules against eating and sleeping in there, she would have never left. She sat in the same seat every time in the farthest corner of the library she could find. She had gone hours without speaking or even seeing her friends. At Salem, Gen had been efficient in her studying but never to this degree of intensity. She attributed a lot of it to the reviews she had received of Hogwarts exams. Some had said they were average and expected, and other said that their exams got worse and worse every year. Seeing as she had missed the entire first semester there and two months worth of classes in general, neither of those outlooks were promising.<p>

The Monday before exams she sat in the library, staring up at the ceiling trying to rest her eyes. She was twirling her quill through her fingers, her hair hanging over the back of her chair. Her classes had ended for the day, but this was Gen's third time to the library already and her hand and eyes were feeling the exhaustion.

She had gotten nowhere in figuring out what Remus had been hiding from her, even though the strange comments from their friends continued. He said he didn't understand when Gen asked what they were about, and she had gotten to the point where she stopped asking.

Her eyes followed the molding of the ceiling, and smiled some at the rays of light slanting through the high book cases. She watched as books floated up to their respectable places and as the ladders rolled along their invisible tracks for the people on the floor below.

"You should be studying, young lady," he said from her left somewhere. She smiled wider, and he came into her line of sight. He put his hands on her arms of her chair and leaned his weight on to them so that his face was much closer to hers. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, safe from Madam Pince's stern eyes.

"I was," she replied, mock whining. He laughed, using one hand to run through her hair. She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying his attention. Unfortunately, he ceased after a few minutes and she listened to him take a seat across from her.

"What subject are you on?" he asked. Gen opened her eyes and sat back up, her break time coming to an end.

"Transfiguration," she answered, rubbing her eyes.

"How long have you been at this?" he asked. Gen smiled wryly.

"Collectively? Since eight this morning," she answered, picking up her parchment again. He was opening his own transfiguration textbook and glancing at his notes. They fell into silence for a while, working. Or, at least Remus was. Gen was trying, but her mind kept slipping away to faraway places.

"Gen," Remus said, a form of calling in his voice, "your exams won't be outside the window." Gen laughed softly, giving him a fake look of anger.

"I just can't focus on it anymore. I feel like I know the words in that book better than McGonagall," she replied. He looked up briefly before responding.

"Then move on to Charms or something."

Remus had switched into his alternate persona already – the studious worker who didn't like to be interrupted until he felt he could stop. Gen knew best to be quiet or to leave. She sat back in her chair and pulled out her Charms book. Opening it up to the chapter she was last on, Gen propped it up against the edge of the table so the bottom was on her lap.

She couldn't remember what she had been reading when she fell asleep. It was a deep and restful sleep, where she dreamed about being at home. The dream was so calming, unlike her other dreams, which were usually strange and vivid, with an abnormal amount of detail that Gen could always recall. Usually, when she woke up, she could remember what kind of wallpaper had been on the walls. Of course, she had been thinking about her home of late, being that they would be leaving school so soon.

"Gen," said a soft voice. It was calling her back from sleep with a gentle shake of the shoulder. She didn't recognize it at first. "Sweetheart, you need to stop sleeping." A small smile crept over her face when she remembered that Remus had been across from her. She opened her eyes to find him kneeling down beside her.

"Sorry," she whispered, sitting back up.

"No worries. Did you have a good nap?" he asked, amusement etched into his face. He stood and walked back to his chair. Gen chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Oh sure," she joked. As she reached for the textbook that had fallen from her lap there was a sudden kink in her neck that made her gasp. Her free hand went to it instantly, rubbing the tender area.

"All right?" Remus asked. Gen righted herself and nodded.

"Fine," she answered. When she looked up he had already returned to his studies and Gen felt badly for interrupting him. "Sorry," she whispered and bent her head over her notes. Realizing that she was only going to fall asleep again, Gen decided to leave and began quietly tucking her things away in her bag.

"Going to get dinner?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, do you want anything?" she replied, closing her bag. Remus looked up at her and shook his head.

"I've just come back from there."

"Wait, what? You went to dinner and left me up here sleeping?" Gen asked, shocked that he would do that. Remus shrugged.

"You looked like you needed to sleep more. And Lily came to get me so I went with her," he answered.

_Lily. Perfect_.

Gen shook her head and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks," she said curtly, turning on her heel and walking out. Much to her continued surprise, Remus didn't come after her.

When she made it back to the Common Room – after skipping out on the Great Hall – she walked right over to Lily and announced: "We need to talk."

Lily seemed very surprised by Gen's aggressive tone and that she was demanding conversation. However, Lily rose from her seat and followed Gen up to her dormitory.

"All right, I don't know what you're playing at, but the next time you want to take my boyfriend down to dinner don't do it while I'm sleeping, go it?" Gen said when the door closed behind them and making sure the room was empty.

"What?" Lily asked, appearing confused.

"You heard me," Gen replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know you and Remus are friends, but that is no excuse for you to leave me asleep in the freaking library during dinner. I would have thought that was common courtesy even if we weren't friends."

"Gen, you're over-reacting," Lily said, not taking Gen lightly.

"I don't think so," Gen said, her mouth turning down in disbelief. "I mean, what's this in comparison to your constant whispering in his ears and general demand for his attention since the point you knew I liked him?" Lily colored a little but narrowed her eyes.

"It has nothing to do with you," she said, sharply. Gen knew that it was a lie.

"Oh how I doubt that one! Not while you're intent on keeping your conversations secret from me. I'm not a moron, Lily," Gen exclaimed, heatedly. Lily scoffed at her, her hands going to her hips.

"I beg to differ! You barely seem to notice that there is something serious going on – "

"That you're all keeping something hushed up from me about Remus?! As if I didn't notice. All of you make these ridiculous comments – God forbid any of you grow the stones to tell me any of it. Nope, just leave the worried girlfriend to panic about whatever it is the most amazing guy she has ever met is keeping from her. It feels real good, let me tell you, pretending not to be bothered by the way Sirius watches him and the way you hover over him like a freaking helicopter," Gen interrupted, her voice still growing louder. Unexpectedly, Lily changed her expression and her arms dropped away.

"Gen, we want to tell you. We know you'll understand." Lily sighed, and Gen knew that it wasn't out of frustration with her. Gen looked down at her shoes, some of her own tension receding.

"It's not your place to tell me. I just keep waiting for the day that he wants me to know," Gen replied, a sound of defeat in her voice.

"You may not ever find out from him," Lily said. Gen locked eyes with her again.

"Is it that bad, Lily?" she asked before she had time to think about wanting the answer. Lily opened her mouth to answer, but then hesitated.

"Depends on what you think 'bad' is." Gen thought about it, and realized what her bigger concern was.

"Is it going to hurt me to find out?"

Lily finally shook her head.

"If you care as much about him as I believe you do, then no. But when you find out, you'll understand what I'm doing," she answered.

"So you're going to keep making those comments and whispering?" Gen asked, groaning a little. Lily nodded.

"I have to. We all do," she said. Gen nodded in understanding.

"Sorry I started yelling at you," Gen said after a pause. "I just hit a breaking point."

"Everything is fine, don't worry about it," Lily said with a wave of her hand. She reached for the door knob and looked at Gen for a final thought. "I really like you, Gen. I hope you know that." They exchanged smiles and Gen was left in her room. She sat down on her bed and considered going back and apologizing to Remus. But, the more she thought about it the more she couldn't seem to let her anger at him subside enough to actually do it. He _did_ leave her asleep in the library.

_What the hell was that about_? She asked herself a few more times, crossing her arms over her body again. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as her anger ebbed and flowed, passing at least half an hour. She then fished for some of her birthday candy, trying to placate both her hunger and her emotions. Luckily, a few chocolate frogs and licorice wands later, she had calmed down enough to return to the common room to find her friends. She sat with Alice and Catherin when she found them, who both seemed drained of energy.

"Have enough of the studying ladies?" Gen asked with a smile, dumping a healthy ration of lollipops and Bertie Botts' beans on the table before them. The girls helped themselves and began talking about their days. Gen and Alice agreed that the mornings Potions class was unreasonably difficult, and it was no wonder that only Lily and Snivellus finished correctly. Gen could see more and more that Lily and Severus had been friends the longer she was here. She would catch him staring at Lily with sadness and longing all over his face. His expression was honest that Gen could not help but feel sad, too. She could never bear to look at him for more than a few moments when she saw him, and couldn't help but wonder if she would be different if he and Lily stayed friends, or even if they had become more than friends.

It didn't mean that she didn't think he was any less horrible, she just wondered if he could help it.

Catherine informed them that her Divination class had been completely derailed by Sirius that morning because he refused to believe that Marlene saw him on trial at the Ministry in her crystal ball.

"He carried on about it for half an hour," Catherine complained. Gen couldn't help but laugh.

"He'd only go on trial for trying to score with the Minister's daughter or something," she said, still laughing, folding her legs up under her in the chair.

"Gen," Alice said with a worried look on her face, "Remus looks really angry."

"Remus Lupin? Angry? Yeah right," Catherine objected, turning to satisfy her own curiosity. Needless to say, she didn't continue in her disbelief. Gen didn't bother to look around, certain that he would ignore her and go up to his room.

"Mind telling me what your problem is?" he asked, having marched right over to her.

_I was wrong about that one,_ she thought. She steadied herself before looking up at him.

"I thought I had been rather clear," she answered coolly.

"So you just leave me there?" he asked.

"Seemed the appropriate action," she stated.

"You've got some nerve," he said, dropping his bag on the ground.

"To walk away from an argument that you were going to lose? Oh yeah, I'm real indecent," Gen responded, not bothering to spare him from her anger.

"You're just mad that I went with Lily," he continued. Gen actually couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I think we need to go outside and talk about this," she replied after a few moments of shocked silence. She rose from her chair and grabbed his hand, dragging him out into the hall beyond the portrait hall. Once away from inquiring eyes and prying ears she turned to him.

"Admit it," he said, undoubtedly angry, "you're jealous of her."

"First of all, why would I be jealous of Lily? _I'm_ your girlfriend. Second, you leave me asleep in the library to go have dinner without thinking to wake me and you conclude that I'm _jealous_?!" Gen cried, absolutely bewildered.

"Oh, come off it Gen, I know how you are! You're always after me about what the hell Lily is talking about when it isn't any of your business!" he said.

"That has absolutely nothing to do with this, but perhaps that's your conscious talking to you there, babe. While we're on it, maybe I wouldn't care so much if it wasn't so blatantly obvious that you're keeping something from me!"

He seemed stunned that she had noticed and didn't say anything for a long while. He simply stared at her, his mouth open to make his next point but the words had been wiped clear away. Gen sighed and sank down against the wall, her hands going to her face. She could feel herself giving in – she could never hold on to her rage, and being cross with Remus after being involved with him was simply impossible.

"How could you know?" he asked, voice quiet. Gen watched as other students walked out of the portrait hole, their eyes studying the two of them. She waited until they were out of earshot to answer.

"Remus, when you like someone as much as I like you it's hard not to notice and understand that they're keeping something from you. Especially when all your friends are making a point to disagree with you, and it's all I can think about." She waited some time for him to have an answer but as the moments passed by it didn't seem like it was going to come. She then rose, feeling absolutely defeated. She paused in front of him, and it took nearly all of her to look up at him. "I'm sorry that you think me petty enough to be jealous of Lily. You two are excellent friends and I am so happy that you have her to tell whatever it is you can't tell me. But, if you can't understand why I was upset about earlier then maybe you wouldn't understand that I care more about you than nearly anything. Maybe I'm just really terrible at showing it. If you want to end this, then fine. I'll be a big girl about it." She dropped her eyes and quickly walked away, muttering the password to the Fat Lady. The woman in the portrait was sniffling into a handkerchief that matched her dress.

"Go back to him! Tell him you'll do anything!" she cried. Gen colored and looked back at Remus. He was staring again, hand on top of his head in his uncertainty.

"There isn't anything I can do, ma'am," Gen said to the portrait, hugging her arms around herself. "He knows where I stand, but I can't make him trust me."

The Fat Lady gave a ridiculous sob and swung open, Gen leaving Remus to do whatever he had to do.

* * *

><p>Alice agreed with the Fat Lady.<p>

"You're being unreasonable," she had said. Gen was flabbergasted.

"Are you kidding?" Georgina demanded that night. Luckily, she had been there to speak for Gen. "He's being a right git for saying Gen was jealous, and I've never been one to think badly of Remus."

"He's just stressed," Alice had replied.

Nothing further was said, and the days commence of frantic studying.

Gen and Remus spoke but saw little of each other those next days. Gen didn't know if she still had a boyfriend and though the Marauders treated her the same way they didn't seem any more certain than she was.

Of course, she never asked.

Their Charms exam was the following Monday, and Gen was told she had done very well by her tiny professor. She left Professor Flitwick's class radiating joy at how easy she had found it, and relief that one test was over.

Remus caught her after class. Her had grabbed her wrist, and awkwardly dropped it when she turned to face him.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Gen nodded.

"Of course." He shuffled through the crowd towards the window and looked down at her.

"So, how are you?" he asked. Gen couldn't help but smile in confusion.

"I'm good, glad that's over with," she answered. He shifted uncomfortably, and she prompted him patiently, "how's things going?"

"Oh, you know, pretty good," he answered. She smiled and nodded, trying to remain polite. Her eyes looked out the window, trying to find anything to look at than his face.

"Listen, I'm really sorry and I know I was being an idiot and I don't want to break up I just don't know how you would take it if I told you what they all want you to know," he said. He said it so fast that Gen couldn't piece it together.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," she said, looking back at him. He took a steadying breath and closed his eyes for a second.

"I'm sorry," he said, brown eyes opening again and locking on her, "for everything. I feel so awful about what I said and I know none of it is true."

"Oh," Gen said, surprised, "okay. Well, I'm sorry, too."

"And I can't even think about not being with you," he said quietly and timidly. He finally smiled, and reached forward to touch her cheek.

"I've wanted to hear that for days," she replied in relief, putting her hand on top of his.

"Unless you think I've been too much of an arse to stay with me, I don't want to break up," he said. Gen laughed.

"Oh listen to you, baiting me into telling you that I never want you to go," she teased. He grinned at her.

"You said it anyway." She rolled her eyes and gave him a swat on the arm.

"Jerk," she said. He laughed and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"You shouldn't have to hear all those things from the others," he said. Gen noted the reluctance in his voice, but looked up at him expectantly. "I just can't find the courage to tell you."

"Remus," she began, "I'm never going to judge you." He sighed and his jaw seemed to tighten a great deal.

"That's the part I have trouble with," he said. "I'm so lucky to have you that I can't stand to imagine what you'll say to me when I tell you." His voice fell so quiet and his body seemed to lose so much life that Gen couldn't believe she was talking to the same person. She grabbed his hand and began leading him outdoors, so that he could open up to her with a little more privacy. They walked, hand in hand, into the sunshine and down near the Gamekeeper Hagrid's hut. She knew Hagrid wouldn't bother them if they were just sitting in the grass, so that's precisely what they did.

"Remus," she began, taking her bag off her shoulder, "you don't have to tell me anything you aren't ready to tell me. But you can't seriously think that I won't be able to handle whatever you tell me. There are only a few things that would change my opinion of you and my affection for you – all of which would involve hurting me considerably." He smiled in a strange way, and Gen wasn't sure how to react.

"I could though," he said. Gen gave him a confused expression.

"What?"

"I am something that could harm you a great deal," he said. Gen's mind thought back to their first kiss. At first she struggled to get beyond the happiness that moment had entailed for her, but then she was able to remember what Remus had said to her.

"You're not to be trusted…" she repeated absent mindedly. She looked back at him to see him nodding, a knowing smile on his face. "What do you mean 'something'?"

"I really can't get anything by you," he joked.

"If you didn't want me to pick up on it you wouldn't have said it," Gen replied. He nodded and hesitated before answering.

"It means exactly that; I _am_ something that can hurt you," he said. Gen stared down at his feet, her fingers pulling up the grass.

"Just me or people in general?" she asked, not daring to look up.

"Everybody," he replied. "Within a reasonable distance anyway." She took in a wavered breath as her mind began to piece together what had been in front of her all this time.

"This has something to do with you getting sick," she said. More of her memories flashed before her minds' eye and the parts were sticking out clearer than ever before.

"How often do I get sick, Gen?" he asked. His voice was flat but Gen knew that he was struggling to continue this conversation.

"I'd say…" her voice trailed off as she stared beyond him and at the distant tree line. Her heart stopped for a moment and her mouth dried out a little. She wasn't afraid – if it was what she thought it was then she wasn't afraid. She just couldn't believe she hadn't realized it.

"Say it," she said.

"You already know," he objected.

"Say it," she repeated. They finally locked eyes and he seemed like he was forcing himself.

"I'm a werewolf," he said, quietly. Gen watched him in silence for a few moments, and then the most profound thing happened.

She had no opinion.

She wasn't overwhelmed with surprise. She supposed it was because she had known what it was for a while now, and just never stopped to consider it.

And then…

"So?" she asked. He seemed shocked. His eyes widened and it took him a second to recover.

"_So_, every full moon I turn into a murderous and dangerous creature that can't remember who he is and then change back with no recollection," he said, loudly.

"Yeah, I guess that's a big deal," Gen said, thinking it over as she leaned back on her hands. Remus blinked at her.

_Yeah, I knew he'd like that one_.

"A big deal? Gen, it's a bloody big deal!" he exclaimed, having trouble keeping his voice down.

"Remus, every girl on the planet turns into a monster once a month, you're not special," she said with a laugh. Remus, much to her disappointment, didn't laugh. He started shaking his head and grabbed his bag like he was going to walk away from her. She lunged forward and grabbed his hand, "Oh, don't go. I'm sorry, I was just joking. I'm sorry that you have to go through that, and I'm even happier that you opened up to me. You clearly face so many more problems than I can even fathom. But, you're still Remus to me." He paused and looked at her and she smiled. Breaking down he sighed.

"I just will never forgive myself if I hurt you," he said. Gen crawled over to him, pushing his bag out of his lap and sitting there in its place. She looked at him as he half-smiled, and ran a hand over his face.

"I can hurt you, too," she said. He opened his mouth to object but she put a finger to his lips. "Yes I can, and I'll try my very best not to. Just like you. I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me, it had to be so hard. Please remember that you're still my boyfriend, and I care about you more than I can admit sometimes. You will _always_ be Remus Lupin to me, even if you go a little funky when the moon is full." She finished her speech with a kiss on his forehead and she felt his hands wrap around her waist. His eyes closed and they sat there in silence for a few moments.

"How can you be so calm about this?" he asked. Gen smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"My mom's brother is a werewolf," she answered. "He's my Uncle Ted, and I don't see him as anything but that." Remus looked shocked.

"He is?"

"Yeah. Got bit when he was seven years old," she said. "My Aunt Claire loves it – she says it keeps things spicy knowing he can be such an animal."

They both started laughing hysterically.

When they wandered back towards the castle, Gen spotted their friends also outside. They had brought sandwiches outside for lunch, and James began waving the couple over with a huge grin. The energy between Remus and Gen was lighter than it had ever been. And everyone noticed. Lily looked at Gen in an impressed way, and Gen merely winked. Lily gave her a discreet nod as she passed over Gen's sandwich, and then proceeded to ignore James.

She and Remus sat next to each other in the large circle as they ate their meals. They joined separate conversations, but Remus' hand fell back into her lap once he had finished eating. Gen felt her skin tingle and her happiness increase, but no one would have even noticed their interaction.

Gen asked how the others exams had gone, and she was asked if her exam had been all she hyped it up to be.

"It was better than I thought," she replied.

"We told you not to worry," Georgina replied with a smile.

"Not to mention that Charms is one of your best subjects so it should feel great that he told you how well you did," Alice added. Gen chuckled at her friend.

"We'll see how the rest of them go," Gen replied, popping that last bit of her sandwich in her mouth.

"I'm sure you did brilliantly," Remus said, his hand giving her a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled, unaware that he had stopped talking to Sirius and Peter and had listened to their conversation.

"Why thank you, my good sir," she said with a grin.

When they all had finished their food they stood and began making their way down towards the lake. The sun was shining so brightly and the air was warm so there was no excuse to be back inside, even if they did have exams to study for. Andrea and Catherine went running down towards the path, Georgina grabbing Alice away from Frank so that they would stop being what Georgina called "murderously adorable." Gen and Remus stuck by one another, Gen still thwarting off thoughts of her Transfiguration exam she had in the morning.

"I'm sorry I accused you of not knowing what it's like to be alone at Hogwarts," she said quietly, the memory cropping up with a sting of pain.

"I've been waiting for you to understand that," he said, nodding. "Telling you was out of the question for me at that point, but I couldn't help empathizing. Especially since you were really distracted by it, and I wanted you to know that I was there for you." Gen smiled and opened her mouth to say something witty but was cutoff.

"What have we here, Padfoot?" said James, butting between the couple and putting her arms around their shoulders.

"I haven't the slightest idea Prongs. Wormtail, any thoughts?" Sirius asked coyly from the other side of Remus. Wormtail, beside Gen, faked an expression of thought. Gen doubted his familiarity with real thinking.

"Have the quarrelling lovers come to," Peter began, gasping before he continued, "an _understanding_?" James and Sirius jumped in front of them so they could not continue, and Gen saw Remus rolling his eyes but smiling. Her attention was grabbed away again but the three other boys, standing side-by-side as a wall.

"An understanding? Well, that can only mean one thing," James said, grinning.

"Moony's gone and told her his deep, dark, terrifying secret," Sirius said. Peter cackled and Gen could help but laugh.

"The blasphemy!" cried James. "How can she be making a mockery of our dear Remus?!"

"The indecency!" echoed Peter, even more dramatically.

"The audacity!" exclaimed Sirius. Gen continued to laugh, finding it hard to stop.

"Guys, give it a rest," Remus groaned.

"How'd she take it, mate?" Sirius asked.

"You two aren't staying together for our sakes, are you?" James asked. "Because I quite like the idea of being shared on weekends." Gen laughed even louder, covering her face.

"She took it very well, barely even surprised," Remus answered.

"_What_?" the three asked in unison.

"My uncle is a werewolf. It made perfect sense when I forgot worrying about Remus and started looking at the facts," Gen answered simply.

"Your uncle?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, my mom's brother. He and my aunt and my cousins live in Colorado though, so I rarely see them. I'm actually disappointed that I didn't figure this out sooner," Gen explained, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"He has children?" asked Remus, sounding surprised. Gen nodded.

"Yeah, two sets of twins. Mya and Mary, and Gregory and Sylvia," Gen responded.

"Sylvia?" Peter asked, not bothering to hide the dislike for the name in his voice.

"Yeah," Gen replied with a chuckled, "not sure what happened there." The boys laughed but didn't move from in front of her.

"Well, while we're on the subject of secrets," James began, looking at Sirius and Peter, who both nodded, "we might as well tell you the rest of it."

Gen furrowed her brow and wasn't sure what to expect.

"Okay, shoot," she said.

James and Sirius looked at each other apprehensively and Peter took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><em>Review!<em>


	12. Years End

Chapter 12: Years End

Disclaimer: Same.

Note: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You're <em>what<em>?"Gen asked, her mouth hanging open.

"We're Animagi," Sirius said again, hushing his voice. Gen stared at him.

_You're effing kidding me._

"No, you're not," Gen answered finally.

"It took us long enough," James said, "we wouldn't lie about it."

"That's _illegal_," Gen said, panicking, "my _father_ works for the _Ministry_." She put her hand on her forehead and started pacing.

_You've got to be absolutely effing kidding me!_

"I told you this wasn't a good idea," groaned Peter, though Gen could barely hear him.

"You three are insane. Beyond a doubt certifiably insane. What were you _thinking_?" she said suddenly, pointing her finger at them. She only stood still for a second thought before she returned to pacing.

"I feel like this reaction should have happened before with me," Remus said with a chuckle. He stepped forward and caught her in his arms. "Gen," he said softly, "they do it for me." Gen looked up at him.

"I'm surprised at you, I mean you just let them do it. This is really serious – wait, what?" she asked when her mind caught up with what he said. He smiled.

"We do it for him, Proctor," Sirius said. Gen looked around Remus at the boy, and tried to comprehend.

"I needed someone to help look after when I transformed. Hogwarts gave me a place to go, but when I was there I hurt myself and it was getting rather painful. But, these three, they keep an eye on me and make sure I don't hurt me or – " he paused, "someone else." Gen stared up at him, mind devouring all that they had just shared with her.

"That's really brave of you all," she said, and received smiled from all.

"I knew I liked her, Moony," James said. Gen smiled, just realizing why they called Remus 'Moony'.

_Wormtail…_

"What are you Peter, a rat?" she asked, looking the boy up and down. He grinned.

"Wormtail, at your service. Or, well, at Remus' anyway," he answered.

"Prongs," Gen said aloud, thinking, "a moose or something?" The boys laughed, James shaking his head.

"No, a stag," he said, putting his hands to his head to mock a deer. Gen nodded in understanding, looking to Sirius. He had a challenging smile on his lips.

"Well you wouldn't want to be too suspicious, but you have something with a padded foot. A padded foot? You can't be a cat because that would be useless against a werewolf," she reasoned, eyes narrowing in thought.

"A dog," Remus whispered, and Gen found herself smiling once more.

"Wicked cool," she said, nodding. They were all still smiling at her and Gen was happy, even if she couldn't believe her ears.

"They've been trying ever since they found out about me," Remus said. She looked at him again, and saw the admiration and appreciation on his face as he looked at them.

_To have such friends_, she thought.

"So don't worry," James said, rubbing the top of her head, "we take good care of him."

"I still can't believe you three – if _anyone_ ever found out – "

"We'd be royally screwed," finished Sirius, Gen surprised at his language, "as you'd say." She laughed awkwardly, and Sirius put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax Proctor, we know what we're doing." She forced a smile but looked up at Remus again. Sirius' hand fell away from her without her noticing, as she and Remus had locked eyes.

"So, now you know our secret," he said quietly, as if embarrassed.

"It's incredible," she answered, shaking her head.

"Gen, I think you understand, but we have to swear you to secrecy," James said. She didn't look away from Remus, but answered accordingly.

"I won't tell a soul," she said. Remus' mouth twitched up into a smile and she smiled back.

"You and Lily are the only ones who know," Peter said, which caught Gen's attention.

"Lily knows?" she asked, surprised. She looked at Remus and then to James.

"She, uh," James began, his hand going into his hair and looking at Remus. Gen heard Remus shuffle beside her and rolled her eyes.

"She either tricked you into telling her, James," she said pointedly, "or figured it out all on her own."

"Lily would never trick anyone!" James said defensively. Gen chuckled and put up her hands.

"Okay dude, chill out. She must have guessed," Gen said, looking back at Remus.

"Yeah," Remus answered, shoving his hands into his pockets. "She figured it out before these thick heads." The other boys erupted into abuse and objection, and Gen stepped out of the way when they went at each other. She laughed and took a seat in the grass in the sunlight, feet away from their goofing about. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back into the sun, fingers weaving into the grass and her legs stretching out in front of her.

_Dear Lord_, she thought, suddenly having the time to think about everything she just found out, _I'm dating a werewolf? How did I not see any of that? Well…at least I know he doesn't secretly hate me or anything. Sugar, what am I going to tell Alice?_

She opened one of her eyes to look at Remus, who was caught under Sirius and laughing while holding James in a headlock. Though pale, his skin was clear and his smile infectious, his light brown hair shining in the sun. His laughter seemed to fill their entire space, and Gen couldn't help but smile.

_He's a damn sexy werewolf_, Gen thought, _I'll give him that._ She smirked and closed her eye again, still working through her thoughts. She never expected to be in this situation and she never thought she would be entrusted with such a secret.

_But, why did Remus decide to tell me? Isn't he afraid that if we have a nasty break up I'll tell everyone?_

These thoughts weren't meshing with the joy sunshine usually brought her. She took in a deep breath to try and clear her thoughts. It was too beautiful of a day to be consumed by the actions of another person. Hell, she had made it through her first Hogwarts exam! She couldn't let her restless mind ruin that for her now.

"I'm glad to see that you two are on the same page now." Gen snapped her eyes open to see Lily taking a seat beside her on the grass. Gen smiled in response.

"Yeah, me too," Gen answered.

"Listen, Gen, keeping this a secret isn't easy," she said, her voice lowering some. Gen sat up and brushed off her hands.

"I know, I was just trying to think of what to tell Alice," Gen replied, looking over at Lily. The redhead nodded and seemed in thought.

"How much does she know?"

"She knows that Remus was keeping something from me, and that we just recently fought over it. And now she knows we've made up, so she'll want to know what he was keeping from me," Gen explained. Lily's eyes had averted away from here and were on Remus. Gen looked in the same direction and saw the four boys, untangled and not fighting, talking animatedly about something.

"Tell her that he was afraid of the distance over the summer, and that he thought you would want to see other people while you were apart so he was contemplating ending it with you," Lily said. Gen tried to play out the conversation in her head, and thought about the argument that she and Alice had eavesdropped on. She shrugged, figuring that if Alice seemed suspicious Gen could say she didn't want to discuss it any further and Alice wouldn't pry.

"Thanks, Lily," Gen said finally with a smile.

"No problem." The two sat in silence for a while, Gen watching her peers and other Hogwarts students milling around the grounds, and the glittering water of Black Lake beyond the trees.

"You and Remus are better together than you realize, Gen," Lily said. Gen didn't look to her, but considered her words.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. He really needed you, Gen. He was watching all of his friends become involved with girls, but was so shy and conflicted over who he is that I honestly didn't think he'd have any girlfriend. But, you came along and something inside him came around – like he couldn't deny himself. And, now that I know you, I think he's done a world of good for you," Lily finished and Gen couldn't stop staring.

"He's done so much for me," Gen admitted, not sure why she was. Lily gave her a knowing smile and her eyes flickered to something behind Gen.

"Lily, my beautiful flower," said James from above Gen's head, "come for a walk with me?"

"James Potter, do you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?" she asked hotly, her face returning to disdain. She head James chuckle.

"Not when I know you love it," he said. Gen stifled her laugh with her fist, but Lily didn't find it very funny.

"Only your mother and Sirius could love you, James," she answered. James reached down and snatched her book bag.

"That simply won't do, my darling flower," he said with a shake of the head before turning and walking down the hill. Lily huffed and rose.

"Where do you think you're going with my bag?" she demanded. James didn't look back at her.

"Somewhere wet," he said, his voice sounding as if he hadn't made up his mind quite yet. Lily let out an irritated shriek and darted after him.

"You love him!" Gen cried, laughing.

"They'll be together by next Christmas, just you wait," Sirius said. Gen nodded in agreement.

"I'll put five galleons that she makes it to Easter," Remus challenged. Gen watched as the two grinned.

"You're on," Sirius said, and they shook hands. Peter was laying back in the grass, his head on his book bag and eyes closed. Gen let her eyes wander to Remus and he smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, moving towards her. He laid down and put his head in her lap, his long legs stretching out. She smiled down at him.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

><p>Her Transfiguration exam had been exhausting to study for, and even harder to pass. However, McGonagall seemed quite pleased with her at the end of it. Potions had been relatively easy, and Professor Slughorn had told her he looked forward to seeing her next year. She had laughed and said her goodbyes, uncertain that she would be taking the next level of potions.<p>

It was their last night at Hogwarts, and their feast was extraordinary. Dumbledore had given them all his best and unusual words of wisdom, but they had already escaped Gen's head.

Her walk back up the stairs was slower than normal, and only Remus took his time with her.

"You still have another year," he said, taking her hand. She smiled.

"I feel like I should have been here all along," she said quietly. They were silent for a while, until Gen was reminded of her previous questions. "Why did you tell me?" Remus cleared his throat and paused on the landing as the staircase moved.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked. There was no attitude in his voice or anger in his eyes – he was asking for her opinion.

"Because you can't be sure where this is going. Aren't you worried that this will end badly and I will tell everyone your secret? Doesn't it frighten you that a secret that means so much to you has been shared with a person you didn't know seven months ago?" Gen asked, her questions arising faster and faster. Her joined hand with Remus felt hot and sweaty, and her eyes searched his face for any inclination that he was still questioning himself.

"It did frighten me. Just like it frightened me when Lily figured it out, and when I had to answer my friends questions," he answered calmly.

"But, they're your friends," Gen countered. The stair case stopped in its new place, but they remained on the landing.

"And you're not my friend?" he asked. Gen furrowed her brown and looked away from him to formulate her answer.

_Of course we're friends, but it's different_, she thought. She shifted her weight back and forth on her feet.

"Yes, we're friends, but we're also more than that. You and James haven't sucked face," she said, smiling some. Remus smiled in return and understood what she was getting at.

"You're right."

"So, why tell me? I mean, other than the fight that we had, you had no idea that I suspected anything," she asked again. Remus seemed pensive, but didn't answer her immediately. He proceeded up the stairs and she followed. She knew he was weighing his answers, but she wished he would hurry up. She was anxious to know; what if he saw it as a mistake? Obviously Gen would never tell anybody what Remus was, but it would be difficult if Remus saw sharing that information with her as a bad decision.

They returned to the Common Room, which was a flurry of excitement. She smiled as her fellow Gryffindors were yelling and collecting things they had left around the tower. She had finished packing the night before, as had Remus, so that they could enjoy their time together. She touched his hand and went to the nook that was finally empty. For the last month or so it seemed that only a stroke of luck would let her sit in it. Thanks to the commotion, it was empty. Remus joined her, taking his seat next to her.

"Why do you think I was honest with my friends?" he asked when they were settled. Gen folded her knees to her chest as she thought.

"Because you thought they should know the truth," she replied.

"But why?" he persisted.

"You trust them?" she asked back. Remus shrugged and made a face.

"That's part of it," he said. "There's another reason, though. You asked me if I was afraid our relationship would end badly and you would go around telling everyone."

"Well, _aren't_ you afraid of that?" she asked back. Remus smiled.

"And if I wasn't?" he asked.

"Well, you obviously would be thinking that this wasn't ever going to end or that we would part ways on good terms," Gen said, still trying to comprehend why he was avoiding giving her an answer. Sometimes, she thought it was just because he liked toying with her. He continued to smile, leaning back against the wall as he looked at her.

"You already know that I can't imagine being without you," he said, voice soft and tentative as she had heard it so many times before. Gen looked up at him and felt her face getting hot.

"So, you _are_ afraid of this ending?" Gen asked.

"I'm not afraid of that anymore, Gen," he said. She took a moment to understand, but then smiled shyly.

"That's why you trust them, too?" she breathed, still unable to believe that he thought she'd be in his life forever. He nodded.

"If there's one thing I've realized, Gen, it's that there are very few consistent things in life. And the things that are consistent are there because you want them to be. If I want something forever, then it's going to be there," he said. Gen felt her heart flutter, and she swallowed as she stared into his brown eyes.

"Like, forever forever?" she asked, her voice not sounding like her own. He smiled at her, and laughed.

"Whatever forever you can think of," he whispered. He pressed his lips to hers and she pulled him close.

The next morning came and Gen was reluctant to go. She knew she couldn't dawdle but she couldn't bear to think about going home. She also knew that Alice would be rather somber, so it was up to Gen to put on a good face for her friend.

When she was dressed and had tucked her pajamas into her truck, she looped arms with Alice to head downstairs.

"Promise you'll write every week," Alice demanded, and Gen laughed.

"Every Tuesday, like clockwork," Gen answered for the sixtieth time that week.

"And you'll come at the end of July so we can go to Diagon Alley together?" Alice asked. Gen chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, Alice, but only for my books. I have to go to the Checkered District once more before my last year," Gen answered. Alice rolled her eyes and jumped down the last step.

"I don't know about this Checkered District, but it can't be better than our Diagon Alley," Alice quipped. She broke free from their arms and Gen slowed down. She smiled as she looked around the Common Room, taking in the entire space. Things had happened here, and for once they were things they didn't regret. She never left Salem anxious to come back unhappy to be going home. This tower, with these people, were things she would miss. Actually miss.

_What do you think of that?_

"Gen," Alice called from the portrait hole, "c'mon, or you won't be able to eat breakfast." Gen nodded and moved quickly to the door, leaving her minor nostalgia behind.

Gen didn't think on it anymore as they made their way down to the train, or on the platform as she said goodbye to her classmates. As they climbed into a compartment all ten of them realized they wouldn't fit into a single compartment. Andrea, Catherine and Georgina went to sit with Marlene, promising to come back and say their goodbyes. Gen sat next to Remus and across from Frank and Alice, smiling at her three favorite people.

"So, Proctor," began Sirius, making Gen visibly wince, "you've made it through your first year at Hogwarts. How do you feel?" The way he asked made Gen think of game show hosts.

"What, did the Daily Prophet run out of things to print?" she asked smartly. Everyone chuckled and she received a nudge from Remus, forcing her to continue. "I had an excellent semester."

"Next year you have to be there for the _entire_ year," James chuckled, "whatever will you do?" Gen laughed and shrugged innocently.

"Perhaps I'll go check out Beauxbatons." They laughed again and Alice chimed in.

"You wouldn't dare. You and I are friends now, you _can't_ go anywhere else," she said with a smile. Gen rolled her eyes.

"The Marauders have invested considerable amounts of time in you," added James.

"You can't just go away," finished Peter. Gen grinned, not having expected so many comments.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she replied.

She watched as the landscape changed. What had once seemed so empty when she first arrived slowly began to be dotted with farm houses and signs of civilization. She sighed as she was returned back to reality, her hand clutching Remus' feebly. The two had not said much to each other the entire ride, and Gen feared what would come out of her mouth when it was time for them to part.

"You'll say hello to my mum and dad, won't you?" he had asked, whispering into her ear. Gen smiled and nodded.

"Only if you say hi to mine," she agreed. He mustered a smile and squeezed her hand as the train pulled into the station. It finally jerked to a complete stop and the steam billowed out above their heads. Gen gathered her things and stepped out on to the platform faced with her friends. Alice clung to her first as all the others were hugging ad shaking hands.

"Safe journey home, all right?" Gen whispered to her friend.

"You too," Alice replied. "And I'll see you at the end of July?" Gen nodded.

"I'll be at your door before you know it," Gen promised. Alice giggled and Gen received an awkward side-arm hug from Frank.

"Be safe, squirt," he said. "See you soon." Gen chuckled and smiled up at him,

"See ya, Franklin." He laughed and released her taking Alice's hand. Gen locked eyes with her and blew her a tiny kiss.

_I'm going to miss her so much_, Gen thought with a pang of sadness in her gut. Alice had been that sister that she always wanted, and knew that when the end of July came, she was going to be bursting with things to tell her. Things that she couldn't tell anyone else.

"It's been fun, Gen," James said, stepping up and wrapping his long arms around her. She was surprised by this, but not in a bad way. "Safe trip home and be expecting an owl or two."

"Really?" she asked. James laughed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he released her.

"Maybe only one, I'm terrible at letters," he answered. Lily snuck in and effectively stole his attention.

"Bye Gen!" she said cheerily, giving her a hug. Gen hugged her back warmly.

"Bye Lily, have a great summer," she replied.

"James Potter, if you try and touch me one more time you must not want to have a good summer!" Lily exclaimed, releasing Gen and rounding on James. Peter had disappeared and Gen assumed it was so he could find his own family, so she was left with her least favorite person.

_I'm surprised he waited to say goodbye_, she thought as she put on a smile and cleared her throat.

"Have a nice summer, Sirius," she said. He laughed, shaking his head at her.

"You have anything you want to say to me, Proctor?" he asked, eyes amused. She stiffened and she felt her stomach acid welling in her throat.

"I can't wait to wake up tomorrow and realize I don't have to see you for three months," she said. He scowled for a moment but couldn't seem to hold it.

"Have a nice summer, Proctor." She smiled a little and then searched the platform for Remus and her family.

"Genevieve!" she heard a distinct voice call, and a smile spread over her face. Turning, she saw her mother making her way up the platform, following none other than Remus. Gen went to them, grinning.

_I have the best boyfriend._

"I thought I'd go find them for you," he said, and she was quickly enveloped in her mothers' embrace.

"Gen, my Gen, I missed you so much!" her mom cried, much to her embarrassment.

"I missed you too, mom," Gen replied, still smiling. Her mother finally let her go and began babbling incessantly. Her father stepped forward and Gen threw her arms around him.

"Welcome back, honey," he said and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Mom, Dad," she said and she released her father, "this is my boyfriend Remus Lupin."

"Oh, we know sweetie, he already introduced himself while you were saying your goodbyes," her mother replied, directing Gens trunk on to the dolly. Gen looked up at Remus and he smiled.

"You best be treating her right," said Marcus from behind her father, his face stern.

_Wha?_

"Marcus, shut up," Gen said.

_I didn't miss him_.

"Don't you two start," their father said, giving Gen a meaningful look.

"I assure you, Marcus, I have the utmost respect for Gen, and would never hurt her," Remus replied, holding Marcus' gaze and taking Gen's hand.

_Eat that, Marcus. He's a flipping werewolf_. Gen smirked at her brother when he didn't respond and instead turned his attention to setting the trunk correctly on the dolly.

"Dad, I'll be right back. I just want to go say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Lupin," she said. Her mom waved her hand absentmindedly and her dad nodded with a gentle smile. Remus nodded his thanks and led her away.

"Jesus, Remus, could you make yourself look any better?" she asked, laughing. Remus grinned at her and shrugged.

"Darling, that's just how the English do things over here. You Yanks don't have any class," he said. She laughed again and gave him a swat on the arm and Remus pulled her across the platform. She smiled brightly as he stopped before a man and a woman whom Gen assumed to be his parents.

His dad was tall, like Remus, with dark hair and light brown eyes. He had a full face and a small smile, and he embraced his son warmly when Remus found them. His mom was a small woman, with hay colored hair and brown eyes. Her skin was very pale and freckled. She greeted Remus much like Gen's mother had, with a wide smile and a hug that showed how much she had missed him.

"Mum, Dad, this is Gen," he said, putting a hand to Gen's shoulder. Gen held out her hand for his father to shake and she smiled.

"Gen Proctor, so nice to meet you," she said.

"John Lupin," he said, shaking her hand energetically, "nice to finally meet you." Gen continued to smile and turned to his mom.

"Elaine Lupin," she said, her voice light and airy, "pleased to meet you. We've heard so much about you." Gen laughed quietly and folded her hands in front of her with Mrs. Lupin released her.

"Got another person to miss, eh Remus?" his dad joked, and Remus flushed some.

"I'll miss her a lot," he admitted, and Gen smiled.

"Of course you will Remus, look how pretty she is!" his mom said, and Gen felt her face go red.

"Oh, uh, thanks Mrs. Lupin," she said.

"Remus said you were pretty but he didn't do you justice," she continued, a sweet smile on her face. The smile didn't ease Gen any, and she began to fidget.

"Okay," Remus said a little loudly, "Gen's parents are waiting so I'm going to walk her back over there and meet you back here." Gen smiled and waved goodbye, waiting until her back was turned to release her awkward laughter.

"When did you start talking about how pretty I was?" Gen asked, reaching up and flicking his ear with her finger.

"Shut up," he said softly, clearly embarrassed. He smiled despite his words, and turned Gen to him.

"Every week," he said quietly. Gen put a hand to his cheek and smiled.

"I promise," she said. He leaned into her hand some and his lips found her palm. Gen felt a tingle dance up her skin and her body relaxed. He looked at her and she recognized the sadness in his eyes.

"I want to know the second you get to Alice's," he whispered, pulling her into a hug. Gen clung to him, arms around his neck, overwhelmed by thoughts of an entire summer without him. How could she go from seeing him every single day to not seeing him at all? "I'll miss you so much." His voice was soft and his breath hot on her skin.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy,"' she said, laughing a little at her own feelings. They broke apart and he gave her a shy kiss on the forehead. They locked eyes and he stepped back, Gen smiling.

"Gen!" she heard her mom cry. Gen looked over her shoulder to give her mom a face, and when she turned back Remus had gone.

_Sometimes, I swear he likes to be a mystery man_, she thought with a scowl. Pouting a little and feeing genuinely disappointed she returned to her parents and brother. She picked up McNutters cage and they headed off the platform.

That was the end of her sixth year. The year had certainly finished better than it had started, and Gen felt really lucky that she had been able to attend Hogwarts. She had found a place that was really special, and for once her days could go by without having to live up to anybody's expectations but her own. Dumbledore's words echoed in her head, and she thought about how her focus had changed entirely at Hogwarts. Next year she would have to figure out so much – starting with where she was standing in the world. She forced herself to not think about it at that exact moment, and relished the memories she had created over the last months.

How lucky she was to have another year to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks<strong> to **Mibamonster** for my last review! I'm so glad to hear that you like it, and I hope you like the rest of it, too! Hopefully it won't be too long before you get to this part and can read your thanks, haha. I'll be anxious to know what you think of all of it, and if you have any critiques or suggestions or questions, don't hesitate to ask. Welcome to the story!


	13. Words from the Ministry

Chapter 13: Words from the Ministry

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed.

Note: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>That summer in Massachusetts had been one of the hottest on record. Gen sat in their hundred year old farmhouse aching for air conditioning. Or a pool. Or at least a car to go to the beach.<p>

While she could apparate and use magic now, her parents had put up rather strict boundaries on her. Her parents were not overly concerned with anything she could do wrong, but had become very tense with the things her brother and father had been hearing at the Ministry.

Apparently, things were going badly at the branch in London. More people had gone missing, and the Ministry was getting involved in muggle affairs. Gen heard her mother and father murmuring about a murder that had happened near London, and she knew that the Ministry wouldn't get involved if things were serious. She knew her parents weren't telling her everything, so she turned to her friends to hear what they had to say. Alice had given her as much information as the Daily Prophet had, and no one else seemed like they could give any more – Gen was forced to give up.

Remus had written her every week like he had promised, and in their exchange they talked about everything from their families to Dumbledore being in the news.

'I think he knows what is going on and isn't ready to tell anyone…' Remus had written, and Gen couldn't disagree. Dumbledore struck her as being involved in nearly everything, and understanding more than everyone around him could.

When July came Gen had gotten so excited to see Alice that is was hard to get over when McNutters returned with bad news from Alice that had to change their plans. Mrs. Prewett had fallen ill, and Alice wasn't sure if her mom would be well enough to fuss over Gen like she knew she would. Alice explained that Gen was more than welcome to come in August.

"Mom, do you think that I could go see Alice at the end of August instead so that we can go back to school together?" Gen had asked a few days after getting Alice's letter.

"Oh, I don't know Gen, wouldn't you rather we bring you again?" her mother asked apprehensively. Gen could tell her mom was thinking about it, so she decided to take the opportunity.

"It's just such a hassle for you guys to fly over and then fly back just to say goodbye. I'd rather you just come pick me up because then we can stay a little longer and see England like tourists," Gen said. She could never suggest a change of plans unless there were new plans to change it with when discussing it with her mom.

"I'm not sure Marcus or dad could get that time off at the Ministry," her mom said, pouring a box of pasta into the pot of boiling water.

"Well why can't it be just you and me for a few days?" Gen prompted. Her mother almost never turned down an offer of alone time with Gen, especially since she started school. Her mom had turned and looked at her with a warm smile.

_Boom. I win_, Gen thought, returning a sweet smile.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Gen. Okay, we can do that, when will you leave to see Alice?"

Gen had written to Alice with the alternative and the plans were set. Alice was so excited at the idea of going to Kings Cross with Gen and even more excited at the prospect of Gen and her mom being in England for a few extra days after the end of the year. Mrs. Prewett had readily agreed, extending an invitation for the following summer to Gen and her mom for dinner.

Though the heat never seemed to ease up the rest of July passed by and August came about with only more whispers about what was really going on. The time came for Gen and her mother to return to the Checkered District so Gen could get some of her things for school. Her letter hadn't arrived yet, but she knew she would really have to only buy her books. This year she would be taking her surest subjects, and had pleased her parents and herself with the marks she had received from her exams. She had elected to take another year of potions with Slughorn, as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and an advanced History of Magic class. The last class she chose in order to have a break in her schedule, and figured that the Salem Witch Trials would crop up at some point so she could have it easy for at least a week.

When they make it to the Checkered District, Gen went along to replace her potions supplies while her mother gathered some quills and parchment on the other side. The underground market was fantastically cool in comparison to the streets above, and Gen enjoyed the time out of the blazing sun.

"Ms. Proctor, imagine my surprise," said a sure, deep voice that caused Gen to jump. She looked about and discovered Albus Dumbledore staring at her.

"Professor!" she greeted with a confused smile, equally surprised to find him standing there with Headmistress Tassenari. "Headmistress, how nice to see you both."

_Sweet Merlin_, she exclaimed in her head, _and I'm wearing such ugly clothes!_ She folded her hands over her stomach to hide her Rolling Stones t-shirt, not even bothering to cover her paint stained jean shorts.

"How are you, Genevieve?" Tassenari asked with her usual stiff smile.

"I'm well, Headmistress, and yourself?" she asked.

"Quite confused, I must admit," she answered. Gen raised her eyebrows in questioning.

"As am I, Ms. Proctor," Dumbledore added, peering over his spectacles at her. Gen swallowed.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Gen offered feebly, her fists clamping.

"Perhaps, Ms. Proctor," Dumbledore answered, stepping to the apothecary stand that Gen had been shopping at, his eyes combing over the products.

"Professor Dumbledore and I were just talking about you, Genevieve," Tassenari continued as she watched Dumbledore. "He informed me that you told your Head of House you were considering a career as a professor."

_Oh really? That's what you were talking about Headmistress? I doubt that one, toots._

"Yes, ma'am, it is something I'm considering. I'm afraid I'm uncertain about what career path I'd like to take," she admitted, feeling rather pitiful.

"On the contrary, Ms. Proctor, Headmistress Tassenari believed you to be headed for a position in the Ministry," Dumbledore said, picking up a phoenix feather and sniffing it. Gen furrowed her brow at him, and licked her lips as her mouth felt dry.

"Yes," Gen continued, attempting a joke, "I just thought perhaps _one_ Proctor could stay out of the Ministry." Neither of them laughed. Or smiled. Or anything.

"While teaching is a noble profession, Genevieve, I am not quite sure the Ministry could afford to lose someone so talented." Gen looked at Tassenari and was unsettled by the expression she found there. Tassenari's face was set in stone, but her eyes seemed filled with some sort of fear.

"I'm not so sure, Katrina," Dumbledore said, returning to the conversation, "Ms. Proctor may be of more use investing into the futures of a few that really need her." He looked at Gen again, but Gen couldn't tell if he was smiling beneath his long beard.

"Albus, I'll have to disagree, the entire Proctor family has been a part of our branch of the Ministry since it was built in Boston. She _belongs_ in the Ministry, and they could use a witch of her caliber," Tassenari said. Gen felt flattered that her former headmistress would say such a thing, but couldn't help to feel that she had no right to say where she belonged.

"I trust, Genevieve, that you have been giving your plans for after Hogwarts considerable thought," Dumbledore said, ignoring Tassenari's comment.

"I-I have, sir," Gen stammered, unable to hide her surprise. She felt both of them sizing her up and she was immediately uncomfortable.

"Perhaps, my dear Katrina, Genevieve is the kind of person that needs something to push her in the right direction. What may seem clear now may be muddled tomorrow. Maybe even Gen will realize at one moment that something of a particular nature needs to be done, and she will be just the person to do it," he said, this time smiling.

"I hope you're both having good summers," Gen said, aching to change the subject.

"I am, thank you Genevieve," Tassenari answered.

"Mine, on the other hand Ms. Proctor, has been filled with travels and visits such as this one," Dumbledore said. Gen nodded, her mind twisting and cringing as it flooded with thoughts.

"Yes, well, perhaps we should move on," Tassenari said, forcing a smile. Gen stepped back and nodded.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Ms. Proctor," Dumbledore said as they walked on, blue eyes keen on her face.

"Yes, sir," she mumbled, barely audible.

_What in the name of everything holy was that?_ Gen stared after them until they vanished into the crowd, her heart beat still loud in her ears.

Did Dumbledore come to the States often? How are he and Tassenari even acquainted? Did he come for something? Gen shook her head, knowing she wouldn't understand now and maybe never would.

When she bought her potion supplies and found her mother again, Gen was still distracted.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" her mother asked. Gen nodded without an answer. Her mother seemed to think this answer sufficient as she handed Gen the bags she had filled and walked towards the exit.

"Mom," Gen began, believing she would regret this conversation, "did you have trouble deciding what to do after Salem?" Her mother shrugged and shuffled past a few people.

"No, sweetie, I always knew I was going to work with your grandmother in the shop," she answered. Her mother and grandmother owned a bakery in Salem called _Cobwebs and Cookies_. Her grandmother had passed away a few years before, and Gen's cousin, Amy, was running the shop.

"But, did you ever want to be anything else?" Gen asked. Her mother gave her a quizzical look and shook her head.

"The only think I wanted was children, and when I had you guys I was happier than ever," she said sweetly. Gen smiled but was left dissatisfied. "Why do you ask, honey?"

_Bleh…_

"No reason, just wondering," she lied, and didn't need to continue when her mother stopped at a stand selling dried flowers.

When they returned home Gen hid away in her room just in case her mother remembered what they had been talking about. Gen sat on the floor in front of her open window, her desk lamp flickering on and off without her notice as she thought.

"Genevieve, what's wrong?" asked her fathers' voice from the door.

"Nothing?" Gen tried, and heard him laugh.

"The light is flicking," he said, and she said.

"If only I weren't so damn magical," she lamented sarcastically. She turned, remaining on the floor, and her father came in to sit on the foot of her bed.

"You've been doing that ever since we put a mobile above your crib," he said, smiling. Gen nodded, having heard it a thousand times.

"Unfortunately, this isn't because I can't understand a mobile," she answered. Her father bent over his knees, elbows propping up his upper body. He took in a breath and there was a seriousness that fell over them.

"Mom told me that you were asking about professions today," he said. "I thought you had already decided." Gen looked down at her rug and sighed.

"No, and I've been thinking about it for months," she said.

"I'm sorry, Gen, I just assumed you would want to join the Ministry," he replied, sounding remorseful. "I never thought to ask." Gen shrugged.

"I wouldn't have an answer for you anyway."

"You don't have to do anything right away, sweetie," he said. Gen looked up at him and tried to appreciate his offer.

"To be honest, I was considering being a professor," she said. Her father smiled.

"That's awesome, Gen. In what?" he asked. Gen shrugged.

"Maybe Transfiguration," she answered, "but I saw Headmistress Tassenari today with Professor Dumbledore and she said that I belong in the Ministry." He looked confused, but seemed to put aside his obvious questions about Dumbledore being in America and focused on Gen.

"You can do anything you want. The Ministry of Magic always needs people who are talented and dedicated – two things you most certainly are. But they'll thank you is you help teach more people to be talented and dedicated," he said. Gen nodded and folded her legs to her chest.

"But shouldn't I want to be doing something forever?" she asked. Her father thought it over and could only shrug.

"Some people won't find their profession as what they want to do forever. Some people see it as just their job that helps them do whatever it is they love to do," he said, honestly. "Is that what you're worried about?"

"No," she replied, "I'm worried that I don't have anything that I love to do." She looked up at her dad and saw him pause again, not having expected such a thing to come out of her mouth. His expression turned as he tried to think of something that she liked to do. "Don't bother, I've thought of everything. I'm someone with no interests."

_I have no clue what or who I am. I'm merely defined by the people around me_, she thought bitterly. She felt her dad touch her head, and she struggled to hide her expression.

"Perhaps," she said, "after you graduate, you go to all those places you've been dying to see, and maybe something will speak to you." Gen nodded, but couldn't say anymore. She knew her dad was trying to excite her by giving her something to look forward to, but it scared her to think she hadn't figured anything out.

* * *

><p>Gen was to meet Alice at the street corner she had been sent a photograph of. Gen didn't want to fly to London and then have to take a train as soon as she landed. When she had gotten off the plane and collected her trunk she pulled the photograph out of her pocket and imagined the place in her head.<p>

So, there she was at the street corner in a small village. The street behind her made a path up a very large hill, and the one before her wound beyond a bend and disappeared. It was cooler there than at home, and Gen was excited to see her friend and start school.

She sat on her trunk, waiting for Alice with her empty owl cage for either Alice or McNutters to find her. She stretched her legs out in front of her, drumming on her thighs to a song that only she could hear.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss America," said her friend from up the road a little. Gen jumped up and ran to Alice to give her a hug. When they embraced they both started talking and laughing.

"Did you have a good trip?" Alice asked when they let go of each other and Gen nodded.

"I did, nice and quiet," Gen said. Alice took out her wand and Gen's trunk began floating.

"Don't worry, we're the only people around here for miles. I hope you don't mind walking up Mount Prewett," Alice said with a smile. Gen laughed and looked up the hill.

"Oh, is that what this is?" Gen asked, picking up McNutters cage and they began walking.

"How's Franklin?" Gen asked after they had been walking for some time. Alice smiled.

"He'll be here later, actually. He said he wanted to come see his favorite American," Alice teased, and Gen rolled her eyes.

"I'm the only American he knows," she said, and both the girls laughed.

Alice was talking about Diagon Alley when they reached the top of the hill. There, standing behind a grove of trees was a cottage-like house, the red front door wide open. There was a small pool nestled between two trees by the road and it drained to stream further in. There were flowers all about the yard, only a few of them actually looking like they well purposely planted there.

"Here we go," Alice said, "home sweet home." Gen smiled at the place, and couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's awesome," Gen said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"C'mon, my mum's dying to meet you," Alice said, walking up the small dirt path.

"Alice?! Is that you?" called a feminine voice from inside. They walked through the doors and Gen was greeted with the smell of flowers and something savory cooking.

"Yeah mum, we're here!" Alice called back, her short pixie haircut bobbing about her ears. She maneuvered Gen's trunk to the sitting room on their left, and Gen noticed the multitude of photographs on the wall.

"Oh, Gen!" called the voice, much closer than before, and Gen was suddenly embraced. "How sweet of you to come! Alice has told me so much about you." Gen laughed and awkwardly pat Mrs. Prewett on the back as she received an apologetic glance from Alice.

"I'm so happy to be here. Thanks for having me," Gen responded. The woman released her and Gen was finally able to get a look at the woman. She was slightly taller than Alice, and had her same brown hair. She kept it short as well, hanging just above her shoulders. She had blue eyes, unlike her daughter, which were framed by fine lines. She had a wide, infectious smile, and Gen couldn't seem to shake a feeling of welcome.

"Alice will show you to your room, you must be exhausted," she said.

"Thank you," Gen said with another smile and Alice tugged on her wrist.

"We'll be upstairs, mum," Alice said, and Gen reached for her trunk. "Oh, leave it Gen, I'll have Frank carry it up later." Gen laughed and followed her friend upstairs. "The bathroom is here, and my room is here. This one at the end of the hall is yours." Gen looked around the semi-dark hall, taking in the paintings and the dried flowers on the wall.

_No wonder she likes herbology_, Gen thought with a smile. Alice opened the door to Gen's room and the late afternoon sunlight was pouring in. The walls were yellow and the room seemed so cozy that Gen walked in with a fuzzy feeling.

"Alice, thank you so much for inviting me," Gen said, and Alice chuckled.

"Like I could go another week and a half without seeing you," Alice said. They laughed and sat on the wide bed.

"I have something to tell you," Gen began.

"What is it?" Alice asked with concern on her face. Gen recanted what had happened at the Checkered District and what Dumbledore had said. For a while after Gen finished, Alice didn't say anything.

"Why does he care what you do?" Alice asked, brow furrowed. Gen chuckled and shrugged.

"Exactly," she replied.

"And, more importantly, what was he doing in _America_?" Alice asked. Gen straightened up, remembering how great it was to have talks with Alice.

"It's strange, right?" Gen asked back. Alice's eyes narrowed as she continued to ponder what Gen had told her, and Gen rose from the bed. "I need to send Remus a note that I'm here, can I borrow your owl?" Alice nodded, mind clearly still on Dumbledore, and rose from the bed. Gen fished for some parchment and a quill in her bag. Setting both on the desk she began to scribble a note to him, smiling.

_Dearest darlingest Remus, _

_It is my pleasure to inform you that my airplane crashed over the Atlantic and I had to swim to London. I then apparated to Alice's, but seemed to have lost my left leg in the process and now I'm bleeding profusely. Overall it has been a smashing, jolly good trip and I'm sure you'll miss me while I attend Durmstag this year. Naturally, they are the only school that allows for one-legged wonder-swimmers. _

_Alice says hello. _

_Love, _

_G._

She rolled up the parchment and gave it to the bird that Alice was holding by the window.

"Did you tell him I said hello?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Yep. And that you gave birth to twins over the summer," Gen joked. The bird flew off out the window and Gen watched it for a short while. The tree line dipped by this window and she could see distant hills for miles.

"Would you like to see my mum's garden?" Alice asked and Gen smiled.

"But of course!"

When dinner came around Mr. Prewett had returned home and Gen received another hug from the tall, skinny man with rosy cheeks. Mrs. Prewett had made roasted chicken with mashed peas and carrots, with strawberry shortcake for dessert. They laughed all through the meal, and they were joined by Frank for dessert.

"Franklin!" Gen cried when he came into the kitchen.

"Squirt!" he called back over zealously and gave her a big hug. "Alice, love, your owl is at the window." Both girls looked and Alice went to the bird.

"It's from Remus," she said, trading the letter from the owl with a piece of shortcake and handing the paper over.

"Remus Lupin?" Mr. Prewett asked, and gen smiled.

"Yes, sir. Remus is my boyfriend," she answered.

"About time that boy found someone," he responded, and Gen laughed. Leaning against the sink Gen opened the envelop to read his message.

_Sweetheart,_

_You only wish you could attend Durmstag. I found your leg, it was in the bushes outside my house. Please try not to lose it again. I'm getting tired of cleaning it. _

_Love, _

_Remus_

_P.S. I'm outside._

Gen looked in the direction of the door and put the letter down.

"I'll be right back," she announced and hurried to the front door. Throwing it open and running outside her heart was pounding at the thought of him being there. She was so excited to see him, but when she got out into the twilight of the front yard there was no one there. She looked all around, wondering if he was playing some kind of joke on her. There was no one for her to see, but there was muffled laughter behind her.

_Dear God, I'll kill them_.

Gen turned to see Sirius and James standing near the door, failing miserably at containing their laughter. Gen hung her head in disappointment and embarrassment, hoping that a troll would fall out of the sky on top of her.

"Oh, Remus, let me run outside into your arms," Sirius said, his voice high pitched and mocking, prancing around the yard. Gen felt her skin burning and she headed back towards the door.

"Aww, Gen, we were just kidding," James said through his laughter. He went to her to stop her, and she frowned up at him.

"It's not funny!" she cried. "He's not even here, is he?" she demanded.

_I really didn't miss you_.

"Nope, hasn't even read your note," Sirius said, resting his arm on James shoulder and crowding the door. He gave her a soft punch on the arm but she reached out and slapped his hand away. "Ouch, Proctor."

"Grow up you baby. The two of you are horrible human beings. Why were you even reading his mail _anyway_?!" she asked heatedly, her eyes narrowing.

"Because we knew you were getting here today," James answered, "and because the Lupins asked me to come by and check on the chickens they just bought."

"So you just decided it would be nice to trick me?" Gen asked again, huffing. "You two are the last people I wanted to see. I didn't miss either of you."

"Ouch, Gen," replied Sirius, and his use of her name nearly bowled her over, "that really hurt." He was pouting at her and holding his chest where his heart was supposed to be, and she merely crinkled her nose in disgust.

"No, I won't feel bad. You're both awful," she said wandering back into the house.

"Sirius? James?" Alice asked from the hallway, a smile coming on her face. Gen glowered at them and they kept grinning.

"Hiya Alice!" James greeted her, waving.

"I thought you would be Remus," she said, stopping next to Gen. Gen rolled her eyes and felt like punching them.

"Oh, we just stopped by to see when you were going to Diagon Alley. We got our letters this morning," James said. Alice began talking to them. Frank soon joined them, and they all stood there in the door way, talking like they had never been apart.

* * *

><p>The morning of their journey to Diagon Alley was a bright and cheerful one, the sun shining so radiantly that Gen and Alice saw it as an opportunity to wear their colored sunglasses and lathered sunscreen on their pale skin.<p>

They left at half past ten, having said they would meet the boys, Frank and Lily at 11 o'clock at Flourish and Blotts. This gave Alice plenty of time to show Gen all of her favorite places. Gen clung to Alice's arm to apparated alongside her, and instantly they were in a completely different world. Gen opened her eyes and found herself on a crooked street paved with stone and lined with shops.

"Wow," Gen said, sort of breathlessly.

"I know," Alice said. Gen grinned and they immediately set off. Alice showed her all the shops she loved best, Gen enjoying all of them more than the last. She admired the other owls at the Emporium and looked through the windows at the dresses in Madam Malkin's shop. She and Alice were heading into Flourish and Blotts a little early when they stopped at the headline on a man's Daily Prophet.

MUGGLES FEARED TO BE IN DANGER

"Hang on," Gen said, going to the nearest paper boy and buying a copy. She and Alice took a stand outside the shop, pouring over the front page.

"'In recent event the Minister wonders what should be done'?" Alice read aloud, an undercurrent of outrage sounding in her question.

"Must be the people disappearing," Gen said, shocked at what she was reading.

_Muggles are defenseless against magic, _she thought, a feeling of guilt washing over her. She let Alice take the paper, and Gen buried a hand into her hair.

What was going on? Why wasn't anyone figuring anything out?

_Someone has to know what all of this is about!_ She bit her lip in frustrated and confused thought, hand falling from her head and back leaning against the window of the book store.

"'Though the Ministry is aware of the recent events taking place in the muggle world, they seem to have been unable to make a comment on why they are happening. The Head of the Department of Law Enforcement also had no comment on the Ministry workers that have gone missing.' Sometimes I can't understand why anybody would want to read such depressing things every day," Alice said with a sigh, flipping the page and finding another article to entertain herself with. Gen make any form of a response, but continued to stare up at the buildings in front of her.

Just as her eyes were closing in a daydream there was a poke in her stomach. She snatched the culprit finger without a thought and looked to examine them. She smiled immediately.

"Hi Lily!" she said excitedly. The redhead grinned and they hugged each other.

"How are you?" she asked, her hair tied up into a bun and a purse slung over her shoulder.

"Dandy, peaches, how are you?" Gen asked. Lily laughed at her pet name and looked from Gen to Alice.

"Excellent. Gen, Alice I have exciting news to share," she said, positively glowing.

"You and James are married?" Gen quipped and Lily mocked a laugh.

"Hysterical, honestly. No, I've been made Head Girl!" she cried, and the girls smiled.

"Congratulations Lily!" Alice exclaimed happily. "That's great."

"Right on, Lily. I mean, I guess I could have seen that coming from a thousand miles away, but Head Girl is fantastic," Gen said, pushing her back up off the glass.

"I'm so excited. Unfortunately, Gen, that probably means Remus is going to be spending a lot of time away from you," Lily said, a concerned glance falling on Gen. Gen smiled and shrugged.

"We can make a sharing schedule," she joked and they laughed.

"No need to."

Gen's eyes shot behind Alice when she heard his voice, and she was excited to find him anticipating her gaze. His hair was a little shorter than the last time she had seen him, and he was smiling so gently that her knees quaked a little. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten how it felt when he looked at her, or that they had spent so much time away from one another. She hopped forward and brushed between Lily and Alice to give him a hug. He opened his arms before she reached him and scooped her up the second they touched. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and felt her feet leave the ground when he lifted her.

"Hi," she said in his ear, so happy to be there with him.

"Hi," he said back when he set her down, arms still enclosing her.

"Dear God, I missed you," Gen said before she thought about it, even though she probably would have said it anyway. He laughed softly and touched her cheek.

"I missed you so much," he replied.

"Yeah, yeah," said another voice. Gen sighed and thought of the joke they played on her. "We get it."

Sirius, James and Peter entered her line of sight and she tried to keep a placid expression.

"No need to what, Remus?" Lily asked since the attention had been shifted. All eyes turned to her.

"No need to make a sharing schedule, Lily. I wasn't made Head Boy," Remus answered. Gen felt her mouth open a little in disbelief.

"What?" Lily asked, sounding absolutely shocked.

"Who's Head Boy then?" Alice asked. Gen looked from Lily to Remus and back again, one looking rather amused and the other horrified.

"That would be me," James stated, sounding almost shy about it.

"You've got to be kidding," Lily said, expression transitioning from horrified to stunned. James smiled awkwardly and shook his head.

"Nope, got the badge with my letter," he said.

"That's great, James, congratulations," Gen offered, hoping to move past the subject for a little, or at least wipe the expression off of Lily's face. Gen stole another glance at Lily, who was still staring at James.

"Guess there's more to Potter than you thought there, eh Evans?" Sirius said a smile on his face. He walked forward and knocked Gen on the arm. "Gonna come running through the doors for me, Proctor?"

Gen groaned. "Go make yourself useful and make out with someone who cares, Black." He laughed and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Not very nice today, are we?" Sirius asked. Gen wrinkled her nose in anger and walked away into the bookstore. She pulled her shopping list out of the front pocket of her purse and walked to the nearest display table.

"Gen, he's going to keep teasing you so you might as well laugh about it," Remus said, having followed her. She could feel a pout coming over her lips.

"But their trick was so mean," she said softly, turning and looking up at him. He smiled at her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know, they told me all about it," he replied. Gen kept her sad look but took his fingers so that he would stay close.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p>

**Thanks** to **Nessa** for my last two reviews! I'm so glad that you love this fic. I love your face! (despite the fact that I don't know what you look like, I still love it.) Here's your summer. I personally love summer so I couldn't leave it out, especially one so juicy!


	14. Seventh Years

Chapter Fourteen: Seventh Years

Disclaimer: Same.

Note: Enjoy! Thanks at the end. Sorry this was late-ish. I was away!

* * *

><p>Diagon Alley had been fantastic. Gen and Alice spent the rest of the time seeing their friends and enjoying the last of their summer. The morning they returned to Hogwarts arrived and it was beautiful out.<p>

Gen packed her familiar skirt and sweater in her bag that she would keep close by, and received a happy goodbye from Mr. and Mrs. Prewett, promising to come back as soon as she could. The girls travelled to Kings Cross easily, tickets in hand and anxious to get on board. Both Frank and Remus said they would meet them there, and Alice was afraid they were keeping them waiting.

"I can believe this is the last time we'll be doing this," Alice said as they pushed their luggage through the crowded station. McNutters was asleep on top of her trunk, head buried beneath his wing.

"Does seem kinda weird that we're seventh years, now," Gen replied, her mind not comprehending it yet.

"Oh! There they are," Alice said, having spotted Frank and Remus. They were near the head of the platform, Frank sitting on his trunk and Remus watching the people passing him, some mild amusement written on his face. Gen smiled at him, still happy to see him after weeks and week of waiting.

She and Alice made their way to them, and were greeted with smiles and kisses.

"How are you?" Gen asked Remus when he moved away from her again.

"Good. How was your trip here?" he asked.

"It was pretty easy," she answered as they began to walk to the barrier. "Where are your parents?"

"They let me come by myself this year," he said with a grin.

"Oh wow," Gen said, emitting a low whistle. "Big boy this year, huh?" He laughed and they walked together through the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ . There was an intense hustle and bustle through the throngs of students and their parents, and it took a while before Gen and Remus could unload their trunks and board the train.

Remus took her hand and pulled her through the crowded cabins. She smiled at the people she knew and waved to a few of the students she had class with the year before. She laughed as some of the first years were scared out of a compartment of older Ravenclaws, and she was revitalized with the energy that Hogwarts had given her before.

"They're here somewhere," Remus said over his shoulder. Gen sighed a little, not sure if she wanted to sit with James and Sirius. She remembered that James would have to attend his Head Boy meeting with Lily, so maybe it would be better than her imagination was telling her.

"Wait," Gen said softly, stopping between cars and tugging on his hand. He looked back at her, and she stepped back against the compartment wall. He smiled gently at her and closed the distance between them. His hands found her hips and Gen held his rib cage.

"I promise this year we'll find a good spot to disappear to," he said with a meaningful look. She smiled up at him as his hands found her waist.

"But for now I'll settle for just one good kiss," she said, laughing softly. He leaned down and their lips touched, her stomach doing a tiny flip. She held his elbows, pulling him closer as their kiss deepened.

When they found the car the rest of the Marauders were sitting Gen was smiling widely, and was relieved to see both Georgina and Catherine sitting with Lily. The girls embraced and instantly started talking about their summers.

"My mother and I spent a few weeks in Paris," Georgina said, holding up a photograph of her and her equally beautiful mother in front of the Notre Dame cathedral. Gen smiled as the two tiny women waved at her from the picture.

"That looks beautiful, Georgina," she said, as the two figures pointed back at the church. Georgina grinned and tucked the picture back into her bag.

"It was really great, especially to get away from my little brother," she said. Catherine and Gen laughed, recalling Gilderoy and his incessant chatter. Georgina maintained her look of disdain and turned her attention to Sirius. Gen noticed his usual smile at her, but was particularly struck by Georgina's flash of a smile back. Catherine and Gen exchanged glances but minded their own business.

"James," said Lily hesitantly, "we have a meeting in the Prefect car in a few minutes. We should go." Games grinned at her and stood.

"Duties call, gentlemen," he said, pulling on the collar of his robes and adjusting his badge. Both Peter and Sirius tripped him on his way out, Lily rolling her eyes. Georgina rose and took James' vacant seat next to the window and Gen watched as Sirius and she pretended not to notice.

_I'll never be good at that game,_ Gen thought, looking to Remus. He looked drowsy, the gentle rocking of the train lulling him to sleep. Gen neared him and tucked her hand into his lap. He smiled down at her and she moved her mouth near his ear.

"Go to sleep," she whispered. He nodded and his eyes closed. She smiled a little when his breathing got heavier, his hand still holding hers in his lap. Gen finally looked away to see Sirius slide towards Georgina, and Peter and Catherine talking about his trip to Norway two weeks before.

After they had been riding for some time Gen gently shook Remus' leg to wake him.

"Do you want anything from the trolley?" she asked when he stirred. He smiled.

"Chocolate," he replied, and Gen grinned at the answer. She should have known that he would have said that – it was his favorite. She took her change purse and walked to the sliding door to get his candy. When the woman came to the door and Gen was paying she heard Lily and James arguing up the tiny hallway.

"No wonder Dumbledore made me Head Boy, he needs me to remind you that you're not him!" James shouted.

"Oh that's rich, James, coming from you!" Lily retorted. Gen resumed her seat, bracing herself for their burst through the door, and handed Remus his candy.

"Thank you," he said feebly, taking it from her. "They're back, I take it?"

"Yeah, as if you had any doubts," Gen replied as the warring pair entered.

"Well perhaps you should give your badge back," James said, practically throwing his tall body on the seat. Lily stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest.

"I'll see to it that you hand yours in first," she hissed, "and that's a promise."

"And that's a promise," James mimicked immaturely, shaking his head. Lily huffed and left the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Jeez mate," Sirius said, "you all right?" James jerked and ran his fingers into his hair.

"She's a loon," he breathed. The compartment laughed at him.

When the train stopped at Hogwarts, the group clamored off as Gen expected. They made their way to the carriages up to the castle, and Gen smiled when she finally saw the great black structure darted with candle-lit windows and illuminated passages.

"Did you miss it?" Remus asked, putting his arm around her shoulder as he looked up at the same scene.

"More than I thought I could miss a school," Gen answered with a nod.

"Part of the magic, I suppose," Remus said, looking down at her. Gen smiled.

"Imagine that," Gen chuckled and reached up to tug on his ear lobe.

"Be nice," he whispered. Gen rolled her eyes in response.

"I can't. It's not possible," she said defiantly. He gave her a playful squeeze on the shoulder and she laughed again.

In the Great Hall Gen sat with her friends without interruption.

"At least you get to see one sorting, Gen," Georgina said with a small shrug.

"Yeah, this ought to be interesting," Gen agreed. The hall doors opened again when all the older students were seated and a hush fell over the voices. Professor McGonagall – looking exactly the same as when Gen left her in the summer – led in the procession of first year students.

_They look so small_, Gen thought with a smile on her face. She watched as they pooled at the foot of the stairs for the staff table, fidgeting and whispering to the friends they had made on the train. McGonagall produced the Sorting Hat and the stool as Gen remembered so vividly and suddenly the hat sprang to life.

"This oughta be good," Andrea said quietly and Gen gave her a confused look.

"What the-" Gen began but was cut off.

"You may see me as something

That's been in use far too long

But, I assure you younglings

My purpose here shall not be forgot.

A thousand years or so ago give or take a few

Four young magic folk

To whom these houses credit are due

Made this place for others of their kind.

There was wise Ravenclaw,

The smartest in the land,

Who entrusted me to find the minds of keenest draw

And place them in her successors' care.

Of them was bold Gryffindor

For whom courage and bravery were the proof

He wanted me to search for

After his time was through.

Thirdly, there was Hufflepuff,

Seeking honesty and loyalty in her students make.

While sorting students can be tough

If you are sorted there you will be in luck.

And then there was great Slytherin

Who took pride in pure students with cunning

And whose goals are not kept within

Any shadow of a doubt.

While in times that seem quite dark

Hogwarts students have one thing to recall –

Though separated upon parts of you set forward by patriarchs

Those differences are but links to _the_ united body."

There was a moment of silence and then the Great Hall began clapping. Gen and Alice stole a glance at each other, and Gen, though impressed, could only think one thing: _How does a hat know what's going on out in the world when we don't?_

"When I call your name, please come forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Abbot, Susan," McGonagall called and a small girl came forward.

"Sean's sister," Andrea whispered and Gen nodded, looking towards the fifth year with his fingers crossed.

"Does the hat always do that?" Gen asked after the hat sorted Susan to Gryffindor.

"Sort people?" Catherine asked smartly. Gen made a non-appreciative face and shook her head.

"Do what?" Remus asked.

"Sing?" Gen clarified. Remus nodded, looking at her.

"Every fall at the start of the semester," he replied. Gen nodded in understanding, brow furrowed. The hat continued to sort the group, each house cheering for every addition they received. Gen listened intently as Dumbledore bid the students a happy semester and encouraged the first years to stay out of the Forbidden Forest.

"I think you shall find that we will all need our friends more than ever in the coming days, whomever they might be," he said, eyes cast out over the crowd, "and I ask you all to remember that whatever grand things may be promised, they may always be broken. "

"That doesn't sound so good," Gen said under her breath. She felt the tension in the room stiffen and a few students cleared their throats. Gen studied her golden dish and must have been in distant thought when Dumbledore commenced the feast because the clatter of forks and knives stirred her from her ideas.

"All right there, Proctor?" Sirius asked and Gen looked at him blankly.

"Dandy," she said flatly, much to his amusement.

"Could you two possibly manage to be decent this year?" Remus asked, sounding rather exasperated. Gen out her hands up defensively.

"Don't look at me, I tried," she said. She helped herself to some mashed potatoes as Sirius countered.

"Look, Remus, just tell your girl there to call me handsome and I'll be nice to her," he said. As if it was only that easy.

"Sweet Jesus, you're so freaking annoying!" Gen said, glaring at him.

"Yeah, Proctor, and you're a real charmer," he replied, the joking tone gone from his voice.

"I should just shove your wand – "

"Stop! Both of you!" Lily interrupted. Gen looked over at the girl, slightly put off from being interrupted. "Sirius, you're being ridiculous, and Gen, you're exhausting. If you're going to argue at least find an empty room so we don't have to listen to you." She was cross, but Gen wasn't sure why.

"You might take some of your own advice there, toots," Gen responded, turning back to her plate.

"What does that even _mean_?" she asked back, tartly.

"It means stop arguing with James and snog him already," Sirius said. Gen looked at him in surprise.

_Really? We're saying the same thing? Sweet Lord, now I know the world is backwards._

"You're right," Lily said, quietly. Sirius winked at Gen, and she smiled in spite of herself.

"You still haven't answered my question," Remus said, the exasperation gone from his voice. Gen and Sirius locked eyes again and he grinned.

"Say it," he demanded. Gen frowned.

"No."

"Merlin, Gen, just say it," Catherine groaned, staring at her chicken.

"Absolutely not. Need I remind you that this clown called me ugly?" Gen asked, throwing out her trump card. "Calling him _any_ version of attractive is crazy, let alone _telling_ him."

"But you _are_ crazy, Proctor," Sirius said. Gen stiffened and her knuckles gripped around her fork like death on the unsuspecting.

"I am _not_ crazy," she hissed. She picked up her knife and viciously stabbed her chicken breast.

_I ought to through you through the window. And then find a bludger and beat you with it. And then hang you by your stupid underwear from the stupid Quidditch posts. _

Needless to say, they didn't talk through the rest of dinner.

Returning to the common room was wonderful for Gen. Not only had she missed it, but it was exactly as they had left it, fire and all. Remus caught her waist away from Alice and Catherine, and she smiled up at him. He gave her a soft and somewhat shy kiss, which made Gen's stomach flip.

"Hi there," she said. He grinned and leaned against the edge of the fire place.

"Hi," he whispered. "Did I tell you that I missed you?" Gen chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"The walk up here without me must have been unbearable," she teased. "But I don't think you mentioned anything of the sort." He smiled and something changed in his expression.

"I _really _missed you," he said honestly. Gen smiled wider, hand falling to his chest.

"I missed you, too," she replied. His smile fell but he kept a pleasant expression, studying her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered, shaking his head. "Sometimes I just wonder what went on in your head when all this began." Gen didn't really process what he was saying for a few moments, but eventually found an answer.

"I was thinking: 'I really hope he doesn't have a girlfriend!'" she answered, and he smiled.

"That's all?" he asked. Gen took her hand and walked towards their nook of pillows on the side of the fire.

"Of course not. I only thought that when I saw you in the library," she replied. "Honestly, I didn't start liking you until we argued. I couldn't figure out why you had upset me so much, but then I realized that I really cared about your opinion, and that led me to realize that I care about all of you. And you were so smart and cute and well-liked that I pretty much resigned to the fact that you'd never like me." Remus laughed at the last part, pulling her into his lap.

"That's silly. I always liked you," he said. Gen shook her head.

"Yeah, well, I didn't figure that out. I mean, you knew I thought you liked Lily," she said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Right, that's why I told you that you are beautiful," he said in jest. Gen giggled and wrapped an arm around him. "I don't know what it was, I just had to have you." Gen blushed and tried to fight a smile.

"Well, now you know what I was thinking," she said softly, trying to shift the attention away from her.

"Gen," he said, his volume matching hers, "I'm not really good at this, mainly because I've never been in a situation like this before." He was rambling a little, but Gen smiled at him and he seemed to regain focus. "But I really like you and I want you to know how much you mean to me."

Gen swallowed, unsure of what to do. Every fiber of her being wanted to kiss him, but part of this sounded like he was trying to break up with her.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I didn't mean to upset you. Is this about Sirius? I can get along with him if I try, I swear – "

"Gen, what are you talking about?" Remus asked, face etched with confusion. She blushed profusely.

_Way to go, darlin'. Keep digging that hole._

"It – it just sounded like you were going to break up with me," Gen said, extremely embarrassed. Remus started laughing. Gen smiled at his laugh but buried her face in her hands as his body shook.

"No, sweetheart," he said, looking back at her, "not even close." Gen felt her face burn again as he stretched up and placed a small and gentle kiss on the edge of her cheek, right before her ear started. Her skin tingled at his touch and a chill went up her spine. He pulled away and she removed her hands to look at him.

Barely two seconds passed before she was kissing him.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast Gen was particularly cheery. She was excited to start classes and was even more excited to be at Hogwarts in the fall. She had been careful to avoid her Salem friends that summer – she wanted to see them after their NEWTs.<p>

This year, Gen would be taking NEWTs in nearly everything. She was fearful of them, but refused to let it bother her for the first month of school.

She and Remus walked to breakfast together that morning, unaware of what would transpire when the post arrived. They took seats across from Peter and Catherine, Alice being occupied with Frank, Lily with James, and Georgina with Sirius. Gen had hoped that Georgina was just messing around with Sirius, but judging by the food he was putting in her mouth it wasn't the case.

Through slightly thrown from the interaction between her friend and her enemy, Gen helped herself to some eggs and toast, the charmed ceiling crystal clear.

"Everybody ready?" she asked excitedly, and her company laughed.

"Yes, mom," Catherine joked, "I packed my lunch, too!" Gen laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Sorry I like school," she retorted weakly. Remus put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Aww, Peter, look. Nerdy love," Catherine cooed, making Peter laugh hysterically. The couple colored together and his arm fell away from her.

"You're being impossible!" the heard erupt from their left, Lily standing and grabbing her bag.

"Me? Impossible? All I was doing was eating my bleeding breakfast!" James cried back, his spoon clanking against the bowl loudly. Lily was walking away from him. "It's not like I asked you to come down and yell at me!" The majority of the table laughed and some of the Ravenclaws who had overheard, but Gen watched as she hurried by. Swallowing, Gen darted after her, catching her just outside the door.

"Lily," Gen called.

"James, leave me alone!" she yelled, spinning around with fury in her eyes. "Oh, Gen, sorry. I thought you were James." Gen smiled kindly and nodded.

"Lucky I'm not then. Are you all right?" Gen asked, looking Lily in the eye. Lily's whole body responded to the question, and it fell in misery.

"Just exhausted," she chuckled. Gen shook her head.

"Lily, it's the first day," she replied. Lily nodded, sadness creeping over her face.

"I know."

"It's just James, hun. You need to go easy on him or you're going to go insane," Gen said. Lily sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I know. It's just so hard when I want to be mad at him for everything," she said. Gen chuckled again, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Want to? Lily, pay more attention to school or something. James is harmless – you know he'll do the right thing without you beating him over the head." Lily laughed shortly at this and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Dumbledore gave it to him for a reason, right?" she asked, and Gen smiled cheerfully.

"Exactly. Did you eat…"

But Gen would never finish the question.

She was interrupted by an unsettling sound.

Silence.

Leaning back to peer inside she saw Abigail Johnson standing up at the Hufflepuff table. She was shaking her head and every pair of eyes in the Great Hall were on her.

"What?" Gen heard Lily ask.

"Go, Lily. She needs you," Gen breathed. Lily walked forward to collect Abigail. Gen watched as Abigail turned to face Lily and burst into tears. Lily put an arm around her and walked her from the Great Hall, heading towards Professor McGonagall's office.

Gen entered the hall again, her footsteps being the only thing to resound off the walls and break the deafening silence. She returned to her seat to find her copy of the Daily Prophet opened by Remus and the front page was staring at her.

Literally, an image of a young woman was staring up at her, blinking slowly.

JOHNSON GIRL ATTACKED

ST. MUNGO'S FEARS WORST

Gen put a hand to her mouth but was unable to contain her gasp. Remus looked up at her and found her hand. He clung to it tightly, and Gen was beginning to feel the way St. Mungo's did.

* * *

><p>Class was not enough of a distraction for Gen. She was truly unsettled by the article she and read, which described an attack on Amelia Johnson in Greenwich, England in the middle of the night.<p>

Even more disturbing had been Abigail's reaction, which frightened Gen. What if her family was attacked? What would she even do if something happened to them? Her mind frequently thought to the tiny elephant sitting up in her dorm room, and though she didn't know how it worked exactly, she figured seeing it with its happy elephant smile would make her feel better.

This year she and Alice had all but one class together (Alice's herbology class and Gen's Ancient Runes). Gen and the Marauders had all their classes together, with the exception of Potions, which Peter and Sirius were not taking. Peter was taking another year of Divination and Sirius was keeping that period free in his schedule to help Madam Hooch with the first year flying lessons. She, Alice, Frank and Catherine sat with the boys in their Transfiguration class and had been strictly warned by McGonagall not to be goofing off.

_What did she say to Abigail when Lily brought her?_ Gen couldn't fight off those thoughts for more than a few minutes at a time, but she tried to keep it to herself because she was sure everyone was just as worried as she was.

After classes for the day were over Gen and Remus stole away from for what Remus said would be a few minutes. Remus had promised he would find a place for them to sneak away to for privacy, and judging by how quickly he was walking Gen assumed he had found a place. They were in a part of the castle that Gen didn't recognize, walking up a nondescript corridor that looked like all the others. Then, they turned the corner and they were faced with an open air hallway. The walls cut away like windows that had no glass, and the sunshine filled the space.

"Wow," Gen breathed, looking out. They were higher up than Gen had registered, and the corridor looked down over the courtyard and at the mountains that enclosed Black Lake and all around the castle.

"Do you like it?" Remus asked. Gen smiled and continued to stare out at the sea of green and blue sky before her.

"This is incredible. How did you find it?"Gen asked. Remus smirked and gave a shrug.

"Oh, I've been keeping my eye on it. I haven't seen anybody walking up here ever so I thought it would be worth showing you," he said. Gen turned to face him.

"It's gorgeous up here," she replied. He smiled and his hand touched her waist shyly.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, his voice softer than before. Gen giggled a little and put her hand to his chest.

"You're good for your word," she replied. He smiled and looked out the windows.

"So, this is our place then?" he asked. Gen nodded when he turned back to her. "Good." He lifted her off the ground and sat her on the edge of one of the windows. She squealed a little and they began laughing as she clung to the stone cut away frame and Remus' robes.

"Don't let me fall," she said, looking over her shoulder at the distance between her and anything that would break her fall.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said. He pressed against her and she rested her head on his chest. She took in a deep breath and his scent – something she had also missed. His hands ran over her spine and she could hear the thumping of his heart.

_He's so perfect_, Gen thought, filled with joy and appreciation for having him as a boyfriend. His hand found her chin and he tilted her face upwards. She smiled at him and held his gaze.

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked. Remus' smile fell from his lips.

"Don't be cruel," he said softly. Gen dug her fingers into his back and her brow knitted together.

"I'm not. I'm the luckiest girl I know," she said surely. He seemed as if he couldn't believe her. He leaned down, closing the distance between their mouths.

"Honestly?" he asked. Gen smiled against his lips.

"Most honest thing I've ever said."

He finally pressed his lips to hers when she answered and his arms tightened around her back. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, wishing the moment would never end.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for my comments! To <strong>MibaMonster<strong> and **ILoveBeatleGeorge** especially, and I'm sorry I didn't post sooner. I was away in Paris without my laptop. **Miba**: I absolutely love all of your comments. Especially because you found a typo in one of my chapters, haha! Sirius is awesome, but I really love the GP/RL fluff right now, too. **ILoveBeatleGeorge**: I'm going to send you a message about this, but wanted to address it here, just in case you read ahead of me being able to answer you. Gen's last name is intentional. Being from MA I grew up with the Salem Witch Trials and the last name seemed so perfect to build a new character on. Good for you for catching it! I hope you enjoy the story.


	15. Quidditch Captain and the Head Girl

Chapter 15: Quidditch Captain and the Head Girl

Disclaimer: Same

Note: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Strangely enough, Remus and Gen weren't the only ones growing more comfortable in their relationship. At the end of September James and Lily had spent a collective of 20 hours together – a figure Gen only knew because Peter and Sirius were trying to construct a formula to predict the exact moment James and Lily would finally get together.<p>

"It's only a matter of time," Peter would say repeatedly during the week with a chuckle.

Gen had been noticing the differences. Lily seemed more relaxed than when Gen caught her outside the Great Hall. Gen hoped that Lily had taken her advice and was just letting James do whatever James had to do.

James had a lot to do. He was constantly going somewhere or doing something, whether it was for his head boy duties, studying and school, or Quidditch stuff because he was captain – Gen was certain it was the busiest James Potter had ever been. All of his duties were actually making him seem responsible, something that Gen figured was forced but that he was doing anyway. She saw very little of him during the week.

Gen thought that she recognized an appreciation of his changing in Lily, and all the girls were hoping that Lily was, in turn, going easy on him.

_If she could just help him do something she'll realize that he's the right guy for her_, Gen thought one morning at breakfast as she watched Lily eat. James was shoveling food into his mouth in order to hurry along to his nest thing, and Lily was sitting across from him reading over her homework. They looked like they were merely parallel universes on the verge of touching, but then he rose and walked away.

A busier James left a hole in the group of boys. That hole was felt most keenly by Sirius, and Gen caught him moping about the common room several times while James was gone and she and Remus had just gotten back from studying or spending time together. He and Georgina had progressed into a strange game of chase. One moment she was on his arm and the next she was just avoiding him to "make him miss her." Gen didn't understand half of the things that Georgina said when the five of them were alone in their room, but she agreed with her roommate. Anything to make Sirius not get what he wanted was fine by Gen. Instead of making a sharing schedule with Lily, she found herself having to be patient with Sirius and Peter as they took turns spending time with Remus. Gen always found Alice or her roommates when this happened, and supposed it was only fair. They had been his friends long before she came along.

On the morning of Quidditch try outs Gen, Alice and Frank wandered down to the pitch to scope out the new talent on the field. It was brisk morning nearing October and Gen was exhausted from the school work. She couldn't even imagine how Remus felt with the full moon approaching.

She had a long sleeved pink sweater on and a grey coat with her jeans, which were getting wet from the dew in the grass. She and Alice were skipping together as Frank made fun of them from behind.

"Oh, be quiet Franklin, you're just jealous that Alice and I are holding hands and not you," Gen called smartly over her shoulder and Alice laughed.

"We're not even holding hands," Alice said as they dashed up the stairs to the stands.

"Minor details, Alice," Gen said and they laughed again. Frank finally joined them with Peter trailing him. They were talking about something so Gen and Alice conducted their own conversation.

"When do you think Lily and James are going to get together?" Alice asked quietly, ensuring that it would stay between the friends. Gen smiled but shrugged.

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon. Poor guy needs a break," Gen answered. Alice nodded.

"He's been after her for so long I'm just afraid he's going to give up on her," Alice said. Gen marveled at how Alice could be so invested in a relationship so uncertain.

"You're going to be the best mom, Alice," Gen said. Alice laughed at the randomness of her friends comment.

"Thanks, Gen," she said, shaking her head.

"Welcome. While we're on the subject of relationships, what is going on with Georgina?" Alice dove into an assessment of their roommate, pretending to watch the drills that James was putting the hopefuls through. When they had finished talking about Georgina and Sirius they sat in silence and watched the performances. Gen located both James and Sirius on their brooms, occasionally together to talk over which people were doing best.

She grew tired watching, and then became restless. She left her friends to head back to the Common Room and see if Remus had come downstairs from his hide-away dormitory. She shoved her hands in her pockets to keep them warm and she hurried back to the castle. On her way back she overheard voices arguing from behind one of the greenhouses.

"Severus, I'm shocked at you!" said a boys voice, and Gen tensed up.

_You shouldn't be paying any attention, Genevieve_, her mind warned. However, her legs seemed interested enough to walk of their own accord towards the glass houses.

"Listen, Dolohov, I know what I'm doing," Gen heard Severus respond. She pulled up her mental photograph of Antonin Dolohov, a seventh year Slytherin who was purely intimidating.

"We wouldn't want you to make any mistakes," said another voice that Gen didn't recognize. His voice was icy and Gen was surprised anyone her age or younger sounded that threatening.

"Regulus, don't flatter yourself. This is none of your business," Snape said, voice just as cold. Gen pressed her body against the greenhouse, her heart pounding in her ears.

"This has plenty to do with me if you're going to go after my brother and his friends," Regulus answered. There was no passion in his voice when he talked about Sirius, but Gen had to contain a gasp when she heard him.

"Please, he hasn't lived with you for years. You couldn't possibly have anything to offer me. Unless you're concerned for him," Snape replied. His voice was cutting.

"Just the way you're concerned for your mudblood Evans?" Regulus shot back. There was a pause and Regulus continued. "Don't think we haven't noticed."

"It won't bode well for you if people find out about her, Severus," Dolohov added. Gen's heart was in her throat.

_I knew it_.

"You better think before you act on this one, Snape," Regulus said with a tone of finality, and Gen closed her eyes, hoping they would walk in the opposite direction and she wouldn't be caught. When what felt like an eternity had passed, she stole a look around the corner of the building to see Snape sitting against the building with his head in his hands.

"Don't hurt them," she said, stepping out from behind her hiding place. Her voice was weak and her arms were trembling. He looked up at her, alarmed, and he instantly looked angry.

"You sneaking little tramp," he spat. Gen blinked and ignored the names.

"Please, Severus, don't do anything to them," she said, breathlessly. He rose and the sadness in his eyes was almost incomprehensible. He walked towards her, mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Listen to you, begging for them when you don't even know my plans," he hissed. He circled around her and Gen continued to tremble.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "They're my friends, and I am asking you not to do anything to hurt them. It won't be worth it, Severus."

"What, Proctor, no witty nickname for me? Not like your friends today?" he said, sounding angry still.

"No, I'm not like them. I've seen the pain that you carry. But, hurting my friends will only hurt Lily, Severus. That doesn't seem very wise," Gen answered, her voice quaking and uncertain.

"What does Lily Evans mean to me?" he asked, stopping before Gen in challenge. He stared at her, his beady eyes burrowing into her soul. She didn't flinch or waver in her composure, she just held his gaze and felt a pang in his heart for him.

"You love her," she whispered. He swallowed and blinked slowly.

"Enjoy your werewolf, Proctor," he said quietly, turning away from her.

"I've seen the way you look at her, Severus," she said to his back. "There's no use denying it." He paused and looked over her shoulder at Gen.

"I've seen the way she looks at him," he said. Gen could barely hear him, but her heart stopped when she did. He continued on and she watched as he disappeared, tears welling in her eyes.

When she finally climbed back up to the Common Room she was only mildly surprised to find it empty. She stared up at the boys staircase and contemplated going to see if Remus was up there studying. She needed him. She couldn't understand what had just happened and she needed him to tell her what everything meant. Before she knew it she was running up the stairs and pounding on the seventh year boys dormitory. She heard movement beyond the door and when he opened the door she didn't even think before wrapping her arms around him.

"Gen, sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked softly. His button down shirt was open to the middle of his chest and half of Gen's face was pressed against his skin. She was sobbing uncontrollably and she didn't even understand why. Remus pulled her in through the door with one arm around her and closed the door with the other. He stood in the middle of the room, stroking her hair while she cried, and Gen struggled to get a hold of herself.

"He doesn't deserve to be treated that way," Gen finally got out between bouts of sadness, water streaming from her eyes.

"Who doesn't deserve to be treated in what way?" Remus asked gently. Gen pulled back to look at him, wiping at her face fiercely.

"Severus," she answered. The one word changed Remus' entire expression. His face fell into understanding and he licked his lips before answering.

"You're right, Gen, he doesn't," Remus replied. "Is this what you're upset about?" Gen nodded and tried to fight off a fresh wave of tears, but lost the battle. Remus took her hand and led her to his made bed. He sat her down and then sat down beside her. Gen's breath was short and sputtering, her hands still roughly wiping at her cheeks and eyes.

"He loves Lily," Gen said plainly. She stared at the other empty bed before her. The sheets on it were tossed aside as if they didn't matter.

"And how do you know this?" Remus asked.

"He told me," Gen answered.

"When did you see him?"

"Just now. I was walking back up here from the try-outs and I heard him arguing with Dolohov and Regulus about some plans Severus has to hurt Sirius or do something to Sirius but Regulus started talking about Lily and they said how bad it would be if people found out Snape loved a person like Lily," Gen explained in a ramble. She hoped that Remus would be able to understand her, because she wasn't sure she would be able to make it any clearer.

"Then what?" Remus asked, talking a hold of her hand.

"I confronted him after they left, asking him to not hurt you guys. And I said it would hurt Lily's feelings and he didn't deny loving her, and Remus he knows you're a werewolf and he's so sad," she finished, tears falling over her cheeks again. Remus put his arm around her and she fell into the nape of his neck, a hand snaking to his shoulder. They sat in silence for a while as Gen tried to calm herself again, Remus patiently waiting and comforting her.

"Why are you upset by this, hun?" he asked, pulling the hair from her face. Gen lifted up to look at him and she felt her emotions subside.

"Because he knows that he's lost her," Gen said softly. "He knows that he's made such a terrible mistake and that he will only have his memories of her."

"How can you understand that?" he asked.

"I've seen the way he looks at her, Remus," she answered. After a silence between them Gen laughed curtly and wiped her eyes one final time. "Look at me, crying over a Slytherin." To her surprise Remus hugged him to her and pulled her down as he laid back against his headboard. Gen slid out of her shoes and pulled off her jacket to lay down beside him. He watched her as she did those things, and she held her to him when she laid back down.

"You have a bigger heart than most people," he said. His chest vibrated some against her skin, and she closed her eyes as he spoke. "Severus does not deserve to be treated that way most of the time, you're right. But, he made the choice to be cruel to Lily and that is something he will have to live with."

"But maybe it would be different if James didn't hate him?" Gen asked hopefully.

"We'll never know, Gen," Remus answered after a pause. "But don't let this upset you anymore. You're lucky he didn't try to harm you for listening to their conversation." Gen nodded and silently agreed to not be bothered by Severus – despite how long it would take her to push it from her mind.

"Sorry to come barging in here," she said softly. Remus chuckled and ran his fingers down her back.

"I'm not," he said. Gen smiled. "I've been wondering when you would come up here, upset about something."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This tells me that you trust me," he said. She smiled and traced her fingertips over his bare skin.

"I do trust you," she replied. She yawned, her eyes growing heavy with sleep. "What have you been doing up here?"

"Reading," Remus answered. His free hand found her cheek and was gently stroking her skin as her body was taken over by its exhaustion.

"Tell me what you were reading about," Gen said, her eyes finally closing and listening to him as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Gen woke she was still lying in bed with Remus, who was reading.<p>

However, they weren't alone in his dorm any longer. Gen heard the softened voices of Frank, James and Peter and she bolted upright.

She ran her hand over her mouth to wipe away the drool collected in the corner of her mouth, and she looked back at Remus.

"Sorry," she murmured, noting the spot she had left on his shirt. He smiled gently at her and put his book aside.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, sitting up and running his hand over her shoulder. Gen looked away from him and put a hand over her face.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"About two hours," Peter answered.

"Gen, you might want to do something about that snoring," James added.

"What kind of dream were you _having_?" Frank chimed in, much to Gen's mortification. "You wouldn't stop talking." Gen blushed. She knew she was a sleep talker – her Salem roommates used to try and get her to answer questions about them. She cleared her throat and grabbed her coat and shoes, getting up off the bed like it was on fire.

"Guys, c'mon, I told you to leave her alone," Remus said, but Gen didn't wait to hear their response. She darted out of the room and hurried down the hall to get back to her own room.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty is awake!" he said and Gen suddenly felt violently ill. She turned to see Sirius coming up the stairs, and she pressed herself against the wall to let him pass.

Of course he didn't keep walking.

_I should have thrown up on him when I had the chance_, Gen thought, avoiding his gaze.

"Didn't feel like waiting for my kiss, eh?" he asked with a smug smile and tone. Gen gritted her teeth.

"You're just mad that is was Remus who had someone in his bed and not you," she jibbed, hoping that would shut him up. He only laughed.

"I thought a bit of beauty sleep would make you warm and cuddly, Proctor," he replied. Gen finally looked up at him to scowl. The look in his eyes changed. "You've been crying."

_Shit, do I still look like that?_

"I just woke up, I haven't been crying," she said, casting her eyes down again.

"You let the pitch early – something must have upset you," he said. Gen shifted uncomfortably, searching desperately for a way out.

"I'm fine, Black," she muttered.

"Gen, what happened?" he asked. Gen couldn't help but look up at him when he used her first name.

"Gen?" she heard Remus call, and Sirius stepped off immediately. Gen looked and saw Remus coming up the hall, a mildly confused expression on his face. She moved away from the wall and relief spread over her body as she went to Remus. He wrapped his arms around her and she welcomed the hug. "I'm sorry," he said, "they were just joking."

"I know," she said, "I was just embarrassed." He released her and she smiled up at him.

"I'll come downstairs with you in five minutes, I just want to change my shirt," he said with a sweet smile.

"Because it's covered in Proctor-drool," Sirius commented as he brushed past them gruffly. Gen frowned, but couldn't formulate a response. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"At least she doesn't recreate Lake Victoria every night, like _some_ people do on their pillows," Remus said after him, leaving Gen to change with a peck on the cheek.

Gen went down stairs and slipped her pink sneakers back on, draping her jacket over the back of one of the sofas and ungraciously sitting down. There were a few third years who had noticed her come down from the boys dormitories, but Gen didn't care so much about them. She sighed and rested her head against the cushions.

_What the eff just happened in the last three hours?_

She sat there piecing together all of the things she had learned and she thought distinctly about Snape. Pushing back the sadness of her life that she had uncovered, she wondered what his plans were. Why did Regulus Black and Antonin Dolohov care about what Severus Snape was doing?

Gen got bad feelings from Dolohov; wherever he went bad news followed him. He was incredibly intelligent, like Snape, but didn't seem to have a heart. Gen considered several things, but none seemed to fit into a plausible explanation. She simply didn't know enough to draw sincere conclusions.

_What if it has something to with what the Daily Prophet has been reporting?_

She honestly hoped that, for their sakes, it didn't.

She heard Remus coming down the stairs and he smiled softly at her when he spotted her on the sofa. Settling down beside her, he grinned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You didn't answer my question," he said. Gen tucked her legs up under her and laughed.

"I did have a nice sleep, thank you," she said.

"Good," he replied. Gen dared to venture further.

"I didn't say anything too embarrassing, did I?" she asked, bracing herself for the worst. Remus smiled and stretched his legs in front of him.

"I think you were yelling at Marcus," Remus prefaced and Gen winced. "You were calling someone a good-for-nothing wanker." Gen shook her head and peered over at Remus to see him fighting laughter.

"Sometimes I'm really assertive," Gen said softly and that seemed to crack him. He leaned over and pulled her to him while he laughed.

"James said you must have been dreaming about Sirius or Avery," Remus continued and Gen slapped her palm into her forehead.

"Great, last thing I need is for Sirius Black to think I was dreaming about him," Gen griped, wrapping an arm around Remus' stomach.

"I'm sure he'll get over it. He's been chasing after Georgina too much to be thinking about anything else anyway," Remus said. Gen chuckled and looked up at him.

"I was convinced she didn't like him," she said.

"So was I," Remus agreed. "She must have had a change of heart."

"Or thought that it was seventh year and it didn't matter anymore," Gen said.

"Lily, just get off my case!" James yelled and Gen jumped a little. She saw James walking away from Lily, who reached out to grab his arm.

"I'm not trying to nag you!" she said loudly. Gen was astounded; she hadn't even seen James come downstairs, but for Lily to be _touching_ him? This had to be a dream world.

"You?! Not nag me? If only I could be so lucky!" James cried, looking back at Lily.

"James, I'm just concerned – " Lily said, her voice stern but James cut her off.

"Do me a favor and keep your concerns to yourself, Lily. They only make me angry," James said. His deep voice was full of anger and whatever expression he had on his face made Lily's face fall and her hand jump back from his arm like it was burning her fingers. James turned roughly and walked out of the common room. Lily's face was filled with confusion and hurt, and she stared at the carpet in her defeat. Remus stirred to go to her, but Gen pressed him.

"Don't. I'll do it," Gen said, rising from the sofa. She walked to Lily timidly and touched her friends shoulder.

"I just wanted to make sure he's okay," Lily said softly. She looked up at Gen. The look of uneasiness on Lily's face unsettled Gen. "What am I doing?" Gen shook her head.

"Caring about someone?" Gen guessed, unsure of what to say.

"I thought he liked me," Lily murmured, looking away in a distracted manner.

"He does, Lily. He just has a lot to deal with right now," Gen said. Lily nodded but continued to stare into the distance.

"I'm not making a mistake, am I?" she breathed, and Gen didn't understand what she was talking about.

"What kind of mistake?"

"What?" Lily asked, seeming to snap back to reality. "Nothing. I suppose I'll just have to wait for him to be himself again." She smiled at Gen but couldn't mask the worry in her eyes. "Are you down here with Remus?"

"Uh, yeah," Gen answered, gesturing to the guy she left on the couch. Lily seemed to pluck herself up and headed over to Remus.

Gen shook her head at the girl, standing in the spot Lily had vacated. Gen watched Lily and Remus interact and converse on the sofa, folding her arms over her stomach.

Was Lily actually changing her opinion of James?

Gen tried to clear her thoughts and wandered back to her friends, wondering if this day was going to get any stranger.

* * *

><p>Thanks again to <strong>MibaMonster<strong> for her speedy review! Here's another chapter for you! There's more to come, no worries!


	16. The Halloween Party

Chapter 16: The Halloween Party

Disclaimer: Same.

Note: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>That September change for Remus had taken a toll on him. The morning that followed he returned with a gigantic gash on his leg which made it difficult for him to focus.<p>

"I wish I had gone down to the hospital wing," Gen said as they sat at lunch and Remus had just given a particular gasp of pain. He still managed to give her a half smile.

"No, you don't," he said. "All I do is sleep."

"That doesn't change my mind, try again," she said and Remus chuckled.

"You don't want to see me like that," he muttered, his hand nursing his leg subconsciously.

"I don't want to be down there to look at you, Remus," Gen replied, looking at him. "I want to be there to take care of you." Their eyes locked and Remus' mouth fell open a little. She smiled gently at him and stretched a hand across the table to him. He touched his fingers to hers and she looked back down at her newspaper.

Because Remus had been faced with such a difficult transformation, his fantastic friends decided that he needed something to look forward to. Since it the Marauder's last Halloween at Hogwarts, they were going to have a party. Remus agreed that it might be fun, and even Lily said that they should plan one.

So, in the second week of October, an invitation was slapped up on the message board of the common room for all to read. Halloween was on a Wednesday that year, and the Quidditch team had a match the following weekend so the party was going to be on the 25th. It was a Friday night, and it gave Remus plenty of time to relax before the full moon came.

For weeks it was all any Gryffindor seemed to be able to talk about. Any conversation Gen had with one of them always managed to turn to it, no matter how far apart the topics were. Someone always wound up asking her what she was going to dress up.

At first, Gen would respond with laughter, followed by: "What do you mean? It's not a costume party."

"Bad news, Proctor," Sirius had replied when she asked the boys, the weekend before the party, "we're making it a costume party." Gen wasn't excited.

"What the hell is anyone going to wear when it's less than a week away?" she asked.

"You mean you don't have a costume?" Georgina asked back.

"No, do you?" Gen asked.

"Yeah, I got one last time we went to Hogsmeade. After the invitation went up." Georgina had answered her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gen closed her eyes in a wince and growled at herself.

_Of course she did. Everyone probably did but you were too busy macking on Remus to even pay attention!_

That make-out session had been pretty fabulous, though.

"What are you going to be?" Sirius asked Georgina, and she smiled coyly.

"Now, now, Sirius, I don't want anyone stealing my idea," she answered. She flipped her golden hair and Gen stared at her.

_Please tell me you're going to be ugly. That would be a wonderful costume._

Gen was tormented by her lack of a costume for days. It wasn't that Gen didn't enjoy Halloween or disliked dressing up – Salem was the Halloween capital of the United States. She had been awesome things in the past, but hadn't planned on needing a costume here because she didn't think it was that big of a deal. She racked her brain to try and come up with something, but she hadn't brought any clothes that would do. Alice was going to go as a ballerina, which she had a pink tulle skirt and black shirt for and tiny pink satin slippers and a bow. Catherine was going to go as a Quidditch player, Andrea as the Grey Lady and Georgina was going to be Grace Kelly.

In all fairness, the dress Georgina had bought was gorgeous and suited her idea perfectly. It was a midnight blue with a large white bow on the shoulder – it looked like something that had walked out of a 1940's closet. She had a dainty tiara to put on her head and Gen wanted to punch her in the face.

Even Remus had a costume

"I'm sorry, sweetie," he had said when Gen gave him a sour face for having his idea all together. "I thought you had an idea."

"What are you going to be?" Gen groaned and Remus grinned.

"Dracula," he answered. Gen couldn't help but laugh.

"You have a twisted sense of humor," she replied and Remus merely shrugged.

"I thought you'd find it funny," he said. Gen nodded.

"I do, it's great," she said. She ran her hand through her hand and considered going as a ghost just so she could keep a sheet over her head the entire time.

On Wednesday she went through all of her clothes again hoping something would inspire her.

"You could wear shorts and your sunglasses and pretend to be a beach bum," Catherine said, trying to be helpful.

"That could work, I guess," Gen said, trying to recollect where she had tossed her shorts and t-shirts.

"You can't honestly be considering that," Georgina said. Gen raised her eyebrow.

"Georgina, why does it matter to you? You have your costume," Gen said defiantly. The last thing she needed was Grace Kelly critiquing her.

"It matters because I want you to have fun. And you can't hang around Remus in shorts and a t-shirt. It just isn't flattering," Georgina explained. Gen sighed and said the only thing that came to mind.

"Then what do you suggest?" Georgina smiled elegantly and stood, walking to her wardrobe.

"We're going to turn you into a Bond girl, Gen," she said.

Gen couldn't help but grin.

* * *

><p>Her costume was racy to say the least.<p>

She wasn't sure why it had seemed like a good idea on Wednesday and all of Thursday.

When Gen woke up on Friday morning the outfit she had was hanging over her wardrobe door and staring at her.

_What am I doing?_

Gen got out of bed and showered quickly. She had a number of things to wash into her hair so that Andrea could do her hair that night. All of them had a distinct smell and Gen didn't even know what they were supposed to be doing for her.

After dressing into her normal clothes and staring at the outfit she was supposed to wear that night she went down to breakfast with Alice and a bad taste in her mouth. Frank and Remus joined them as usual, and the couples fell into pace together. Remus was looking rather happy, which made Gen feel a little better.

"Everybody ready for tonight?" James asked cheerfully when he joined them at breakfast. Everybody but Gen nodded and agreed. Gen forced a smile.

"That doesn't look very promising," Remus said to her, his voice low so only she could hear him. Gen laughed in response.

"It'll be fine," she said, more to her conscience and less to Remus.

"You don't have to do anything if it's going to make you uncomfortable," he said. Gen looked up at him and grinned, reminding herself that her costume was quite flattering and that her insecurities were foolish.

"Well, let me just say that you are going to have a wicked awesome night," Gen said with a sly wink. Remus laughed in a confused manner and shook his head at her.

Gen silently filled with dread.

_Why would I get his hopes up?_

Lily sat down next to her in a disgruntled kind of way, and grabbed some toast for herself.

"All right, Lily?" Gen asked. Lily was buttering the meal choice in a flurry, as if she couldn't do it fast enough.

"They're going to bring firewhiskey and butterbeer up from Hosgmeade and they expect me not to say anything," she said in an irritated whisper. "It's all Sirius' idea and James never says no to Sirius. What am I supposed to do?" Gen was slightly shocked at what Lily was saying. She hadn't expected the boys to do that, even if it was a Friday night. What was Sirius thinking?

"I'll take care of it," Remus said. He and Lily exchanged looks and Gen pat Lily on the back.

"Everything is going to be fine, hun," Gen said, and Lily nodded.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Don't worry about it," Remus said. "Just get through classes today and enjoy tonight."

"I'm so excited to see your costume!" Gen continued, in hopes of making Lily smile.

"Oh, thanks! I finished it last night," Lily said, and began explaining to Gen the details she had added. Lily was going as the goddess Artemis, which Gen found charming.

The day wasn't long enough for Gen. She dragged her feet through the last two classes that day, wishing that she could avoid returning to her room. But, she knew that she had to get back if she was going to get ready, and Andrea would have a fit if she didn't get to do Gen's hair. She left Remus and Frank in the Common Room reluctantly when she heard Alice call for her from upstairs. Gen trudged up the stairs, regretting having Georgina choose her costume for her.

_Why on Earth didn't you ask mom to send you something? You could have worn a blue dress and a white had and been a sailor for crying out loud. But noooo, you had to let the Gryffindor hottie turn you into a little sex pot._ Gen continued to rant in her mind and worry about her choices when she made it to her room. She sat down for Andrea to do her hair.

"I'm thinking big curls," Andrea said, running a brush through Gen's plain brown hair.

"Like Farrah Fawcett," Gen muttered, slipping out of her shoes and yawning.

"Who?" Andrea asked with a chuckle. Gen shook her head and realized that Charlie's Angels probably hadn't infiltrated the European magical pop-culture. It was harder to avoid pop sensations in America than in England, which was something that Gen had discovered quickly when she got there. However, it seemed that James Bond had transcended through the most aloof families like the Lockharts.

Gen sat still for what seemed like hours. The girls chatted happily as they got ready, and as Alice was the first to finish she took her time picking out the make up all the girls would wear. When Andrea finished curling Gen's hair, Gen looked in the mirror and was overjoyed. Her hair was big and bouncy, and it even feathered away from her face perfectly.

"Wow," Gen said, "Andrea, it looks perfect. Thank you so much!" Andrea gave her a small hug and went to get changed.

"Here, Gen," Alice said, handing her a glimmering gold eyes shadow and a brush, "this will be perfect." Gen laughed and took the make up, reaching then for her own mascara and black eyeliner pencil.

She sat and did her make-up, complete with her glimmering, black lined eyes and a shiny peach lip gloss. She then put on her sleeveless black tank top that had tear drop cut outs along her neck line and a tight black skirt. She pulled on an insane pair of red boots with a thick heel that Georgina had borrowed from a Ravenclaw girl who was going as a go-go dancer for their own Halloween party the following weekend.

"You need something shiny," Catherine said as the girls assessed her upon her return from the bathroom. Gen looked at her wardrobe and pulled out a plain belt that she had. Taking her wand and laying the belt out on her bed, she transfigured it to be a wide, silver linked chain with three large circular disks of the same color that would sit in front of her belly button. Dropping her want and putting the belt around her waist she then turned to her friends. Alice was grinning at her and Andrea turned to give her a whistle.

"I believe the American for you would be 'damn girl'," she said and Gen blushed with an awkward laugh.

"Let me go look in the mirror," she said flatly and went quickly back to the bathroom. Finding the wall of full length mirrors in the back, she paused when she saw herself.

Gen wasn't one to brag. Nor was she one to stare at herself for hours in a looking a glass – but she couldn't resist checking herself out. She was impressed with the way she looked, and her worries melted away.

_Take that, Grace Kelly_, Gen thought a little smugly and smiled brightly at her reflection. She was joined by a group of fifth year girls who were a cat and mice. Georgina came in behind them, and when she entered Gen's line of vision her mouth dropped a little.

"Oh, Georgina," Gen managed to get out, "you look stunning." Georgina flashed a knowing smile.

"Thank you," she said. She was glowing and she glanced at herself in the mirror. "It's nearly half seven,"  
>she continued. "We should head down. I want to see Remus pee himself when he sees you." Gen let out a hearty laugh but shuddered at the thought of Remus actually doing such a thing.<p>

"Let's go then," Gen agreed and the girls left the bathroom. Gen peered over the balcony to see a huge mass of people below her. She could detect a trace of music above the voices. She spotted Alice meeting Frank in her adorable costume, and he gave her an impressed smile. Catherine was tailing Alice and waving to Marlene, Dorcas Meadows, and a fourth year that Gen didn't recognize. Gen laughed softly and continued downstairs with Georgina. She and Georgina paused on the stairs as Gen checked her roommates smile for any rogue lipstick. Seeing none Georgina went on as Gen took a deep breath. Coming off the last step she entered the party. The room was incredibly warm and she could barely hear her own thoughts. There were skeletons dancing on the ceiling and tiny witches flying around and cackling. On a table opposite the fire place there was a mountain of candy and sweets that undoubtedly came from the kitchens downstairs and were brought up. There was a giant bowl of punch that was a dark purple color with smoke floating out of the top. She spotted Peter walking around in what Gen figured to be a taller and rounder version of Professor Flitwick, so she decided to avoid him. Gen saw Alice and Frank, laughing in a corner chair so she made her way to them. She was weaving her way through the crowds of students when she was caught by the waist from behind and a grin instantly came over her face.

_He'd better be a good Dracula_, she thought and turned around.

It was a good thing she didn't have a drink in her hand.

Because she would have dropped it.

Smiling down at her with what he probably considered a truly devastating smile was none other than Sirius Black, dressed up as what Gen thought was a soldier. He had on a brilliant red coat and black slacks with medals that a captain might earn in the 1920's and would wear to a formal event. His hair was neatly parted so that it was out of his eyes and his face was clear.

"I've been waiting for you…Proctor?! What are you?" he asked, clearly surprised by his mistake. He was shocked, and Gen was floundering to get out of his grasp.

"You're looking for Georgina," she said, looking around her body for the nearest escape route.

"Yeah, I just thought you were her," he said. His tone was sharp and Gen looked up at him.

"She's over there," Gen pointed with her index finger. Sirius looked and nodded.

"Thanks," he said.

"Black," Gen said impatiently.

"What Proctor?" he asked, his voice returning to its smooth and collected state as he looked over at Georgina.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me."

He looked down at her and, with a straight face, moved his face towards her.

"And if I don't?" he asked. He locked eyes with her and the corner of his mouth turned up into an actual smile.

Gen's stomach convulsed and she thought about how this boy was going to give her an ulcer.

"I'll make sure it burns when you even think about touching another girl," Gen said heatedly, her jaw sticking out at the end of her threat in a mean grimace.

"That's a big commitment, Proctor. I'm not ready to be touching just you," he said, straightening up and dropping his hands from her waist. "I'm not sure you're ready for that kind of step in our relationship."

_Why you conceited little prick_, she thought.

"I hope you get trampled by a centaur," Gen growled and turned away from him to get to her friends. She couldn't shake Sirius' teasing easily and she hated herself for letting him bother her so much.

_He's just such a bag of horse crap_, she thought as she stared at their point of encounter.

"Sorry, excuse me, have you seen Lily anywhere?" James asked when he managed to get to the group. He grinned. "Gen! I didn't realize it was you. You look great!" Gen, however, couldn't stop laughing.

James had on old and dusty robes that he probably got from the ancient attic of a second hand store. To make it better, he was covered in white powder from head to toe. He had fixed a goatee on his face and drew a red line across his throat.

"Nearly-Headless Nick. James, that's incredible!" she said through her laughter. "But, no, sorry, I haven't seen her at all." James' face looked disappointed.

"I need to apologize to her," he said and Gen nodded.

"She really means well, James. And the other day she was actually worried about you," Gen replied. James understood and gave her a curt nod but he didn't answer her for some time.

"Have you seen Remus yet?" he asked. Gen shook her head.

"No, have you?" she asked. James smiled at her and gestured with his hand in the Remus' direction. Remus was standing with his back to the fire place talking to Peter and Marlene.

"He's been looking through the crowd for you for an hour. You'd better get over there, he looks like he might actually want to suck someone's blood," James said. Gen laughed as he gave her a soft kick on the bottom and noted that Remus was staring intently into the throng of students right in front of him. She could feel her heart beat quicken, and was hoping with all of her might that he would think she looked as good as she felt. Peter noticed her first and he gave Gen a wink. She smiled and Peter nudged Remus on the upper arm. Remus snapped his attention to Peter and then looked in the direction that Peter was staring. The glass that had been put to his mouth for a drink of punch shook as Remus coughed up the drink that was half way down his throat. Marlene laughed and held out a napkin for Remus to take. Gen stopped in the open space and Remus dropped his cup absent mindedly into the fire. He pressed the napkin to his mouth as he walked towards her, blatantly staring.

Gen felt her blood rushing to her face but she had no option but to smile. Remus looked really good. He hadn't gone the cheesy and foolish route and dressing in a crazy black cape and slicked his hair back. He had done the Bram Stoker version and found a set of grey robes to go with a red vest that he had and black shoes. He had pushed his hair off his face with a deep part which framed his pale face. He had charmed his eye teeth to be a little longer so that they pointed at the top of his bottom lip.

When he made it to her he gave her a look up and down. His mouth twitched up into a half-grin and Gen fidgeted a little under his gaze.

"Sorry, have you seen Gen Proctor around anywhere? You know, the American transfer student? A little shorter than you, straight brown hair – " Gen gave him a playful punch in the gut.

"She's upstairs with her normal clothes," she said, blushing.

"You look incredible," he said, pressing his mouth to her ear. She felt his hot skin and leaned into him.

"Thank you," she replied. He stepped away and held out his arms for her appraisal.

"I didn't disappoint you, did I?" he asked with a smile.

"Not at all," Gen replied, "you did Mr. Stoker proud." She smiled and he took her hand in his.

"And Mr. Bond is going to miss you terribly," he said, eyes locking on hers, "because you look good enough to eat." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed each of her fingers. Gen giggled and pulled him back towards their group of friends.

When Gen finally found a seat to rest her feet it was next to Alice. Alice and she had wandered back from the punch bowl and had noticed the atmosphere of the party transitioning.

"Oh, wow," Alice said as they sat, and Gen found what she was looking at. Sirius and Georgina were playing the third period tonsil hockey – it looked like the teams were all tied up and needed to break it up before the buzzer rang.

_There'll be over time in that for sure,_ Gen thought, finding it difficult to continue eating her cupcake. Handing it over to an unaware Frank, Gen sat back in the chair and took a sip of her punch.

She then nearly spit it out.

"Good God," she sputtered once she had swallowed the drink. She nodded her head towards the shocking sight.

"My mothers' baby toe," Alice murmured, clearly surprised. "I hope that's because of firewhiskey or something."

There, in the corner of the room, was Andrea and Peter snogging for all to see. They were nearly on top of each other, and Gen felt acid bubbling up her esophagus, but also began to laugh uncontrollably in her disbelief.

"I can't wait to make fun of her for this," Gen said between laughing, and Alice nodded at her. Gen took huge gulps of her punch and then filled her glass with water to wash down the sugar she had been ingesting for the entirety of the party.

Many of the younger students had gone to bed, and the older students were either playing games, or like Sirius and Peter, had coupled off with other Gryffindors. James and Lily were cleaning up some of the mess while laughing about something, strands of Lily's red hair falling into her face. Gen smiled as she watched the pair for a while until there was a tug on her own hair, and she looked to see Remus smiling at her.

"I'm pretty sure there's a corridor that's been looking for you," he whispered, and Gen's heart seemed to jump out of her throat. He took her hand and Gen out her empty cup on the floor.

"Alice, I'll be back later," she said quickly as Remus was dragging her towards the door. She saw Alice give her an obnoxious wink but she was gone out the portrait hole before she could laugh.

She and Remus wandered quietly up to their spot, not talking for fear of being heard. When they had dashed up the last of the stairs Remus turned quickly on her and found her hips.

"I've been thinking about this for hours," he said, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"Really? _Hours?_" Gen asked slowly, leaning into his kiss and wrapping her arms around him.

"To be blunt, dearest, I would have dragged you away from that party much sooner," he replied as his lips trailed down the side of her face towards her neck. Gen furrowed her brow but laughed.

"How much sooner?" she asked.

"The second I saw you," he answered. His voice was low and his lips had finally touched the sensitive skin of her neck and her eyes half closed. Gen touched the side of his face and he pulled off of her neck to kiss her passionately. Gen was surprised at him for a few moments, but was overtaken by the excitement and sparks flying through her body. Her toes curled in her ridiculous boots and she tried to ignore how much they were beginning to hurt.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there and kissed like that, but the pain of her feet became distractingly unbearable and she had to stop.

"One second- please-" Gen said between their kisses and she pulled away. Propping her body against the wall she bent over to unzip her left boot and take her foot out. "Ahhh," she said in relief as her foot touched to cold, stone floor. Remus laughed and leaned against the wall next to her.

"Feel better?" he asked gently, crouching down to move the boot she had cast aside.

"You have no idea," Gen replied, sighing and shrinking down to the floor. Remus and she locked eyes and she grinned at him.

"Tell me a secret," he said, settling down next to her on the floor. Gen was surprised at the randomness of his demand, but searched her brain for an answer to give him.

"I'm terrified of cockroaches," Gen answered, pulling her knees to her chest.

"That's not a secret," Remus objected and Gen laughed.

"Yeah, it is!"

"No," Remus argues with a grin, wrapping his arm around her. "It need to be something that nobody else knows."

_What doesn't anybody else know about me?_

She thought about it and she fell silent in her ponderings. Remus waited patiently for her to answer, his entire body still.

"At home, sometimes I'll sit in Marcus' room when he's gone for the week and wonder why we're not the friends we used to be," Gen said. It didn't cross her mind as being depressing or sad until it came out of her mouth. "God, that's so sad. Sorry." She laughed, looking up at Remus. He smiled and shrugged.

"Secret's a secret," he said.

"Your turn," Gen said. Remus smirked and began shaking his head.

"No, I don't have any," he lied. Gen turned towards him and prodded him in the side.

"It absolutely is your turn! You're not getting out of this!" He was laughing and held up his hands to try and protect himself from her poking fingers.

"You already know my secret," he said. Gen laughed but then forced a pout on her face, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her face to the opposite wall.

"No fair," she huffed.

"Oh, Gen, stop it," he said, his tone changing to be gentler. She kept her eyes off him and she felt him rest his chin on her shoulder. "I have only one more secret from you." Gen raised her eyebrows in an inquisitive manner and turned back towards him. "But you have to promise that you won't give me a hard time."

"I solemnly swear not to tease you," Gen said quietly. Remus' brow quirked for a moment, but must have decided to ignore whatever thought came into his head.

"It has to do with feelings," he prefaced.

_Oh God, what did I do?_ Gen's face went white and she swallowed.

"And I'm not sure what happens in your world, but I'm pretty certain that I can wait to tell you," he said. His voice was quiet and Gen felt her heart stop completely.

"Probably a good idea to tell me, hun," she said, her fingers fidgeting nervously. Remus chuckled softly and bent his head.

"I've never been in a place like this before," he said. He looked back at her and licked his bottom lip. His cheeks were going red as if embarrassed, but his eyes wouldn't leave her face for anything. The intensity there would, coming from any other person, unsettle Gen and make her uncomfortable. But, with Remus, she was trying to understand what was behind his chocolate brown eyes that made him so wonderful but so vulnerable. "I just love you."

His voice had been no louder than normal, and had the tentative quality that Gen had grown so fond of.

_He what?_ she asked herself in minor disbelief. She swallowed and the floodgates of her thoughts opened up. _What does _just love _mean?_

"I mean," Remus stammered, "I love you. I have for a while now."

_Wow. You do_?

"Remus…" she said. His face went pale and he began talking again.

"But it's all right if you don't feel the same way," he said.

"No, no," Gen managed to get out, her voice catching a little. Remus' face fell completely. "I love you, too." She said it loudly as her voice unstuck from the back of her throat. She wasn't sure how long she had been holding on to that knowledge, and she didn't realize how good it would feel to actually say it to him. She hadn't told anybody, not even Alice, about the way she felt for Remus. She had been so scared that he wouldn't understand or that she was being foolish.

"You do?" he asked, hopefully. Gen nodded.

"I was ignoring it because I thought I was being silly," she admitted.

"For loving someone like me?" he asked in a disappointed manner. Gen rolled her eyes.

"For thinking that I could be in love at 17," Gen corrected. "But no matter how I tried to ignore it and tell myself it wasn't real I couldn't." Remus smiled at her and reached up to touch her face.

"I didn't want to believe it either, but you've proven every notion I've ever had about relationships wrong." Gen smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"It's amazing what one person can show you," she whispered before he pressed against her again. Her heart fluttered and her hand found the back of his head. Though the stone floor was cold and the air was brisk against her skin, her blood was coursing through her veins excitedly.

She loved Remus.

And Remus loved her.

Not in the stupid way they signed their letters over the summer or the way they said it when the other did something nice. He actually loved her and she actually loved him. She didn't care if nobody knew. All that mattered was that she was his, and that he took good care of her heart.

* * *

><p>More fluff. Yay! Review lovies!<p> 


	17. Absolute Nonsense

Chapter 17: Absolute Nonsense

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Note: Happy Halloween everybody! I was mildly amused by the Harry Potter marathon on t.v. today so I figured I'd get this chapter sorted out. Thanks at the end.

* * *

><p>The morning after was eventful.<p>

Eventful probably isn't the correct word.

It was right chaos.

Gen woke in her bed from a rather peaceful and blissful sleep to heated whispers and voices that were losing control.

"I _can't _believe you would do this to me," Catherine was saying. Gen rubbed her eyes with her hands, not sure if her dreams had taken a turn for the worse or if her friends were actually bothering to argue. She open one of her grey eyes and found Alice sitting up in her bed, watching the argument unfold before her.

"Oh, give it a rest. If you like him that much you should have made a move," Andrea replied.

_You have got to be joking_, Gen thought. If this was about what she thought it was about then there was going to be hell to pay.

"You knew that I like him, Andrea," Catherine said, her voice struggling to mask the hurt. Gen sat up quietly and covered her yawn with her mouth. The two girls were standing in their respective corners and Gen half expected them to pull on some satin shorts and gloves.

"It's not like you made any claim on him. You denied liking him half the time anyway," Andrea said. Gen had painful flashbacks of Andrea snogging Peter on the couch the night before and she shook her head.

"You're both being mental," Georgina said. The two girls turned on the blonde. "It's _Peter Pettigrew_. What does he mean to anybody?"

"Excuse us, Georgina," Andrea said haughtily, "sorry we're not the almighty perfection who can toy with the likes of Sirius Black."

"Peter is way better than Sirius, anyway," Catherine added. "At least I don't have to worry about any diseases he may have."

_Wow. Low blow._

"Catherine," Alice piped up, "that was harsh." Catherine's dark eyes narrowed and she pushed a headband into her hair.

"So what if it was?" she asked back. "Sirius Black means nothing to me. And neither do you, Andrea. You backstabbing prat." Andrea's face reddened and she slammed her hand against her pillow.

"Just because I had the nerve to kiss him when he wanted me to? You're just jealous that he picked me over you!" Andrea said back. Gen rested back against her headboard and continued to shake her head.

Catherine let out a shriek.

"As if! You probably just forced a love potion down his throat!" The girl turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her. Gen smirked, crossing her arms over her chest, not believing that she was being forced to lose sleep over this.

"What are you smirking at, Gen?" Andrea asked in a nasty tone. Gen looked at her and gave her a placid expression.

"I'll thank you to not use that tone of voice with me. I'm not the one after your precious Peter," Gen said. Andrea's eyes narrowed but she colored all the same.

"You're one to talk. You're just as good as little Miss Grace Kelly over here. Just because the three of you have perfect guys doesn't mean you can look down your noses at the ones that are left," Andrea said with a sneer. Gen rolled her eyes.

"Andrea, this _is_ Peter we're talking about. I know he's a nice guy, but he can barely put two and two together. Just make sure that he doesn't think he's all high and mighty for scoring with you. That's a fast track for you and Catherine getting hurt," Gen said. Her tone was harsher than she had meant for it to be, but she wasn't sure if she cared that much. Andrea scoffed.

"If anything was to become of Peter and me, at least I know I won't answer to his every beck and call," she retorted.

_What the hell does that even mean?_ Gen asked herself, looking away from her Irish roommate and shaking her head.

"Andrea," Alice began, "Catherine has been your friend much longer than Peter was ever in this picture. Even if you do like him and he made out with you, you should value your friends' feelings. Imagine if Catherine did this to you." Andrea was pulling her hair up into a pony tail and slipped her feet into her shoes hurriedly.

"I wouldn't expect any of you to understand. It's not like I'm dating Snivellus or something!" she cried, rushing out of the room with an equally loud slam of the door. Gen tutted after the girl with a click of her tongue and looked over at Alice.

"Good morning, sunshine," she said with a fake smile. Alice gave her a half smile but that was all.

"And where did you sneak off to last night, Genevieve?" Georgina asked, turning back to the mirror propped up on her desk and running some blush over her cheeks.

"I went with Remus," she said with a small smile. Georgina smiled back at her from her reflection.

"Gen," Alice began softly, which signaled to Gen that this was going to be a tough question for her to ask, "you and Remus haven't, you know?" Gen furrowed her brow.

She supposed it would have been tough if she understood what she was asking.

"Haven't…?" Gen replied, hoping to encourage a more clear answer. Alice shifted uncomfortably and looked at her hands.

"Haven't done anything?" Alice asked. Gen was still hopelessly lost.

"Done what, Alice? Just say it," Gen said, slightly irritated.

"Good grief, Gen, she wants to know if Remus and you have slept together," Georgina asked in a huff. Gen was startled for a moment and then began laughing.

"No, Alice," she said, smiling at her friend. The brunette began to ease up again and smiled a little. "If I had you'd be the first to know."

The day continued awkwardly. Apparently, Catherine and Andrea had started a contest to see who could get Peter to ask one of them out first. Peter was clearly quite pleased with himself when Gen saw him, and had a familiar glint in his eye that she had seen in Sirius.

Sadly, Peter didn't seem to realize that he would never quite reach that caliber.

Gen found the fight between her friends distracting. Whenever they were together they refused to speak, and whenever they were apart they would talk such nonsense about the other that Gen could barely listen. Several times Gen had to excuse herself from their company to find some peace and quiet.

Gen had not been involved in many open arguments before. At Salem she was usually reserved, so if something didn't go her way she would normally just hold a grudge until things were resolved. She was a phenomenal grudge holder – she would probably die holding at least three.

Remus and James were quite amused with the dispute amongst their female friends. Gen, Alice and Lily constantly lamented to their respective male counter parts about what the latest developments, and repeatedly begged them to encourage Peter to choose already.

Come Monday morning, Peter's entire demeanor had changed. He was no longer flaunting about his Friday night escapade and was instead terrified to make a decision. While Gen thought he liked the attention each girl was giving him, he seemed incapable of choosing between the two.

_Typical dude_, Gen thought of him during Transfiguration when Catherine and he were working together, _he just wants them both for himself. _

"Gen, you're being too harsh on all of them," Remus had said to her at lunch. She smiled at him and shrugged.

"I think it's all so stupid," she replied. He squeezed her thigh and she found it slightly more difficult to swallow her food.

"Not everyone gets their first choice right away," he whispered into her ear. Gen giggled softly and looked at him again.

"That's right, sweetheart. Remember how lucky you are," she replied. Remus laughed softly. It seemed all the energy he could muster. He propped up his head with his hand and watched her eat. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Nah," he said, shaking his pale head. The bags under his eyes were alarming this month, and Gen swallowed hard.

"Why didn't you stay upstairs today?" she asked softly, putting down her fork and reaching over to find his free hand.

"Sometimes it's better than others. If I feel like I can get to class then I'm going. I felt better this morning," he said feebly. She looked at him and didn't bother to hide her worry. "Perhaps I'll sleep tomorrow." She nodded and stroked his hand with her thumb.

"I hope so," she said.

"Don't worry about me," he said. Gen smiled and picked up her fork again.

"I won't. I'm going to come see you in the hospital wing when you get back," she said. Remus' expression darkened.

"Gen, I told you not to bother," he said. Gen looked at him while she chewed her fruit and weighed the words she could say next.

"Why is it so horrid for me to want to be there for you?" she asked. She tried to keep her tone even and considerate. Why didn't he want her there? If she already knew his secret then why was it such a big deal for her to take care of him like she wanted to?

"Because," he replied, wiping at his eyes, "it's just better if you don't see me." Gen put down her fork and pushed aside her plate, finishing her meal. "All done?"

Somehow, Gen didn't think he was talking about her food. He rose and handed her bag to her before they walked out of the Great Hall together. Gen tried to keep stride with him, which normally wasn't an issue.

"That doesn't really answer my question," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She wouldn't press Remus like this when he was at the end of the month, but she had every intention of wandering down to the Hospital Wing that night to see him and she wanted to make that clear to him so that he wouldn't get upset.

"I think that was a more than sufficient enough answer," he said, a little coolly. Gen smartened at his comment and couldn't resist being gruff in return.

"Well," she continued, "like I said before, I wouldn't be there to _see_ you. So I guess I'll just see you down there." She walked past him when he stopped and he was forced to grab her by the elbow. She looked at him with a stone expression, and he wasn't amused.

"Is it not enough that I don't want you to?" Remus asked. Gen was surprised by the tone of his voice but didn't let it show.

"No, frankly, it isn't," she answered. "I'm trying to be there for you because I want to be and you can't provide me with a valid reason for me not to be." Remus scowled at her and he looked over her shoulder before answering.

"I just don't think it would be the best idea," he said. Gen raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think it's the best idea I've ever had," she replied.

"There's no arguing with you!" he said in an exasperated tone.

"Remus, can't we just let it be and see what happens?" she asked back, equally testy. He looked down at her, his head cocked to the side in consideration.

"I don't have the energy to argue with you," he said. "But I really do not want you to come and see me." Gen crossed her arms over her stomach, annoyed.

"Tell me why and I'll never bring it up again," she said. Her grey eyes were unmistakably challenging and Remus took in a deep breath before answering her.

"You shouldn't have to see me when I'm that…that weak," he said. His voice was soft and disappointed; not in her but in himself. Gen suddenly felt his emotions and her body immediately opened up to him. Her hands went to each of his arms and she closed the distance between them some.

"Remus," she whispered, "it's perfectly fine for you to be weak with me." His eyes found hers and he was trying to formulate an answer.

"I shouldn't need you to take care of me," he said in a defeated manner. Gen's heart nearly broke.

"But you take such good care of me," she said. "That hardly seems fair that you do all the caring and I don't have to do anything in return." He winced a little and she bit her tongue.

_Shouldn't have said it that way._

"You do plenty in return," he said. Gen nodded.

"That's not how I meant it," she said. "I meant that I want a chance to take care of you when you need it the most. Your friends have done an excellent job so far, but I would like to show you that I can still love you no matter what the circumstances." He was studying her face and she knew he saw her honesty there. He looked afraid of admitting that he wanted her there just as badly.

"We usually get back in around 4 in the morning," he said timidly. Gen felt a small smile creep over her face and she touched his cheek.

"I'll be there waiting for you," she said.

"Gen," he said, clutching the hand she had pressed to his face.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Promise you won't think badly of me when you see me? I won't have the wherewithal to tell you that it's not as bad as it looks," he said. Gen stroked her thumb against his cheek and smiled.

"I'll never think badly of you Remus Lupin," she said, "you should know that by now." He smiled at her and she turned. "We should get to class."

* * *

><p>"Gen, this is really important," James said to her that night in the Common Room. The sun was sinking dangerously low behind the clouds and Remus had already gone to meet Madam Promfrey to get to wherever it was she took him. "If you're going to help him you need to be waiting in the Hospital Wing by ten of four, that's when we always need more help. You <em>must<em>, no questions asked, bring your wand and make sure _no one_, dead or alive, is following you. There's more at risk than just his secret."

Gen nodded gravely and James rose from his squat. She looked up at him and Sirius and Peter, shaking her head.

"Proctor," Sirius began, "try and be in your abnormally cheery spirits for him, won't you?" She made a face at him and he laughed a little. "Yeah, that'll do."

"There's a bag just inside our door that you need to bring," Peter said, eyes flitting up to the boys dormitories. "You'll be sorry if you forgot it." Gen nodded and made a note to not go to bed without it. She would ask Frank to get it for her.

"We need to get going," James said, picking up his own school bag and herding his friends towards the door.

"Be safe," Gen said, quietly. James smiled at her and they were gone.

Gen sat and waited impatiently for time to go by faster. She knew she should try to sleep, and she had hoped that her homework would make her drowsy. However, she finished it around midnight with not an ounce of sleep hanging around her eyes.

"Franklin," she called as he stood and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, squirt?"

"There's a bag just inside your door upstairs, do you think you could chuck it down to me?" she asked with a pleasant smile. Frank nodded in understanding and she watched him go upstairs. Alice walked over to her and patted her best friend on the head.

"Not staying up much longer, are you?" Alice asked. Gen smiled and shrugged.

"I think I'll read for a while," Gen answered. "I'm not tired in the least."

"Are you sure? I think Andrea and Catherine are sleeping by now," Alice said with a smile over her face. Gen chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah," she said, "I don't want to listen to any sleep-talking rampages."

"You're going to come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, right?" Alice asked hopefully and Gen gave her an enthusiastic nod.

"Of course," Gen answered. "You have so many things to tell me without ol' Franklin and Remus around." The girls had agreed to attend the weekend trip as a couple, without their significant others, in order to have some quality time together. The first two months of school had been eaten up by responsibilities and they wanted to spend stress-free time together without NEWTs or anything hassling them.

Suddenly, a familiar schoolbag plopped down next to Gen's feet and the girls looked up at the balcony. Frank was tucking away his wand with a smile.

"Night ladies," he said. He blew Alice a kiss and Gen laughed.

"Night Franksies," she said. Frank rolled his eyes at his new nickname and Alice wagged her fingers at him.

"Don't be down here too long," Alice said in a mothering way and rose from the sofa. Gen smiled up at her and bid her goodnight.

The moonlight slanted across the floor for hours, and Gen only rose to tend to the fire. Checking the time and peering out the window she decided it would be better for her to be early rather than late.

Picking up the bag Peter wanted her to bring and leaving the Common Room quietly Gen wandered down the moving staircases towards the Hospital Wing cautiously. The last thing she needed was to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris. She heard Peeves cackling somewhere in the distance, but she paid him no mind as she was consumed with nervousness and worry.

_What is going on?_ she thought anxiously, wishing that she could see Remus and the boys sooner than she could. The sky was lightening in the east, and as she walked by the rows of suits of armor and portraits that were sleeping peacefully her heart beat quickened as she scanned the grounds for any traces of her friends.

_Poor Remus_, she thought sympathetically.

When she reached the Hospital Wing she sat outside the door as to not be noticed by Madam Pomfrey, who was undoubtedly awake to receive Remus and his friends when they returned. Gen wondered how much she understood about them and what they did for Remus. The Healer of Hogwarts didn't strike her as the kind of person to be complicit with students doing illegal things, so perhaps they just broke the rules every month to help Remus come back inside.

She also, however, didn't strike Gen as a woman who was dumb. And if the likes of the Marauders were returning with wounds the same night their werewolf friend was out and about she must have suspected them of something far more dangerous.

_Which means that Dumbledore knows and has asked her to keep quiet_, Gen thought to herself. She rested her head against the stone wall and tired to quiet her nerves. Her stomach was twisting in knots expecting Remus. She was afraid he would be severely injured, or that he would regret having asked her to come down to see him, or that he wouldn't come back at all. She held the bag in her lap, and eventually it was keeping her stomach and thighs warm against the chill that drafted in from the outside somewhere. The season was finally turning cold and Gen began to worry about the four of them catching the flu.

Finally, there was a light coming up the hallway and muffled whispers. Gen looked hopefully and fearfully at the same time, hoping that it was her friends and not professors on patrol for students out of bed.

_I've been there before; I'd rather not get caught again._

She felt a weight lift off her shoulders when she saw four familiar faces round the slight bend in the hall.

But that relief was replaced with worry and dread the moment she saw Remus' face. His skin was almost devoid of color and he was being held up by James and Sirius. She raced forward to them, the bag going to her shoulder.

"What can I do?" she asked. Remus' eyes snapped to her and she thought she saw a trace of a smile there.

"Careful, he's still a little temperamental," James cautioned. Gen took a step back as they continued to walk. "Just grab the door for us." Gen went back to the door and pushed it open, which startled an expectant Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Proctor," she said, "what are you doing out of bed?" The woman rose from her office and walked into the open space, her eyes looking through the door. Her face was not surprised and she immediately went to towards the back of the wall that was enclosed with white screens. She and Gen pulled back the sheets and blankets and the boys lowered Remus into the bed. Madam Pomfrey immediately began undressing Remus, untucking and unbuttoning his shirt. Gen colored a little but saw a large gash across his stomach.

"Gen, your wand," Sirius said in a tense voice, "I need some light."

"Lumos," she whispered and held it over Remus' body. Sirius was pressing a bandage to the bleeding wound and Gen swallowed hard as the fresh, red substance glittered in her light. The Healer was tending to another cut and bruise on Remus' shoulder.

All the while Remus seemed to be floating in and out of consciousness. His eyes would occasionally widen in pain when someone touched him incorrectly, but then his head would return to lolling about on his neck. Gen's tried to keep her composure but her hand was shaking. Peter reached forward and grabbed her wand from her with a patient nod and she let go to take a few steps back. James had finished slipping a night shirt over Remus' shoulders, and he went to Gen as the others started to change his bottoms. Gen turned away, knowing that Remus would want his privacy, and looked at James.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She nodded and swallowed.

"Yeah, I think so," she responded. He had dirt on his face and he gave her a sincere smile while he adjusted his glasses.

"Tonight was hard on him, he'll really need you in a little while," James said. Gen nodded and scratched at her arm, folding it over her stomach.

"How did he get those?" she asked softly, gesturing to the wounds that were now covered up. Madam Pomfrey was whispering something in a soothing voice and Sirius and Peter was backing away from their friend in an exhausted way.

"Since he has to stay cooped up things get rough for him. We try and stop him from hurting himself, but tonight he was stronger," James said. Gen looked up at him again, her bottom lip tucked in under her teeth, her heart beat racing.

"Dear God," she whispered. James put a hand to her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It used to be a lot worse, trust me," he said. Gen nodded as her eyes left his face and she looked back towards Remus. Peter had taken a seat next to Remus and her eyes found Sirius. He was standing next the bed, staring at her. She didn't shy from his gaze, and instead tried to read him.

"You guys are so brave," she said, loud enough for Sirius to hear her. James chuckled a little and Sirius' expression changed to be slightly darker. "And you must be exhausted." She looked back towards James and he nodded plainly.

"If you want to go to bed I can stay with him," she said quietly, her eyes falling to the floor. She heard a pair of footsteps near her and Peter speak to James.

"What do you think, Prongs?" he asked. Gen looked up and found Sirius' eyes on her again. She knitted her brow at him a little but his expression didn't change.

"I think she'll be fine," James replied. Gen took in a deep breath and looked back towards Remus. He was lying in the bed, and sounds of his heavy breathing indicated he was sleeping.

"There's chocolate in the bag, Proctor," Sirius said. She looked at the three of them in a confused manner.

"Makes him feel better," James explained and Gen smiled.

"Of course," she said, "I should have known." Peter chuckled softly and she stepped away from them to go to Remus' side. She sat in Peter's now vacant chair and she leaned her elbows on to the cot. His face seemed peaceful and easy, and she smiled down at him.

"C'mon, Padfoot," she heard James say. "She'll be fine here for a few hours."

* * *

><p>Gen sat there for hours but it only felt like moments before Remus stirred. It was early in the morning still, but there was a faint light coming through the windows along the Hospital Wing. Remus shifted under the blankets and his almost cliché striped pajamas wrinkled as his hands went to his face.<p>

"Hi," Gen said gently. His hands froze on his face and his chocolate brown eyes opened to look at her.

"You're here," he said, his voice hoarse. Gen reached for the glass of water she had poured him some time ago and held it out for him to take.

"Of course I am," she said. He took it from her and took several gulps. Placing it on the bed table in front of him and settling back down, Gen held out a chocolate frog that had been sitting in her lap for some time. He didn't take his eyes off of her but accepted the chocolate. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, you know," he said. He bit off a leg of the chocolate and sucked on it. Gen smiled at him gently and he swallowed the chocolate to say something else. "How long have you been here?"

"A few hours," she said, reaching forward and breaking off a piece of his chocolate.

"Not a good breakfast, young lady," he said with a small smile.

"It's dessert," she responded with a wink. Remus sighed softly and his arm went over her stomach where Gen knew his wound was, his head leaning back into the pillows. She rose from her chair and took a seat on the edge of his bed. The shifting weight caused him to look up again and she shook her head.

"Lay back, it's just me," she said. Remus held her gaze for a moment and then put his head back, wagging his fingers for her to hold his hand. She smiled and took his hand. He gripped it firmly and sighed as sleep took him over again. Gen watched him sleep for quite some time, her thumb stroking his rough skin the entire time.

"Miss Proctor," said Madam Pomfrey from the edge of his bed, "I'm afraid you will be late for class if you do not leave soon." Gen nodded and then slowly untangled her hand from his to leave.

"Thank you," Gen said, sliding off the bed and looking to the Healer, "I'll just get my things." The woman nodded and turned briskly from her.

"Wait," Remus said quietly from his bed. Gen looked at him and he sat up a little. Gen knew he was in a lot of pain and went to push him back down on the bed.

"Remus, get some rest. I'll be back for lunch," she said.

"I should be better by then," he replied. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You'd better be, because I might eat all of your chocolate," she replied. Remus chuckled softly and he held her wrist for a second.

"Thank you," he said.

"I didn't do a thing, sweetheart," she said back. They locked eyes for a second, and she ran her fingers through his light brown hair.

"I love you," he murmured. Gen smiled brightly at him and kissed his forehead again.

"I love you, too." They released each other and Gen, though reluctant to leave him, found her way out of the Hospital Wing and on her way to Slughorn's class. She was smiling, and trying to fix her hair so it looked like she bothered to go to bed or something the night before, and tucked her shirt into her skirt.

The last people she wanted to deal with that morning were the few Slytherins that were in her class, including Dolohov and Snape. She really wanted to go back to sleep in her own dormitory, but was relieved to see James looking like he had gotten some rest.

"Hey," he said quietly when Gen sat down, "how is he?"

"Fine," she replied out of the corner of her mouth.

* * *

><p>Thanks to <strong>MibaMonster, fredsfavoritegirl<strong>, and **Moony1981** for my most recent comments! **Miba:** Artemis is awesome, I agree! And I'm so glad you liked the Halloween stuff. I didn't even realize how well timed the chapter was until today. Hope you enjoyed this one! **Fredsfavoritegirl**: I hope this was soon enough for you! Remus is very adorable; I love him as a character. I hope you enjoyed this one as much as the others! **Moony1981**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it and I hope you keep reading!


	18. That American Holiday

Chapter 18: That American Holiday

Disclaimer: Let's see…I own Gen and some of her roomies. I own her family, though not the legacy of her last name. I enjoy long walks on the beach and chocolate just as much as the next person. JK Rowling has more creativity in her baby toe than I do in my entire body, but that's neither here nor there. I believe that's sufficient.

Note: Enjoy! Sorry I've been a bit late, this chapter took forever. Thanks at the end.

* * *

><p>Remus recovered quickly and normally from his transformation, and Gen was relieved that both her visiting and his wounds seemed not to bother her boyfriend anymore. Remus had been happy to see her that day at lunch, and when Madam Pomfrey said he was well enough to leave they spent quite a bit of time talking in their little hide away.<p>

She was beginning to realize her attachment to Remus was growing in intensity. Not in the way that she couldn't go an entire day without seeing him, just in that she needed him when she was with him. She realized how much she told him and the only person she could compare it to was Alice. And even Alice didn't know about Remus being a werewolf.

Remus confided in her as well. They were best friends – there was no denying it. The month of November was signaling the changes that were to come in the seasons, but she and Remus had never been warmer to each other.

The first weekend she spent with Alice in Hogsmeade as promised. Gen was relieved to have some alone time with her best friend, and they analyzed every little thing they could get their mouths to talk about. The predicament between Catherine and Andrea had only just begun to cool, as Peter had been gravitating towards Andrea and Catherine was just becoming sore over it. Their time together flew by, and before Gen knew it she was stuck in class once more. It seemed that her professors thought their students needed more work than they would have normally given, and Gen hoped that after Christmas break things would ease up a little.

She also knew she was foolish to think so.

November was easily Gen's favorite month of the year. This November, unfortunately, was only slightly better than the one the year before had been. Granted, she was in school again, and her future seemed much brighter than before, but there was something that would be missing this year. While her friends there across the Atlantic Ocean had Halloween and Christmas, they didn't celebrate her favorite holiday of all time – Thanksgiving. Thinking about how she would not be able to see her parents and family for their craziest holiday of the season bothered Gen, and she wished that she could be home for it. Her mother and aunts would all cook the turkey and all the favorite dishes, and Gen would have to make her famous apple pie. Her father and uncles and brothers would all play a game of Quidditch with just an American football and all the cousins would sit around and laugh at them. Of course, she always missed her family while she was at school, but the family she knew at Thanksgiving was different than the family she knew the other 364 days a year. The family she knew at Thanksgiving was perfect; she wouldn't change them for anything.

Alice knew why Gen began to get slightly off the second week of November. Gen had lamented about not being home for the holiday. At Salem, the school had a short break for those who lived close enough to the Institute could return home. For those that lived far there was a magnificent feast, or so Gen had been told by her out of state peers. At Hogwarts, Gen could look forward to no such thing. She hadn't thought about such a thing until November came around and Gen realized she wasn't at home.

When asked what was wrong Gen would smile and not understand what the person was talking about. Usually, Alice and Remus kept her distracted enough so that it was only a minor thought continuously nagging in her head. Her friends and studies kept her occupied enough until Gen was a day away from her favorite holiday. Sitting in the Common Room doing her homework after her classes that day, Gen was staring into the empty fireplace as her mind wrapped around the mashed potatoes she would be missing out on at home. In her pocket was a letter from her mother telling her that everything was going fine at home, and that Gen's cousin Amy was going to get married in the summer. Her mother knew how much Gen would be missing her family that month so she was careful not to mention it.

That only made Gen wish she was home more.

She sat at her favorite coffee table, distracted from her homework when she felt a familiar hand trace over her shoulder.

"Daydreaming again?" Remus asked, his soft voice wrapping over her like a blanket.

"What else would I be doing?" Gen asked back with a small smile. He sat on the floor beside her, his hand falling to her back. Their eyes met and his other hand reached over his body to her thigh. "Hi."

"Hey," he replied with a half smile. "How's your work going?"

"Meh, it's fine. This Potions work is giving me some trouble," she answered, scratching at her quill hand and looking at her parchment.

"Why don't you take a small break?" he asked, giving her leg a gentle squeeze. Gen laughed and dropped her quill.

"You're telling me to stop doing my homework?" she asked, pretending to be shocked. He chuckled and she put her head against his shoulder.

"I think you deserve it," he said. Her hand found his and they sat like that for a while.

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving," Gen said quietly. She knew that Remus was well aware of what day that Thursday was for Gen, but she couldn't help saying it.

"It is indeed," he said. Gen sighed and moved off his shoulder. She reached for her quill and tried to muster up the focus to finish to finish her potions work. "It's all right to be sad about it, Gen." Gen smiled weakly at her work.

"I suppose. It's just my favorite holiday," she said, uncertainty in her voice.

"I know, and you're very far away from your family," Remus sympathized. Gen turned her head towards him.

"But I'm lucky to be here," Gen said with a forced smile, as if trying to remind herself that she shouldn't be sad when she wouldn't be in school if it weren't for Dumbledore and Hogwarts.

"Yes," Remus said, "no one is arguing that. Just promise me that you won't go to dinner tomorrow night."

_What?_

"Why would I promise that?" Gen asked, very confused. He gave her another half-smile and gently rubbed her leg.

"They're having ham," he said. Gen sighed heavily and scowled.

"Hogwarts is trying to make me starve on Thanksgiving," she said flatly. Not only would she be in the United Kingdom for her favorite holiday, they were going to serve her least favorite food. Gen abhorred ham – she thought it was the worst food known to man and she would never eat it. Remus burst out laughing and wrapped his arms around her, roughly pulling her towards him.

"You are such a cheeky brat," he said, his voice a growl. Gen laughed, tugging on his arms and squirming.

"You wouldn't love me if I wasn't!" she said, and he gave her ponytail a playful yank.

"So true, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be punished," he said again, and she squealed with laughter again.

"Reeeeeemus!" she giggled, planting her feet firmly on the floor and trying to get out of his vice grip. He merely laughed at her, too strong for her to get away.

When Gen had twisted her body around enough so her head was in his lap and he could see her face, he loosened his grip and chuckled.

"Promise you won't go," he repeated. Gen considered it.

"Fine," she said, "I promise."

"Thank you," he said. "You won't regret it."

_I won't regret being hungry on Thanksgiving? Sure._

* * *

><p>She didn't go down to dinner in the Great Hall the next day. All of her peers were walking down out of the Common Room and Gen did all but tie herself down to the couch, watching them hungrily.<p>

She was _starving_. She tapped her foot anxiously over the carpet and waited for Remus.

_He'd better have crackers, or a muffin, or _something_ for me to eat,_ she thought somewhat viciously.

She waited for what felt like a half of an hour before Alice finally came bursting through the portrait hole.

"Merlin's beard, Gen, where have you been?" she asked out of breath, and her pale face red. Gen looked at her and rose, wondering why her friend was so short of breath.

"I've been sitting here, waiting for Remus. He made me promise not to go to dinner," she explained. Alice smiled.

"He told me you'd be in the Great Hall, eating," she said with a laugh. Gen raised a brow and wasn't very amused.

"Clearly he didn't think I'd keep my word." Alice took Gen's hand and began to leave the Common Room.

"C'mon, we've got somewhere to be," Alice said. Gen laughed awkwardly and followed her friend, wandering down the staircases and to a part of the castle that Gen had never been to before. While she wondered how many more places in the castle she hadn't been to yet Alice stopped short in front of a large portrait.

_Fruit? Really Hogwarts? Of all your moving portraits and beautiful artwork you still have a trite picture of fruit in a bowl?_ Gen wasn't impressed until Alice pointed her wand at the large green pear and Gen saw the fruit wiggle. The portrait swung open, like the Fat Lady.

The room is revealed was large and noisy, and the smells that wafted out made Gen's mouth water.

"Kitchens?" Gen asked, pleased but confused.

"Let's go, you," Alice said cheerfully. Gen shook her head in disbelief when Alice pulled her through the portrait hole.

"Miss Proctor!" Gen heard a squeaky voice cry. Gen looked about to find Bonnie bouncing towards her with a basket of rolls in her hands.

"Hello Bonnie!" Gen greeted.

"All of your friends are over here!" the house elf cried. Gen looked in the direction Bonnie pointed and found a group of people sitting at a table in the corner of the large kitchen. All of her friends were there waiting for her.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" they cheered. Gen instantly smiled.

"Wow, guys," she said, sort of breathlessly. Lily and Georgina came forward to hand her a drink and a small plate of crackers, cheese and pepperoni. The table was decorated with candles and leaves, and there were tiny Pilgrims dancing with Native Americans. In the center was an obviously fake turkey with massive tail feathers of reds, yellows, and oranges. Gen started to laugh and shook her head.

"You've outdone yourselves," Gen said. Her throat caught a little at the idea of them doing all of this for her. She didn't let the smile fade from her face, and Remus approached her. Alice touched her hand with a bright smile.

"We know you're so far away from home, but here we're your family," she said. Gen locked eyes with her best friend and put an arm around her small frame.

"And a family doesn't turn its back on one another," Remus added, rubbing Gen's shoulder.

"Or ignore an excuse for a party!" Sirius added, and Gen laughed, releasing Alice.

"Thank you so much! All of you are great to me, I really appreciate it," she said, putting her cup to her lips and taking a sip.

"You're very welcome," Georgina said.

"Sweet Lord," Gen exclaimed when she swallowed, "this is _actual_ apple cider!" Remus grinned at her.

"It's your favorite," he said. Gen nodded enthusiastically and took another gulp.

"How did you know?" she asked. He chuckled and walked her towards the table.

"I sent an owl to your mother," he said. Gen laughed.

"You're sneaky."

"Yes, but for good things!" he replied in defense. Gen laughed again and set her glass down on the table.

"Time to eat?!" James asked in an excited manner. "I'm bloody famished."

"Me too!" Gen agreed. The group took their seats around the small square table and just as Andrea reached for a bowl Alice and Frank held out their hands for the others to hold.

_Mom didn't spare any details it seems,_ Gen thought with a smile.

"Oh, yeah," she heard Peter say.

"Gen," Lily said, "I believe you have to say grace?" Gen swallowed hard and took Remus and Alice's outstretched hands on either side of her.

"Uh, all right then," she began. "Thank you for the delicious food we're about to eat, and the apple cider that I've missed so terribly. Thank you for the friends we have around this table and the ones we have upstairs. Actual upstairs, not Heaven, though I'm thankful for them, too! Thank you for giving me the chance to come to this school and find all these amazing people – and please keep them safe in the days to come." She finished her thanks and looked up to see her friends awkwardly bowing their heads, looking from one to the other to try and figure out if she was serious and finished. "Oh, dig in you crazy people."

Bonnie and a group of her friends brought out the turkey, which Remus was nominated to carve. They laughed at his terrible job and the merriment continued through the night. As James and Sirius were retelling some wild adventure of their summer holidays, Remus leaned into Gen and asked how everything was going.

"Remus," she said, "really, everything is wonderful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I've been thinking about this for weeks," he replied happily. Gen smiled and reached up to touch his hair.

"You're amazing, honestly," she said quietly. He grinned and they fell quiet for a moment.

"Anything for you," he said, still softer. Her eyes moved over his lips for a second before her thoughts were interrupted by peals of laughter. Gen's attention diverted away and their plates were being cleared away.

"Gen," Catherine began with a small smile, "we have a real treat for dessert." Gen grinned.

"Dessert? What is it?!"

"Okay, but remember it's not about how it looks," groaned Peter and Lily laughed.

"It looks awful," she said, and Gen furrowed her brow.

"What?" Bonnie brought over the supposed dessert and placed it in front of Gen.

"We had no part in this," Frank said, putting an arm around James and Sirius.

"It's probably my fault," Remus said with a soft cough, "my directions were vague."

_What on Earth?_

Gen was staring down at the brown and black spotted pastry in front of her in stunned silence.

"Gen, really," Lily said, "I promise it tastes good."

Suddenly a large smile split over her face and she began laughing.

Really laughing.

Tears began rolling out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

"This – is – fantastic," she breathes, wiping her lower eye lids. "Apple pie?"

"Yeah," Alice said, in a somewhat guilty way.

There, in the pie plate, was a slightly burned pie with six whole apples poking out of the top. The tops of the apples were burned and cracked with the juices spilling out over the top crust.

"Have none of ya made pie before?" Gen asked, picking up a knife and began cutting it.

"We just wanted it to be so perfect – "

"Your mum said use at least six apples – "

"There's a huge pile of brown sugar in the middle – "

"Do _you_ make pies?" Sirius asked testily, and Gen looked at him.

"I make the meanest apple pie this side of the Mississippi," she answered and a grin came over her face.

"Fine. Next year," he said, "you make the pie."

Gen grinned. _Next year…_

"Deal."

Gen proceeded to cut all of her friends a piece of the pie and she turned to Sirius.

"I want in on the bet," she said. Sirius was befuddled for a moment, and then smiled suspiciously.

"What do you think, then?" he asked.

"Valentine's Day," she said. Remus coughed a little and she eyed him.

"Honestly?" he asked her, looking from her to Remus. Gen nodded surely.

"That's my wager," she said.

"What are you betting on?" James asked, giving up on the pie and putting his fork down. The three of them shifted uncomfortably and Sirius spoke first.

"I'll tell you when it happens, mate," he said. James gave his friend a curious look and Gen smirked. "Moony, you all right with Proctor's wager?" Gen gave Remus a serious look and Remus smiled.

"She's wrong, but that's fine. I'll take more money," he said. The table laughed and Gen gave him a swift smack on the arm.

"I'm right, and I know it," she said. She looked towards Lily and gave her a wink when they locked eyes. Lily smirked in a confused way, but took another bite of her pie. Gen helped herself to another glass of apple cider.

Full and happy from their Thanksgiving dinner, the crew walked back up to the tower. Alice and Remus walked beside Gen.

"Good Thanksgiving?" Remus asked hopefully. Gen grinned.

"One of the best ones ever," Gen answered.

"Really?" Alice asked. "Because we felt so bad with you being so sad." Gen looped her arm through Alice's and smiled down at the floor.

"Alice, I wouldn't lie about it. Thank you both, so much," Gen said a final time.

"This must mean we'll be getting excellent birthday presents," Remus said jokingly. Gen and Alice laughed, and they continued to their hide away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all those who followed and favorite this story! Mibamonster<strong>: My faithful reviewer, you! I'm sorry it took me a bit to get this up. I have a few more to go this weekend so don't fret. As far as the sex thing – the only thing I can say is you'll have to wait and see. You will find out this weekend, however, so you won't have much longer to wait. **Moony1981**: Welcome! I hope you've read this far, if not this'll be a nice little nugget for you to find. You're wonderful! Thank you for commenting, and I really hope you keep reading!


	19. Maps and Passageways

Chapter 19: Maps and Passageways

Disclaimer: See previous.

Note: So, yeah…

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon and Gen and Remus had been out of class for an hour or so.<p>

They hadn't been back to the Common Room yet, and their bags were lying abandoned on the stone floor without a single care. Remus and Gen were nearly on the floor themselves. Their lips were pressed against each other, Gen's arms wrapped around his back. His grey sweater was resting on the edge of the cut away window, a sleeve dangling over the edge and waving reluctantly in the breeze.

One of his hands was pressed into her lower back as a fist, his fingers full of her own itchy sweater, and the other was holding the back of her head. His tie was loosened and he was leaning against one of the pillars of the windows, legs spread wide enough apart for her to be nestled between them.

An onlooker would find their energy and rather raw passion exhausting.

However, it seemed that they couldn't get enough of one another.

Remus pulled slowly on her sweater and the crisp, white oxford shirt underneath. Gen felt the cold air touch her skin and she shuttered softly. They broke apart and she looked up at him. His face was partially flushed, and his lips were a bright pink. She moved one of her hands to his face and touched it very softly, running a finger over his right brow. His warm fingertips brushed her bare skin, not in a shy way, but in a way to see if she would approve. He pressed a little more firmly, and dragged his fingers to her hip, the shirt giving way to his strength. Gen let out a short breath and a sheer cloud wisped in between them. He smiled down at her and she giggled.

"It's cold," he said. Gen nodded, licking her lips. She let her hand fall away from his skin and she took a deep breath.

Of course they had gotten this carried away before.

It's just that the last time this happened, Gen and Remus were awkward.

This whole thing had started hours before when they had walked down to potions class. They had just escaped a Lily versus Sirius episode, and had left James to gawk at the two of them going at it. Alice had gone to find Frank, but promised to meet up with them down in class. Gen and Remus stood outside Slughorns' door as he finished up his lesson with the sixth years. When the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students milled out, she and Remus stole in to take their seats.

"Ah, Lupin, Proctor, you're both early," Slughorn said with a jolly grin.

"Yes, sir, is there anything we can assist you with?" Remus asked politely, and Gen scoffed at him as she put her books down.

"Actually, Lupin, if you and Ms Proctor wouldn't mind just shifting those things off of the front table to the side there," Slughorn said, gesturing to the four cauldrons sitting on display at the front. Remus nodded and Gen made her way to the front of the class. There were four very different potions standing there, but only one of them was closed. Remus assessed the first cauldron and was gentle to lift it off of the low flame it was on. Gen stopped before the closed cauldron, her curiosity getting the better of her, and her eyes narrowed. Lifting the lid off, Gen peered down to see a shining mother of pearl-ish liquid swirling about underneath. A large cloud of pink swirls floated up to her nose and a pleasant smile came over her face as she smelled fresh soap, old books and hints of chocolate, lined with a very subtle musk that Gen struggled to place.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Ms. Proctor," Slughorn said, his voice stern. Gen looked up at him but couldn't remove the smile from her face.

"Amortentia?" she asked, half-heartedly. She already knew the answer and Slughorn nodded.

"Very good. Yes, I was using it with my sixth year class to illustrate the importance of identifying powerful potions, even those of the romantic variety." Gen smiled at the man and lifted the cauldron carefully. Remus was laughing softly at the somewhat ridiculous grin on her face. She frowned at him and lifted the lid again.

"What do you smell, then?" she asked. He opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it, deciding to humor her. He breathed in only a small amount, and she plopped the lid back down on the brew.

"Powder and," he said, his brow furrowing in his struggle to place the last smell, "lilies?" Gen pursed her lips, not amused.

"I _knew_ you liked her," she said. She turned and wandered back to her seat, Remus tailing her chuckling.

"Genevieve," he cooed. She shook her head and sighed dramatically.

"It's all right," she said, "I'll just comfort James when you fly off into the sunset with his girl." Remus laughed again and Gen sunk back into her chair.

"Oh, darling, you know I'm joking," Remus said.

_You best bet I'm going to make you pay for this,_ Gen thought. She maintained her glum look and shifted her gaze away from him.

"I doubt it," she said, sullenly. "I'm just a plaything for you." Remus continued to be amused, and she fiddled aimlessly with her quill.

"Well if you're going to keep this up I won't tell you what I smell at all," he said. Gen flashed her eyes at him and then shrugged.

"What's it matter? I'm sure you can only think of your perfect Lily Evans even without a love potion clouding your mind," she said. His smile fell but the crinkle of amusement in the corners of his eyes was unmistakable.

"All right then, have it your way," he said. Gen sat there and was eventually greeted by Alice and Frank, who noted the silence between the couple.

"Oh dear, is there trouble in paradise?" Frank asked, and Remus chuckled.

"Our precious Gen here has become unsettled by Amortentia," Remus said and Frank whistled lowly at Gen.

"Serious stuff there, Squirt," he said, trying to give her a concerned look. Gen raised an eyebrow at him and then leaned over the table.

"Our exceedingly fantastic Remus here has forgotten to mention that I'm upset because he loves Lily," she said blatantly. Remus shook his head and she caught him rolling his chocolate eyes at her. Frank laughed at her.

"Remus smelled the flowers, eh?" Frank asked, seemingly genuinely amused.

"Oh, Gen, don't be silly," Alice said, "Remus knows that if that was the case I'd turn him into a matchbox." Gen grinned at her friend and Alice winked at her.

"Alice," Remus said, clutching the place over his heart, "your words are so cutting. You of all people should know how I'd never choose Lily over Gen."

"But the potion wouldn't lie, Remus," Gen replied before Alice could answer. "Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something." She forced a smile but she knew Remus saw right through it.

She swallowed and looked away.

_Am I really starting to believe this?_ She asked herself repeatedly, and couldn't come up with an answer. She knew that, before they were together, Gen was concerned with their relationship. _I suppose I've not climbed over that. I mean, she's so gorgeous, and everyone just loves her. Why wouldn't he love her? Especially if she was here before I was…_she stole a sidelong glance at him. He was hunched over his books, searching for the page that Slughorn had written on the board. _He just settled for me._

Alice caught her eyes attention and her friend gave her a meaningful look. Of course, Alice knew what she was thinking. Gen shrugged and smiled weakly, and Alice touched her friends hand before turning to face the front. She trained her eyes on Slughorn as the rest of her classmates stopped their talking and he started his lesson for the day.

Normally, when such a thought occupied her mind like this she would doodle endlessly amongst her notes in order to distract herself. Unfortunately, in Potions, there was rarely parchment and note taking. As she pulled out her ingredients for the unusual brew that Slughorn said they would be unable to find in their textbooks Gen was reminding herself to focus so that she didn't make any mistakes with her class work.

"Gen, stop thinking about it," Remus said quietly from her left. Gen looked at him sharply and then forced a smile.

"Thinking about this assignment? That would be a bad idea," she said, taking up a few vials and peering at their labels.

_Curse you, handwriting, why do you look so cramped?_ She squinted at her handwriting on the front of the containers and continued on with her work. She avoided looking at Remus, and spoke to Alice for the majority of the time so he would be unable to continue teasing her.

When the class had finished and they were leaving their cauldrons in their section of the room to steep over night, Remus caught her wrist near the back of the room.

"Sheets, apples, and smoke," he said, quietly. Gen blinked at him.

"Smoke?" she asked, not bothering to conceal her confusion. He smiled and his fingers slide down against her skin to her fingers.

"Not anything bad burning, just smoke in the air," he said.

_I smell like sheets and smoke?_

"I need to start doing different things," she said. Remus chuckled and ran his free hand over the back of his neck.

"You're being so difficult," he said. Gen winced and nodded.

"I know, sorry," she said. She shied away from him and went to the table to gather her bag. He caught up with her just outside the door and she nearly pushed him off.

"Gen," he began.

"No, really, it's all right. Thank you for telling me, I just wasn't expecting to make you think of such a weird combination of things," she said. She was looking in the direction of the stairs, and when he pulled her back to him she was overwhelmed by her want to get away.

"What do you smell?" he asked, his voice almost urgent. She looked up at him and shrugged.

"Books," she said. His mouth twitched a little but waited for the rest of it.

"Uh, books, and soap and chocolate," she repeated, flustered. He smiled this time, and tried to give her a calming run on her shoulder.

"See, it's different for everyone. I'm not flattered by hearing that I smell like books," he said. Gen took in a breath.

"But that's who you are – you spend half of your time with them," Gen replied, walking towards again towards the stairs. He continued beside her.

"And has it crossed your mind that you smell like sheets to me because of the time you fell asleep on my chest? After the first time I saw you cry? Or that you smell like apples because I know how much you love them, and it's an endless reminder of how very American you are?" he persisted. Gen slowed on the steps, licking her bottom lip before answering.

"It hadn't," she said, feebly. She paused on the steps, turning towards him. He slowed as well, stopping two steps below her so he was looking up at her.

"And that the smoke makes me think about the first time I kissed you," he said. Gen blushed.

"It does?" she asked.

"Unquestionably," he answered. "But a silly love potion doesn't make me experience what I love the most about you." Gen crossed an arm over her stomach, holding on to her elbow, her eyes digging invisible holes in his sweater.

"What's that then?" she ventured. His hand found her cheek and his thumb pressed against her earlobe.

"That tiny little breath you take in right before I kiss you," he said, the tone of his voice making her look up at him. The blood crept over her neck and up her chest as he smiled down at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. He closed the distance between them and his mouth hovered just before hers.

And, like magic, Gen took in a small breath that she had never noticed doing before.

And then his lips touched hers and electricity shot through every fiber of her being.

So there they were, having sat through their last class fidgeting and distracted, thinking only of the other and their secret place. The cold air threatened to ruin their time, but Gen couldn't pull herself away from him.

"Do you think about…" Gen began, but found herself unable to finish. His brow barely quirked before he understood what she was asking, and his fingertips pressed into her skin. His torso shifted a little as he weighed his answer, but didn't break his gaze with her.

"Of course," he said.

"But?" she continued, her fingers closing around his tie and dropping her gaze.

"But what? It's crossed my mind a dozen times," he said, honestly. "Have you thought about it?"

Of course she had. She considered that she thought about sleeping with Remus more often that she probably should. Not in only an excited way, but in a practical way. She was sure that if she was going to lose her virginity to someone, she would want it to be Remus.

"I can't decide if I want to give you my v-card," she teased, smiling up at him again. He smiled but shook his head. "Sorry. Yes, I think about it."

"But?" Remus challenged. Gen shifted awkwardly, fearing the potential embarrassment she faced with her answer.

"It just seems so unromantic to have my first time be in school," she griped, making a small face at him. He laughed at her answer and then nodded.

"True," he said. "I'm not so sure I want to have to find a place for that to happen." Gen chuckled and bowed her head against his chest so that her forehead connected with his sternum and she could stare down at their stomachs.

"But I want to," she said. His hands left her bare skin and he wrapped her in a hug.

"I know," he said. Gen looked up at him again with a small pout and he ran a hand through his hair. "Believe me; it's getting really hard to keep it under control." He smiled down at her wryly and touched his thumb to her small pout.

"We can think about it after break," Gen said resolutely, pulling away from him and taking his sweater from its perch. "Here, you must be freezing." He grinned at her.

"Quite the opposite," he said, pulling on his sweater anyway. "Come on, you little minx, let's get back and try not to look too guilty." Gen laughed as they grabbed their bags and he dragged her away from their spot. She looked over her shoulder at the waning sunlight and the breeze kicked up some of the stray leaves.

* * *

><p>Gen was now accustomed to waiting for the end of the month. While she never failed to notice when Remus' body tensed and changed, she was now thankful she at least knew the reason. She also felt hopeless in the matter. The next day, Gen, Lily, and the Marauders were walking to the Great Hall after the Quidditch practice that she, Remus, Peter and Lily had walked down to see. The air was getting colder and there was a subtle buzz about being able to go home for the holidays in less than a month.<p>

There were fierce grey clouds lining the western horizon, and Gen reckoned that if it got any colder it would be their first snowfall.

The group had divided so that James and Sirius were in front with Lily, and Peter and the couple were behind them. The boys had their brooms slung over their shoulders and Gen stole a glance up at Remus as he talked to Peter about his Divination class.

"May I ask something?" Gen piped up, interrupting some surely stupid story of Sirius'.

"You just did," Peter said. Gen ignored him.

"How is it that you all get out of here to help Remus?" she asked softly, glancing around to check for passersby. Seeing none she turned expectantly to her friends. Sirius and James slowed to a stop and turned to face her. Their eyes looked to Remus briefly, as if clearing their next actions with the boss.

"Well," Remus began, "I go to the Shrieking Shack with Madam Pomfrey." Gen looked at him, her head cocked to the side.

"That's where you go? That's where Hogwarts chose to send you?" she asked, slightly bewildered. Remus glanced around nervously before nodding.

"Yeah, Dumbledore knew it was abandoned," he said.

"And everyone thinks the things they hear in there once a month are ghosts," Peter added with a grin on his face.

"So you just go with him?" Gen asked, even more confused than before.

_That doesn't make sense, _she thought. _They can't let three humans in with a werewolf._

"No, obviously not, Proctor," Sirius answered rather indignantly. Gen raised a glare to him and he stared her down.

"So _how_ do you do it?" she pressed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"There's a secret passage from the grounds to the Shrieking Shack," Sirius whispered.

"And I have an invisibility cloak," James continued with a grin.

"But the map is probably the most helpful," Peter finished. Gen's eyes widened as she stared at the three of them.

"Map? And where is this passage way? Is there only one of them?" Gen asked rapidly, her head filling with all sorts of queries.

"Shh, Gen," Lily said. She took Gen's arm and began walking again towards the Great Hall. "Not here. Wait until we're in the Common Room. There's a lot they have to tell you."

Gen had never eaten lunch so quickly in her life. She ate a sandwich, some chips and drank more pumpkin juice than she'd ever cared to while waiting for all of them to finish. James and Sirius naturally thought it was hysterical, and even funnier to eat slowly, go back for fourths, and talk to every living person they knew. Gen tried to remain patient, but there were too many questions trying to burst from her lips to last much longer.

_What good is a map? I mean, unless it has all the passageways marked on it...but wouldn't they just memorize them by now? The cloak makes sense; that is efficient. But, how can a map top being invisible? _Dear Jesus_, if he goes to take another cookie I might punch him._

She glared at Sirius from across the table as he reached out his long arm towards the plate of cookies on the table. He grinned at her.

"Want a cookie, Proctor?" he teased.

"What a broken nose, Black?" she asked.

"Relax, Gen," Remus said from beside her. She frowned up at him, but quieted down. She got aggressive when her patience was being tried. Her eyes wandered to the windows, and then to the other students in the Hall. She watched as a group of young Hufflepuffs raced up the aisle towards the door, brushing past the ghosts coming through and Professor Grubbly-Plank. She tried to empty her mind, but it wasn't working in her favor.

"Ready?" Remus asked her. She looked back at him and saw him standing up from the bench. Gen jumped up a little and left the table, taking Remus' hand and smiling up at him.

"Gen, this is really serious," he murmured to her. Gen chuckled.

"Remus, you can trust me! I know the gravity of all of this," she replied. He shrugged a little and didn't press the matter any further.

When they were back in the Common Room the group of them took over a corner of the room. When they all sat their eyes turned to Gen, and she tucked her legs up underneath her.

"Explain, please," she demanded.

James and Sirius shifted again, as if uncertain that they wanted to divulge their secrets to her.

"Guys," Gen continued, "I already know the biggest secret. At least tell me the bare minimum?"

"We have a map that shows us where people are in the school," James said, looking away from his best friend and to Gen. Gen took a moment to understand what James had said to her, but when she did she didn't believe him.

"No way," she responded, a small grin coming over her face.

"Yes way," Lily interjected. "How else do you think they get up to their other nonsense?"

_True_, Gen thought, and conceded a nod.

"You mean _everyone_?" Gen asked. They all nodded.

"Everyone, no matter where they are. The map never lies," Sirius answered. She looked at Remus, who was sitting on the arm of her chair.

"That's how I knew no one was ever up in that hallway," he said. Gen smiled at him and reached for his hand, but nodded in understanding.

"So, you three just sneak out and that's it?" Gen asked. Peter straightened up a little bit, as if offended by her use of words.

"Well, it's not like it's an easy job," he said in a haughty way. Gen looked at him blankly, and blinked at him.

"Obviously, Peter," she said, trying not to be cross with him.

_What do you do anyway? You're a _rat_. You mean it isn't easy for James and Sirius._

"I want to see it," Gen said after a long pause. James chuckled softly and reached into his bag.

"You can thank your boyfriend, mostly. He figured out how to do the majority of it. I reckon he felt guilty having us have to sneak out when all he has to do is be walked to the Whomping Willow by the nurse," James said with a smirk. He pulled out a folded up rectangle of parchment, and dragged the end table from beside his chair to the center of their circle. Unfolding the paper and placing it on the table he tapped it with his wand and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Slowly, a cinnamon colored ink spread over the page that read

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Present

The

Marauders Map

"Wow," Gen said, impressed. She reached forward and dragged the map towards her to unfold it. It seemed to have countless folds and parchment to it – the castle was a big place to account for.

"See," Peter said, unfolding a part and pointing, "we're right here." Gen looked over to see six sets of tiny footprints in a circle, in a section labeled Gryffindor Common Room. There was a tiny banner next to her set of footprints that had her name on it.

"Wicked," she said, visibly amused. A grin spread over her face and she looked back up at her friends.

"It's all right, Proctor," Sirius said, "one day you'll be as clever as us."

The grin was replaced by a scowl.

"Don't flatter yourself, Black. It's unbecoming," she shot back. He tweaked an eyebrow at her but she looked back at the map.

"Now I see why it's so useful," she said.

"Exactly," Remus said. Gen looked towards him and he smiled.

"We use it the most on our way back into the castle," James explained. He pointed his wand at the parchment again and tapped it. "Mischief managed." Gen watched as the ink cleared itself away and it looked like just another piece of parchment.

"Again," Gen said, "I'm very impressed."

"Good," James said, looking to Lily, "I'm glad somebody is." Lily gave him a sour look.

"I'd be impressed it you used it just for Remus. But no, you use it to get your own way," Lily replied.

"Our own way?" James asked, his familiar grin coming over his face.

"Yeah, for all your childish pranks. I must have been the first person to discover them at least ten times, and that was only last year," she said. James moved towards her.

"That's because not everyone can be as wonderful as you and be made a prefect," James said. Lily scoffed, but Gen caught traces of a smile on her lips.

"Don't waste your time, James," she said. "I won't ever approve of your stupid pranks."

"But, Lily," he said, "you have to admit that some of them are funny. And even a few of them are clever." Lily stiffened.

"No, I don't. Because they're not the least bit funny or clever."

"Not even the time we had Bulstrodes' robes scream every time he sat down?" James asked. Gen remembered that prank. The Slytherins robes literally screamed like they were being attacked every time he sat. It went on for four days. It was brilliant. And she knew that Lily thought it was funny. A smile cracked over her face as she and James looked at each other, and James knew he had won.

"Ha!" he said.

"Oh, whoopdidoo," Lily said back, smarting at being proven wrong, "so I thought one prank was mildly amusing."

"All he needs is one, Lily," Sirius said. She frowned and James sat back in his chair victoriously.

* * *

><p>That Monday was a day that Remus stayed in bed.<p>

He had told Gen the night before that he probably wouldn't be in class, and she wasn't surprised when she didn't see him that day.

The sky had clouded over and there was a fierce rain thrashing against the windows. Gen thought about how lucky the boys were to have a dry place to help Remus, and was thankful that her boyfriend only had to venture out there for a short while before he got out of the nasty weather.

Gen had told James that she would meet them down in the Hospital Wing again that night to see Remus. James thanked her.

"You don't know how much it means to him," James said. Gen looked at him in a confused manner.

"He seemed so unsettled by it," Gen replied, but James shook his head and smiled softly.

"No, he really needed you to be there. He doesn't like to get his hopes up, but when you actually showed he was really happy," James explained. Gen smiled.

"There's clearly more to him that I still don't understand," Gen said. James chuckled.

"Just know that he really loves you," James said. Gen blushed as he gave the Fat Lady the password and they walked in together.

"So," Gen continued somewhat awkwardly, "I'll bring the bag again?"

"Yeah, that'd be grand. It's in the same place," he said. Gen looked up to see Remus coming down the stairs from the boys' dormitories, his face pale as chalk. Gen smiled at him hopefully, and he crossed to her. She opened her arms and he nearly fell into them.

"I'll make you copies of your notes for your while I wait," she said.

"Thank you," he muttered. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Sun sets at 4:42," Gen said quietly. He nodded and his eyes left her face to think, nodding gravely.

"I have to leave here at five," he said. Gen held his wrist to see the time and she groaned to see that it was half past three. "You don't have to come tonight if you don't want to."

"Oh, really? I could have skipped last month, too? And here I was, thinking I absolutely had to go. Silly me," Gen said with a wry smile. He gave her a half-smile and sighed.

"I thought you might answer that way," he replied.

"I appreciate the thought, sweetheart," Gen said, unwrapping herself from him and sitting on the couch, "but there's nothing that'll keep me away." He smiled and sat down beside her. She pulled him to her so he could lean against her chest, and his eyes closed in his exhaustion.

"How was class?" he asked, taking one of Gen's hands and draping it over his chest.

"Boring," she answered. "Although, Franklin managed to get his book to bite him in Charms today." Remus laughed softly and Gen began running her fingers through his chestnut hair. Remus smiled and tilted his head back a little.

"I like it better when you run your fingers over my face," he whispered. Gen smiled and moved her fingers to his forehead, where she began dragging them over the curves and lines of his face.

"Better?" she asked.

"Best," he replied.

"Listen," Sirius said, coming through the portrait hole, "as much as I appreciate your young love, would you mind not taking up the _whole_ sofa to be all cute?" Gen glared up at him. Remus was the one to respond.

"Go away, Padfoot," he said.

"Oh Merlin, it's happened!" Sirius cried, dropping his bag and gasping dramatically. "Moony's finally picked a girl over his best friends!" Remus grunted despite the smile on his face.

"Sit on the floor," Remus said. Sirius chuckled and sat with his back against the couch. Gen smiled down at Remus when he opened his eyes. He winked at her and then resumed his sleepy state, nuzzling against her and lacing his fingers with the hand on his chest.

They sat like that for some time, Sirius occasionally talking and one of them occasionally answering. Gen rested her head back against the couch after some time, her fingers caressing Remus' skin slowly. When he opened his eyes again he reached up and touched her chin. Smiling and returning her attention to him he tapped the hand she had on his chest.

"Time for me to go," he said. Gen's smile faded and she pulled her arm off of him.

"Already?" she asked. He sat up and ran a hand over his face.

"Yeah," he answered. Standing and puting his wand in his pocket he nodded to Sirius.

"See you later, mate," Sirius said with a wink. Remus chuckled and turned towards Gen.

"See you soon," he said. She smiled as he gave her a kiss on the top of the head. "I love you." He said it to her softly, and she felt warmth grow in her throat.

"I love you, too," she answered. He stroked her cheek once and then turned to leave. She watched him go out of the portrait hole, but was surprised when someone leaned their weight against her on the couch.

"Scratch my head Proctor," Sirius said. Gen looked back at him to see him grinning up at her. He wiggled his dark eyebrows and she moaned in disgust.

"Get off me," she said, pushing at him. He laughed loudly and resisted her force.

"What? I thought you were doing it for everybody!"

"Only in your dreams would I willingly touch you! I wouldn't do it for a thousand galleons!" Gen cried, wriggling out from under him and landing on the floor. He continued to laugh as he stretched out on the couch.

"I can give you a thousand and one galleons," Sirius said back. Gen sneered at him.

"Of course you'd seize an opportunity to talk about how rich you are," she said. He grinned at her.

"Now now, love, you know I'm not one to brag. My reputation does that for me," he replied. Gen rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't be so proud of that," she said. She pushed herself up off the floor and batted at his head and arms until he sat back up. She resumed her seat without him pestering her until Alice came down a short while later to go to dinner. Gen left gladly, and noted the boys hanging behind so that the room could clear out before they left for the night.

Dinner was pleasant. Gen sat with Alice, Lily and Frank, while Georgina, Catherine and Andrea sulked over the absence of their men. Gen walked out early with Lily, who had Head girl duties that night. Gen had told Lily that she would keep her company in James' absence for a while. Lily was glad to have a friend, and Gen took the chance to ask how things were working out with James.

"Oh, he's all right, I guess," Lily replied, her face indicating that she wasn't so sure of what she was saying. "I mean, he's doing everything he needs to, he just…"

"Can be annoying?" Gen offered and Lily laughed.

"Is it bad that I don't mind so much any more?" Lily asked, looking at Gen with a confused face, Gen chuckled and shook her head.

"Of course not, Lily," Gen replied. "He's a good guy." Lily turned up another corridor and looked away from Gen at a few of the portraits lining the walls.

"But sometimes he isn't," Lily voiced. Gen frowned slightly. "The things he's done and said to Sev – I mean Snape. Of course Snape is a jerk and all, but it's not much of an excuse to be a bully."

"Even if he thinks he's defending you?" Gen asked. Lily looked at her and tried to respond. "Lily, everyone has faults. And of course, the way all of those boys treat Snape, Remus included, is less than admirable and rather inexcusable – but the rest of James Potter is a pretty decent person, isn't he?"

"I suppose," Lily admitted. Gen smiled at her friend.

"Any guy who keeps after you for seven years must think that you're truly something spectacular," Gen added. Lily laughed a little.

"Yeah, he has been trying for a while," Lily conceded.

_Time to protect my investment,_ Gen thought with a continued smile.

"You should keep him waiting for a while, though. Wait until after break," she added, trying probably a little too hard to sound nonchalant. Lily gave her a confused look, but Gen's attention was on a bit of parchment just a few feet ahead of them. Walking before Lily, she bent over and picked it up, examining it as they continued to walk.

"What is it?" Lily asked, apparently distracted from Gen's previous comment.

"Not sure, looks like blank parchment," Gen said. She unfolded it and turned it over in her hands. There were tons of folds and extended pieces of parchment; too many for it to be ordinary.

_No,_ she thought, _it can't be._

The chances of it being their map were astronomical. Nearly implausible, as a matter of fact. But, she also knew that no one kept any parchment like this without anything being written on it. She took out her wand and tapped the parchment.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," she whispered as they walked. Lily paused and looked at her when she heard the phrase, her eyes wide.

"Do you really think they dropped it?" she asked, her voice sounding concerned. Gen's eyes were fixed on the parchment as the striking cinnamon colored ink seeped into the pages.

"Shit," Gen said. "They'll need this when they bring him in." Gen peeled it open to see if she could spot them on the map somewhere, but she knew it probably was no good. Her eyes scoured the parchment for any signs of them but to no avail. Her heart was racing underneath her shirt, and she looked worriedly to Lily.

"Gen –" Lily said, her green eyes matching her own worry.

"Lily, I have to. The moon can't be up yet, I'll just run down there and bring it to them," she said. She wasn't really sure where she had gotten that idea, but knew that she needed to bring them their map. If a teacher or Filch found this it would be the end of them. And she knew how much Remus needed them to be there with him.

"Okay," Lily said calmly, "but I'm coming with you. The last thing I need is for something to happen to you." Gen, thought surprised by her answer, smiled and looked back down at the map.

"Quick, let's go," she said, folding the map up and rushing ahead towards the main staircase. The wind howled beyond the stained glass, but there was little that was going to stop Gen. Lily took out her wand and held it out in front of her as the girls slipped out the front door and were greeted by the rain. Gen squinted and blocked her eyes for a second as it stung against her skin, wishing she had thought to bring a hair tie so her hair would be out of her face.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Lily said in an aggravated tone, lighting her wand. Gen did the same as they ran down the steps and towards the tree that Gen knew but never realized had a name. It was an intimidating tree, and she sincerely hoped that she and Lily knew enough spells between them to stop it from "whomping" them, if it actually did anything of the sort.

The two of them slipped repeatedly, and though Gen scanned the sky a number of times she never saw any indication that the moon was up or down or even exploding behind the thick black clouds. Their wands lit the path only barely, and as they neared the tree, huffing and wiping the water from their faces and out of their eyes.

"Right," Gen said, making out the looming outline of the tree before them.

"Immobilus!" Lily shouted as she neared it, and the tree went rigid.

"Oh, okay," Gen said, noting the power of her spell and looking over at her.

"I thought about it on the way down," Lily replied with a smile. Gen laughed and shivered in the cold rain.

"Any thoughts on how they get from here to the passageway?" Gen asked. Lily winced and looked back at the tree. Gen approached it and fumbled over some of the roots, her hands searching for a gap or a hole in the. Her foot connected with a root or a rock and she slid forward, her fingers gripping at the wood but falling forward none the less. As her knees hit the ground she heard a lifting in the root near her and she pointed her wand down at it.

"Here, Lily!" she said. There was a gaping hole beside her and she poked her feet down the gap. She felt a gentle drop.

"Gen, are you sure? Something could be living in there," Lily said hesitantly.

"Only one way to find out," Gen said, sliding her butt forward into the hole. She slid further, her body tensing as she was engulfed by the darkness, and hit a soft thud of a landing.

"Lumos maxima," she said, her wand tip brightening and casting a glow around the cavern. "Lily, come on out of the rain, this is definitely it!" She stepped forward up the upward sloping pathway and was soon joined by Lily, who busied herself brushing the leaves off of her back. She held up her wand as well and examined the path before them.

"This looks promising," Lily said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know it, toots," Gen said. "Quick, let's go." The pair hurried forward, Gen pulling out the map to make sure it hadn't gotten wet. Running her thumb over a crease she looked ahead and they girls continued to jog up the incline.

"And what do you propose if the moon _is_ out and Remus _has_ changed?" Lily asked, her voice tense but not unsure of herself.

"Just throw it on the ground and bolt. Even if he has changed he's not alone, Lily," Gen said. She was sort of comforted by the fact that there would be three other animals who would recognize her and Lily when they came knocking.

"Right," Lily said. "I suppose it's time for me to invest in a watch. I'm sure that the Daily Prophet said moon rise would be at 6:30 or something tonight."

"I suppose it's time for me to pay attention to that section of the paper in general," Gen replied. Lily laughed shortly and the girls came to a small crawl space. Gen noticed the underside of a hardwood floor above her, and she felt for the give in the floor that was the door they could climb through.

"Wait, listen," Lily said. Gen stopped moving and the girls tried to control their breathing so that she could see if there was anything going on upstairs. She heard one of the boys' laughter and another one say something but it was so muffled that Gen couldn't make it out. There was some fast paced movement and Gen shrugged at Lily.

_Must not have happened yet,_ Gen thought. She pushed up on the hole in the floor and the wood gave away. She pushed it up and found herself in a dank and poorly lit, well, shack. Looking around she searched for her friends. There was a neat row of shoes in the corner of the room, so she knew they were there.

"Remus?" she called, quietly. "James?" She lifted her body out so she was crouching on the floor and Lily poked her head out of the hole.

"Gen, just drop it and let's go. The moon must nearly be up," Lily said, her voice sounding like a muted hiss. Gen furrowed her brow at her and reached forward to put the map near their shoes. There was a cry and a loud crash from a different room and Gen jumped. She let out a small yelp of surprise and began babbling.

"It's just me, I found the map on the floor in a hallway in the castle and I didn't want anyone to find it. Lily is here with me so that I wouldn't get hurt and it's raining so badly outside that I didn't know if the moon was up yet but I figured you would want the map for when you have to come back to the – "

Gen stared at the door way. Her mouth froze open and her eyes widened in shock and terror. A large and bristled grey beast had apparently followed her voice. Its eyes were large and a fierce yellowish green and its wolf-like snout was showing its teeth. There was a low, guttural growl coming from its mouth and Gen could feel her lungs closing. Her heart seemed to have stopped all together and she could only manage to breathe one word.

"Remus?"

_Sweet Jesus, what the hell am I doing here?_

"Gen," Lily whispered, slowly ducking back into the hole. "Jump." Gen moved her eyes away from the werewolf to look at Lily. The werewolf snarled and charged Gen, who had lunged forward toward the gap in the floor.

She was nearly out of the way when their bodies collided. His large limbs hooked hers and she was flung across the room towards the wall behind her. Her spine and ribs connected with the brittle wood and she felt a few of the boards break with the force she hit. Her head was the last thing to crash and she heard the werewolf skid across the floor into another adjoining room. Gen's head was lolling around the wood and her back was stuck in the hole she had created. She couldn't see clearly, and she wasn't sure she cared if she couldn't.

_Death by boyfriend_, she thought, somewhat bitterly. Her back was screaming in pain and she heard Lily. Her voice sounded so distant that she couldn't make out any of the words. All she could see were shapes, and she wasn't sure if it was because she was crying in pain or because her mind was slipping from consciousness. There was a large black shape coming towards her and she tried to pull herself away.

"Lily," she tried to say, "get back."

The werewolf was going to bite her, or eat her. She wasn't sure what was worse. Her blurred vision filled with the blackness and the last thing she felt was fear.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. I hope this makes up for it – in length anyway. And I know; I'm sorry. It isn't going to get much better. <strong>Miba<strong>: thanks again for your review! I hope you enjoyed this one!


	20. Undone

Chapter 20: Undone

Disclaimer: Same.

Note: Here it goes.

* * *

><p>Gen woke in the Hospital Wing. She was laying flat on her back and when she opened her eyes she knew it wasn't morning. There was a soft pattering on the window above her head, but she could barely hear it when she came out of whatever slumber she had been in.<p>

_Oh my God_, she thought. Her skin was burning and her toes felt numb.

"Ahhh," she groaned, writhing a little in her bed and looking about the room. She caught sight of Madam Pomfrey in the back corner of the room, and she saw three familiar faces peer around the edge of the white curtain.

"I'll be there in a moment, Ms. Proctor," she heard Madam Pomfrey's taught voice call, and Gen shifted uncomfortably in her bed.

_What the hell happened?_ she asked herself, jamming her eyes shut in pain and trying to remember. Pieces of it came back to her. She remembered finding the map, the tree, and a tunnel but so much of it was foggy and the pain she was in made it nearly impossible to concentrate.

"You're all right, Gen," she heard a voice say. Opening her eyes she looked up, expecting to see Lily, but instead was confronted with Sirius.

"I'm sorry," she said through gritted teeth.

"Stop moving, it'll make it worse," Madam Pomfrey's voice interrupted. Gen closed her eyes again and took in a deep breath to try and relax her muscles. "You're badly bruised, dear. Here, take some more of this sleeping draught. It will make it better. The glass was pressed to her lips with not much of an objection from Gen, and she drifted back into a deep sleep.

When she woke again there was a pale sunlight coming through the windows. The storm had apparently cleared and the pain that had been riddled through her back has eased some as well. She looked around slowly, and was greeted by a familiar voice.

"There you are, Squirt," Frank said. Gen blinked away some sleepy tears and saw her friend and Alice sitting beside her. She smiled weakly.

"Hey, Franklin," she said. Alice grinned and touched Gen's arm.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked, nervously tucking her short hair behind her ear. Gen took a moment to assess her situation.

"Rotten," she said. Her back was still sore and her head was battling a severe pounding. Alice smiled gently at her.

"I can imagine. I can't believe you fell down the stairs like that," Alice said. Gen looked at her for a moment.

"Is that what happened?" she asked. She knew that wasn't it, but figured that Lily must have lied to Madam Pomfrey and their friends when Gen was put in the Hospital Wing.

"Yeah, Gen," Frank answered, "Lily said you were with her and you lost your footing on one of the back staircases and you fell almost all the way down. You've been sleeping since seven or so last night." Gen played along with the story, nodding vaguely.

"I sort of remember that," she said. In all reality, some of her memories were coming back.

_Why did I go there last night? _She scolded herself mentally, but found her words not as harsh as they would normally be because of all the other places her brain was trying to be – it was more a minor reprimanding.

"Everyone is so worried about you," Alice said. Gen looked back at her friend and wanted so badly to tell her everything that was going on.

"Yeah, Sirius sat here for hours, Gen," Frank added. "We practically had to drag him away to get him to go to bed, or at least to class." Gen groaned. _Class._

"Don't worry," Alice said, "I'm taking notes for you. And Frank agreed to copy potions notes for you if there are any."

"Thanks, guys," Gen said. "I really appreciate it. You two are the best." Gen locked eyes with Alice and managed a smile for the girl.

"Just get yourself better," Alice murmured. Gen nodded and swallowed back some emotion, blinking a little wildly. Alice leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Gen's. "We can talk all about it later, I promise." Gen nodded and Alice moved away. Frank smiled warmly down at her and Gen chuckled.

"I can't wait for you two to have kids," she said. The couple laughed and Alice rose from the chair.

"We have to get to class," Alice said. Gen nodded and waved as the couple left the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey came and checked on her a few times, telling her that her ribs had received substantial damage in her fall and that she would be in her bed for at least another day. Gen sighed at the idea of being cooped up in such a bed without being able to turn over, especially when she was a side-sleeper.

Gen stared and stared at Remus' section of the long room, the white sheet protecting him from her line of sight.

Of course she had forgiven him. She had never been mad at him in the first place. She had been a complete idiot.

_A real moron._

She just wanted to see that he was all right. She hadn't been there for him when he came back like she promised. Instead, she was unconscious in a bed nearby for her own stupidity. She hoped everyone believe that she had really fallen down the stairs, because that was a margin better than the truth.

She should have done what she said she would – put the map on the floor and left the place. Even if Remus hadn't changed yet she shouldn't have been there.

At some point she fell back to sleep, her dreams fitful and uneasy as all of her teeth fell out of her head and she woke up with her hand covering her mouth.

"I don't care!" she heard a voice say heatedly. She opened her eyes only the tiniest bit to see Remus standing beyond her bed, closest to the door. James and Sirius were closer to her bed, and she could only see their backs.

"Remus, she needs you," James said.

"She needs me to be as far away from her as possible. Look at her!" he said, his voice a forceful whisper. "I did that!" His reply was icy and harsh, and Gen tired not to wince while she listened.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Sirius challenged, but Remus apparently would hear none of it.

"It doesn't matter. She is hurt and I need to keep myself away. I won't let it happen again," he said resolutely. Gen opened her eyes fully as he turned his back and limped out of the Hospital.

"I'm sorry," she said feebly. It wasn't loud enough for him to hear her, but his friends turned toward her and gave her sorry looks.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked. Gen looked at him and tried to comprehend why he would ask her such a question.

"I've been better. Tell me what's going on," she demanded. Sirius and James exchanged a concerned glance and Gen felt like a rubber band had been snapped over the back of her neck. "Tell me, goddamn it."

"You shouldn't have come," James said. Her eyes fell on him and was suddenly washed over with shame.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just found the map and acted on the first thought that I had," she said. She cast her eyes down in her vulnerability and pulled the thin, white blanket higher up on her chest.

"That was a right stupid thing to do, Gen," James continued. Gen nodded.

"I know," she repeated, "I'm sorry."

"James, give it a rest," Sirius said.

"Sirius, Moony refuses to talk to her! You heard what he just said! If Gen hadn't acted so foolishly then none of this would have happened!" James said. She lifted her head back up and she felt her heart crush in the fist of his words.

_He didn't even want to see me.._

"He really won't talk to me? Or even see me?" Gen asked. Her voice was quaking and tears were brimming in her eyes. James looked at her and his expression softened. Sirius moved towards her and sat on the side of her bed.

"He's upset," Sirius offered. His voice was soft, and Gen looked at him in surprise that he could be capable of such sincerity. She looked back at James, and his face said otherwise. Remus was more than just upset, and it was Gen's fault.

"Tell him I didn't mean anything," Gen said. James swallowed and put his hand into his hair. "Tell him-" Gen's voice broke and the tears that had been threatening spilled over her lower lids. "Tell him I just wanted everything to be okay." She bent her head in her tearful uncertainty and James couldn't bear to watch her anymore. He left the room with little more than a sigh, but Gen didn't see him go.

"Shh, Gen," Sirius said in the most soothing voice he could manage. Gen wiped furiously at her eyes though every movement pained her, and had it been any other day she would have been upset with herself for letting Sirius Black see her cry.

"I'm such an idiot," she said. She finally looked up at Sirius and was surprised to not see his face spilt into a grin, or even the stoic Black scowl. He was just watching her cry, his expression mildly familiar. Where had she seen it before?

"You're not an idiot," he said. "Things just didn't go your way last night." Gen took in a shaky breath, her throat still catching in emotion as she thought about what Remus had said. She sat in silence for a short while, occasionally wiping the stray tears off of her cheeks.

"He needs a few days," Gen said. Her eyes sought Sirius. His expression gave her no reason to be doubtful, and she continued to reason with herself. "He needs time to think while I get better, and then I can tell him it was my fault. Dear God, you look exhausted."

And it was true.

He had bags under his eyes and his hair didn't seem so shiny. He had a dark bruise on his cheek bone to match his rather sullen and lifeless expression. He gave her a half-hearted smile and took a moment to answer.

"You always notice, with such eloquence, the days that I am not looking my best," he said. Gen couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I just mean that you should get some rest," she replied quietly.

"Can't," Sirius said, his voice a normal volume again as he jumped up. "Have classes to be at. However, I'm sure Lily will be up to see you later." Gen watched him in a confused way as he strutted out of the Hospital Wing with his usual air of importance.

_What?_ she thought. It was a brief thought, however, as her mind was then consumed with thoughts of Remus.

* * *

><p>He didn't come to see her.<p>

She received several visits from all of her friends in the course of the three days she was in the hospital, but not a single one from Remus.

In fact, everyone avoided even mentioning him. Gen was careful to bring him up, mostly because she started worrying about him so much that she would get headaches, but not a one of her friends even dared to discuss him.

At least, not in front of her.

She left the Hospital Wing that Friday morning a little before breakfast. Alice had brought down her book bag so Gen could rifle through some homework, and her robes had been cleaned for her next use.

She had prepared everything she was going to say to Remus. She knew she had to apologize, and she knew that she had to tell him she was fine. Most importantly, she had to tell him that it was her fault.

_It was an accident that could have been completely avoided if I had been smarter about everything,_ she rehearsed in her head, her heart pounding as she neared the Great Hall.

"And it won't happen again,"she breathed, her hands tugging nervously on her sweater. Pausing in the open doorway, she scanned the familiar four tables for anyone she knew, and was slightly relieved to find that her friends hadn't made it down to breakfast yet. She walked to the Gryffindor table and took a seat on her customary side of the table. Taking some of the toast off of the rack before her, she picked up her knife and reached for the jam. Her bag was resting at her feet, and though her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest cavity her exterior was remarkably calm.

She waited for her friends for an uncommonly long time, eating her way through another piece of toast, eggs, an apple and four sausages.

Finally, James, Georgina, Sirius, Peter, Andrea and Remus rounded the corner into the dining hall amidst a throng of Ravenclaw students. Gen nearly choked on her food when she saw Remus' face.

No, he hadn't noticed her yet.

But there were three deep, bright red gashes across his face, starting from his forehead going down to his opposite cheek.

_Oh my God_.

His right eye was still swollen, and it looked like his mouth hurt to move it.

People were clearly having difficulty not staring, and he had been out of the Hospital for days. Gen couldn't keep her eyes off the marks, and she was in love with him. She couldn't imagine what it had been like for him on Tuesday.

And then their eyes locked. He stared straight at her and Gen's heart sank to her knees.

His expression was one of disappointment.

He had been hoping to not see her. That much was clear.

His friends kept walking; they were even smiling at Gen, happy to see that she was out of the hospital.

"Gen!" Andrea cried, the first one to the table.

But Gen couldn't answer. Her eyes were fixed on Remus' and he had stopped walking half way up the aisle.

He was frozen on the spot.

And others were starting to notice. Not just their friends, but others at the table nearby and people passing him.

"Oi, Black," Edmond Casey said from the Ravenclaw table. "What's got into Lupin?"

Gen managed to give him a smile – the most sincere one she could muster. Remus didn't return the gesture and instead started to backpedal away from the table. Gen dropped her fork and he turned his back, walking out of the Great Hall all together.

The tears were brimming in her eyes again. She quickly looked at Andrea and gave another, broader, and considerably insincere smile.

"Hi, hun," she greeted. "Miss me?" Andrea chuckled, trying to avoid the tension she just watched unfold between her friends.

"You know it," Andrea answered, taking a seat. Gen straightened her fork on the table and stared at her plate. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she mulled over all of the things Remus could have been thinking when he saw her.

_Maybe he didn't want you to apologize in front of everyone. He doesn't want his secret to come out, and you can't go saying anything, _she reasoned. She buried a hand in her hair and propped her head up with that elbow. She took a few deep breaths when she heard her name.

"Gen," someone said, quietly. Looking up, she saw Sirius staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What's your first class?" he asked. Gen blinked at him, trying to remember her schedule for the day.

"Don't I have it with you?" she asked, drawing a complete blank.

"Nope," he said, "I'm with Madam Hooch this morning." Gen furrowed her brow at him and then shook her head.

"Ancient Runes then? I don't know, why does it matter to you anyway?" she demanded.

_Jesus Black, can't you tell I'm slightly distraught right now?_ She glared at him and he put up his hands defensively with a grin.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were all right up here," he said, pointing at his left temple with his finger tip. Gen resisted rolling her eyes and looked away from him. She stood up in an aggravated way and collected her bag.

"Where you off to, Gen?" James asked, concern in his voice.

"Ancient Runes I think," she said. She walked out of the Great Hall, her mind completely distracted.

_I just want to talk to him_.

The rest of the day wasn't much better. When Gen finally got to Transfiguration she felt completely defeated. Not only had Remus avoided her all day, this class was going to be the ultimate test of that boundary. She and Remus sat right next to each other.

It was going to hurt even worse when he ignored her in front of all their friends. She walked slowly to their class. She didn't want to be stuck there, waiting for him to take his seat and have to make him feel uncomfortable. She also didn't want to have to sit through meaningless conversations with anybody. She just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts.

When she entered the room she didn't dare lift her eyes to see if the Marauders had already taken their seats. She walked quickly and quietly to her seat, her hand wrapped around the strap of her bag so tightly that her palm was sweating. The majority of her body was sweating as a matter of fact, and the back of her mind knew she would be getting the chills any moment. She let out a breath when she saw the back of Peter's head in the seat behind hers. Whether it was a breath of relief or a breath of anxiety wasn't clear, even to Gen. She slid into her chair, quickly opening her back to take out her materials for the class. Looking up she noted McGonagall getting ready to begin the lesson, and she placed her bag in its normal place on the floor.

Her heart was in her throat, but she couldn't muster the courage to look at him.

_Gen,_ her mind scolded, _just look at him. Establish some kind of eye contact. Anything!_ But she couldn't do it. She scribbled her notes feverishly, making her letters look like she had no control over her hand. Her free hand was continuously flexing and clenching into an impossibly small ball. McGonagall's words floated in and out of her head – what was she talking about? She was talking about the way people change without being Animagi. Or, at least, that's what she had been talking about twenty minutes ago.

_Dear God, what am I writing?_ she thought abruptly when she looked down at her notes. _Those will have to be re-written later_. _Do it Gen, just look at him. Just see if he is as uncomfortable as you are._ She could feel the muscles in her shoulders and neck twitching as she had this internal battle with herself, but she couldn't consciously look at him.

She hunched over her parchment and quill, getting so close to the wooden desk that she looked like she was lying on top of it. Her skin was crawling and she was holding her breath for a reason she couldn't identify.

_Jesus, Gen, just do it!_

"All right class, you're dismissed," McGonagall said. Gen let out a shaky breath, desperately trying to keep it a silent breath so that no one would think she was gasping. Dropping the quill from her tense and sweating hand she brought herself into an upright position. "Ms. Proctor, I'd like to see you." Gen looked up at her Head of House and the woman beckoned her forward. Gen looked to her right to see Remus, but he was already gone and walking out the door.

Gen winced at herself and then rose from her seat. Heading to the front of the class she put her arms over her stomach and waited for McGonagall to address her.

"I'm glad to see you back in class," McGonagall said. Gen smiled politely.

"Thank you, ma'am," she answered.

"I trust you are feeling better? When I saw you in the Hospital Wing you were in a seemingly awful state," she said. Gen blushed a little, but nodded.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm feeling much better," Gen replied. McGonagall gave her a curt nod.

"Well then, I just wanted to make sure that you were feeling well, and weren't back in class before it's too soon. There have been several Gryffindors known to try such a thing," she said. Gen cocked her head and asked to humor the witch.

"Like who, ma'am?"

"Remus Lupin, for starters," McGonagall answered, "but I imagined you would suspect him of such behavior." Gen gave a forced laugh and turned back to collect her things. She fled the classroom as quickly as her feet would carry her.

* * *

><p>Days passed and there was no interaction between the two.<p>

Gen had resigned that Remus would come to her when he was ready, and until then she was just trying to get through the weekend.

She had holed herself up in the Library so she could avoid some of the questions she wasn't ready to answer – mostly from Alice. Gen wanted to tell Alice in the worst way imaginable, but also didn't want to betray Remus' trust by explaining. Because Gen couldn't explain to Alice why she was so upset without telling her the _entire_ story.

Gen also feared how Alice might react when Gen told her that Remus' was a werewolf. Not because she thought Alice would care if he was, but that Gen hadn't told her right from the start. Gen wanted to believe that Alice would understand, but she didn't want to take the chance. So she went through the weekend with the least amount of human contact that she could manage.

She was actually amazed at her abilities. It was as good as wearing an invisibility cloak.

Meals were the most excruciating part of all of it. Of course she had her friends and Remus had his friends, but they were so intertwined and intermingled that it was impossible and really unreasonable to try and function any other way. Gen didn't want it to be any other way. All she wanted was for Remus to sit down and talk to her and have everything go back to normal. She just wanted a chance to make everything understood – for him to hear what she had to say.

She feared the ending of their relationship. She didn't want to have to face him saying it, but the grey, foggy area she was in now may have been worse. What could she say? She missed him terribly, and if he still was her boyfriend he was being a really awful one. But, if he wasn't her boyfriend anymore, why hadn't he told her?

That Monday would change it all. It started off as a regular and boring day, barring the relationship turmoil she was in. She hadn't walked out of the safety of her dormitory expecting to have to face what was around the corner.

Had she known, she may have stayed in bed.

* * *

><p>There it is! Thanks to <strong>Miba<strong>, again, for her review. **Miba**: I'm sorry! Sort of, anyway. All of this has to happen. It'll get better in a….few chapters, I swear! Thank you so much in the mean time.


	21. Gossip Comes from the Devil's Workshop

Chapter 21: They Say Gossip Comes from the Devil's Workshop

Disclaimer: Gen and her family and a few of her friends are mine. The rest belong to this lady in Scotland or something….

Note: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Go back to America, Proctor!"<p>

Gen looked up, searching for the voice. She was standing at the bottom of the main staircase on her way to breakfast. There was a stream of students in front of her, and she was having difficulty finding the person who had shouted it.

It was difficult because nearly everyone was giving her dirty looks. There were groups of girls who stared at her and whispered, and guys who were shaking their heads and steering clear of her. There was a three foot radius around her that none of her peers dared step into. It was as clear as there were stars in the sky – these people passing her did _not_ like Gen in any way, shape, or form. Their very pores seemed to be repulsed by her, as if she had murdered somebody. Gen clutched her arms around herself and gave up her search for the culprit, entering the river of people and heading to the Great Hall.

When she sat down at breakfast she was completely alone. She wanted it that way. Or, she had convinced herself of that. She had Defense Against the Dark Arts as her first class that morning, and she wasn't the least bit excited. Her mind mulled over what had just been said to her in the hallway and tried to understand why, all of a sudden, anybody cared about the American at Hogwarts. Even more questionable was what she had done to anybody to be receiving such cruel expressions.

_What is everybody's problem? _she thought angrily as a crew of Hufflepuff students, supposedly the kindest in Hogwarts, gave her a range of distasteful looks. Gen scowled back at them but felt her soul deflate inside of her. Getting up from the table she retreated to her Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where there was nobody to bother her.

She sunk into her seat and put her head down on her desk, her bones quite exhausted. She hadn't exerted herself in anyway, in fact she had been quite lazy all weekend, but her mind was so drained that she could barely think straight. She wanted to be happy to be leaving for the holidays soon, but she knew she wouldn't be.

Not if Remus kept ignoring her.

It wasn't even ignoring, it was avoiding. Ignoring implied that she had been speaking to him. She hadn't even had a chance to do that.

"There you are," said a familiar voice after a long while of being alone. Gen didn't bother to look up, but waved to her left, where she knew Alice would be sitting. "What are you doing?"

"Wasting away," Gen replied, her forehead firmly planted against the wooden top. Her eyes were closed and her right arm was wrapped around her head in protection.

"What's your problem?" Georgina asked, taking her seat behind Gen. Gen made no motion to acknowledge her existence.

"Georgina, leave her alone," Alice said. Gen would have smiled at Alice, but was just too preoccupied with trying not to care about anything anybody said. She was trying to focus all of her energy on blocking out her thoughts that related to Remus and the way people were behaving.

"Your guilt finally getting to you, Proctor?" someone called from across the room. Gen looked up and saw Gregory McCarthy, a Hufflepuff student, taking his seat and giving her a challenging look. Gen sat upright and cocked her head to the side, still staring at him. Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat next to Gen, but Gen refrained for asking her.

"What is that supposed to mean then, McCarthy?" Gen asked, trying to keep her voice even. He rolled his eyes at her and his friends shook their heads in disbelief.

"Go back where you came from," jeered Avery. Gen's eyes flitted over to the unreasonable Slytherin and she felt her patience waning.

"Olivia, just _shut up._ You don't do yourself any favors by talking," Gen said back. She turned her attention back to Gregory and spoke again. "Gregory, I asked you a question." Her tone was serious and attempted to be threatening, her grey eyes narrowing on him. He turned his body towards her in his seat, puffing up his chest a little.

"What are you going to do, Proctor, attack me?" he asked. Gen was bewildered by his answer. She shook her head in her lack of comprehension and he turned away from her. She gave up asking him and turned her eyes to Alice. Alice was staring straight ahead, her hands folded on top of her desk.

_Of course she knows_, Gen assessed. Whenever Alice knew something that she didn't want to tell Gen, she tried to look very polite. Gen wasn't sure why, but she knew that if they had been at dinner, Alice would be cutting her food up into the tiniest of pieces and would be dabbing at her mouth with her napkin.

"Alice," Gen said, her voice dropping. Alice gave her a sidelong glance and tensed. "Alice, tell me what everyone's problem is today."

It took three seconds before Alice turned and started speaking.

"Everyone thinks that you gave Remus those scratches on his face and that you fell down the stairs when he pushed you off of him," Alice said quickly. She looked directly at Gen as she said it, but it looked like she was throwing up the sentence. Apparently, she hadn't wanted to be the one to tell Gen.

Gen's mouth fell open.

"Are you kidding me?" Gen asked, her voice airy and shocked.

"That's not the worst of it," Georgina continued.

_Of course you want to keep talking about it,_ Gen thought as she turned a bit towards the beautiful blonde, _you gossiping little…_

"That's not the worst?" Gen asked. Her heart had flopped out of her body feebly on the floor.

"No," Georgina said, "everyone thinks that you scratched him because he broke up with you. That you just lost it and attacked him." Gen let out a small breath and felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't sure when she had started crying but it happened. She was stunned that anyone would think of her like that. Did no one see her with Remus? Did no one believe how much she loved him? Did they all think it was just a game for her?

"Save your tears, Proctor," hissed Avery from across the room, "no one will believe you now. You maimed Remus Lupin – and no one feels bad for the stupid American Proctor princess." Gen stood up so quickly that she didn't realize where she was going. She pushed aside Alice's desk so hard that it fell over on to the floor. She was beyond words at this point. Such a rage had taken over her body that the tears on her face felt cool and refreshing. She took two steps to Olivia Avery's desk, reached out her hand, and slapped the sneering, ugly girl across the face. It was a resounding echo and silence fell over the room.

"You're a disgusting pig," Gen said. She turned and ran from the room, tears running down her face freely. She tried to barrel through the students coming through the door but was held up. When she finally passed the threshold she tore up the hall the fastest she could run. Gen had never been particularly athletic, but at the speed she was running through the halls one would imagine she had Olympic potential.

She ran out into the courtyard and through the main entrance of the school. Reaching the footbridge that connected to the Owlery Gen lost her energy, only crossing half way up the bridge. She was sobbing and trying to catch her breath at the same time, and it was a nearly impossible thing to do both. She sank down against the wood and wrapped her arms around her body, the air cold. Shuddering and shaking, it took her a long while to calm down. The wind whipped at her face and hair, her mind racing all the while with thoughts about what was going on in her life.

_What is all of this coming to?_ she asked herself, bitterly. Wiping at her face seemed to only multiply her tears. _I thought I had found some place different. With someone different._

Her entire chest hurt. There was an indescribable pain building there, like someone was hallowing out her heart.

* * *

><p>Gen skipped two more classes that day.<p>

It took a search party of Alice, Frank, Andrea and Peter to find her. Gen wasn't overly thrilled to see Peter, but she went back inside with her friends for lunch nonetheless.

It didn't matter where she went. The whispers and dislike haunted her every step. Gen didn't have a reaction like she had on that day in class, and apparently Avery hadn't gone running off to Slughorn and told because none of the Professors approached her about it, nor took any of the Gryffindor House points.

Remus still evaded her. She saw him even less that she saw him the week before, and it was always with his back to her.

She refused to interact with the Marauders. Sirius and James repeatedly attempted to speak to her, but it was simply too painful for Gen. She knew they couldn't convince Remus to speak to her anymore than Alice could convince Gen she wasn't in love with Frank.

Gen nearly caved several times in telling Alice. Alice never pressed her, but when her best friend would happen upon another tearful moment of silence, Alice would wrap her arms around Gen and ask what was going on. She would assure Gen that she could tell her, that Alice would never stop being her friend even if she turned Alice's cat, Jeremiah, into a toad.

All Gen could say was that she wasn't ready to talk about it. She didn't know what else she could say.

The second week of December brought no comfort or relief to Gen. She knew that she would be going home for Christmas soon and that she could go a few weeks knowing that Remus wasn't avoiding her intentionally. None of this brought her any comfort because she dreaded having to explain to her mother that Remus and she were no longer together and that everyone thought she had tried to kill him.

It was a Wednesday, and it had been particularly hard for Gen that day. Everyone seemed to be in a foul mood, including her friends. Catherine and Andrea were being testy again, and Georgina was toying with Sirius once more so she was being rather needy. Sirius was brooding and James and Lily were occupied with the strange dance they were doing around each other's feelings.

Had it been any other day Gen would have thought that this was adorable, and would be feeling reassured about the bet she had placed on them. Finally, Remus, Frank and Peter joined the group at dinner and she had to use all over her spirit to keep her eyes locked on her plate. She riffled with her peas, arranging them into various shapes. Piling them on to her mashed potatoes, she heard a whistle on the opposite side of the table. It was a Ravenclaw girl by the name of Natalie MacMillan, and she was trying to get Remus' attention.

"Remus!" Gen watched as he turned to her and she raised an eyebrow at him. "I think you're a decent human being to still sit at the same table as _her_. After what she did to you."

Gen couldn't see his face, but she and Natalie locked eyes and Gen dropped her fork. She felt Alice grip her robes to restrain her in case she flew off the handle again, but she knew she wouldn't. Natalie and her friends laughed as she turned back, and Gen reverted her eyes back to Remus. He looked back down at his plate and started eating like nothing had happened.

_He didn't even argue with her._ Gen felt like she had been smacked across the face. She picked up her napkin from her lap and threw it angrily down on the table.

"How dare you," she said, her voice cracking. The boys looked up at her, but Remus kept his eyes trained on his plate. "Remus John Lupin, I am speaking to you." Remus straightened up and placed his fork down on the table. Finally, he lifted his eyes to hers and she was startled by the emptiness she found in those chocolate pools. He stood, collecting the small book he was reading and began to walk out of the hall.

"Oh no you don't," Gen said, rising and walking out after him. She had to jog through the door to catch up with him, finally getting him in her line of vision near the changing staircases. "Remus! Turn around and face me! You can't keep running away forever! I deserve an explanation!"

"Gen," said another voice. She looked over her shoulder to see Alice and Sirius following them, and the distant voices of several of her other friends.

"Remus!" she cried again, chasing him up the stairs. "Turn around and look at me, goddamn it!"

"Gen," said Sirius, "leave him alone." She whipped around on the dark haired boy, face flustered and fury in her eyes.

"No! I will do whatever I want to do!" she yelled. Sprinting up the stairs again she caught Remus' elbow, gripping like death on the unsuspecting. "You speak to me, Remus Lupin. I'm tired of chasing him around and toeing the line like a sick circus act! Stop being a fucking coward and tell me what's going on."

He rounded on her quickly, his own face angry and pained. The gashes on his face had turned an irritated pink color, but his cheeks had filled with red. He opened his mouth and Gen waited for the words to come out but he didn't speak. He didn't say anything to her. She took his arms in her hands and shook him.

"Say something! This wasn't your fault, Remus. I was the one who was an idiot, I never should have gone! I just wanted to protect you!" she said. Her voice was losing its power now that he had faced her, and her fingers loosened their grip on his skin. He looked down at her, his face contorted into something she wasn't sure she wanted to see. "Please, Remus. I'm sorry. This is unbearable. I just want everything to go back to normal." She was pleading with him, and her eyes searched his for any sign of remorse or weakness. He looked distraught and torn; like he wanted to take her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged firmly.

"Please," she whispered. Remus squirmed and writhed, freeing his arms from her grasp and pushing her off of him. He looked down at her again and let out a quivering breath.

"I…" he paused, clearing his throat. "I don't want anything to do with you."

There was a faint gasp behind her but Gen didn't look round. He released her body and closed his mouth. Gen wanted to see a glisten of tears in his eyes but there were none. He took a step back up the stairs and then turned swiftly. Gen heard the soft padding of his footsteps for a few moments but was overtaken by the sound of her own breathing.

Her heart shattered into a thousand little pieces. Everything was over. The only man she had ever desired and ever loved wanted nothing to do with her. All because she had made a mistake.

When her head stopped spinning Gen recognized Alice's face before her. Gen gripped the cool marble handrail tightly, afraid that if she let go she would fall.

"Padfoot, are you coming?" she head James ask. She looked up and saw Peter and James standing on the landing.

"Not a chance in hell," Sirius replied from behind her. "I can't talk to him right now." Gen looked into Alice's eyes and tried to resist the feeling of her entire world closing in around her. She reached out for Alice's shoulder and her friend grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Gen," she said, gently, "let's get you up to our room." Gen had apparently agreed because the next thing she knew they were walking up the stairs, arm in arm, slowly. Sirius gave the Fat Lady the password and Gen concentrated her eyes on to the ground.

It didn't matter. She heard them all whispering about her. She couldn't make out any of the words, but she knew that her presence ignited the fire for the rumors. It didn't matter that none of it was true, or that she was in the same house as them, or that she was friends with most of them and pleasant to all of them, or that she was a human being, or that she was in the same room. They were going to keep speculating about what had happened between she and Remus, regardless if those flapping their lips had seen what went on or not.

When Alice finally sat her down on her bed Gen reached for her pillow and hugged it to her chest.

"I think it's time you told me what is going on," Alice said, sitting on Gen's bed with her. Gen concerned herself with taking off her shoes for a few moments, deciding whether to tell Alice or not.

_What's the harm in telling her now? Remus doesn't care about me anymore…_

Gen slouched back against her headboard and then tucked her legs up underneath her. She stared at Alice, who waited patiently for her friend to start talking. Gen sighed and nodded.

"It's doing me no good keeping it all inside," Gen mumbled. Alice nodded encouragingly and Gen felt she had to warn her. "Alice, what I am about to tell you is very serious. It can't leave this room. You can't even tell Frank, got it?" Alice's brow furrowed.

"Really? Is it that serious?" Alice asked. Gen nodded gravely.

"It's a really big secret, and if you breathe a word of it I can't even imagine what the repercussions will be," Gen said. Alice paused for a moment to take in the response, but then nodded.

"All right, I won't tell a soul. Not even Frank," she said. Gen searched her face but knew the girl wasn't lying.

"Remus is a werewolf," Gen said in hushed tones. Alice's eyes widened and her brow rose in her disbelief.

"What?" she asked. Gen nodded and swallowed.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing. _

"Yes, he was bitten when he was a kid when his dad offended Fenrir Greyback," Gen said. Alice stared in shock as her mind pieced everything together.

"Wow," Alice replied. "That actually makes so much sense." Gen nodded.

"I know. There's more to it, though Alice. Just listen," Gen said. "The boys help Remus every month. Remus goes to a place that the school found him so he can change, but he used to hurt himself so much. When the boys found out they decided to help him and I really can't tell you how but every month they do it and bring him back to the Hospital Wing. They have a map that helps them in and out of the school, and it's imperative that nobody finds out that they have it. When I left with Lily last Monday I found the map on the ground in one of the corridors. So, being an idiot, I went to the place and brought the map to the boys, hoping that the moon hadn't risen yet and Remus hadn't changed." Gen hung her head and shook it at the memories. She swallowed down her tears and took a few moments before she could continue.

"It's all right, love," Alice whispered, taking Gen's hand. Gen looked at her and gave a weak smile that Alice reciprocated.

"I thought I had heard their voices. All I wanted to do was leave it somewhere they would find it so that Filch wouldn't get to it," her voice was shaking again, this being the first time she had gotten it out since any of it happened. "When I got there I didn't see anybody, so I dropped the map. But then there was this crash in the other room and I got nervous so I called out. I was so afraid when I saw him – he had already transformed and he looked absolutely formidable. Lily told me to jump back into the passageway we came from but he charged me when I broke eye contact with him. He caught me in his body and I was thrown into the wall. That's how I got hurt."

"Oh my goodness, Gen, you're lucky you weren't killed," Alice said in a whisper. Her skin had gone pale in the story and Gen found it harder to hold back her tears. She wasn't even sure why she wanted to cry, she just did.

"I was lucky, I know. That's not the worst of it, Alice. He thinks he can't come near me because of something that's my fault. He's convinced himself that he can't be trusted and that he'll only hurt me. He obviously doesn't care that it was my fault and that I'd never let it happen again," Gen said the last part with struggle, and she wrapped her arm tightly around her pillow. What had she done? She'd made such a mistake – she should have known Remus would react this way.

"Gen," Alice cooed, scooting closer to her friend. "It's all right. You're going to be all right." Gen laughed curtly.

"I don't know, Alice. I've never had to recover from heart break before."

* * *

><p>The train whistle blew loudly through the bitter air of December. Gen stared into McNutters cage as the train jerked into motion. She was sitting closest to the window, like she preferred, and was daydreaming.<p>

She hadn't looked at Remus since their episode.

She didn't look at his friends, and the only room she stayed where he was their classes together. Transfiguration was painful, and she had to copy Alice's notes three times since he had told her they weren't together anymore.

Since he told her that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

Outside of Frank and Alice, she had been keeping to herself most of the time. They sat in the compartment with her, Frank already dozing off and Alice reading Gen's copy of A Tale of Two Cities. She had been engrossed in it for the last few days, and Gen told her she could borrow it over the holiday break. Alice gasped softly at what she was reading and Gen smiled faintly at her friend. She turned back to the window and wiped away some of the fog on the glass. She could see a few last minute students hurrying in the snow to get on the train.

The rumors hadn't died down, especially after word of their very public argument hit the classrooms. The name calling had ceased for the time being because one of the Slytherin students had points taken off by Lily.

Gen hadn't seen much of Lily since she entered the Hospital Wing. While she still liked Lily and was hoping that she and James would get together some time soon, she thought it rather strange that Lily should just disappear like that – especially since the girl lied for her when she was brought up to the hospital.

The compartment door opened and Gen didn't bother to look, figuring that it was Georgina or Catherine.

"Proctor," she heard. Looking up with disdain she found Sirius smiling at her. She raised an unamused brow and waited for him to speak. "Come look at this." She stood and went to the door to see what he was looking at.

There, standing in the hallway facing each other was none other than James and Lily. She was laughing about something he had said and he was smiling at her. She looked remarkably beautiful, and James reached forward timidly. Gen thought he was going to run it through his hair, but his long fingers stretched out to tuck a stray piece of red hair behind Lily's ear.

For the first time in weeks Gen smiled.

"Come on Valentine's Day," she whispered.

"Yeah, right," Sirius replied, his voice soft behind her. "I'll make sure that the magic happens over Christmas."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you should like to leave a reviewcomment, it'll be more than welcome. I always thank my reviewers, even if they have questions. Speaking of which, **Miba**: Eek! I don't want to distract you from your exams, particularly math! Hopefully this wasn't as much of a cliffhanger. And, I meant to say this earlier but it completely slipped my mind, Thanksgiving is the best holiday. Ever. I mean, I might be biased, but it's fantastically magical. Just sayin'. Keep reading, love!


	22. Christmas and Such

Chapter 22: Christmas and Such

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own any of his parents or their friends. I own all characters that you do not recognize from the story, even though some of their last names belong to JK Rowling.

Note: Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah to all the readers out there! I apologize for taking so long. Between finals and travelling and such it got set aside. Won't happen again for a while. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The journey home had been a long one for Gen. The flight was long, and she didn't sleep at all. Gen didn't like napping all that much, but even when she sat there with her eyes shut determinedly to try and sleep nothing happened. When she landed Gen was happy to see the familiar Boston skyline slowly beginning to light up as the sun was starting to set.<p>

Her mother gave her a large hug when she got off the plane and out into the airport. Her mother began gushing about how happy she was the Gen was home and a whole list of other things that Gen had stopped listening to when they got home. Gen dropped her bag by the back staircase and she McNutter's cage out on the back porch in case he decided to fly home. When she returned back inside she took a seat at the kitchen table and watched as her mother began to cook dinner for their family.

She hadn't prepared any answer for when she was asked about Remus.

When the question came, she wished that she had.

She had been sitting at the table without having to say much when her mother turned with a big smile and said the dreaded phrase.

"How is Remus, sweetheart?" she asked. Gen sighed softly and began to fiddle with some of fruit in the bowl. She swallowed.

_Damn._

"He's fine, I'd imagine," she responded. When she ventured a look at her mother there was a look of subtle confusion.

"We should invite him over during the summer," her mother said. Gen winced a little.

"He won't come here, Mom," she replied.

"Oh, I think he will sweetie," her mom said, turning towards the sink to rinse the vegetables that were to be made with dinner.

"No, Mom, he won't," Gen said, a little heatedly. "He and I aren't together anymore." Her mom's hands froze under the water and then turned back to Gen.

"What do you mean?"

_Honestly? You're making me say it again?_

"I mean what I said. He broke up with me," she answered. Gen rose from the table.

"But, honey, I don't understand."

"He doesn't want anything to do with me, that's what he said, is that hard to understand?" Gen asked. Her voice was a tense as her body, and she turned to the stairs.

"Gen!" her mom called, but it was too late. Gen was already running up the stairs to the safety of her bedroom.

Her father and brother came home together that night, and Gen figured that her mother warned them about asking about school in general. No one asked her about Remus or her friends or anything related to Hogwarts at all.

The next morning she was washing her plate from breakfast when her brother came into the kitchen dressed in plain clothes.

"Hey pig face, what are you doing today?" he asked. Gen didn't turn to face him when she answered.

"Avoiding you at all costs, why?" she asked.

"Fine, I won't invite you out to go ice skating with me," he said.

_What?_ Gen thought in surprise. She set her plate down on the counter and looked at him.

"You want to go where?" she asked. He smiled at her and shrugged.

"I thought we could go get mom and dad's Christmas gifts and then head over to the pond to ice skate," he answered. Gen studied him for a moment but knew that he wasn't lying to her.

"All right, but if this is some scheme to pick up some Muggle chick I will ditch you so fast that I'll have time to trash your room before you get back," she warned. Marcus laughed a little, still making a face at her.

"No girls, I promise."

"Let me just get dressed," she replied. She went up to her room and quickly dressed. Pausing in front of her mirror to assess herself, her fingers began tugging and pulling the clothes she had put on in an endless effort to make them lay flat, smooth and appear more perfect. She reached for a richly colored turquoise scarf and slung it around her neck before shrugging at herself. Grabbing her wallet she headed back downstairs to leave with Marcus.

After they bought their parents gifts – a new set of robes for their mother and a few new books for their father – the siblings made their way to the pond that they had spent so much time on when they were younger. Walking up the path to the skate rental hut Gen peered around the tree line to see how many people were at the pond. To her surprise, there weren't that many. Her father used to bring her and Marcus to the pond once a week during the winter when they were younger to learn how to ice skate. Marcus had been slow to perfect his skating skills, whereas Gen had been rather trusting of her body's ability to glide across frozen water without worrying about falling down. Eventually, when Marcus was old enough and better at skating, their father entrusted Marcus to take Gen by himself if they wanted to go skating. It was fun for a few years, and then, as it happens between siblings, things a favorite past time was no longer so fun.

As they approached the pond a resounding "Proctor!" filled the air and both looked around to see who the voice was coming from. Gen noticed a young man, around Marcus' age, with dark hair. He waved at Marcus and her brother waved back, seemingly happy to see him.

"McGuire, how are you?" Marcus walked towards him to talk so Gen went to the rental hut on her own to get her own skates. She sat down on a near bench to pull on her skates, listening to the faint voices of her brother and his friend. She didn't wait for Marcus to finish his conversation, and neatly tucked her shoes underneath the bench. Stepping carefully out onto the ice, Gen took a moment to become familiar with the feeling again. Then, gliding forward with ease, she took inventory of all the people on the water. There were a few couples, and a group of boys at the far end, but that was all. Normally, the pond was filled with people, especially this close to the holidays when everyone was feeling the beauty of winter sports. Gen skated forward towards the middle of the pond, and after a few moments turned to see if her brother was finished greeting McGuire. They were still where she had left them, but their expressions had changed to be of a darker nature and Marcus looked most serious. Whatever McGuire was saying was not of a good nature, and Gen's curiosity was immediately peaked.

_What could all of that be about?_ she thought to herself. She resigned to the fact that she probably would never know because the likelihood of her asking Marcus about it was slim. Her mind was reasonably blank, which was nice considering that she hadn't been able to turn it off since coming home. She had thought so much about Remus that she felt if she kept it up she might just turn into him.

She glided along the ice for what felt like a long while before she heard Marcus call out her name. Turning again she saw him skating towards her, so she made her own efforts to make it to him.

"Sorry about that," Marcus said when they had closed the distance between them, "he's from the Ministry."

Gen looked to Marcus as he turned and started skating in a new direction.

"It looked serious," Gen ventured as she skated after him.

"It was," Marcus admitted. There was a tone of resignation in his voice that Gen hadn't heard in a long time. Normally his voice was hinting on arrogance, him being a typically over-confident Proctor. "There are lots of serious things going on in our world."

"But what does it have to do with you? You work in the finance department," Gen wondered.

"It's complicated," he answered. "There are some things that go beyond department borders."

"Like these disappearances," Gen said. Marcus looked at her and swallowed.

"Yeah, it's worse in London than here," he replied. He paused for a long time. "Listen, don't worry about it."

"Marcus, don't patronize me," Gen said harshly. He didn't respond and they continued to skate for some time. Gen stared at the edges of the water that seemed to be thin ice and steered clear from it. She had heard of too many people who had fallen through the ice, and she wanted to avoid that.

"Gen," Marcus began, seriousness in his voice again, "do I have to beat up that twerp you were dating?" Gen stopped on the ice and, at first, bristled at Marcus for calling Remus any name. But, as she imagined her brother fighting a werewolf she couldn't help but let out a laugh. And not just a weak giggle, an actual laugh that had her head thrown back and everything.

"No, I think you'd better not," she replied. Marcus paused beside her with a crooked grin.

"Are you at least going to tell me what happened?" he asked. Gen looked at him, the smile fading from her face.

_No._

"Since when do you care?"

"Gen," Marcus answered a somewhat surprised look on his face, "why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, gee, I dunno, ever since you were a sixth year in Salem?" her tone was harsh again, even though she didn't want to fight while they were out. Gen preferred to do her fighting in private when it was with the people she cared most about.

Marcus didn't respond at first, which Gen noted as being unusual. She sighed softly and pulled anxiously on her scarf.

"You're right," Marcus said, finally. "But that doesn't mean you're not my sister and that I don't want to know if you're all right. Besides, it's a law that I have to hate your boyfriends, especially stupid Limey's like that one." Gen laughed at her brother again, but less enthusiastically.

"It's very complicated, Marcus," she answered.

"More complicated than the time Michelle Snow and I broke up?" Marcus asked. Gen recalled that day when one of Marcus' many ill-fated relationships ended so miserably that she hexed both of them. The first hex had rebounded back on to her, so as her face was swelling to gigantic proportions, she hexed Marcus for laughing at her and breaking up with her. Marcus couldn't sit down for a week. He had to sleep standing up.

"Oh yeah," Gen replied. Marcus emitted a low whistle and Gen smirked.

"That's complicated," he replied. Gen nodded. "You know I aced my OWLs and NEWTs, though, right?" Gen rolled her eyes.

"You would fit right in with the group of guys Remus is a part of," she said.

"Like I'd hang out with the guy who's dating my sister," he retorted with a soft grunt. She began skating again and he followed her lead, shoving his hands into his brown jacket pockets.

"You'd like them, and there's more than just Remus," Gen said flatly. "There's Peter, James and Sirius, too."

"You know someone named serious?" Marcus asked with a laugh. Gen laughed with him and nodded.

"All of his family is named after constellations or stars. He's a winner though, let me tell you. I wouldn't have minded you giving him a good smack a few months ago," said Gen with a wry expression.

"He sounds like a piece of work," Marcus said. "I mean, his name just makes him sound so pretentious."

"He's an ass. But James is a great guy, and Peter is just a lump that would love you," Gen continued as she remembered them affectionately.

"And what about Remus?" Marcus asked. There was something in his inflection that made it sound like he wasn't sure he wanted to ask. Gen cleared her throat and cast her eyes down to the white ice. She tried to collect herself in order to be objective, but her throat was already getting dry.

"He's incredible," she said. Marcus fidgeted some and Gen hurried to continue. "He's the smartest person I have ever met, and the hardest working. He's dignified, and respectful, and he is so appreciative of everything in his life." Gen stopped herself before she sounded like she was gushing, and before the tears could spike up again.

"He sounds like the kind of guy we would want you to be with," Marcus replied. Gen looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"He is exactly that guy."

"So what happened?" Marcus asked. Gen's hands found each other in hr nervousness, and began picking at the nail polish she had put there.

"He dumped me because we had a misunderstanding," Gen said in the simplest way she could manage. Of course, when someone makes a statement so simple, the number of questions that follow are always numerous.

"Did you tell him it was a misunderstanding?" Marcus asked. Gen gave him a look devoid of amusement.

"I tried, but by the time I got the courage to speak to him about it the damage was done. I guess it was done from the very beginning," Gen said. Her voice fell quieter and she sighed at remembering the events from the Shrieking Shack.

"Well, what happened?" Marcus asked. Gen trained her eyes on her fingernails now, her skating slow and distracted.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you this story for some reason that I haven't figured out yet, but you _cannot_ tell mom or dad. I have to tell them when I'm ready, if I'm ever ready," she said decidedly, not daring to look up at him. Marcus laughed and probably shrugged.

"Whatever Gen, just tell me. We're not six anymore," he replied. She forced her hands apart and looked at him.

"Promise me," she demanded.

"Fine, I promise not to say anything," Marcus said in an indignant tone. Gen made a face at him and considered not telling him anymore, but decided that she was already half way there. So she explained the story to him. Similar in telling Alice, she didn't tell Marcus that the boys were unregistered Animagi, but spared no details otherwise. Marcus listened intently as they continued to skate, and neither sibling looked at the other while she spoke. Gen told the story with very little emotion, but had to rush through the end of it in order to contain herself. After she had finished Marcus was quiet for a long while. Gen remembered what it was like talking to Marcus about things she couldn't tell her mother or father, and his reaction always came after a long pause. And that long pause always filled Gen with remorse and anxiety as to what he would say.

"Gen," he said, "he doesn't deserve you."

Gen's mouth fell open.

"That's not true," was her only response.

"Yes, it is. He's an asshole for treating you like that, and if he was closer I would beat the daylights out of him," Marcus said. He stopped skating and Gen paused a little ahead of him.

"He's only being like this because he doesn't want to hurt me again, but it's really all my fault," Gen argued. Marcus huffed in an exasperated way and grabbed his sister's shoulders.

"Gen, listen to yourself! Aren't you already hurt?! If he loved you and cared about you like a logical human should, then he wouldn't have done this to you. I don't care if he is Buddha; the guy should have never treated you like this and doesn't deserve you. You're right, you shouldn't have brought that map to them, especially if you knew that he was changing – but for him to ignore you and not even have the decency to explain what he was doing is no way to treat someone who loves him so much. No one deserves that, particularly you." His fingers had a firm grip on her arms and Gen was stunned at his words. Never in his life had Marcus said something like that to her – Gen didn't even believe it was possible for him to hold her in such high regard. But, he did.

And the more and more she thought about what he said, the more and more it started to make sense.

Which she hated.

Because she would have given her soul to have him back.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning was as normal as she could have expected.<p>

Her brother and she were better than they had been in quite some time, and her mother was happy because of it. While Gen was glad to have had the opportunity to get closer with her brother again, and even explain to someone in her family what was really happening in her life, she was even more confused about her feelings than she had been when she left Hogwarts.

Her family came to their house for dinner, as it was her mother's year to have the holidays. And she was happy to see her cousins and aunts and uncles. They were a loud and boisterous family, something that Gen has missed a great deal. She kept to herself most of the night, and when they had all gone home to their own beds, Gen was quick to escape upstairs after sending the dishes to clean themselves.

Normally, her mother and she would wash the dishes together, but as her mother was fast asleep on the couch from having too many glasses of wine with Gen's Aunt Mary that particular tradition would have to wait until the next holiday she was at home for.

The week between Christmas and New Years was tense between her and her brother. He had only tried to broach the subject with her once as he came into her room while she was packing to return to school again. She was flying out of Boston on the first of January, as she had to be back at Hogwarts for the third.

"Gen," he had said, "I really think you need to stay away from him."

"That's easy Marcus," she replied bitterly, "seeing as he wants absolutely nothing to do with me. Remember?"

She had upset Marcus with that response, and though she knew this fight was because Marcus cared for her, she was angry at him for trying to contribute something to her life.

_As if he ever gave a thought to it before_.

On New Years' Eve Gen sat with her parents in the family room listening to her father's favorite song waiting for midnight to come. Her mother was talking incessantly about how strange the year had been, and Gen couldn't help but agree with her.

"This time last year, Gen, you were so excited to be going back to school," her mother said fondly. Gen gave her a smile and looked down at the noise maker she had in her hand for when the clock told them it was midnight.

"What is your New Years' resolution going to be, Gen?" her father asked suddenly, his humming of his song having ceased.

"Uh, I'm not sure," she responded. She hadn't given it any thought, particularly because she could never keep them in the past. She always resolved to do something boring, like work harder in school, or to cut her hair a different way every time she went to the hairdressers.

But, this year had come and gone and she wasn't sure what was left. She had fallen in love and been left with a broken heart, had made friends and enemies, and even gotten over some of her foolish worries. What could she plan for in the next year when she didn't know what was going on in her own world? There was so much uncertainty that was coming in a few months with graduation that a whole year seemed impossible to assign one goal.

"I'm going to try and stay out of the Ministry as much as I can," her father said, a definite resolute tone in his voice. Gen smirked at him.

"Yeah, good luck with that one, dad," she replied.

"You don't think I can do it?" he asked, a hint of a smile in the corner of his worn eyes.

"Not a chance, you love work," Gen said. He smiled finally and shrugged.

"Not as much as I love this house, your mother, or this family. I want to be here more than I'll be in the Ministry this year," he said. Gen looked away as her mother and father exchanged a happy and romantic smile, her noise maker the object of her attention once again.

_What could I possibly want to achieve as an adult when all I want to do is remain a child? I don't want more responsibility or anything to even change, not when I've just found such a great part of life. Why couldn't I have found them earlier? Why did it take so long for me to realize that I cannot fit into this mold of my family? _she thought to herself. She turned the noise maker over in her hand and stared as she thought about all of this.

_Why have I let these ridiculous notions contain me for so long? _She asked herself in a way that she had never dared, and when she looked up from her noise maker to see what time it was, the clock read 3 past midnight. She reacted slowly, and then called her parents attention to it. Her mother jumped up to clap and the family embraced each other.

* * *

><p>Please review! I hope you enjoyed this, and there's more to come. Happy New Year!<p> 


	23. It Still Stings

Chapter 23: It Still Stings

Disclaimer: Same. Some Pottermore information in here, mostly for directions.

Note: Here we go. Thanks at the end.

* * *

><p>Gen was very happy to see Alice and Frank again. They met at the Leaky Cauldron the day that Gen landed in London.<p>

"Happy New Year!" Gen greeted when she saw them sitting at a table enjoying some lunch.

"Did you have a nice Christmas?" Alice asked when they released each other from their embrace. Gen nodded and asked after hers. Alice then dove into her holidays, and how happy she was to be home. Gen listened intently, joking with Frank when Alice brought up her feelings regarding a particularly ugly pair of robes her mother gave her for a gift.

Frank then explained that he had a pleasant holiday, but that his New Year had been boring for him.

"Mine too, Franklin," Gen replied.

"Still on that Franklin thing, then?" he asked. Gen laughed.

"Why would I give up that fantastic nickname?" she asked back, clearly over exaggerating.

"It's a new year!" he exclaimed. Gen laughed again.

"But you're still the same old Franklin," she said. He chuckled and the three of them made their way to Diagon Alley after Gen put her things into her room.

What they happened upon was unexpected and unwelcomed.

They had made their way to Gambol and Japes to try and stay out of the cold for a while. Gen and Alice were flipping through an old textbook that they had found in the back when Frank called them from the front of the store.

"What is it?" Alice asked when they reached him, staring out the front of the shop windows. She didn't need him to answer when she noticed what was going on outside. Gen looked outside with unease, her hands folding over her stomach.

Two people dressed in all black and hooded cloaks were harassing customers outside of Whizz Hard Books shop. The exchange already appeared to be a heated one and Gen felt that the whole confrontation was moments from coming to blows. Another onlooker was bold enough to step forward and defend those being harassed, but the abusers turned on them as well.

Suddenly, wands were drawn and Alice jumped a little at Gens side. Barely a moment passed before hexes were being thrown from group to group, bright lights flashing against the snow that had fallen the night before.

_Hexes, _Gen thought in astonishment, _being thrown out in the open in Diagon Alley!_ Alice had grabbed her hand and pulled her down as a hex was thrown at the window and the glass shattered.

Gen's heart jumped into her throat as she stepped on glass and it crunched beneath her feet, while Frank and Alice debated the safety of outside versus being in the shop. The sound of a man screaming in pain bounced into the shop through the now open window and Gen stood to see what was going on. She gasped as the man yelling was being held above the crooked cobblestoned streets by at least thirty feet, and onlookers stood terrified in their tracks.

"The last enemy to be defeated is death!" one of them cried, mirth in their voice and pure ruthlessness for the man that was being held in the air. The look on the man's face was of pure terror. Gen took her wand out of her coat pocket and yelled the first spell that came to mind.

"Reducto!" she cried, pointing her wand across the street at the two people clad in black. The spell missed the bodies but crashed into the side of the Daily Prophet building and blowing a rather large hole into it. The force blew apart the two in black and Gen felt her body being pulled away again by her friends. The man fell from his suspension, and Gen didn't hold him in her sight long enough to see if anyone had stopped him.

"Gen, run!" Frank yelled at her as they snuck out of the shop. He was looking over his shoulder nervously as the two in black began to collect themselves and Alice was pulling him another way. Gen darted up the Alley as fast as she could, but the main street had cleared itself of many of its patrons. Her breath rose up in front of her rapidly, and the stones beneath her were so slippery that she could barely hold herself in some spots. There was yelling behind her somewhere and she decided that she needed to get into a shop as fast as possible. Up in front of her was the Quality Quidditch Supplies store, and she decided that it was going to be her hideout. Slowing down so she didn't look like a complete fugitive, she walked into the store trying to catch her breath and steadying her breathing. Opening the door quickly and shutting it she looked up the street through the window of the door and didn't see anyone coming. Turning she saw the owner of the shop and gave him a weak smile before reminding herself to act natural.

_Just pretend you're looking to buy something, Gen, and breathe quietly!_

She walked to her left and pretend to look over some of the Quidditch goggles that were on display. One of them, a pink pair, amused Gen as she was reminded of how wonderfully gender neutral Quidditch was.

"One of the best pairs we have in the shop, miss," the man behind the counter said. He was younger than expected, around his mid-30s, with a kind face. Gen smiled at him. "What position do you play?"

Gen opened her mouth and floundered for an answer, "I – I don't play, sir. Just thinking about trying out in the fall, maybe," she said.

"Gen?" said another voice from the back of the shop, above the general din of voices. Gen turned away from the goggles to see none other than James Potter coming around the corner.

"James!" she cried, dashing forward and enveloping him in a hug. She caught both him and her by surprise, but he hugged her back nonetheless.

"How ya doing?" he asked when she let him go. Releasing him awkwardly and looking up she smiled.

"Um, good, sort of, how are you? Happy New Year!" she said, the entire phrase coming out quicker than she expected.

"Happy New Year," James replied with his familiar smile. He reached up to adjust his glasses and Gen saw a few more of her friends out of the corner of her eye. Her face must have fallen a little when she caught sight of him, because his particular grin split over his lips and she knew what word was coming next.

"Proctor, no holiday greetings for me?" Sirius asked as he took a stance next to James, his arms laden with a dark colored jersey and a pair of leather gloves. Gen forced a smile and took a deep breath. Both Peter and Edmond Casey nodded in her direction, and she gave them a smile back.

"Happy New Year, Black," she said.

"Oi!" cried the shop keeper, jumping over the wooden counter. "I told you not to step foot in this shop again!" Gen looked over her shoulder to see the two hooded people again, and her heart stopped beating. She turned as quickly and as subtly as she could, bowing her head and pushing past James and Sirius to the back of the store.

"Proctor," Sirius said gruffly as she forced herself by them, both he and James staring threateningly at the two unwelcomed visitors. Gen couldn't hear anything that they said to the shopkeeper, but the man repeated his warning once more and moments later Gen heard the shop door close again.

_Tomorrow can't come fast enough_, she lamented. She walked straight to the back wall, and pressed her forehead against it. She contemplated banging it, but knew that it would knock down all of the neatly stacked broom polish and quaffles off of the wall.

"What's this about you trying out for the Quidditch team next year?" James asked, the amusement in his voice sounding forced.

_God damn_.

"Nothing," Gen said, knowing that the lie he had overheard would ruin things.

"Of course, considering that you won't be in school in the fall, Proctor? Or were you planning on staying another year?" Sirius said, his words aggravating. Gen closed her eyes against the wood and then opened them, standing upright.

"Why are you against the wall?" Sirius asked, to her immediate left. Gen looked up at him and sighed.

"I didn't miss you," she said. He laughed at this, and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Ah, but I missed you Proctor. Now tell me, why you were putting yourself in time out over there?" he said. Gen shrunk away from his grasp and rolled her eyes.

"None of your business," she said, rather weakly. He stepped up to her again, this time a much more serious look upon his face.

"Now, now, Gen, you don't need to lie to me," he said. Gen locked her eyes on his and felt her mouth turn down in disgust.

"Nope," she replied, "but I don't need to tell you anything either." She stepped away from him, and as much as she didn't want to go back out into the Alley without knowing where those two strangers were, she didn't want to stay with Sirius Black either. As she walked away she spoke to him over her shoulder: "Are you sure you want to buy that shirt, darling? It doesn't flatter your complexion at all."

James laughed at her as she passed him at the counter.

"See you at the Leaky Cauldron?" he asked. Gen smiled up at him and nodded.

"For dinner," she replied. She paused at the door to peer outside, and then darted back into the cold.

* * *

><p>Her mind was reeling. She had been sitting in her room at the Leaky Cauldron for an hour, waiting for Alice and Frank to return to her. Finally, as the sun was disappearing over London, a hurried rapping came at her door. Rushing over she opened it partially to see both Frank and Alice standing there.<p>

"Oh Thank God," she exclaimed and open the door fully to let them in. Alice instantly wrapped her arms around her friend and the two stood like that for a moment. Gen could tell that Alice was shaken.

"Gen, that was insane," Frank said, and Gen sighed.

"I know! I don't know what made me do it. I'm just so glad you're both okay. Did you see either of them again?" she asked.

"No," Alice said as she ran her fingers through her short hair, "but everyone is talking about them downstairs." Gen nodded.

"Did you run into them again?" Frank asked. Gen paused, but then nodded.

"I ran to the Quidditch shop, and they came in there. Thankfully, Sirius, James, Peter and Edmond were there so they didn't see me outright. The owner demanded they get out," Gen explained, her mind having mulled over the instance for the past hour.

"What the hell do you think they were doing?" Frank asked, sitting down on Gen's musty bed. Gen and Alice both shook their heads.

"Whatever it is, it isn't good," Gen said.

"C'mon," Alice said, holding her hand out for Frank, "the boys are downstairs having dinner, and we should join them." Gen nodded and went to slide her shoes on, running her fingers through her hair.

"Alice," Gen whispered, her voice cracking a little, "is Remus…"

"Yeah," Alice answered gravely, "he's down there. Just stay next to me, okay?"

It was in times like these that Gen was most thankful to have Alice. Alice would always protect her from whatever she didn't want to see or deal with, and would always understand. Gen smiled and licked her bottom lip, her stomach tying itself into a new round of knots.

The three marched downstairs in a strange fashion. The air about them was one of distraction and tension, and Gen had to stop herself from scanning the floor of the tavern from the top of the stairs. She struck up a conversation with Alice to settle her nerves, and so they continued down to the table for dinner. The boys greeted Frank cheerfully, and the girls sank into seats, one next to Frank, and Gen next to Sirius. He gave her a happy wink as she sat, and she felt like taking her fork to his face.

"Don't you like my jersey, Gen?" Sirius asked. Gen gave him a swift up and down and realized it was the shirt he bought at the Quidditch shop. She struggled to keep the smirk from her face and shrugged.

"I told you, it does nothing for you," she said plainly. He laughed again and then stuffed the remaining piece of his bread into his mouth. She looked towards Alice and then they ordered their own food, both getting the beef stew. Gen could feel a chill crawling over her skin as she knew that Remus was nearby, but she refused to let herself acknowledge anyone beyond the bodies of Frank and Sirius.

"Did you have a nice holiday, Sirius?" she asked quietly as she waited for her food. He swallowed whatever it was he was chewing before he answered.

"It was nice, thanks. I spent it with the Potters. Did you have a good Christmas?" he asked. His voice was calm and honest, something that Gen welcomed, even if it was from Sirius.

"It was all right, a little boring," she replied. "Thanks for asking." Sirius looked at her in this moment, and gave her a smile. She nodded and fixed her eyes on the wooden table in before her.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Sirius asked softly so only she could hear. She tilted her head towards him but didn't meet his gaze. A strange smile fell on to her face before she answered.

"Is it obvious?" she replied quietly.

"No," Sirius answered. Gen looked up at him in curiosity and he smiled at her again. "It's not. I would be amazed if you weren't, though." Gen laughed softly and shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter anyway, does it? He's your best friend – I'm just the ex-girlfriend. I'm surprised you even asked," Gen said. A gruff woman came forward and placed a bowl before Gen and Alice, the rich brown soup sloshing over the edge of Gen's bowl to the table. Gen thanked the woman meekly and picked up her spoon.

"Gen, honestly, you need to stop saying things that are so mean," Sirius said. Gen looked at him, bewildered.

"What?" she asked.

"You are my friend. Yes, Remus is my best friend, but the fortunate thing about being friends is that we can disagree," Sirius said. He turned towards his empty plate again, visibly put off by Gen's speech.

"Sirius," Gen said, putting a hand to her mouth, "I'm sorry. I di-didn't think that I qualified as a, uh…"

"That I thought of you as a friend?" he asked, a little rough.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Well, I do. And I think Remus is a right idiot for all of this," Sirius said. Gen's mouth opened in surprise as Sirius turned his head away from her, her mouth hanging open in surprise. When Sirius finally looked back to her he said:

"That's not a good look for you." Gen's mouth snapped shut and a sneer replaced her astonishment.

"What's it matter to you? I'm unattractive, remember?" she began spooning the stew into her mouth a little over enthusiastically. She heard a faint chuckle from his region of the table, which Gen chose to not acknowledge.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully for Gen as she tried to keep herself occupied with the three people closest to her. It was difficult, and eventually, Gen gave up. She rose from the table quietly and with little excuse, saying goodnight to Alice and Frank.

She was half way to her room when she heard her name coming from behind her. Turning she recognized Sirius coming towards her, and she raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Hi," he said. Gen smiled in surprise and waited for him to speak. When he didn't she opened her mouth and said whatever came to mind.

"Just getting to bed," she said. He looked over her shoulder in the direction she had been walking and then back to her.

"So, about earlier today," Sirius said, locking eyes on her again. Gen took in a breath, having been able to keep the incident from earlier at bay in her mind through dinner.

"Yeah, those two were weird, coming into the shop like that," Gen said, not understanding what was going on.

"They upset you, didn't they?" he asked. Gen felt heat creeping over her skin and took a second to answer.

"They just unsettled me," she responded.

"Oh, so that's why you removed yourself from their sight as soon as you saw them?" Gen looked up at him sharply, and there was a hint of knowing in his face.

"I didn't do that," she said, her voice not as strong as she would have liked it to be.

"Gen, come on," he said. He straightened up some, and she shifted away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right, well, I know you well enough to understand that pressing your forehead against the wall is a good indicator that you had gotten yourself into some kind of trouble, and I'll sure figure out what it was, you can count on that," he said. Gen gritted her teeth and turned towards her room again.

"You're so nosy," she huffed, walking off to her room.

* * *

><p>Gen left with Alice and Frank the next morning for Kings Cross in order to avoid seeing both Remus and Sirius. Alice and Frank were both ready to go when she was in the morning, and they reached the train without issue. The platform was busy just as they had bordered and found their own compartment to sit in.<p>

Gen plopped her bag next to her on the seat, and then pulled off her scarf and was occupied in folding it when a group of familiar voices filled the hallway outside. The feminine voices soon filled the cabin, and Gen greeted Georgina, Andrea and Catherine happily. Unfortunately for Gen, Georgina was toting Sirius with her, so he stood in the doorway as he watched Georgina and Gen greet each other.

"Um, we're going to go sit up a little ways," Georgina said boldly, retreating to Sirius and snaking her fingers around his bicep. He grinned down at her, and Gen felt a familiar queasy feeling. She didn't care about anything that either of them had to say, so she turned her eyes back to the window.

Some hours after the train had jolted into motion and the sky ebbed to that strange sparkled black that she could only find while at Hogwarts. The ride was mostly quite, and the three had the place to themselves. Gen preferred it this way, and Alice and Frank didn't seem to mind. If they did, they didn't say anything to her about it. When they finally got to the school they departed the train and made quick work of getting to the carriages in order to get up to the castle. Gen was trying tirelessly to stop her jaw from chattering when they pulled up close to the castle and she and her friends dashed to the doors. Fresh new snowflakes were floating down from the sudden onset of clouds, but Gen only felt like admiring the magical replications from the inside of the Great Hall.

When the time came, the three of them sat down at the Gryffindor table, greeting all the faces that they had left only weeks ago. It felt like a considerably longer amount of time for Gen, particularly since she had left Hogwarts being one of the more detested members of the student body. She kept to herself after her hellos were said, filling her plate with the readily supplied food.

It was a mistake.

She knew it was only going to cause issues, but she couldn't help herself.

When a sudden outburst of laughter came from her group of friends, Gen's eyes flitted up the table away from the safety of the parameters of her dish.

Of course, her eyes found him.

He didn't look at her until she felt that she was staring. His sixth sense must have kicked in and felt her eyes upon him.

Their eyes met for the first time since he had ripped her heart to shreds. Gen didn't gasp or feel tears well in her eyes like she had read of heroines doing in her beloved eighteenth century novels. Instead, she clenched her mouth together, trying to tell herself to look away.

He didn't break his gaze at first. He held her eyes with his, and Gen felt like he was cupping her face in his hands like he had done so many times before. She swallowed, and then, hearing her brothers' voice inside of her head, decisively swung her leg over the side of the bench and walked away from the table.

Her head was pounding and she wanted nothing more than to scream. Instead, she walked calmly back to her dormitory and settled herself back into her school life. It was going to be a long semester.

And that was an understatement.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Mibamonster and Moongoddess97 for commenting while I was away! I hope you both enjoy this chapter! Another tomorrow, I promise!<p> 


	24. How It Happened She Didn't Know

Chapter 24: How It Happened She Didn't Know

Disclaimer: Same

Note: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>This first day of being back in class was strange.<p>

Gen was floating between a place of moving on and distraction with not being a part of Remus' life. While she had first thought that being home for the holidays would make her feelings towards Remus better, being back in school had seemed to heighten Gen's feelings of separation.

She battled herself everyday with being in his company and how much she invested her attention into his actions.

That was until she accidentally interrupted a conversation between James and Peter regarding Remus and his recent company.

"I just don't understand it, Wormtail," James said in what sounded like frustration as she sat down in the Common Room next to Peter.

"What's wrong, James?" Gen asked in a concerned manner, setting her bag down beside her. James flashed a half-smile and sighed before answering.

"Lily," James said, "she's been acting strangely. She's been spending a lot of time with Remus lately and I can't figure out why. I don't think I should ask her about it either."

_Spending time with Remus? No!_ Gen paused in her motion when James told her this, but decided to have no verbal reaction.

"Are you worried that she is interested in him and not you?" Peter asked, shifting in his seat. James looked between his two friends and simply scrunched up his face in indecision.

"You don't have anything to worry about, James," Gen said resolutely. She crossed her legs at the ankle and looked him in the face.

"What makes you so sure?" he said.

_Damn kid, I don't know,_ she thought.

"Because there is no way that she would change her mind about you," Gen said. Her mind was quickly piecing together things that weren't really making sense, but she decided to go with it.

"Gen, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm not Lily's favorite person. And I have never been," he said, somewhat heatedly.

"Listen, you're pretty much the top of her list, she's just too proud to admit it. I'm not sure how many times we have to tell you that before you start freaking listening to us," Gen said back to him, matching his attitude.

Suddenly, he smiled at her.

"Going home was good for you, Proctor," he said. She frowned at him.

"If only I understood what that was supposed to mean," she said. He laughed and leaned forward over his knees.

"You're not a bleeding zombie anymore," James said.

"At least when Remus isn't around," Peter added. Gen looked from one to the other, and it was her turn to be surprised. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and said the only thing that came to mind.

"That's not entirely true," she said quietly. She looked at James and he gave her a soft smile which made her feel a minuscule amount better.

_I hope I start seeing what they're seeing_.

Of course, this information regarding Lily spiked her interest. This must have been happening since before they left for the holiday break, considering that she had seen so little of Lily when she had been in the hospital wing and after. Gen thought and thought about what James had said, and decided to pay more attention to what Lily Evans was occupying her time with, other than studies and duties of Head Girl.

In the days that followed her conversation with James and Peter, she did indeed notice the inordinate amounts of time Lily was spending with Remus. She wasn't whispering to him like before Gen and Remus had gotten together, but instead she merely accompanied him many places, and Gen nearly always found them sitting together.

In classes Gen separated herself from the group she had once belonged to, particularly in Transfiguration. There was little protest from McGonagall when she changed her seat, but it had occurred to Gen that her Head of House couldn't have missed the rumors flying about regarding her American student. Her school work seemed monumental in comparison to what she had when she left before the New Year. Her professors had undoubtedly seen the re-start of classes as a reason to increase the work tenfold.

Gen would have seen it as a relief if she had not been preoccupied trying to figure out what was going on between Lily and Remus. Remus seemed normal as he ever had been, the slashes on his face from their fated night having faded some and were turning into defining scars. He had assumed his regular life of working continuously and hanging with his Marauder friends like he should be. Gen, on the other hand, clung to her work and to Alice like her friend was her life support. Alice understood, and Gen thought she even liked having Gen to herself after having to vie with Remus for so long. Gen and Alice studied together and on weekends they went to Quidditch matches and spent time with Andrea and Catherine. Georgina was, of course, off with her new boyfriend.

She and Sirius had become official over the winter break, and Gen was happy to have the two of them satisfying the other. While Gen didn't understand or appreciate Georgina's sudden change of heart for the Hogwarts heartthrob, she was thankful for the absence that their relationship was creating. She didn't have to entertain a bored and needy Georgina and she didn't have to see Sirius anymore than she absolutely _had_ to.

He maintained his peculiar interest in her whenever he saw her, however, always asking how classes were going and how her parents were. She always answered with the same syllable: "Fine." She didn't understand what was going on in his head, and she honestly wished that he would stop. James and Peter had warmed up to her again – or at least she had warmed up to them again. She knew that they were her friends, even if Remus was their best friend. And that James thought she had been an idiot that night in the Shrieking Shack.

One afternoon, during Alice and Gen's open period, they were sitting in the Great Hall enjoying a long lunch and doing some of the multitudes of homework that had been assigned to them in the beginning of the week. They were doing their Charms work, and talking quietly about how funny Professor Flitwick had been on Monday. Pausing to let Alice compare their essays Gen looked up to scan the room for anything worth a distraction. She noticed the Slytherin table particularly full, and a familiar set of faces already examining her.

"Jeez, those kids never smile," Gen said. Alice looked up and noticed the group of Slytherins sitting farthest from them, and a frown came over her delicate face.

"They have nothing to smile about," Alice said harshly. Gen gave her a confused look, surprised that Alice would say something like that.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She returned her eyes to Snape, Avery, Dolohov and Goyle, who were all wearing a variation of the same disgruntled and disgusted face. Alice put down the parchment and scratched at her hand before answering.

"All of them have parents that are twisted and are probably up to no good, and they are falling into that same trap, Gen," she said. Gen looked at her, brows knitted together.

_So here it is again,_ she thought,_ whatever is going on out in the real world is infiltrating Hogwarts, and there is going to be a divide. And these kids know more than I do_.

"Do you think they had something to do with what happened in Diagon Alley?" she ventured. She and Alice exchanged grave looks before they both looked back at the group of Slytherins. They had turned their attention away from the girls and were eating their lunch in conversation.

"I don't know," Alice answered, "but all I know is that the day is coming where something is going to blow up in our faces."

Chills went down Gen's back.

* * *

><p>And so time passed, and Gen continuously looked on as Lily whisked Remus away often, and they spent a lot of time together.<p>

It was distracting. Gen had decided that it hurt her feelings. She knew that Remus and Lily were friends, and she wanted them to remain friends. She just wanted to see Lily, too. She wanted to talk to her about James, and go to Quidditch matches with her and everything. Alice was her best friend, but Lily was so intuitive to Gen that it was somewhat frightening.

_I guess it makes sense that she would pick him over me_, Gen thought sadly at the idea of losing a friend, _she probably thinks that I'm fine with Alice. She doesn't know that I didn't want anyone to have to choose sides._

Every time Lily and Gen crossed paths Lily was incredibly awkward. At first Gen hoped that nothing was going on between the two of them, but knew that Lily really liked James. In fact, she knew that they would be together before long anyway. It really was inevitable.

At lunch at the end of the week, as a result of having a rather good day, Gen looked at Sirius and said.

"You've lost." He looked up at her and quirked a brow.

"Lost what?" he asked. Georgina gave her a curious look, but Gen simply smiled.

"You've lost the bet," she said. Sirius instantly smiled at her and began to chuckle.

"I have," he said. "Unfortunately my holiday break was occupied with making other magic happen." He smiled strangely at Georgina and she giggled. Gen turned her face down to her plate and mimicked vomiting behavior, which made Alice and Frank laugh.

"Oi, knock that off, Proctor," Sirius said, catching her pantomime.

"Or what, Black?" she asked, her attitude returning. He smiled at her again and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, it's between you and Moony, now," he said.

She knew that he didn't mean to bring him up.

In fact, all of the boys had been so good about not mentioning him in front of Gen. They knew how fragile she was, and they assumed that if they brought him up in conversation she'd shatter.

It stung, of course.

But she faked him a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it is," she said. Sirius caught her eye again and his smile had faded.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed. Gen gave him a small shrug and then took a huge bite out her sandwich. When the group rose to leave Sirius untangled himself from Georgina's grasp in order to catch up with Gen.

"Gen, listen," he started. Gen looked up at him and interrupted.

"Sirius, really, it's all right." He ran his hand through his hair and nodded at her.

"I admire you," he said. His words caught Gen off guard and she nearly chocked.

"I'm sorry?" she asked. He laughed and shook his head.

"I admire you for trying so hard to deal with this quietly," he said. Gen furrowed her brow at him, amazed that he was capable of understanding what she was trying so hard to do.

"Thanks, Sirius," she replied.

"Sirius!" Georgina called from behind them. Gen paused to look over her shoulder and then glanced up at Sirius. He plastered his ridiculous smile on his face and walked back towards her most beautiful friend. Gen paused as she watched him walk back towards Georgina and laughed softly.

"What was that?" Alice asked, looping her arm with Gen and grinning.

"Sirius was coming to apologize," Gen replied, turning and walking back in the direction of their potions class.

"Sirius Black? Apologize to Genevieve Proctor? Merlin, what is going on in this place?" she asked. Gen chuckled and shrugged.

"That makes no sense, does it?" Gen asked a smile still on her face.

"Not at all. But, that's what was going on, none the less," Alice replied. The girls released each other as they pulled their bags over their shoulder and Frank caught up with them. Walking down to the dungeons of the castle they talked happily about the good mood the Professor Slughorn was bound to be in because it was his birthday. Gen didn't know or really care how old he was that day; just that he would make them do something cool in potions. When they entered the room there was a plethora of green and silver streamers hanging about the room. Gen smiled when she took her seat, happy to see that the Slytherin students could at least treat their Head of House like normal students would. She and Alice were commenting on how good the room looked when Remus and Lily walked by their desk. Gen snapped her mouth shut and watched them as they made their way to their desk. James followed them shortly after, taking his usual seat in front of Lily and beside Remus.

"Hey Gen," James said from his seat, "Alice, Frank." All three smiled, and Frank asked him how he was doing. Both Lily and Remus looked up at their other Gryffindor peers, but Gen cast her head down as to not make them uncomfortable. She was of course uncomfortable, particularly in both of their recent behaviors.

"Gen, how are you today?" she heard Lily ask. Gen looked up and locked eyes with Lily. She was caught off guard by the interaction, and she fumbled for a second with her response.

"I'm good, how are you Lily?" she asked, somewhat quietly. Lily shrugged as she considered her answer.

"All right, it's a little boring today," Lily answered. Gen nodded, swallowing.

_What the hell is she doing?_ Gen thought.

"I'm hoping that this class with be fun today," Gen said with a hopeful tone. She was careful to keep her eyes on Lily. While she was going to have this miracle today with Lily Evans, she was pretty sure that the stars hadn't aligned or anything for Remus.

"I am, too. Are you coming to study group next week?" she asked. Gen raised her eyebrows at her, her throat constricting.

She hadn't been in attendance for the last study session because she and Remus had broken up, and she figured that no one would want her there. She had assumed that she was no longer welcomed at the study session, so she hadn't been planning on going to any of them anymore. Of course, her mind was somewhat stunned by this question, so her filter was no functioning at that precise moment.

"I didn't think anyone wanted me there anymore," she said flatly. She then realized what had fallen out of her mouth, and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Lily didn't seem surprised, however. She looked like she had been expecting Gen to say something to that effect. She cocked her head to the side, and gave Gen a sincere smile.

"You're always wanted, Gen," she said. Gen gave her a half smile back, but cleared her throat in their awkward moment.

"Good afternoon, class," Professor Slughorn said from the back of the room. Lily gave Gen another smile, and Gen looked away, her eyes automatically going to Remus. He looked at her intently, his expression mild. She gave him a weak smile, and looked away before she could receive another pained reaction.

* * *

><p>Gen was sitting at her favorite coffee table again, her hand buried deep into her hair, supporting her heavy head as she read yet another passage for her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She was reading about the evidence that dark magic leaves on ordinary objects and how to identify them when her studies were interrupted by her roommates. Andrea and Georgina sat down on the couch behind her, playfully scratching at her head.<p>

_I don't want to talk to either of you right now,_ Gen thought rudely.

"What's up?" she asked the pair, and received giggles in return.

"We were just talking about Sirius and Peter," Andrea replied. Gen felt bile building up in her throat at the thought of Andrea and Peter making out, and Georgina toying with Sirius hair like he was a doll.

"How unexpected," Gen said sarcastically.

"Now now, Gen, we were talking about taking you under our wings and find you a new boyfriend," Georgina said.

At that, Gen dropped her book, sitting up straight like somebody had cracked a rod over her spine. She slammed her book shut and the girls' laughter from behind her continued.

"Gen, where are you going?" Andrea asked as Gen rose and grabbed her bag.

_Calm down, Gen,_ her mind said, trying to reason with her temper.

"Like you care," Gen said stiffly.

"Sweetheart," Georgina said in her sickly sweet voice, "we were going to give you your first lesson today!" Gen turned on the spot, her skin getting hot and her face going flush.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Gen asked angrily. Andrea was surprised by Gen's reaction, but Georgina simply gave her a confused smile.

"What?" Andrea asked.

"You heard me, Andrea, I want to know what makes you think the two of you are the authority on relationships," Gen asked. A pair of third year girls scattered from her line of sight.

"Well," Andrea said, a little uncertainly, "our relationships are successful."

_Oh hell no, you little twat._

"Oh my God, you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Gen said, laughing sardonically.

"I'll thank you to watch your language," Georgina said, looking down at her nails. Gen raised an eyebrow at her roommate, and took two large strides back to them.

"I'll thank you to get your head out of your ass," Gen said. "Why on Earth would I ever take relationship advice from the girl that threw her best friends' feelings out the window and the girl who gave up her morals to date the one guy that is going to get tired of her and take her for granted? Can either of you answer me that?"

"Because you're jealous of us," Georgina replied coolly, flipping her blonde hair off her shoulders. Gen was silent for a moment, stunned that she would be accused, once again, of being something do petty.

"I'm sorry that you think that way," Gen replied, staring Georgina in the face. "I'm sorry that you feel the need to tell yourself that the likes of me is jealous of the likes of you. Does it help you get through the day, knowing that you went back on the one thing you told everyone you would never do? I'm sure it's exhausting to be as gorgeous as you all the time, but let assure you, I will _never_ be jealous of you. And, while we're at it, let me remind the both of you that I'm the one who came here and got the guy she wanted."

"Oh that's right, you scored with Remus Lupin," Georgina said, pink crawling up over her neck in unsettlement and anger. "And then he dumped you, Gen."

Gen looked her supposed friend in the face and swallowed hard, her heart thumping against her chest. Why was this happening? She never bothered these girls.

"You're right, Georgina. You're completely right!" Gen yelled, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I was with the guy of my dreams and things wound up not going my way. At least I knew that he respected me, and I didn't have to trample over anyone's feelings to get my way." She looked at Andrea and the girl looked away, uncomfortable. "And, most of all, I know that he loved me at some point. Granted, when Sirius dumps your stupid ass he won't have ever loved you, and you'll find some other chump to take care of you. But you won't ever know what it's like to feel vulnerable, and you won't have anyone ever explain why they really love you. Because no one will ever really love you, Georgina. And that's why you're making fun of me for not having a boyfriend – because you're jealous of me."

"Sirius," Georgina called, looking to her left. "Can you believe her?" Gen stepped back, looking towards the portrait hole to see the Marauders standing there with Alice and Lily, a rather surprised expression on their faces. Gen fought gasping when she saw them all there, tucking her hair behind her ears and turning towards the girls staircase.

"Gen! Wait!" Alice called. Gen stopped in her tracks, turning sideways to wait for Alice to catch up.

_I should have known that she would bait me for attention_, Gen thought angrily, cursing herself for being so excitable. She touched her face, scratching and trying to hide how red she was going. Alice reached her side and Gen looked at her for only a second.

"Proctor, where do you think you're going?" Sirius called, and Gen paused again.

"I'm going upstairs, Sirius," she replied calmly. She locked eyes with him, and he studied her. She willed him to understand, her embarrassment at Remus having heard her words and the rest of her friends listening to how insane she sounded was enough. She wanted to believe that Sirius understood how she felt, but knew not to get her hopes up.

"Sirius, say something to her, she's being ridiculous," Georgina said impatiently, wrapping her hand around his elbow and looking up at him earnestly.

"It's all right, Sirius," Gen said, "I know what you're going to say. Sorry you had to hear that, but I'd like to think that I'm adult enough to understand. I'll try not to call her so many names next time."

For a moment, there was a twitch of a smile on his face.

But it didn't make Gen feel any better. Her face was still burning when she saw Remus. He looked away from her almost instantly. She felt tears welling in her eyes and she turned to dash up the stairs.

Alice followed, and comforted Gen as she lay crying on her bed. Andrea and Georgina didn't dare make an appearance upstairs, and Catherine must have been warned to steer clear. When Gen stopped crying she apologized to Alice, and they laughed together.

"You let her have it," Alice said. "What did she say to you?"

"Where did you come in?" Gen asked, making an anxious face. Alice thought it over.

"You were saying that you got the guy you wanted," Alice said, and Gen winced.

"I did say that, didn't I?" she asked. Alice gave her a smile and nodded and Gen shook her head, closing her eyes. "She came downstairs with Andrea telling me that they were going to take me under their wings to get a new boyfriend. Because they have successful relationships."

Alice's mouth fell open.

"That horrid little skank," Alice said abruptly. "That's it, get up. Get up, get up, get up. Take that headband out. How much time do we have until dinner? An hour? That'll work. Gen, I said get up! Go wash your face." Gen stared at Alice in amazement and fear, jumping up off of her bed and grabbing a face cloth as she dashed to the bathroom.

When she came back to the room Alice had torn apart her wardrobe and pulled out make up. She pointed at the side of Gen's bed, and she obediently sat.

"Alice, you don't have to –"

"No! I am tired of her thinking she's the golden snitch or something. You are going to look beautiful at dinner and I mean actually beautiful, toots. None of that stuff that went on at Halloween. And when we are at dinner you are going to ignore absolutely everything that comes out of the mouths of Andrea, Georgina, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin unless it is a compliment of the highest regard," Alice said, going at Gen's face with a pair of tweezers.

"You are going crazy!" Gen said. Alice gave her a stern look.

"I am not, I am doing what should have been done the first day Remus decided he was going to separate himself from you. I've been a terrible friend, letting you just go about school feeling terrible about your relationship when he was the idiot who let you go. You are beautiful and I don't want anyone to make you feel otherwise. That is why, starting tonight at dinner, you are going to do this every day, do you hear me Gen Proctor?" Her voice was stern and getting a little shrill. Gen had to resist laughing, but sat in silence as Alice did what she needed to do in order to feel better for Gen.

Gen knew that she wouldn't behave the way that Alice wanted her to. In fact, had it been anyone other than Alice, Gen would have resisted the efforts made on her that night. But, since Alice was her best friend and had her interest at heart, there was nothing wrong with a friend doing something to make her feel better. Unlike Andrea and Georgina, Alice wasn't trying to make herself feel better at Gen's expense.

So that night she and Gen went down to dinner early, walking past the group of their friends with a "little bit of arrogance," as described by Alice. Frank jumped up to join his girlfriend and smiled at Gen.

"How ya doin', Squirt?" he asked. Gen gave him a grin and shrugged.

"Pretty good Franklin, how are you?" she asked.

"Did they say anything about us while we were upstairs?" Alice asked, interrupting Fred. He looked away for a second, and Alice must have assumed that he would try to lie. "Tell us the truth."

"Georgina wouldn't shut up about Gen. No one said anything about you, sweetie, mostly because I was there. But, James and Peter came to your defense, Gen. They really stuck up for you. James even said that you were right, and that made Georgina really mad," Frank said with a smile. Gen nodded.

_Expected_, she thought. They continued downstairs and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Edmond Casey and Alex Wood said hello to them as they passed, both speaking more to Gen than they had before, and Gen felt flattered. The best part was that it was guilt free, because she wasn't trying to attract any attention, she was just happy from having been pampered by her friend and believing that she had done the right thing earlier that day.

When the rest of their friends came down for dinner, there was an icy silence in passing. Catherine sat with the three there, happy to see them, apparently. Georgina and Andrea made a point of walking past them, the blondes' nose particularly high in the air. Peter followed his girlfriend. James and Lily took seats next to Catherine, which left Sirius in a particularly strange state. He sat next to James, much to Georgina's protest, and to Gen's surprise.

"Aren't you sitting with Georgina?" Gen whispered to him. He looked at her, and though he didn't smile Gen thought that there was a look of happiness on his face.

"Nah," he said, "she'll get over it soon enough." Gen smiled a little and helped herself to some food. It wasn't until her fork was at her mouth that she noticed Remus still standing. He was in the middle of the aisle, his eyes darting between the backs of his friends and the safety of Georgina's distance.

_God damn it, Remus, just sit down. I'm not a horrible person_, Gen thought as she stared at his profile. She knew he wouldn't give her any attention even if he had noticed her staring at him, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She wanted him to sit so badly.

Of course, she wanted more than for him to just sit. She wanted everything again, and she didn't care how much everyone else knew it.

Suddenly, Remus looked directly at her, and she was ashamed to have been caught staring at him. His lips parted like he was going to say something, but instead walked ahead to sit with Andrea and Georgina. Gen watched him walk on, and took a shallow breath. She put her fork down and turned her eyes to her plate, embarrassed yet again in the course of an hour or so.

Dinner for her was a quiet one. The feelings she had when she had gotten down to the Great Hall had diminished, and she felt quite put in her place. She could say whatever she wanted to Georgina and Andrea, but at the end of the day, they were still with the boys they wanted to be with. When dessert was finished, Gen got up with Alice and Frank.

It wasn't until they were out of the door that Sirius caught up with her. She didn't realize he was trying to catch her attention until he grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the stream of people. Gen looked up at him in confusion, her hand still in his.

"She's wrong, you know," he said, looking over both their shoulders. Gen furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"She's wrong. She doesn't know what happened between you and Remus so she can't understand what it was like for you and him to end. You're right; no one is ever going to love her for her. They'll be in love with her looks or her fearlessness, but never bother to dig underneath the surface," he said.

Gen could only stare at him.

"Stop gawking," he said.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know you cared about things like that," she said.

_That came out wrong_.

"Of course I do, Gen," he said. Gen shook her head.

"I meant that I didn't think you noticed those things."

"I just," he paused, looking down at the floor for a moment, "wanted you to know that I'm on your side." Gen nodded, uncertain of how serious to take him. In the meantime, she took her hand away from his, her skin feeling like it was burning.

"Um, thanks, Sirius," she said awkwardly.

"Not just about this," he said. Gen looked up at him again, and furrowed her brow.

"I don't understand; am I fighting with anybody else?" she asked. She reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears, and folded her arms over her stomach, afraid he might try to grab her hands again.

"I think Remus was an idiot for letting you go," he said. "That's what side I'm on."

Gen stared up at him, hardly able to believe her ears.

"But, why?"

"Because, Proctor, sometimes the people who hated wind up being friends, and sometimes your friends wind up doing things you hate," he said. "That's the way life goes."

* * *

><p>I know, I know, it wasn't a day after. But, it's good and long! Enjoy! And thanks to all those who favorite and alerted this story! More soon!<p> 


	25. A Push in the Right Direction

Chapter 25: Push in the Right Direction

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I own Gen. And her family. And some of her friends.

Note: Here's more! Review!

* * *

><p>Gen could only stare at Sirius when he finished talking. The sea of students had thinned out and she shifted uncomfortably.<p>

"Um, thanks Sirius," she said again, unable to think of any other phrase to capture this moment.

The first time he had told her they were friends was somewhat unexpected. But, this time around it was just plain weird. Why was he making such a point of telling her? Why did he want her to know that he thought Remus was an idiot? Gen felt herself begin to fidget, uncertain of what to even do.

"Relax, Proctor, it's not like I'm proposing," he said gruffly, returning to himself. Gen felt a familiar snap in her attitude and she looked back up at him.

"Don't flatter yourself, champ," she retorted. She turned, pulling on her sweater. She heard a grunt of some kind emit from Sirius, but she didn't plan on lingering.

That night in their dormitory had been rather awkward, but Gen didn't really care. She knew she was right, and she hoped that Georgina was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. The feelings carried over through the beginning of the month, and when it came time for their study session Gen was relieved to have somewhere she could go without Georgina following. It was with some satisfaction that she walked to the study room that day, toting her bag and books. It wasn't until she crossed the threshold of the doorway that her heart started pounding.

"Hey, Gen," she was greeted, and she smiled at her peers in return.

_All right, so far, so good._

She took a seat near Marlene and Edmond, placing her bag in her lap, waiting for the rest of the group members. This included Lily and Remus, which wasn't much of a surprise to her. When they walked in together Gen turned her eyes down to her bag and began picking off her nail polish.

"All right," Marlene began, "everybody's here. What are we working on today?"

"Potions essay anyone?" Edmond asked, but no one responded.

"I need some Defense Against the Dark Arts notes," Lily said. Dorcas Meadows opened her bag to get them for her.

"Edmond, I'll do the essay with you. Gen, do you need anything?" Marlene asked. Gen thought about it, but shrugged.

"Not really, I'm good," she replied softly.

"Okay, Remus?" Marlene asked. He peered into his bag.

"Transfiguration, again," he said.

"Cough 'em up, Gen," Edmond said with a smile. Gen forced a grin that looked more like a wince and felt her mouth go a little dry. She opened her bag and reached for her notes anyway, holding them out for Remus to take. She averted her eyes out of every uncomfortable emotion rampaging through her body, and recoiled her hand quickly as soon as she felt him take them.

"Have you finished your potions essay?" Marlene asked, and Gen looked at her. She nodded, and smiled.

"I'll help you guys if you want," Gen said. She followed Edmond and Marlene as they went to an empty table for some space, and she helped them out for the entire hour that commenced. Gen had forgotten how much she liked Marlene and Edmond, and the hour that she spent with them was fun. Though they didn't finish their essays, they seemed all right with it at the end because they had all talked and laughed so much. Standing after their session, Gen, still laughing about a story Edmond had just finished telling them, walked back to the main table to grab her bag. She was greeted with a smile from Lily, and Gen smiled back.

"Thank you," Gen said, "for inviting me back. I forgot how much I liked this." Lily stood up as well to pack her bag, and she continued to smile.

"I'm sorry that you thought you weren't still welcome," she replied. Gen nodded, relieved to hear her say that.

"Lily," she said quietly so only the redhead could hear, "can I ask something?" She saw the window of opportunity in that moment to ask Lily what had been going on with she and Remus. She didn't know when Lily would speak to her again like this, and she didn't want to waste another month fretting over what was going on.

"You want to know about what Remus and I have been doing," Lily whispered back, meeting Gens eyes again. Gen merely nodded. "I figured you would want to know. Wait for the rest of them to leave and we'll walk back together. Then I can tell you everything you want to know."

_That's it? Much easier than expected_, Gen assessed. She nodded once more to her friend and Lily walked away to speak to Dorcas. Gen pulled her bag up on to the table and she felt a body near her. Turning to see who it was, she was confronted with Remus.

He was closer to her than he had ever been since their break up, and Gen wasn't sure what to do. She felt her heart stop beating, and she thought that if he spoke she would die.

He held out her notes, and she felt the moment fall into the "anti-climactic" category of her life. She let out a soft "oh" and reached for the parchment. She looked up at him to smile, and pulled the papers from his hands. She turned away, not expecting anymore, satisfied that she had taken a step forward in this whole mess.

"Thank you," he said. Gen paused and snapped her head back at him. Their eyes met once more, but for once there was very little expression on his face. Gen opened her mouth to say something, and all at once the millions of things she wanted to yell and scream and cry to him about rushed to the tip of her tongue.

It took an army of will power to stop herself from saying those things. She let out a breath and then answered.

"You're welcome, Remus," she replied. He gave her a nod and she turned back to her bag.

_Go Remus,_ she begged, listening intently to hear him walk away. _Go, before I start freaking out_.

She heard him turn and walk away, and she let out the breath she had been holding. Gripping her bag to steady herself, she went to work filing away all those things she had wanted to say.

She said her goodbyes, waiting for Lily to finish packing up her things. When Remus realized that Lily was waiting for Gen, he quickly exited the room.

"Are you putting those away?" Lily asked, gesturing to the notes that Remus had returned to her. Gen snapped out of her daydream and shoved them back into her bag, reminding herself later to go through them and make sure they were all there. She pulled her bag on and together the two of them left the room.

"What do you want to know?" Lily asked. Gen smiled to herself, thankful to not have to bring up the subject again with her.

"What's going on, I guess," Gen replied, scratching at her face.

"He needed a friend," Lily said. Gen looked at her in confusion.

"But the boys…"

"The boys think that he is wrong. They don't understand how Remus feel about what happened that night," Lily said. Gen nodded, looking away.

"That he can't be in a relationship ever again because he's afraid of hurting them," Gen stated, rather flatly.

"It's more than that, Gen."

"What else is there?" she asked, trying to keep the edge out of her voice. Lily sighed and her pace slowed some. She seemed like she was regretting her decision to explain to Gen what she had been doing the past month or so.

"He thinks he doesn't deserve a relationship," she said. Gen's shoulders fell as she realized the implications of that statement, and sighed.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," she replied. "He's fantastic."

"I know he is. I've been trying to show him that. But, he's so hardheaded that when he gets something into his head he can't let it go," Lily explain. Gen smirked to herself, knowing that about him.

"Yeah," Gen agreed, "I know." The two continued on for some time without speaking, Gen mulling over the things that Lily had said. She was fighting urges to ask more personal questions about their time together, but wasn't sure if she was ready to face Lily's judgment.

"I appreciate you doing that for him," Gen said. It was true. She knew that Remus would need someone, and Lily was volunteering herself for that position.

"I knew you would see it that way," Lily responded. "I'm sorry if you felt like we couldn't be friends anymore. I just saw how everyone was taking care of you and worrying about you, and knew that this was going to be hard on Remus."

"You're incredibly kind, Lily Evans," Gen said with a smile. Lily smiled back, folding her arms over her stomach.

"He's always been such a good friend to me," Lily said. Gen nodded.

"Would you judge me harshly if I asked something really girlish?" Gen ventured, unable to contain her curiosity anymore.

"He thinks and talks about you all the time, sweetheart," Lily answered. Gen smiled at her guess, but felt a strange pang in her gut at hearing the response.

"But he's never going to come back to me," Gen said. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed anymore.

"I wouldn't count on it. He's made up his mind," Lily replied. Gen nodded, expecting that answer. It provided some closure for her, and she watched her feet as they hiked up the stairs to the tower.

"Does he know that it was my fault?" Gen asked as they paused on the landing, waiting for the staircase to finish moving. Lily looked at her and considered her answer.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "All he sees is what happened – he hurt someone he loves because of his condition. He doesn't see it as an accident or that we never should have been there in the first place. I'm not sure what I was thinking that day. I never should have let you go down there."

At that, Gen laughed.

"Lily," she said, "I was going to go down there no matter what. It's like one of those fixed points in time that would never change even if I had a time machine." Lily gave her a smile and Gen sighed. "We just weren't meant to be, I guess."

"Which is the worst thing I've had to admit to myself," Lily replied. "I wanted the two of you to be together until the very end." Gen shrugged and began up the stairs again.

"It's all right. I just hope he and I can be friends again someday."

"You will be," Lily replied. "We're working on that part." Gen gave her a smile and then they parted ways. Gen to the Common Room and Lily back to her own dormitory. Gen was quiet when she returned to the common room, and took a seat in the nook by the fire. She slid her shoes off and tucked her legs up underneath her. Opening her bag she remembered to check her notes to make sure that Remus didn't take a page on accident. She pulled out her Defense Against the Dark Arts book as well to get some more studying done.

As she thumbed through the pages of her notes she thought about what Lily had told her and she felt bad that Remus had convinced himself of such folly. She wished for him to find someone that was stronger than she was; someone that would fight with him in order to have him. Gen was just too weak to deal with him in any way other than trying to be acceptable in social situations.

Her eyes combed the pages, hoping that somewhere he had left a small message for her. A message that consisted of a few words that made her feel better. She wasn't so much upset anymore than just tired. She was tired of trying to understand him, and she just wanted something that showed her he was healing, too.

Of course, there was nothing.

* * *

><p>February passed without much more drama. The dormitory had divided but everyone was co-existing nicely. Of course, that may have had something to do with how Georgina and Sirius were fighting more than they were making out. Gen and Alice mostly kept to themselves, laughing about it when they had a moment to themselves.<p>

When March arrived her fellow seventh years started to go into a studying frenzy. There wasn't that much time left at Hogwarts, and the NEWTs were approaching faster than they all had planned. One March morning the group was sitting at breakfast, listening to James and Sirius talk about their upcoming match with Slytherin, and how they needed to beat them in order to secure a place in the House Cup. Gen was eating a slice of toast and reading something out of her Ancient Runes book when the familiar screeching and hooting of the mail arrival made her pause. McNutters swooped low to drop her mail, and she smiled up at him as he flew out of the hall again. She pushed her newspaper aside when she didn't see a letter from her parents, and returned to her book.

She didn't notice when all of her friends went silent. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice her sixth sense telling her that large quantities of people were staring at her. When she looked up to reach for an apple she noticed her friends looking at her in anticipation. Gen furrowed her brow as her eyes darted to Alice. Her expression was pale and somewhat frightened, which naturally made Gen feel concerned.

"What's wrong, hun?" she asked, putting the apple down and pushing her book aside. Alice opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. Gen looked at the boys, and Sirius picked up her copy of the Daily Prophet. She looked at him, registering the concern written in his eyes, and looked to the headline.

**NEW YORK, CHICAGO, BOSTON ATTACKED**

**DARK MARK SIGHTED IN SKYLINE**

Gen didn't have to read any further.

Her whole world stopped in front of her. The breath was literally knocked right from her and the paper fell out of her hands.

_Oh my God._

"Gen," she heard Alice say quietly.

_The elephant_, she thought. Her mind flashed to the tiny porcelain elephant sitting up in her room in a drawer in her nightstand. Gen looked at Alice and then stood up, running from the Great Hall in order to get back up to the dormitory. Somehow she managed to get up the stairs two at a time, her heart threatening to pound out of her chest. When she reached the Fat Lady it took her a few moments to get out the password so that the Fat Lady could understand.

She tore up the stairs to their dorm, and threw open the door. She knelt down in front of her nightstand and pulled open the drawer, gasping the moment her eyes found the tiny gift from her father. Instead of it being frozen in its happy stance, it was dashing about in a circle, waving its trunk frantically. Gen gasped and picked up the tiny figurine, clutching it fiercely. She scanned the room hurriedly, looking for parchment and something to write with. She needed to write to her mother. In fact, she was surprised she hadn't gotten something from her this morning with the post. She found a bit of paper under Catherine's bed and found a broken black eyeliner pencil on the rug. She flattened the paper on her chest and wrote quickly.

_Who is hurt?_

_Elephant is freaking out. _

_Headline of Prophet this morning. _

_Love, Gen_

She looked around and remembered that her bag was still in the Great Hall. She decided she should go grab it before she went out to the Owlery. Dashing out of the dorm again and slamming the door behind her, she ran out of the portrait hole and down the stairs. The halls were filling with students again as they left breakfast. This wouldn't slow Gen down, however. She fought her way through the crowds and made it back towards the Great Hall.

"Gen!" she heard one of her friends call. But, Gen didn't have time to talk to them at the moment. She had to get this message on its way to her mother.

"Gen!" another cried. "I have your bag!" Gen stopped and turned towards the voices. She saw Alice standing on the landing of a staircase, holding up Gen's bag for her to see. Gen went back to her swiftly, taking the bag.

"Thanks," Gen said.

"Are you all right?" Alice asked. Gen looked her friend in the eye and shook her head.

"I don't know. I have to get McNutters and send him with this," she said. Her voice sounded strange to her own ear, but Alice nodded and Gen turned back up the hallway. She raced out through the courtyard and across the bridge, the cold air biting at her skin. She made fresh tracks in the snow, wishing that she had thought about her shoes before she had come outside. Her bag bounced as she raced up the stairs to the Owlery. Once in she searched for McNutters, hoping that he wasn't sleeping.

"McNutters," she hissed, not wanting to disturb the hundreds of birds there. Then, her beautiful brown bird flapped down to one of the perches in front of her. He wagged his head at her and she reached for his leg. "I need you to get this to mom, as quick as you can. I'm sorry, I forgot some food for you from breakfast, but this is so important." The bird merely held his leg out for her, and she tied the note to him. When she stepped back he took off, and Gen watched as he flew out the large set of windows behind her.

Wrapping her arms around her body, she hurried back into the castle. She knew she was late for her History of Magic class, but she hoped that Professor Quinn wouldn't mind. Perhaps if she just snuck into the back she wouldn't notice her. When she finally made it back inside she spent a few minutes stamping her feet and trying to dry them off. They were miserably cold, and wished that the hurried intense worry about her family would make her ignore the cold again. However, now that she had sent off her message all she could do was wait. She remembered having the elephant in her hand, and she opened her palm to see it.

The small figure looked at her, and waved its trunk in a sense of urgency. Gen sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

_What am I going to do?_ she asked herself. She had never considered that her brother and father would be in danger. She had never thought that they would ever have anything to worry about. How had she been so naïve about all of it? Of course they could be in danger, they work for a government where people are not average. She set her head back straight and ran a hand over her face, exhausted from her worry already. Trudging forward, she walked to her class with a very heavy head. When she walked into the door her classmates turned their attention to her but no one said anything. Professor Quinn paused in her lecture to give Gen a strangely sympathetic smile and then continued like there was nothing wrong.

Gen was a near zombie the rest of the day. She knew it would be at least two days before McNutters returned with a reply, and that was if there was someone there to answer her. She imagined her note sitting on the kitchen table for some time before anyone got around to answering it. Her rational side knew that it was an implausible situation because if something was really wrong someone would have to tell her. She was family.

The stress wore on her for the two days that followed. She waited for McNutters for what felt like hours. Breakfast the next morning was particularly tense. She waited to see her owl fly in with a letter explaining everything to her. But, nothing came.

No one broached the subject with her, either. Everyone just avoided complaining, and Alice and James were being extra cheerful in hopes of getting Gen to relax some. Of course, it didn't work. She really just wanted them to shut up. The Daily Prophet didn't help the next day, either. There was a tiny article on the fourth page about the damage that the New York branch and the Chicago branch had received. There was one line about Boston, saying that more information would be provided in coming days.

Gen tore the newspaper up on the spot.

That second morning she sat at the table trying to force herself to eat. Her stomach was filled with cramps, but she couldn't tell if they were from hunger or they were from her fear. Regardless, she piled her plate with foods that looked delicious and took slow bites. She had a harder time fighting the urge to stare at the ceiling. She had readily convinced herself that she would hear from _someone_ this morning. If she didn't, she would demand to be sent home.

She had been the first one down to breakfast, which wasn't unusual for her. Her hair was less than pulled together and her shirt tails were hanging out from under her sweater that she truly despised. She took a seat somewhere along the length of the table. She set her bag down quietly and began piling her plate with food. Like the day before and the day before that, Gen tried to eat but continually failed. She tried to keep her eyes on the table, and then on her friends when the eventually joined her. She even kept her eyes down when she heard the familiar screeches of the owls as they flew into the ceiling space above her. Her hand gripped around her fork and waited.

"Gen," Alice said softly after several long moments. Gen looked at her, barely turning her head, and noticed what Alice was calling her attention to. Gen snatched up the innocent looking envelope that was resting by her plate. She tore it open, finally shaking the paper out of it and read it swiftly.

_Gen, _

_Just got your letter. _

_We got attacked by a group of people calling themselves Death Eaters. They've been everywhere in Britain, and I guess people here are turning into followers. _

_Some of them worked for the Ministry. _

_We all started fighting. I got out but I couldn't find Dad. _

_He's been hurt, Gen. Badly. _

_A curse missed him and caused a part of the North East wing walls to explode and his arm to get trapped under the rubble. _

_Bottom line is that he is going to be all right, but they had to amputate his hand. The people at St. Mungo's couldn't do anything for him. _

_Mom says hello and she's sorry that she didn't write sooner. She's been stressed out, as you can imagine. _

_ Love, _

_ Marcus _

Had it been any other day, under any other circumstances, Gen would have been surprised to see such a closing from Marcus In fact, all their correspondence would close that way from that day on.

However, she hadn't been prepared for the peculiar arrangement of emotions that followed the imparting of the news about her father.

At first, she was of course sad for her father. Her father had lost a hand. That was somewhat drastic.

And then, she felt relieved. He was all right, and was going to stay that way. No one had died, and while the loss of a limb was a harsh blow to be dealt, it was better than what Gen's mind had been allowed to invent.

Then, suddenly, Gen's free hand was flexing and clenching together into a fist. Her teeth gritted together and she closed her eyes for a moment as the letter fell from her fingers back to the table.

"Well?" Lily asked, anxiously. Gen cleared her throat and then looked up.

"The bastards hurt my father," she said. With that she stood. She had made up her mind. The singular thing that had been plaguing her for as long as she could remember had been made up in that precise moment.

She collected her bag and climbed over the bench. She had left the letter somewhere behind her, and she faintly heard the familiar gasp of Alice. She must have read what happened. Gen continued out of the Great Hall, hurrying to catch Professor McGonagall before the day began. Her Head of House hadn't been seated at the head table in the Hall. Dashing up the stairs to the office she had visited but once before Gen approached the door with a confidence that something like a family event could provide.

She rapped on the door loudly, hoping that she hadn't missed the strict woman.

"Come in," replied the familiar voice. Gen opened the door somewhat aggressively, and stood her ground in the doorway.

"Good morning, Professor," Gen said curtly. She didn't wait for the lady to continue, and she opened her mouth once more. "I know I'm late in deciding this, but I want to be an Auror. I'm willing to do whatever it takes, but that's what I need you to help me to do and I won't take no for an answer."

Of course McGonagall's face was stuck in a moment of surprise. Gen wanted to believe that McGonagall had seen it all – that she had been a teacher long enough to basically expect anything from her students. As Gen stood there waiting, she realized that she had not only caught Professor McGonagall at an awkward moment, but she had interrupted something.

Professor Dumbledore peered over his shoulder at her, a familiar knowing smile on his face.

"I assure you, Miss Proctor, Professor McGonagall will be more than willing to assist you," he said. Gen trained her eyes on him and didn't bother to mask her surprise. "And if she doesn't, rest easy that I will help you myself."

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy.<em>


	26. And So It Was

Chapter 26: And So It Was

Disclaimer: Same.

Note: Hello again! Welcome back to my story. Some confusion about this story was recently brought to my attention and I would like to clarify. Salem Witches Institute, located in Salem, Massachusetts, USA is a co-ed school. For those that may not be aware with the history of Salem, MA (or all of MA, for that matter), in the 1600s there were a series of accusations, trials and subsequent executions of women (and a few men) for being witches. As Massachusetts was founded by Puritans, anything out of the ordinary was of course challenged. The Salem Witch Trials are the biggest example from that time period of what it was like for people to go through a legal system for something that could be proven. The inclusion of the Salem Witch Institute in the Harry Potter series is a culmination of Rowling's nodding to there being more wizarding schools outside of the UK, and her general knowledge of history. As far as I am aware, the only gender specific schools in the world of Harry Potter are Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. So, the name Salem _Witches_ Institute refers not to the gender of their students, but to the history of the region. As a person who was born and raised in MA, I am acutely familiar with this history. Thanks for bringing it to my attention and for allowing me to clarify. Now hurry up and read!

* * *

><p>The pressure that was lifted off of Gen when she decided what she wanted to do was strange. There was something about her having chosen a path that settled her nerves. Now she could look forward at the rest of the school year and work towards something.<p>

Alice's reaction to what had happened to Gen's father was what startled Gen the most about the entire process. After that day of classes and she and Alice were able to discuss what Marcus had sent her at length Alice was outraged.

"I can't believe I didn't see this before," she chided herself. Gen took Alice's hand and patted it.

"Alice," Gen said, "how was any of us supposed to see it? We're in school and all we know is what is posted in the Daily Prophet." Alice merely shook her head, her dark brow furrowed into a heavy expression of distaste and anger. After a long pause of brooding and what Gen came to realize was contemplation, Alice spoke again.

"This simply can't continue," she said. She rose from her chair as the sunlight was fading, her hand escaping Gen's.

"Where are you going?" Gen asked, rising to follow her friend.

"To apologize to Professor Sprout," she said. "I can't be a herbologist now, not after learning that there are people out there harming people like us. What if my mother or father is next? No, herbology will have to wait. All people capable witches and wizards need to set the world right before they can do what they love."

Gens mouth was almost as wide as her eyes.

"But – " she stammered, "Alice, you've always wanted to go into herbology." Alice looked at Gen and gave her a confident smile.

"Sometimes there are things more important that what one has _always_ wanted to do," she replied. "Besides, how am I supposed to grow things in a world full of stress?"

After that conversation Gen learned to never question Alice like that again. The two of them met with Professor McGonagall a few times to ensure that they were on the right track in classes. Gen suddenly had a new interest in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, though she pretended otherwise. When James teased her about how avidly she was taking notes she pulled a face at him and responded: "I've always been interested, James, but thanks for finally noticing me."

Her school work was infused with her new found anger. She received letters from her brother and mother, and a few weeks after the incident Gen was walking with her friends in the sunshine of the courtyard when she realized that she had lost her bet.

"God damn it," she said loudly. She stopped in her tracks and an expression similar to a pout came over her face.

"What now?" Peter asked, a smile still on his face when he looked at her. Gen, emboldened by her recent circumstances and her anger at having lost her bet with Sirius and Remus, looked directly at Remus.

"I owe you money," she said. James and Lily laughed, confused by Gen's speech, and Alice and Frank turned away, having lost interest at her outburst. Remus stared at her for a moment, and then, for the first time in a while, a smile came over his face. He looked from Gen to Lily to Sirius and continued to smile.

Sirius, when he realized what Gen was referring to, laughed heartily.

"And you were _so_ sure," Remus said, chuckling softly.

"What on _Earth_ are you talking about?" James asked, an eyebrow cocked at their exchange. Gen, on the other hand, was quite unable to answer him. Remus had communicated with her. He had joked with her and smiled at her in a span of a few moments. She had been waiting for weeks for this to happen.

And, all of a sudden, her joy was gone.

_Why am I letting our past control so much of my life? Why does this even _matter_? _She put her eyes to the ground in thought and continued to walk. She weaved her way through her friends and crossed to the other side of the courtyard to head to the library. She needed to study, like the rest of her friends.

"Gen?" Lily called. Gen looked up and turned, walking backwards.

"Valentine's Day, darling. It passed without any, shall we say, satisfaction?" Gen said with a confused smile. The two looked at each other and the company kept walking.

"Why are you acting so strangely?" Alice asked, catching up to her friend. Gen sighed softly, scratching at her face.

"I need to throw myself into my school work, Alice. Why have I left myself become so focused on Remus Lupin and our ill-fated relationship?" she asked quietly so the conversation would be kept between the girls. Alice didn't have an answer for her.

Study sessions grew longer and the group divided into those taking their NEWTs seriously, and those that weren't. Soon enough Alice, Gen, Lily and Catherine were seeking alternative places to sit from the boys or their significant others for one reason: they needed the quiet.

Remus, Frank and James did the same thing, while Sirius, Peter, Georgina and Andrea were either not taking the exams or were so overly-confident in their abilities to pass their NEWTs that they felt they could fool around. Gen was fine with this, and appreciated the presence of her friends without having to actually talk to them. One afternoon she was sitting in the library on her own when she was disturbed by a familiar voice whispering for her.

"What could possibly be so important, Catherine?" Gen asked, slightly irritated.

"You have to come as quickly as you possibly can," she said. Gen looked at her and saw that her friend was actually anxious. Gen stood and leaned for her bag.

"No, no! Just come!" she said. Gen dropped her quill and hurriedly followed Catherine out of the library. As soon as they passed Madam Pince's desk they started running, though Gen had no idea where they were going. Dashing down a floor and running towards the trophy room, when they rounded the final corner they slowed to a walk. Much to Gen's surprise, the rest of her friends were already gathered, all of them peering around the doorway and being silent as the grave. As she and Catherine snuck up, Alice made a path for Gen to take to get in the viewing party.

"What is going on?" she asked. She was shushed by Georgina, who seemed indignant at Gen's presence. Gen was used to this behavior, as she and Georgina had not spoken properly since their argument. Gen pressed her body against the wall and peered around the stone edge.

It took all of her being to keep herself from gasping.

There, huddled in the corner, tangled up in the other's arms were James and Lily. His hand was buried in her hair and they were kissing so gently that Gen almost felt bad for spying on them.

Almost.

She whipped her head back in astonishment, locking eyes with Sirius. He grinned at her and she grinned back. She closed her eyes, feeling so incredibly happy for her friends. All of them. Because now the others would have some peace.

"All right," Sirius said, "we shouldn't be spying on them." There were nods of agreement and some looks of shame when Sirius stepped into the doorway.

"Lily Evans, what ever will I tell your mother?" he said loudly. The two jumped apart and the rest of her friends started laughing. Lily and James were embarrassed, but James began laughing with his guy friends. Lily was blushing, a rare occasion, but hugged the girls that came forward. Remus and she embraced for some time.

"Finally," Gen said when she slung an arm around Lily and looked at James.

"You mean you guys finally found out," James said. Gen laughed looked at Lily, who had a sort of sheepishness cross over her fair skin.

"When did all of this start?" Georgina asked, clinging to Sirius' middle like some needy parasite. Gen narrowed her eyes and spoke before Lily was forced to.

"Now, now, Lily, don't bother. Real ladies don't kiss and tell," she said. Gen gave her redhead friend a reassuring squeeze. She and Gen turned together and started to walk out of the room. James caught up and Lily went to him with more ease and comfort than any of their friends had ever exhibited with their relationships. Gen smiled at them, and she slowed some to see if Alice would catch up. Looking over her shoulder she saw Alice and Frank exchange a small kiss. She smiled for her friends, and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Gen," James said to her left. Gen turned her attention to him swiftly, smiling still.

"Yes darling?"

"Thanks," he said. Lily nodded at her and Gen gave them a confused look.

"For reminding us that we were worth the fight," he said. Gen gave them a big smile, and shrugged.

"We all did that," Gen said. Lily gave her a gentle smile.

"But you and Sirius were the ones saying it because you want us together. Not because it was easier for us to be together," Lily explained. Gen paused in thought, and looked over her shoulder at Sirius. He was a few feet back and closest to the windows. Georgia was glued to his arm, though she was looking at herself in the windows as they passed them.

To her surprise, Sirius looked in her direction and they locked eyes for a few moments. He gave her a smile, and she nodded to him. Gen looked back at Lily and James, both of whom had a knowing look on their face.

* * *

><p>March ended and April arrived with the turning of textbook pages and the scribbling of quills. The fifth years were crowing the library and study rooms with the seventh years, and Gen longed for the relaxed and comforting days of her sixth year.<p>

At the beginning of April Gen received word from Professor McGonagall one Saturday morning after breakfast that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see her. Gen rose and followed her Head of House out into the hall. As they walked, Gen felt a mounting curiosity as to why her Headmaster would want to see her. He had made it clear when she announced to Professor McGonagall that she decided she wanted to be an Auror that he would help her if no one else would, but McGonagall had been more than willing to help both Gen and Alice.

"Professor, do you know why Professor Dumbledore wants to see me?" Gen ventured as they walked up a corridor, the large gargoyle statue that Gen had passed many times staring at them.

"I don't know, Proctor. It must be something important if he's asked for you," she answered, her curt tone filling the hall. She stopped in front of the stone beast and looked directly at it. "His office is at the top of the stairs. Jelly slugs."

Suddenly, the stiff gargoyle leapt away from the door to allow Gen to pass. Beyond his body was a staircase that was moving upwards on its own. Gen swallowed and watched for a moment before stepping forward and getting on a step. She looked back to see McGonagall still standing in the doorway, watching her steadfastly from the ground. Gen gave her a small, weak smile, and then waited for the stairs to stop moving. She wrapped around the tower as the stairs climbed, and she spotted his office door a few moments before she actually reached it. When the stairs stopped she mounted the remaining few and took in the large, dark wooden door before her.

The last time she visited the head of a schools office it was a moment that changed her life forever. While thankful for attending Hogwarts, she would always see that day at Salem as a dark moment. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before raising her hand and knocking.

_At least I'm here without a Professor this time_, she thought, _that must be a good start_.

"Come in," came the faint reply from beyond the door, and Gen turned the heavy knob. Pushing it open, Gen entered Dumbledore's office with something he later called 'guarded optimism.' "Ah, Ms Proctor, I'm glad to see you've made it. Come in, come in."

Gen looked around his office in contained wonder. It was much larger than Headmistress Tassenari's office, and was filled with many more things. However, there was nothing that filled her with quite the same sense of wonder like the floating source of light that her old headmistress had.

"You asked to see me Professor?" Gen said after a moment of contained inspection of his office. She was in search of the undoubtedly amazing things. When she turned her eyes to the man sitting behind a great desk, she smiled at him. She noticed the large and magnificent phoenix sitting on a perch beside him, and took a step closer.

"This is Fawkes, Ms. Proctor," he said, seemingly satisfying her curiosity.

"He's beautiful, Professor," she replied. Gen watched patiently as Fawkes studied her for a moment, before Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I doubt you have any idea as to why I asked you to come to my office," he said. Gen turned her attention to the man with the elongating beard and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Professor, no," she replied. She stood before him and fidgeted, trying to figure where to put her arms.

"Seeing as you are very near to the end of your time here at Hogwarts, I wanted to address a few things with you." He rose from his seat and moved towards one of the windows near the back of his office. He gestured for her to follow and she did. There were two chairs and a few tables, with a telescope near the window. He took a seat, and she took the one opposite him, crossing her legs at the ankle and smoothing out her skirt.

"I have enjoyed my time here, Professor," Gen said, uncertain of where this was going.

"Have you?" he asked, "I was under the impression that you had gone through a somewhat difficult time." He smiled at her and she couldn't resist smiling in return.

"I assure you, sir, I have enjoyed my time here. More than I ever did at Salem." Gen reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears, but held Dumbledore's gaze.

"Well, I wanted to first apologize for the recent misfortunes that have fallen on your family. Your father and brother are both very brave men."

"Thank you," she replied, "I'm just happy they're both all right."

"Is your father doing better?" he asked. Gen nodded. "Excellent." He smiled and Gen furrowed her brow some. "As you may be able to guess, Ms. Proctor, I was very pleased to hear that you decided to pursue a career as an Auror."

"I got that impression when I was in Professor McGonagall's office," she answered.

"But?"

"But," Gen continued, "I'm not exactly sure why it matters to you." At this Dumbledore smiled and rested his elbow on the arm of his chair. His long fingers traced the brocade on his robes for a moment as he thought.

"Genevieve, how many times have you been told that the Ministry could use a witch of your capability?" Gen looked at him and shrugged.

"Dozens," she replied. "I've always thought it was because of my family. My family has always been in the Ministry branch back home." Dumbledore gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Well, I believe that the Ministry needs a witch of your capability because there is something truly alarming brewing beyond the walls of our school," he said. "It is not because of the family you are a part of. If your parents were the owners of a butterfly farm it wouldn't change my mind with regards to your talents." Gen smirked a little at the idea of her father running something as ridiculous as that.

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, sir," Gen started. Dumbledore held up his hand and Gen snapped her mouth shut, eyes trained on his face.

"You still don't understand why I should care what it is that you do once you have graduated from Hogwarts?" he asked. Gen paused for a moment and then nodded again. He seemed pensive behind his half-moon spectacles, his fingers resting against his stomach. "I care, Ms. Proctor, because you are not yet finished with the relationships you have built here at Hogwarts." Gen furrowed her brow at him, trying to make sense of his words.

"They mean a lot to me, Professor," Gen said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Dumbledore rose from his seat and Gen followed suit. "There aren't many people I know that would risk their lives in order to protect their friends and loved ones. Many people say that they would, but when it comes time for action there are few true to their word." He peered over his glasses at her and Gen felt herself go red. She swallowed hard and grappled for words.

"Some would say that is very foolish," Gen said quietly.

"On the contrary, Ms. Proctor, those who protect the ones they love will soon be the noblest types of people in our world," Dumbledore said. Gen smiled her thanks and folded her arms over her stomach once more.

"Do you think that these people, the Death Eaters, are really going to cause a lot of problems?" Gen asked. Dumbledore's hands stilled over his desk and he didn't meet her eyes for a few moments.

"I think," he began, his voice sounding somewhat different than before, "Ms. Proctor that we are to see worse than the likes of what happened to your father. When the time is right, you and those who have chosen to fight alongside you will understand." She and Dumbledore locked eyes and Gen felt a calm sense of the serious fall over her.

_He means what he says, Gen_, she thought. _This isn't going to be an easy road._

"Whatever you need, Professor, I'll do my best to help you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks<strong>: Thanks to **MibaMonster** and **MangaMagic** for their comments! **Miba**: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you like this one just as much. Sorry about the Remus/Gen thing…they won't be getting back together. :[ **MangaMagic**: Thanks so much for your comment! Sorry about the confusion, and I hope what I put above helped clear that up. As far as the Hogwarts being in Scotland bit I'm not really sure what you mean, other than maybe when Gen and her family and American friends talk about going to school in England. If that is what you're referring to, it's intentional. For an American, specifying that Hogwarts is in Scotland but only reachable through London would be an awkward point in conversation. It's part of her culture, and considering that it's the 70s there's little possibility that Americans – even the wizarding kind – are as PC as they are now. Thanks for bringing it up, it's really important to understand. I hope you like it, otherwise, and kept reading.

_Comments are always appreciated!_


	27. Chewed Up, Spit Out, or Swallowed Whole?

Chapter 27: Chewed Up, Spit Out, or Swallowed Whole?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only daydream about that in my boring classes.

Note: Enjoy! Thanks at the end.

* * *

><p>Gen would have been more mystified by her meeting with Dumbledore if she didn't have to face her fast approaching NEWTs.<p>

She had heard that NEWTs were, in general, less stressful to deal with because they were courses that the students had elected to continue.

Whoever told Gen that was probably a moron.

Because that was a lie.

As she and her friends studied furiously for their exams Gen noticed that even Sirius and Georgina were feeling the effects of the coming event. In her down time, Gen made an effort to ignore their strained lives, but as the week progressed it became harder and harder.

The fights that they would have with each other were always full-blown screaming matches. Late one Thursday night as Gen returned from the library with Alice they entered the Common Room to find that war had broken out. Georgina was standing at balcony throwing things down at Sirius, who stood with his finger pointed at her. They were both screaming at the top of their lungs while Sirius' friends looked on in dismay, sixth year girls tried to console Georgina and everyone else kept silent so they could watch the show.

"Merlin's beard," Alice sighed, "again?" Gen took a seat beside her friend and put her bag down. Above her head the screaming had abruptly stopped and was punctuated by the slamming of a dormitory door.

"Looks like things have gotten worse," Gen said.

Miraculously, the next morning, Georgina and Sirius would be all over each other. Georgina said it was because she and Sirius were the type of couple that needed to sleep on things to realize how wrong they were in fights.

_More like the type of couple that needed to not exist_, Gen had thought that morning when she heard Georgina say those things. Of course she had seen Sirius fight. She had fought with him herself and knew how heated he could get. Remus once attributed it to his genes and how all Blacks were emotionally charged like Sirius. While Gen recognized that fact, she suspected that there was something more than what they saw from the outside. She and Alice and Frank talked about it frequently in the remaining weeks of April. The three of them agreed that there was something indeed wrong, and Alice was the one that figured their relationship was unraveling. In addition to the fighting between Georgina and Sirius, the last transformation for Remus must have been a difficult one. The morning after the full moon was a day that all four boys missed, and Gen began to wonder if the stress in Remus' life ever made it worse for him during the full moon. For the days that followed, his expression was that of a ghost, and not only Gen was worried about him. Even Andrea made a comment about his health, and the fact that she noticed anything other than Peter was beyond the norm.

The third week of May marked the beginning of their real exam stress. With less than two weeks before the beginning of their examinations, the discourse between her friends became tense. Their first exam was their Transfiguration exam, and Gen spent hours upon countless hours practicing her incantations and studying her notes like they were air and food and water and sunshine. The weather had turned for the better, and though Gen really wanted to enjoy it, she had to force herself against it.

On the third Friday of May, Gen released herself from her library prison and went to steal some sunshine. Her head needed to be cleared and she couldn't come up with a better counterargument to stay inside.

As she walked slowly through the courtyard she was startled by the abrupt wailing and sniffling coming from the far corner of the green area. Her curiosity having been peaked, Gen slowed her pace and continued on the path, telling herself not to look. She was planning on looking out of the corner of her eye as she passed to see who it was, but little did she know that she wouldn't have to do that. As she neared the girl crying (Gen could tell by the high pitched moans and groans) she was accosted by an all too familiar voice.

"You!" Gen jumped on the spot, feeling slightly guilty at them maybe knowing that she was trying to be nosy. But, it wasn't that at all. Gen looked up to see Georgina Lockhart marching across the shaded grass to her, blonde hair thrown carelessly on top of her head and tear streaks on her once flawless face.

"What is it, Georgina?" Gen asked. She and Georgina had not exchanged anything but pleasantries since their fight in the Common Room and Gen's snide remark when they discovered James and Lily were together, but the time for those had well passed. The rage on Georgina's face was blatantly obvious, and Gen clenched her fists in reaction, thinking the worst.

"You arrogant little girl! It's all your fault! And look, you don't even care, do you?!" Georgina wiped at her face a fresh onslaught of tears came, and she turned into Andrea's shoulder, who had been sitting with Georgia on the bench in the corner.

"What is she talking about?" Gen asked calmly of Andrea. Andrea gave her a stiff look, but then explained.

"Sirius and Georgina broke up."

For a moment, Gen wanted to laugh.

"Oh," Gen replied.

"And it's because of you!" Georgina cried again, shoulders heaving with sobs. "He was always looking out for you, and talking about you, and wanting to make sure you were all right. It's like you're some invalid that he needs to take care of. And you probably begged for him to!"

Gen gritted her teeth and turned away from the girls. She walked away in a hurry, her head held high in anger. Her fists, still clenched, were beginning to get sweaty.

_How dare she accuse me of such a thing,_ Gen thought angrily. Her feet were marching her to Sirius that much she knew, and she was preparing a spectacular speech for him. _She has to be over exaggerating. There's no way that Sirius Black can see beyond his own perfect nose, let alone beyond a beautiful girl falling all over him. Can he?_ The question seemed to reverberate off the stone walls she was walking through.

_He pities me_, she thought to herself. As the thought repeated several times in her head, the blood began coursing through her veins in anger. She turned the corner to the flying pitch and burst through the doors. The sunlight blinded her for a moment, and as she squinted to adjust her eyes she heard a curt voice from in front of her.

"What is it, Ms. Proctor?" Madam Hooch asked her. Gen located her, the only person standing on the ground. Gen cleared her throat as she felt it begin to dry out.

"I need to see Sirius Black," Gen said, a little too loudly. Madam Hooch gave her a flat look.

"Yes, well, he isn't available to see you," she replied.

"I mean Professor McGonagall needs him. She just sent me to get him," Gen lied, trying to keep herself under control. Madam Hooch surveyed her again, and then turned away.

"Black!" she called. Gen let out a quiet breath and felt her body tense again. Sirius landed right in front of her, lifting his broom and slinging it over his shoulder. Gen stared at him, her expression quite unforgiving. He looked at her, and chuckled.

"Let's go, Proctor," he said. Gen huffed and turned away, walking briskly back into the hallway. As soon as they had turned the corner Gen found she was unable to contain her words.

"You have some nerve," Gen declared, keeping her face turned ahead of them.

"Pardon me?" he asked.

"You have some nerve breaking up with Georgina," Gen said, trying to keep her voice down. To her surprise, Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, like you give a damn about my relationship with her," Sirius said. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who said I was never going to love her anyway." Gen looked over at him, and tried not to punch him.

"Then why is she blaming me for your break-up?!" Gen stopped in her tracks, facing Sirius. She felt her face growing red. The laughter left Sirius' face and he shifted the broom on his shoulder. Moments passed as he comprehended what she had asked of him.

"She said that to you?" he asked. Gen nodded, looking away from him as a knot began to form in her throat. "Gen, I'm sorry. You have to know that it's not -"

"Not what, Sirius, not true? C'mon, I can't say that! She said that you're always wanting to make sure I'm all right, and honestly I can say that I can see where she's coming from. Since when were we ever supposed to be friends? And who are you to pity me in all of this? I would like you to know that I am just fine, and that I can take care of myself! And even if I couldn't, why would I want someone like you to take care of me?" She had fought off her tears and was walking away from him to release her energy.

"Gen, relax," he said. Gen snapped her attention to him, but then looked away again. "Gen, really, is it so bad if I want to look after you? I mean, after all that has happened…" his voice trailed off and Gen was left to finish his thoughts.

"With my dad and Remus? Sirius, I'm fine!" she cried. He dropped his broom and took two strides towards her.

"No, Gen, I don't believe you. And even if you are, there is _no_ reason that you and I can't be friends. Can't you see that I'm trying?" he asked. Gen stopped herself short and looked at him again.

"We're not meant to be friends, Sirius," she answered.

"You only say that because of how much we have fought," Sirius said. His voice was soft, and the edge that he normally used with Gen. She could tell that he was trying. "And how rude I have been to you." Gen swallowed and looked away from him.

"You have been very rude to me," she agreed. She didn't need to look at him – she knew he was smiling.

"Yes, and I apologize for that," he continued. "I'll tell Georgina to leave you alone. It's not your fault."

_So this is how he wins girls over,_ Gen thought.

"It's not that easy, Sirius," Gen replied. She buried her face in her hand for a moment and took a deep breath. "Besides, if you tell her that will only make it worse for me. I'd rather leave Hogwarts quietly." Gen looked up at him again and he nodded.

"I understand," he replied. Gen smiled at him, and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Sorry I dragged you out of class. McGonagall doesn't really need to see you," Gen said.

"I know," he answered, "I have no idea why Hooch believed that lie." Gen smiled in spite of herself and shrugged. "I want you to think about what I said. We are friends, truly. I wasn't lying the first time I said it to you." Gen nodded, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Remus needs you, too, Sirius," Gen said after a few moments. She heard him make a noise that she couldn't place as happy, angry, or otherwise and he bent over to pick up his broom.

"I know," he said.

_And?_ Gen waited for him to continue, but she would be left disappointed.

"I best get back," he said. He ran his gloved hand over the front of his uniform and gave her a quick glance. Gen smiled and nodded.

"Best get back to the library," Gen agreed. She turned and started plodding in the direction of her recent agony.

"I'll come visit you later," he called from behind her.

"No you won't," she replied.

_Well that didn't go as I planned,_ Gen thought as she continued on. _Then again, when has Sirius Black ever done anything according to a plan?_

* * *

><p>On the morning of her Transfiguration NEWT, Gen sat at breakfast tapping her foot anxiously against the stone floor. She would have skipped breakfast all together if it hadn't been for Alice, who insisted that they needed to have a lot of "brain food."<p>

"Gen," Alice began, "when I dragged you down here it was to eat something, not to just sit on the bench with me."

"I can't Alice, I can't eat before something this important," Gen griped. She pressed her forehead against the smooth wood table and she heard a faint chuckle nearby.

"You should really eat something, squirt," Frank said. Gen opened her eyes, and noted how tired he looked. She wondered for a moment if she looked the same, and then sat back up. She reached for an apple from the bowl on the table and took a large bite into it. It held no taste in her mouth, and as she found it harder and harder to continue to chew, her mind wandered.

"We should go," Alice muttered, setting down her fork. Gen jumped up at the opportunity to leave, and she was quick to gather her bag.

"All right everybody," James said, his normally cheerful self was greeted with grunts and groans. "Let's rock these exams." Gen wished for a moment that she could have the same energy as James in some cases, like this one. She watched as he and Lily linked hands walking ahead of them. She kept trying to clear her mind to focus on the upcoming days.

When the written portion of the test was handed out and the room had fallen silent Gen realized that this was the last of her schooling. Once she was finished these exams she wouldn't have to report to Hogwarts or any other school after this. She could go to the Ministry, apply to be an Auror, and be fully submerged in doing what she wanted to do.

She could feel a cold sweat coming on.

She, Alice, Lily and Remus were the first four to finish their written exam and move on to the practical portion. Each of them was faced with a different task, and Gen watched as her friends battled through what was asked of them. When her turn came, she was asked to transfigure the furniture provided into places to hide, change all of her clothing and remove the incantations from a volunteer who had been so adjusted that he looked like a short, fat elderly woman.

When she finished and left the classroom, she considered going directly to the library. Instead, she grabbed her book bag and headed to the green near the Black Lake to study on her own. She wasn't taking the end of her Transfiguration NEWT as a moment to rest. Dropping down into the warm grass she paused with her bag in her lap for a few moments before pulling out her potions notes. She stared into the nearby edge of trees, her eyebrows knitting together. She thought she could see something, but it disappeared before she could get a good look.

Then, something hit her like a ton of bricks.

She was pushed forward over her bag and she wrapped her arms over her head.

"What the hell?!" she asked, setting herself upright and looking behind her. There, to Gen surprise, was a large, black dog, panting happily at her. "Oh," she said, watching as the dog came around to the front of her, "hey there buddy." The dog sat down in front of her, and Gen reach forward to give it a scratch on its chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly as the dog leaned into her hand and closed its eyes. She smiled at the creature and took her hand away after a few moments to pull out her books. The dog began to whine, and Gen laughed softly.

"Now, now," she said, "I have to study, too. Besides, I don't have any treats for you." She opened her potions textbook, and tucked her hair behind her ears. Her book began flopping off of her lap when the dog pushed it away with its nose, resting its head in her lap. It looked up at her and Gen realized that the dog had remarkable grey eyes, a rare find in a dog. She studied them for a moment, trying to understand why they looked familiar, but picked up her book after a moment and continued with her original purpose. The dog stood and put its paw on the pages of her textbook, and Gen groaned.

"What?" she asked, putting the book aside and reaching up with both hands. She could have sworn the dog was smiling at her strangely when she heard the voices of her friends floating down the green. She puckered her face for a moment and looked at her new four legged friend.

"Sometimes I just want to be alone," she sighed softly. The dog sat next to her, its hot breath barely grazing her arm.

"Gen, give it a rest!" she heard Frank call. She put a smile on before answering him.

"I'm a _serious_ student, Franklin," she called. They were sitting with her before she could count to ten.

"Uh, who's your friend, Gen?" James asked, a familiar glint of mirth on his face. Gen looked over at the black dog and then shrugged.

"Dunno, she just came out of nowhere and won't leave me alone," Gen replied. James' face cracked into a grin.

"She? What makes you think that?" he asked. Gen furrowed her brow at him to try and contemplate why it mattered.

"I'm pretty sure he's a boy," Lily added, shedding her sweater and dropped it to the ground. She sat next to Gen and smiled brightly. Gen smiled back and looked back to her bag.

"Whatever you say," she said. "Is Sirius not gracing us with his presence this afternoon? Or is he still taking his test?" James turned himself away and began traipsing towards the water. Remus cleared his throat and Peter shuffled his feet.

"I'll take that as no, then," Gen replied, mostly to herself. She turned her head down one final time to her book.

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed! Thank you to all the people who followed this story, and thanks to my faithful reviewers! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! More to come soon!<em>


	28. Where it Goes from Here

Chapter 28: Where it Goes from Here

Disclaimer: Same

Note: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>They sat in the sunshine for what could have been hours, Gen reading her notes and the dog sitting by her side. The boys didn't return from the waters edge for a while, so it was just Gen, Alice and Lily until they were joined by Catherine, Andrea and Georgina.<p>

Georgina had managed to put a huge effort into her appearance since her break up. She looked better now that she had been getting some sun, her white skin catching a bit of a golden glow. Gen had registered this new level of beauty, and could only asses that she didn't believe girls like Georgina existed.

She also knew that leaving Hogwarts would be good for Georgina. The girl had become so bored with every human being that attended the school that she had driven herself crazy. While it would be good that all of her friends moved on from Hogwarts, it would be best if Georgina left sooner rather than later.

_Like tomorrow_, Gen thought.

"Whose dog is that?" Catherine asked, smiling as the dog turned his attention to her. Gen looked up at her and smiled as she shrugged.

"I don't know, he just came out of nowhere," Gen replied.

"Doesn't look mangy or anything," Andrea added. Lily was merely grinning at the forest as this conversation went on, and Gen couldn't help but noticing.

"Yeah, apparently some people think he's funny," Gen said. Lily and she made brief eye contact, and Gen gave her an odd smile. Lily didn't respond and turned her face back towards the green of the trees, so Gen looked back at her notes.

"Why is he sitting with you?" Georgina asked, the tone of her voice anything but pleasant. Gen took in a breath and didn't respond, keeping her eyes trained on her notes.

_Just pretend she doesn't exist, Gen_, she told herself calmly. She knew that Georgina was just looking to bait Gen into an argument. Apparently she had some more names to call Gen in order to feel better, but Gen just wasn't going to let her get that satisfaction.

"Who cares, Georgina?" Catherine answered. "He probably came over and she pet him. Animals go where the love is."

"Like she's capable of actually loving anything," Georgina said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Gen continued to read her potions notes, despite the fact that she had re-read the same sentence ten times.

"Georgina, don't be rude," Alice chided. Georgina flipped her hair.

"Sorry, Alice, but I don't have any patience with girl who shove their ugly noses into other peoples relationships," Georgina replied. Gen strained to focus on the voices of Remus, James, Frank and Peter as they were getting closer. They must have been on their way back to the group.

_I ought to throw you into Black Lake, you little harlot._

No one bothered to answer Georgina, so she took it upon herself to continue.

"That's right," she said, "no one can defend her because they all know it's true. She's a stinking little brat who wants every boy for herself. I can't imagine what Sirius sees in you, Gen, you're so plain and stupid. Why on Earth would he waste his time?"

Gen looked up, her heart hammering in her chest. She snapped her book closed and began to put her things in her bag. She was trying her very best to not dignify Georgina with a response and instead just go back into the library where she should have been this who time anyway. She knelt on the ground, trying to appear as calm as she possibly could be when Alice spoke again.

"She and Sirius aren't together, Georgina," she said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, so she just sleeps with him?"

Gasps resounded and Gen froze.

But there wasn't silence for long. The dog rose from its seated position and began growling at Georgina. Gen looked over her shoulder at him to see his teeth fully barred and his stance low.

"I'd stop talking if I were you, Georgina," she said placidly.

"Or what, Gen? Or you'll yell at me like a child? How original, like I've never seen you do that before," Georgina said, not paying any mind to the dog. "It must be wonderful, really, parading around Hogwarts to see which boy you could get with first. How many do you think she's been with? 4 or 5? Does Sirius make 6?"

The moment Gen stood up to defend herself was a moment too late. The large black dog sprung forward to land at Georgina's side, barking ferociously. Georgina scrambled back from him, trying to find her wand as he growled in her face.

"Somebody do something!" she screamed, her face paler than Nearly Headless Nick. Gen looked on in horror, afraid that the dog would actually hurt her.

_But why is he so angry?_ Gen thought, her heart still beating wildly. There was a second rush of commotion when Remus and James rushed forward, tackling the dog and pushing Georgina out of the way. James and the dog landed in a heap a few feet away and Remus had managed to push Georgina out of harm.

"Get out of here," James said gruffly to the dog, and the dog seemed to give the equivalent of a huff before stalking away. "And don't come back until you're normal!" James called after it. Gen put a hand into her hair and her brain jumped into overdrive. Her eyes averted back to Georgina, who was whimpering to Remus, who had pulled her up off the grass to assess if she had any injuries. She and Gen locked into a gaze, and Gen watched as any emotion left her blue eyes.

"Oh, Remus, thank you," she said, looking up at him and batting her eyelashes.

"No problem, Georgina," he answered flatly. She boldly wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her cheek against his chest.

"I was so afraid," she said, imitating the sound of helplessness.

Gen's throat went dry.

_That little bitch_.

She had to pry her eyes away when Remus wrapped his arms around her. Gen knew it was out of awkwardness and manners, but she hadn't been ready to see him hug another girl. She picked up her bag and smiled at Alice.

"What the hell happened?" James asked, sounding angry.

"She started it!" Georgina cried, wasting no time to put the blame on Gen. "She made that dog go after me!"

"Oh shut up Georgina," Lily said, not bothering to hide her aggravation. "The dog was telling her to shut her trap before he bit her. She was being absolutely horrid to Gen and it looks like the dog knew exactly what she was saying." James took a moment to process what his girlfriend has said and he put his head forehead in his hand.

And then, it happened.

Gen looked in the direction that the dog had scampered off in, and then back to where he had been sitting before. The dogs grey eyes flashed in her head, and she pieced everything together. She looked up at Georgina, who was still standing near Remus to milk his attention, then to James and Lily, who would obviously understood.

And she began to laugh.

"That sneaky prat," she said between chuckles. She looked at James, who had directed his attention to her and she continued to laugh. She walked forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"_What_ is so funny?" Georgina asked, indignantly. Gen rolled her eyes and looked back at her.

"Your goddamn face, Georgina. And you best not talk about me again, to my face or behind my back," she warned. "You'll never know when my big, black, _padfooted_ dog will be back to tear you apart." Her eyes connected with James again and he smiled at her. "I'm such a bonehead sometimes." She knocked gently on her temple and he laughed.

"We tried to tell you," he said with a shrug. She smiled and walked back towards the castle.

"Where are you going?" Alice called.

"As if you have to ask!" Gen called back over her shoulder. She followed the path back up to the castle, smiling the entire way thinking of Georgina's terrified face when Sirius was threatening to bite her. She even laughed aloud a few times on her journey back to the library. The event had put her in a considerably good mood, and she even said a cheery "good afternoon" to Madame Pince when she walked in. The strict woman nodded curtly to her, but she walked on unbothered to a distant table.

* * *

><p>She had been sitting at the table for hours, and had made considerable headway in her potions notes when she had decided to take a break to rest her eyes. She sat in a familiar position: slouched in her chair, head hanging over the back of the chair and eyes shut. Her fingers twirled her quill aimlessly and her mind was consumed with ingredient combinations and how to identify this potion from that potion.<p>

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there when a hand touched her shoulder and the chair beside her creaked with a new weight. She didn't open her eyes right away, imagining it being Remus. It was Remus because Georgina had succeeded in making her jealous, and all she wanted was to have a moment to justify that jealousy.

"Hello," she finally said, eyes still closed.

"That may be the kindest greeting you've ever given me," replied Sirius. Gen smiled at the ceiling, and opened her eyes.

"Not true," she said. He met her eyes and raised his brow.

"When were you nicer?"

"The first day I met you," she replied, "on the train. I introduced myself and you made an ass of yourself." Sirius cracked a smile and nodded.

"You're right," he said. "I had forgotten that my hatred for you began the moment I first laid eyes on you." Gen laughed and shook her head.

"It's good to know there was never a moment of doubt with you, Sirius," she said. She pulled herself into an upright position and looked back down at her notes.

"I try and make as many first-impression judgments about as many people as possible." She smiled down at her papers and they sat in silence for a few moments. And then Gen reached out and smacked his arm. "Ow, Proctor, what the bloody hell was that for?"

"For being so annoying this afternoon! I was trying to study!" she replied in a heated whisper, a smile on her face. He laughed softly, and rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah right, you know you wanted to pet the nice doggy," he crooned. Gen stifled a laugh and heard a warning 'shh' from a neighbor behind the shelves somewhere. She and Sirius looked at each other, and Gen decided that she should say something more kind.

"Thank you," she said with a nod. He tensed for a moment and then nodded back.

"I didn't know she could be so cruel," he murmured, disappointment filling his voice. Gen felt a pang of sorrow for him as he looked away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why did you date her?" Gen asked. He looked at her again, and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I guess," he said after a pause, "it was because I thought she could make me happy." Gen could only blink at him, astonished by his admission. "What?"

"Not what I was expecting," Gen muttered, nervously tucking her hair behind her ears. She turned away from him in hopes that it wouldn't make him uncomfortable. Suddenly, her chair was turned abruptly to face him, and he leaned over his knees to close some distance. Gen gripped the arms of her chair as a response, her eyes meeting his in confusion.

"Do you really think I'm that terrible of a human being?" he asked. Gen opened her mouth in surprise. "Because I do have feelings, and I don't just find girls to snog them and move on. I'm not sure where you got it in that thick American head of yours that I am some insensitive prick, but I'm actually just like you Gen." He was looking at her intently, and Gen pressed her back into the chair in order to feel less accosted by him. She griped for words, but found herself unable to look away from him.

"I'm sorry Sirius," she managed, "I just – just never see you as having any problems, or emotions." He broke their gaze and hung his head as he chuckled at her.

"Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't there," he replied. "I think you just can't fathom it because I'm the only person more private than you and Remus." He looked back up at her when he said Remus' name and she sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry," she said meekly. She looked away from him to her hands in her lap. She heard him sigh and he stood up. He began collecting her notes and potions book and putting them in her bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you get fed," he replied. Gen chuckled and stood from her seat, leaning around him to reach her bag. Once she was packed up and they had left the library they fell into silence again. They walked slowly towards the Great Hall, Gen seizing the moment to talk to Sirius.

"Are you afraid of what is going on outside of here?" Gen asked. She didn't look at him when she asked, but felt his eyes fall on her as she spoke.

"You mean with the Death Eaters?" he asked. Gen nodded at the floor and Sirius cleared his throat. "I'm afraid that I don't know enough. I'm afraid that we're all going to go work against them and we won't understand enough to fight." Gen nodded slowly, understanding what he meant. "Are you afraid?"

_Yes,_ she answered. _I'm afraid that I'll lose everything I love. I'm afraid that I'll lose everything and be left to wander this world completely alone. _

"I'm not sure," she lied. "I think I'll be more afraid when I understand what and who we are up against."

* * *

><p>She had one more NEWT to take – her Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT. She had one NEWT left, and then she and her friends would be done their schooling at Hogwarts forever. Gen had a hard time contemplating not being in school. It was one of the only consistent things in her life since she was little, and all of a sudden, after her test the next day, it would be over.<p>

Gen and Alice had also been talking about where Gen was going to go after they had finished school. Gen hadn't considered that she should stay in London to work as an auror for the Ministry – she had just thought she would go home. But, as Alice had said to her, why would Dumbledore want her to be an auror if she was just going to go back to Boston? Gen decided to think about this after NEWTs, but as it was her last occupied night, and third to last night at Hogwarts the thoughts were creeping back into her mind.

It was late and Gen was wide awake. She was laying in her bed, unable to keep her eyes closed and sleep. She sat, put her feet on the floor, and rose. Walking quietly to the door, she opened it and closed it without a sound behind her. She walked up the hallway to see that there were lights still on in the Common Room, and there were voices talking. Walking forward, she strained to listen, and almost immediately recognized Sirius' voice. She smiled to herself, thinking she could go down and join him. As she neared the opened hallway she heard another, equally familiar voice and she slowed.

"That's rich, Sirius, coming from you," Remus said, his voice tense. Gen neared the railing, barely breathing.

"Why? Because I've had multiple girlfriends? That's completely irrelevant," Sirius answered back. Gen heard Remus scoff.

"No it's not! Have you ever loved any of them?" he challenged.

"Remus, this has nothing to do with me! This has to do with the fact that you completely abandoned her!" Sirius said, his voice fighting to not be at a yell.

"She's fine!"

"No, she's not!" Sirius barked. "She keeps telling herself and all of us that she's fine but you know just as well as me that she's not all right! How could she be? Do you have any idea how in love with you she was?!"

"Don't be an arse," Remus snapped.

"Then stop being an idiot! That girl loves the ground you walk on, knows about your _issue_ and is willing to take all of the blame for her mistake and your behavior afterwards!" Sirius said. Gen leaned forward to peer down at them, Sirius was standing behind the sofa, but Gen couldn't see Remus because he was so close to the fireplace. For a long while Remus didn't respond, which seemed to irritate Sirius. "Not answering me isn't going to make me go away, Remus. We have put this conversation off for too long."

"There isn't anything I can say to you!" Remus said back. "If you don't understand now you won't ever understand."

"Understand what? That you've exiled yourself to a life without love because you think you're too dangerous?" Sirius said, his voice snide and his face in a twisted sneer.

"I hurt her Sirius!" Remus said, his voice filling the room.

"She's alive!"

"You don't understand," Remus said, his voice resigned to defeat.

"Don't understand what? How terrible it feels to hurt someone?!"

"Exactly!" Remus retorted. "You've never hurt anyone that you love!" Sirius' mouth hung open for a few seconds before he rebounded back into this argument. Gen turned from the balcony to walk down the stairs so she could get a glimpse of Remus. She needed to see his face, because this was probably the only opportunity she would ever hear him explain himself, or hear him speak more than a few words at a time for that matter.

"You've got some nerve, saying I've never been in love," Sirius said.

"Oh give it a rest Sirius, you and I both know you haven't."

"Then I don't understand why you don't go running up to her, take her in your arms and say you're sorry!" Gen leaned around the corner to see their faces, and both looked much angrier than she imagined.

"Because I love her!" Remus said, slamming his fist on the end table he stood next to. "I love her, Sirius! And I always will. But, I need to keep myself away from her! What will I do next time if she dies? What if I killed our child?! Don't you see?! I can't be with someone like her!"

"Remus, she loves –"

"I know she loves me!" Remus interrupted. "Don't you think I see it written all over her face when I look at her? But I can't be with someone who deserves so much more than I can give her! I will never be able to provide all the things she deserves. And why would I trap her with me when she will have a horrible life and have the risk of killing her every month? No one in their right mind would do that to the person they love!"

The silence that fell over the room after Remus stopped speaking was deeper than anything Gen had ever experienced. She wasn't sure when the tears had started rolling down her face but she realized some moments after he stopped talking that she had no power to stop them. She wiped at her face repeatedly with no relief to the wetness of her cheeks. She watched as Remus retreated to the stairs and she wasted no time entering the Common Room after his back was to her. She nearly ran at Sirius, who stood behind the sofa where Remus left him, shocked. He didn't even see her coming.

She reached him and began pound her fists into his arms and shoulders.

"Gen," he said, turning to her. She continued to slam her fists into his chest, the hollow thud the only thing reminding her that he was human.

"Why would you do that?! How could you not understand how hurt he is?" she cried, fully sobbing. "He's your best friend! He needs you to understand how hard this is for him!"

"Gen, stop it," Sirius asked calmly, but she couldn't. She continued to hit him, so angry that Sirius would make Remus say such things.

"No! You're horrible! Remus needs you and all you can do is –"

"Is what, Gen?" he demanded, anger in his voice. He caught her wrists, forcing her to look up at him. "Is what? Think of you? Think of how upset you were when you woke up after your accident and found out Remus, my best mate, didn't want to see the girl he is completely in love with?" Gen's eyes brimmed over again, and she felt his grip loosen on her arms. He pulled her gently towards him and enveloped her against his chest. Gen didn't wrap her arms around him. She didn't think or do anything except cry.

"I thought I was over this," she said, her voice muffled as she wiped at her eyes again. She had managed to get her shaking body under control when she spoke again, and she let out a short breath.

"I don't know if you'll ever be over it," Sirius said softly. Gen pulled back after a few moments, and he slowly released her.

"Thank you," Gen said, wiping at her face and managing a curt laugh. "Sorry, shouldn't have been listening to your conversation."

"Right," Sirius said, "you shouldn't have. But, you did. I'm sorry I upset you." The last part of his sentence was added quietly. Gen stepped away from him and took a deep breath. "What are you even doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," she replied feebly. His expression changed to one of empathy.

"You have a test tomorrow," he said. Gen rolled her eyes.

"So do you," she answered.

"Ah, but you are actually worried about this one," he said, a tone of arrogance in his voice, "I've got it in the bag."

"Sure, whatever you say Black," she said back. She crossed her arms over her stomach and she walked to the other side of the sofa.

"Don't take that tone with me, Proctor." Gen sat, and looked up at Sirius, her head leaning back against the couch.

"I'll take whatever tone I want," she replied. She smiled despite the nature of their comments, and looked away from him. She tucked her legs up under her body and Sirius jumped over the back of the couch to sit beside her. They sat on the sofa before the dying fire for what felt like a long while not talking, and for the first time Gen was completely free of any discomfort she normally felt when with Sirius Black. He wasn't being overbearing, nor were they arguing about something stupid that one of them said.

"Gen," Sirius said after their period of silence, his voice quiet but sure, "are you really all right about all of this Remus stuff?" Gen was slightly surprised by his question and reviewed the things she heard Remus say to Sirius.

"It still hurts," she replied. "But I imagine it will always hurt. Isn't that how it works with your first love?"

"So I was right that you're hurting?" Sirius asked, locking eyes with Gen. Gen sighed softly.

"But he was right in that I'm fine," she replied. Sirius opened his mouth to argue so Gen quickly continued. "Of course it hurts, Sirius. But I'm not going to shrivel up and die over it. I'll always know him as the guy that stole my heart, and I'll always wish that he wouldn't be so afraid to just let us be us. That's the way it is though – there isn't anything I can do about it. So, for all intent and purposes, I'm fine."

"I don't understand you," Sirius said, a little gruffly.

"You don't have to. You just have to know that I appreciate you trying to make things right, but that I'm just busy being alive at this point," Gen answered. She looked away from him, and they discussed it no further.

* * *

><p>The next morning arrived quickly for Gen, and it wasn't until she was half way through her written portion of her exam that her lack of sleep hit her. She was thankful that she had practiced her spells enough to make it through her practical in a timely fashion. She was one of the last of her friends to finish, however, which they all happened to comment on when she finally got out of the classroom they had been assigned to.<p>

When Gen walked out of her classroom, after having thanked her examiners, she, quite literally, let out a sigh of relief. She turned in either direction, trying to decide which way to go now that she had no obligations. The only thing she had to do between that moment and the following afternoon was pack her clothes to return home. There would be a special announcement that night at dinner for the graduating 7th years, and then she would make her "farewell march" with the rest of her friends. She walked quietly through the halls, wandering up the stairs but not to the Common Room. She wasn't ready to be with her friends quite yet.

As she walked her pace slowed, and she could feel a breeze kicking up at her feet. She took a few moments to realize where she was going, but then knew exactly where her feet had been taking her. She walked out into the hall that had been their secret hide away. It looked different, now, the almost-summer sun beyond the light stone walls and the glittering green trees framing the mountains. There was a clear view to the lake and Gen stepped forward to lean out the stone window. Her eyes wandered through the trees and to the grounds of her beloved school, wondering why it took her so long to find out where she belonged. She appreciated how lucky she was, but now everything she knew was over and she had to face what was beyond. What was even beyond the safety of her school? There weren't many people who knew, and she wasn't one of the ones who did. Or, at least she didn't understand all of it. Gen ran her hands through her hair and rested her elbows on the stone frame. Her hands folded out in front of her, a breeze tickling her skin. She was uncertain of where she was going after all of this. The only thing she knew was that after she left Hogwarts, she would meet her mother and they would travel around the country for a week.

If that's all she knew, she had a lot of work ahead of her.

* * *

><p>"The time has come, boys and girls, to wish a safe journey and happy life to the students that will be leaving us this year," Dumbledore said at dinner that night. "Some of you will see them again, as you're family, in the Daily Prophet, or passing on the streets of Diagon Alley. Others of them you will not see for many years. Others still you will never see again. Regardless of that, I want to take this moment and congratulate our seventh year students who have made it through their time here at Hogwarts. Best of luck to all of you, and remember that you are not limited by the moments you are in, but in the opportunities you did not take."<p>

Gen applauded along with the rest of her peers, smiling up at her headmaster with the rest of the student body. She had said very little during dinner, having looked forward to what Dumbledore would say. She realized that she had not always paid the best attention to him in the years past, and wanted to make sure she would not miss his words on her last night at Hogwarts.

She and Georgina managed to be civil to one another for the entire evening, each simply ignoring the other. Gen sat at the far end of the table, surrounded by the company she truly valued – Alice, Frank, James, Lily and Catherine. Sirius and Remus fit in her list too, she supposed, but for the moment she didn't want anything to do with them. They were confusing and emotionally taxing, so for the time being she kept herself occupied with the five of her friends. Dinner passed too quickly, and while they all enjoyed themselves there was nothing that could be done to stop time. After her final helping of a wonderful Hogwarts dessert, Gen walked with her friends back to the common room, reserving time for her own nostalgia. She took in every detail that she could, not wanting to forget any of the things that transpired in the school.

And then the next morning came.

She finished packing up the last of her things, and she sat in the Common Room waiting for Alice and Frank to come to down from their respective dorms. She watched as her fellow Gryffindors scrambled around the place, all in a flurry to finish packing and leave for the summer. Gen couldn't help but think about how many of them didn't know what it was going to be like for them in a year or so. In a year or so many of them will be gone from here, like she was about to, and out in the world where their main objective isn't to learn. Instead, they'll be expected to perform and teach others, and as she stared at their young faces she couldn't help but worry that the world might not be so wonderful in a year or so.

_I'll just have to work my hardest to make it so_, Gen thought to herself resolutely.

"Don't look so glum, Proctor," Sirius said from the boys' stair case, his leather jacket slung over his shoulder. "You'll see me soon." Gen looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought the joy of leaving here was so that I didn't have to see you again," she replied. "Ever." Sirius pulled a face on her and flopped down onto the couch next to her.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Gen nodded.

"I'm surprised at you," she said, looking over at him. His face was turned away so she was looking at his profile, his long nose making a perfectly straight line to his forehead and lips. His mouth was turned up into a small grin, and Gen couldn't help but feel she was missing something.

"And why's that?" he asked.

"There wasn't a prank last night." Sirius turned his attention to her and the grin widened. Gen knew that grin all too well, with its air of mischief that she had learned to take caution around.

"I'd save your surprise for later, Proctor," he replied. Gen smiled for a moment and then looked away.

"I thought you had given up on the whole 'Proctor' thing," she said, looking down at her skirt and pulling on the hem.

"Me?" he asked. "Never."

"Not true and you know it!" Gen said, heatedly. "You've used my first name at least two dozen times in the last month."

"Those don't count," he replied, waving his hand, "I was just being nice." Gen rolled her eyes and looked away.

"They do count," she muttered.

"You still have to say it," he said. Gen looked back over at him and shook her head.

"Don't count on it, toots," she answered, tucking her hair behind her ears.

When the group had reunited she and Alice were leading them out of the Common Room. Gen couldn't stand to be there any longer, and they all had to get downstairs in order to say good bye. The Farewell March was a few moments of walking where the seventh years walked down the grand staircase and out the front doors of the castle with their peers and professors cheering them on. It was a celebratory moment that all seventh years looked forward to. As she and her friends made their way down to the grand staircase where they were all to start, she locked arms with Alice.

"I can't believe it's over," Alice murmured to her best friend. Gen nodded in agreement and took in a breath.

"It feels strange, working so hard just to leave one of the only places you've ever loved," Gen commented. She and Alice locked eyes and they smiled at one another. "But I'm happy to have found you. I'd be stuck with my Salem friends if I hadn't gotten caught that night."

"I'm secretly thankful for that night every day," Alice whispered. Gen smiled and gave her friend a loving squeeze.

They only had to wait on the steps for a few moments before the march began, and they filed down two by two. As they rounded the corner at the first landing, a loud applause and range of cheers greeted them. Gen smiled and waved to professors and younger Gryffindors alike, enjoying their moment of celebration. She could see the front doors wide open and the people in front of her were moving quicker.

Then, there was a strange thudding noise.

She wasn't the first or the last to notice, but she may have been one of the only ones to notice the stifled sniggers from behind her.

The thudding gradually grew louder, and was joined by a tapping. They did not tap or thud at the same tempo, and as there was a scraping sound there was only one thought that came to Gen's head: something, somewhere, was making music. Suddenly, there were yelps from the front entry way as there were three magnificent crashes. Three very heavy things had fallen from high up, and Gen rushed off of the stairs to see. She reached the door as a crowd was forming to see three of the suits of armor had joined their presence and were dancing.

Not just jerking around under poorly cast, weak spells. Actually dancing. There was stunned silence for a moment as the strange metal on stone music progressed and the suits of armor danced and everyone looked on in confusion.

Gen was the first to start laughing. The knights reached up and pretended to slick back their hair and Gen laughed hysterically. Before long the entire crowd was laughing and clapping along to the beat. Professor McGonagall was even caught smiling before she had to put a stop to it.

"Now now, I won't hear it!" she cried above the groans. "Do you all want to miss the train back to London?"

The scramble ensued and Gen managed to get herself out the door.

When her friends caught up she was half way down the path, still chuckling about the dancing suits of armor. She turned when she heard their voices and she looked at the Marauders.

"Brilliant," she said, clapping, "absolutely brilliant." James took a moment to bow and they started laughing again.

"Are you really impressed, Gen?" James asked her as they boarded the train. She walked up an aisle to commence the search for an empty compartment, but answered him just the same.

"Of course, James," she replied, "I think it was really funny. I wouldn't have laughed if it wasn't."

"Yeah Proctor, it was pleasant hearing your hyena laugh from the front of the crowd," Sirius chimed in from behind. Peter laughed from behind him somewhere, but Gen shot him a look of boredom.

"Sirius, I think you're getting a bald spot," she remarked.

Peter continued to laugh.

When they were settled, Gen near the window, as always, their voices lowered considerably. Gen stared out at the platform, wishing that she could see the castle just one last time. The train whistle blew loudly, and the train jerked into motion. Gen was overcome with a profound sense of time lost, and she strained to see things beyond the steam that was rushing by her window.

"Oh bloody hell," Peter groaned, putting his hand to his face.

"What is it?" Andrea asked, concern in her voice. Peter looked at his friends sheepishly, his eyes already conveying his apologies.

"You didn't Wormtail," Remus said, his head tilting to the side in disappointment.

"I did," Peter said, his voice low and ashamed.

"What?" James asked, looking from one friend to the other.

"Peter seems to have left our…" Remus paused, searching for the correct phrase, "spare bit of parchment. The one with the diagram of Hogwarts on it. You know, the one we worked on for _an entire year_?"

Sirius lunged across the compartment to get his hands on Peter.

* * *

><p><em>Review, please!<em>


	29. Journey with Mum

Chapter 29: Journey with Mum

Note: Thanks at the end.

* * *

><p>When the beautiful scarlet Hogwarts train pulled into Kings Cross Gen sighed softly. She pulled her purse into her lap and opened it to look for her hair brush.<p>

"I can't believe we're done," Alice murmured to Gen's left. Gen looked at her friend and smiled.

"We've been waiting for this moment for an eternity and all of a sudden it's here. It came so quietly," Gen said, her eyes searching Alice's face.

"You need to tell your parents you're staying here," Alice said. Gen chuckled and put her hair brush back into her bag as the train jerked to a stop.

"I'm going to tell you and my parents the same thing, Alice," Gen said, standing and opening the door to Platform 9 and ¾.

"What's that?"

"That I'm going to join whichever Auror Training Program accepts me first," Gen said stepping down out of the train and holding the door open for Alice.

"But, Gen," Alice said, "you can't just leave me"

"You have me for a whole week, so don't start whining now!" Gen said. She turned her head to look for her mother.

"Genevieve!" she heard her mother cry from somewhere in front of her. Gen smiled instantly and soon enough her blonde mother came bouncing through the other happy parents to embrace her daughter. When they let go Gen turned to Alice to make her introductions.

"Alice, this is my mom," Gen said. "Mom, this is Alice." Alice and her mother shook hands, and they began chatting. Gen's eyes had averted away from the two of them to smile at Lily. She muttered an 'excuse me' and went to the redhead to embrace her.

"Oh, Gen," Lily said as they hugged, "please say you're going to stay in London to work with us." Gen smiled at her as they pulled apart.

"We'll see, Lily," she replied.

"You'll see what?" James asked, coming over and putting his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"If I wind up working in London or not," Gen replied, tucking her hair behind her ears. Alice rejoined them and gave Lily a hug.

"You're considering it, aren't you Gen?" James asked as he adjusted his glasses. Gen met his eyes and was surprised by his concern.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I have a lot more to think about. London is very far from Boston," she said. Sirius came into her line of sight, holding something out to her. She looked to him and saw that he had gotten McNutter's for her. She smiled. "Oh, thanks Sirius."

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Well, Gen, I hope you really think about it," James continued, stepping forward and enveloping her in a hug. "I know we want you here just as much as Dumbledore does. Hell, probably even more." Gen rubbed his back affectionately and when he released her Gen smiled. He smiled and tugged a strand of her hair. She turned to find her trunk and dragged it to her mother.

"Sorry," she said, "lots of goodbyes."

"It's all right, honey," her mom replied.

"Mrs. Proctor," said a familiar voice, "how are you?" Gen looked up to see Remus shaking her mother's hand.

Her jaw fell open.

"I'm well Remus," her mother replied cheerfully, "how are you? Congratulations on finishing school!"

"Oh, thank you. I'm well. Did you have a nice trip over?"

_That asshole_, Gen thought. She huffed and walked away to say goodbye to Catherine. As she hugged her roommate she saw Georgina and Andrea talking by themselves. She made eye contact with Georgina, who looked at Gen apologetically. When she released Catherine, she beckoned Georgina and Andrea over.

"I'm sorry," Georgina said, throwing her arms around Gen. Gen, surprised by the hug, reluctantly hugged the girl back.

"It's all right, Georgina," she whispered. "I know Sirius makes people crazy. I'm sorry he hurt you." Georgina pulled away and Gen could see her eyes sparkling with tears. Gen turned to embrace Andrea, but Georgina kept speaking.

"I never should have said those things to you, Gen."

"No," Gen agreed, "you shouldn't have. But I understand. And I forgive you," The two girls smiled at each other.

"No offense, Gen," Andrea said looking over at Gen's mom, "but what is Remus doing talking to your mum?" Gen glanced back to see him still over there and she rolled her eyes.

"Haven't a clue," she replied, "but it's annoying that I spent the entire semester waiting for him to talk to me when my mom's been here for five minutes and they're talking like best friends."

"Oi!" said a louder voice. "Proctor!" Gen averted her attention to see Sirius waving her over.

"What?" she asked, not moving.

"All right," Georgina said, her face still trying to hide her emotions, "Gen, if you're ever in London please let me know." Gen smiled and waved her goodbyes to her three roommates.

"Proctor!" Sirius cried again. Gen shot him a dirty look and begrudgingly walked towards him.

"Please stop calling me that," she asked again, trying to sound incredibly sad.

"I told you that I wanted you to call me handsome," he said, smile spread over his lips. Gen shook her head and veered away from his direction, averting her path back to her mother. "Oh, knock it off," he said. He ran over to her to block her path and scooped her up in his arms. Gen, surprised, instantly started laughing, her legs dangling awkwardly underneath her and she looked down at him

"Put me down," she groaned.

"Not until I get my goodbye hug," he demanded. Gen sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She gave him a gentle squeeze and he placed her back on the ground.

"I'll see you at Auror Training anyway," he said. Gen put hand into her hair and looked away from him.

"Yeah, maybe," she replied.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" he asked. Gen paused for a while and then looked back up at him.

"There are a lot of things to think about – "

"You can't work in Boston, Gen," he cut her off. "You have to be here, in London, fighting like you want to." Gen took in a breath.

"I'm going to go wherever I'm accepted."

"You're going to work here," he stated resolutely. Gen gave him a smile in spite of herself. Sirius turned and they walked back to her mother together.

"Mom," Gen said, interrupting Remus without guilt, "this is my friend Sirius Black." Her mother smiled again and they shook hands.

"Mrs. Proctor, so nice to finally meet you," Sirius said, unusually polite.

"Same to you Sirius," her mother replied. "Congratulations on finishing school. Do you know where you're heading to work?"

"Like my friend Remus here, I'm going to be an Auror," he replied, patting Remus on the shoulder. They all exchanged smiles and Gen turned her attention to the sleeping McNutters.

"Mrs. Proctor and Gen are vacationing in London this week, Sirius," Remus said. Gen fought looking at him, but she was unsuccessful. She glanced across Sirius at Remus, who was already looking at her.

"Gen?" said a delicate and feminine voice. Gen turned to see Mrs. Lupin coming across the still crowded platform. Gen smiled brightly and went to the woman she had met one year ago. They hugged without feeling awkward and Gen received a warm smile.

"How are you dear?" she asked.

"I'm excellent, yourself?"

"I'm very well," she replied. Her eyes looked over Gen's shoulder for her only son and then turned her attention back. "I was so upset to hear you and Remus had broken up."

_Of course you bring it up,_ Gen thought, forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lupin," Gen said quietly. She met her rich brown eyes with some difficulty.

"It wasn't your fault, darling," she said. She gripped Gen's hands and gave them a loving squeeze. Gen was overwhelmed with a desire to cry.

"Well," Gen replied, looking down, "it kinda was my fault."

"I know you wanted to protect him," she answered. Gen nodded, trying to steady her breathing. Mrs. Lupin put a hand to Gen's face and Gen looked up again, startled by her touch. "He knows that, too, Gen. He just can't admit it to himself yet." Gen chuckled.

"He's so stubborn." This made his mother laugh and nod in agreement.

"Hey Mum," he said from behind Gen. Gen took her hands from his mother's and turned her body away to wipe at her eyes just in case a tear had escaped.

"Hello darling," she said, hugging Remus. He kissed her cheek and Gen stepped away, hoping to leave them alone. Gen looked back at Sirius and was met with an expression of understanding.

"Gen," Mrs. Lupin said, and Gen looked back, "it was lovely to see you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lupin," Gen replied, with a smile. She looked up at Remus. "Have a nice summer," she whispered. She could feel her heart rampaging through her chest, and she felt so angry at the part of her that still wanted him. For the first time in a while he looked at her – really looked at her. He didn't look at her out of obligation and she didn't shy away from his gaze out of insecurity. They held the gaze for a few moments before he answered her.

"Have a nice summer, Gen," he replied. Gen felt her mouth dry out and she turned quickly before she lost control.

_Let him go, sweetheart,_ she thought. _He's not yours anymore_.

* * *

><p>Gen and her mother had covered considerable ground over the next few days. On the Monday after Gen's return from Hogwarts she and her mother found their way back to their room at the Leaky Cauldron. Collapsing on to her bed, Gen tossed her purse onto the floor and her shopping bags fell to their sides at the foot of her bed. She stared at the ceiling as she listened to her mom move about the room. She heard her take off her shoes, and her own bed squeak as her mom took a seat.<p>

She had refrained from asking Gen about her friends much, and hadn't even mentioned the exchange between Gen and Remus.

But Gen knew it was coming. She knew her mother, and that she was just being courteous in letting time pass before analyzing everything out loud. In fact, Gen could feel it welling in the silence that had enveloped them.

"That Sirius seems like a nice boy," she said. Gen smirked.

"Really? I usually want someone to punch him," Gen replied.

"Oh, Gen," her mother scolded, "he can't be that bad." Gen, smiling at the ceiling, didn't reply. "I think he is sweet on you."

Gen let out a harsh laugh.

"Now I know you're crazy," Gen answered, tugging on her shirt.

"I can tell when someone likes my daughter Genevieve," her mother replied.

"Sirius Black will never like me, Mom," she answered. "And it's better that way, because I will _never_ like him." There was another lull, and Gen braced herself.

"Remus looked well," her mother mentioned.

"Yeah, he did."

"What did his mother say to you?" Gen sighed.

"She wanted to know how I was," Gen replied. This wasn't a complete lie. "She's a sweet woman."

"Remus is sweet," her mother said.

"Yeah," Gen agreed.

"Are you going to tell me what happened between the two of you?"

Gen sat up, propping herself up with her elbows. She looked at her mother, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, facing Gen.

"Remus and I had a misunderstanding," Gen began, her fingers digging into the comforter of the bed. "He accidently hurt me and blamed himself when it was really my fault. But, he's convinced himself that he doesn't deserve to be loved because he doesn't want to hurt them."

"What do you mean he hurt you?" her mother asked, a slight panic in her voice. Gen groaned a little, and tried to rationalize why her mother shouldn't be let in on Remus' secret. She knew that it wasn't her secret to tell, but it was her mother. Her mom would understand.

"Remus is like Uncle Ted," Gen murmured. "And I encountered him when he changed. It was just an accident." Her mother shifted on her bed.

"He'll find someone, Gen," her mother replied after a long pause. Her voice was reassuring.

"I hope so," Gen said, laying back down on her bed.

That was all that was said on the matter. The following day was their dinner with the Prewetts. As Gen and her mother were about to knock on the front door Alice burst through and put her arms around Gen.

"Hi!" she cried, and Gen laughed.

"Hi, it's been a few days, Alice," Gen said. They released each other with another laugh as Mr. and Mrs. Prewett came to the door. The small party commenced into their house, and as their parents were talking Alice pulled Gen aside, her expression darker with concern.

"Have you heard from the Ministry?" Alice asked anxiously. Gen furrowed her brow.

_Already? We just finished school!_

"No," she replied, "have you?" Alice looked away for a moment.

"Yes, both Frank and I have," she answered.

_What? How have they already been accepted?_ Gen smiled at her friend through her panic.

"That's wonderful, Alice!" she said. Alice shook her head.

"No, it isn't," she said. "I want to go through training with you!"

"Oh, Alice," Gen responded, "don't be dumb. You were accepted and that's wonderful because it's exactly what you wanted!" She and Alice exchanged a tense look and Alice sighed.

"I was hoping to get a flat with you in the city," Alice said, taking Gen's hand and walking towards the kitchen. Light poured into the dim foyer and Gen could smell the delectable meal that Mrs. Prewett had made.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, darling," Gen said with a wry smile.

"Have you talked to your mum?" Gen looked back at her best friend and shook her head.

"Gen, sweetheart, have a seat. Alice, get the lemonade would you?" Both girls obeyed Mrs. Prewetts request with a smile.

Dinner was delicious and Gen's mother seemed to be having an excellent time. Gen was glad she liked the Prewetts and only wished her father were there, too. They talked through dessert and two cups of tea before things seemed to get a sleepy lull about them.

"Has Abraham heard anything about what's going on at the Ministry?" Mr. Prewett asked. Gen glanced at her mom, who shifted uncomfortably before answering.

"He's heard pieces. He can't believe how things have been going over here," she replied, her face grave. Gen felt the attitude change in the room.

"And you two want to dive right into it," Mrs. Prewett said, looking from Alice to Gen and back again.

"Now, now Sarah," Mr. Prewett said, reaching across the table to his wife.

"I know," she said, complacency in her tone, "not my choice. Just my only child."

"I know how you feel, Sarah," Gen's mom said, a sorry expression on her face.

"Somebody has to do it," Gen said before she could catch herself. "Or else worse thing than what happened to dad are going to happen to more people."

"You don't know that, Gen," Mr. Prewett replied. Gen looked at him and swallowed.

"It's already happened, Dad," Alice protested. "That Johnson girl was killed. And Muggles have been killed by these Death Eaters."

"That doesn't mean you go out and risk your life!" Mrs. Prewett said heatedly.

"Yes, it does," Gen replied.

"Gen," her mother said, "no one Death Eater is calling you out to fight."

"All of them are!" Alice said.

"The Ministry will take care of it," Mr. Prewett said with a wave of his hand.

"Why haven't they then?" Gen demanded, her voice getting the better of her.

"Because they haven't figured – "

"No," Gen said, interrupting her mother. "They haven't because they can't. They need more help from people like Alice and I; willing to give up our dreams so that no one we love is harmed by a cult of morons willing to do anything to get their way."

"You will watch how you speak to me," her mother hissed. She did that whenever Gen disagreed with her publically. Especially when Gen got the better of her.

"It's all right, Beatrice," Mrs. Prewett consoled, "she's a spirited girl that is just expressing herself."

"There'll be no winner here," Alice said. "Gen and I have made up our minds and there isn't anything you can say to change that."

The night ended awkwardly. Little was said between mother and daughter as they returned to their room in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Gen," her mother eventually said, "we need to talk about your plans." Gen sighed.

"I know."

"You father and I want you to be happy," her mother said. This caught Gen off guard.

"You do?" she asked, somewhat astonished.

"Of course we do," her mother said with a laugh. "We do want you to come home until you've made your decision, though."

_That's surprisingly fair_…Gen thought, scratching at her face.

"Thanks, Mom," Gen said.

"We always want you to be happy, sweetie," her mother replied with a smile. "I can't say I like my girl staying in London risking her life, but I'd rather you do what you love and want to do than be miserable." Gen smiled to herself. She knew her parents would always support her, and despite their crazy ways she'd rather them be a little off-kilter than want to run away like Sirius did.

* * *

><p>And so they returned to the United States, the Massachusetts summer humidity in full swing.<p>

The first time Gen saw her father was an emotional affair. His new arm rendered her speechless. She tried not to stare, and gave her father a loving smile.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," he said to her. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes but she swallowed them away.

"I'll get 'em, Dad, don't you worry," she replied, throwing her arms around him. The days passed in the heat, and Gen tried to keep herself occupied. But, the days got longer and she had no news from either Ministry branch. She took to watching the sky for McNutters or other owls for hours at a time.

"A new batch of Auror applications came in today, Gen," Marcus said, sitting at the kitchen table. He had moved back home after the incident at the Ministry.

"Anything…interesting?" Gen asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Dunno," he said. He gave her a smile and Gen narrowed her eyes at him. She supposed that he would continue to tease her regardless of her graduating now.

"Well, perhaps something will come up," Gen responded, turning her eyes back to her food.

She had spoken too soon. At that moment McNutters flew through the open window and dropped an envelope before Gen.

She thought she recognized the script that read her name, and she knew it wasn't the letter her parents and brother were hoping for.

She rose from her seat and brought her empty plate and glass to the sink. She walked slowly, wondering what on earth Albus Dumbledore would have to say to her.

When she finished giving McNutters a treat for a job well flown and stroking his beautiful brown feathers she turned back to the table to see both her brother and mother staring at her anxiously. Her father, who still struggled operating a fork without his dominant right hand, was smiling.

"Stop toying, Genevieve," he chided gently. Gen walked back to the table.

"Oh, all right," she laughed. She opened the envelope and pulled out a crisp piece of parchment.

_He meant business when he wrote this_, Gen thought to herself with a smile. She stepped back to lean against the counter and read.

_Dear Gen,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I trust that you have been keeping busy and are awaiting information regarding an Auror position. _

_My business is of the utmost importance, and I write this with the memory of you declaring your desires to assist the counter-efforts against the Death Eaters. I am requesting your presence at a meeting in London. It is of a sensitive nature, and hope that you will come without guests. The meeting will be held on July 16__th__. Please respond with where you will be staying. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_All of these people trying to get me to come back to London_, Gen thought with a smile. She re-read the letter before returning it to its envelope. She sighed.

"You look troubled, sweetie," her mother said. Gen looked to her and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just a letter from Lily," Gen lied. "I'm going to go write back to her." She dashed up the stairs, having already made up her mind about what her reply would be. She sought her quill and ink from her school trunk and then parked herself at her desk.

_Dear Professor, _

_I appreciate your invitation and please know that I would like to attend. _

_Unfortunately, I have already returned home and seeing as London is a great distance I will have to decline any meeting until I have secured a position. _

_My applications at both the London Ministry and the Boston Branch have received no reply. Until I have been accepted to a training program I will be unable to travel. _

_I mean no disrespect by my refusal and hope you will consider me for future involvement. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Genevieve Proctor_


	30. The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 30: The Order of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: Same as always

Note: The portraits are on hold as I'm having trouble uploading them. In other news, I've three chapters here all written out, just need to be typed. Harry Potter Weekend, FanFic style. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gen had replied to Dumbledore on a Tuesday.<p>

Less than a week later a very official looking packet arrived by a large, grey owl. Her mother handed it to her happily when Gen came down for breakfast, and she tore it open. Unsurprisingly, there was an acceptance letter to the British branch of Magical Law Enforcement Auror Training Program. The letter was stiff and cordial, and Gen squealed with happiness when she finished reading it. She had officially crossed the threshold from Hogwarts student to full-grown, adult witch.

Her mother was so happy she sent out an owl to both her father and Marcus, and began planning her going away party. Gen quickly began scrawling a letter to Alice.

_Dearest Alice, _

_It has officially come! I know you were hoping I might keep my silly American self here in Boston, but the British Department has accepted me! I'll have to take you up on that offer for an apartment. Are you going to Dumbledore's meeting? Tell Lily I said hello. _

_ Love, _

_ Gen_

Gen sent McNutters off with it to Alice and Lily's London flat, and she smiled while sitting at the kitchen table.

_Dumbledore_, Gen thought after a few moments of settling excitement. She reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears and a smile spread over her lips once more.

_That sneaky man_.

She reached for another piece of parchment and wrote a new letter to Professor Dumbledore. She informed him of her new change in circumstance, though she was sure he was well aware of everything if not having had orchestrated it to be just so, and accepted his invitation to the meeting. She informed him of her planned place of residence, and thanked him. She didn't specify what for, but gathered it would at least make him smile.

From there days whirred on as Gen repacked her life into suitcases and her trunk. The dinner that her mother had put together had been bittersweet, and Gen knew she wouldn't see much of her family for quite a long time. After giving them all an extra hug goodbye, Gen turned to focus her remaining days with her family. She baked with her mother, joked with her brother and spent as much time with her father as she could.

One evening after dinner, Gen and her father were sitting on their porch in the last rays of the day's sun.

"Gen," her father said, "I never thought that I would impact what you did with your life." Gen met her father's eyes and smiled.

"That's not a bad thing, Dad," she replied. He gave her a familiar smile and turned his eyes on their lawn.

"When a man has children there seems to be infinite ways to steer them on the right path," he began, his one hand loosely grasping the edge of the front step. "But, as they grow there are really only two ways that will irrevocably pick the type of path their children take." He paused for a while and put his arm around Gen, who leaned into her father like she had done so many times before. "And that's by listening to them. You know the people who had fathers that didn't listen to them. They're angry, or arrogant, or latch on to people in order to feel belonging. A mother has so much more to do with her children than a father, and while she impacts them a thousand different ways, all a growing person wants from their father is someone who will listen. The ones who had fathers that listened to their stories as children taught them there's a world laying at their feet and all they had to do was find their place."

Gen smiled to herself before she answered.

"You always listened to every little thing I told you."

"I'm going to miss you, Genevieve," her father whispered after a few moments. Gen smiled again.

"I'll miss you, too, Dad."

* * *

><p>Her sleep on the plane had been interrupted six times by the same crying baby.<p>

So she went through the airport cross, was unpleasant to the taxi driver, and banged on Alice and Lily's 6A flat door rather ungraciously.

It was so bright outside, her arms sore from carrying her suitcases and truck around, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

The door was flung open and Gen was enveloped in one of Alice's notorious hugs almost instantly. Sure enough, Gen's aggravations began to fade away as they hugged and pulled her things into the apartment.

"You're here!" Alice cried. "I can't believe it!" Gen laughed.

"You'll have to thank Dumbledore," Gen replied dropping her leather purse on the kitchen table and eyeing her new home. It was a small but neat place, with a lot of sunlight. There was a kitchen and a living room. A short hall to the left of the front door had two of the bedrooms and there was a third off the kitchen across from the bathroom. She smiled and turned back to Alice.

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

"I think it's wonderful," Gen replied honestly.

"Your room is there," Alice said, pointing at the room near the bathroom.

"I'm still amazed you guys got a three bedroom," Gen said. Alice laughed and picked up one of Gen's suitcases.

"Lily and I knew you'd end up here, anyway," Alice replied. Gen chuckled and waddled her way into her new bedroom. She flicked on the lights and instantly smiled. One of them had bothered to put flowers in a vase for her on the window sill.

The room itself was very square, but had three windows in a row. She was glad that it let in so much sunlight. Everything had turned out perfectly.

"So," Gen said after shoving her trunk into the middle of the floor, "when is Franklin making an appearance?" Alice smiled.

"I told him he could come furniture shopping with us," Alice answered. Gen groaned.

"I forgot about that," she said. Alice laughed.

"Where were you planning on sleeping?" Gen shrugged.

"With you," she joked. The girls chuckled. "Furniture shopping isn't so bad. Grocery shopping is the pits."

"I like all shopping," Lily said from the door way. Gen rose from her perch on her trunk to give her a hug.

"Hi Lily!"

"Hello. Did you have a nice flight?" she asked. They pulled away and Gen shook her head.

"Crying baby," she muttered.

"She's grouchy," Alice remarked and Gen tried to give her a cross look.

"So, furniture shopping?" Lily asked and Gen nodded.

"We should go," she said, leaving her empty bedroom to get her purse.

"Do you want anything to eat before we go?" Alice asked and Gen shook her head.

"I just want to get this over with so I can go to sleep," she answered.

At home, Gen would have done her furniture shopping a little differently. The Checkered District doesn't have a furniture vendor, so she would have to go into Boston to go to the Row. The Row is, as its name suggests, a row of 10 shops in Boston's North End where magical shop-keeps sell more practical home things. It's a very small place, and far less exciting than the Checkered District. When it was built in the city Muggles kept finding it. Historically, the old wizard who had cast the protective enchantments confused a repelling spell with one that made the dirt street shine. Every time a Puritan would see the shiny road they would assume it was the Devil and burn down everything for a city block.

But, Gen wouldn't have to go far this time for furniture. Everything was in one place, and Gen had to admit it was one of the perks of Diagon Alley. The three girls went through shop after shop, Gen buying a bookcase and a desk in one place, a chair and a night stand in another. Frank joined them after a while, and Gen was happy to see him.

"How you doing with all this furniture, Squirt?" he asked as they walked into another store.

"Just lovely," she said sarcastically. He chuckled and looked over his shoulder.

"Lily," he said, "James should be along any minute now." Lily smiled widely, but Gen groaned again.

"Gen!" Lily said.

"No, not at James, Lily," Gen said. "But where there's a James Potter there's nearly always –"

"Proctor!"

"- a Sirius Black."

Alice and Lily responded with laughter, and Gen darted to the back of the store.

As she stood hiding from Sirius, not having forgotten his strange behavior the last time she saw him, she riffled though a few odds and ends. She came across a picture frame she really liked, and a table full of mirrors. There were large ones and small ones, but there were none that caught her eye. The only thing she caught in those mirrors was about a dozen different reflections of Sirius making his way towards her. She sighed and then caught her reflection in the mirror closest to her. The expression on her face frightened her, because it wasn't one of disgust or even distaste. There was very nearly a smile on Gen's face, and she had to stop herself to leave the premises before he caught up to her. She went to the counter to pay for her picture frame, and when she had finished she greeted James almost too enthusiastically. She then hurried along to the next store, wondering about what she had seen in her reflection.

"What's left, Gen?" Alice asked as they walked into the next place.

"A bed and a dresser and I'm done," she answered. Alice smiled and then lowered her voice.

"Don't be mean to Sirius," she said. Gen rolled her eyes and looped her arm with Alice's. They marched to the second floor of the shop and Gen encountered what she had been waiting for – mattresses.

"Who's looking for a mattress?" the attendant at the top of the stairs asked.

_What is this? A black market mattress shop?_ Gen looked him up and down before replying.

"I am."

"Right," he began, flashing a very toothy grin, "just call out what kind of mattress you're looking for and you can go from there." Gen gave him a nod and stepped forward.

"Soft," she said, quietly but firmly. A second later the mattresses that had all been carefully placed against the walls in two rows began to wiggle. Then, about 15 of them shot out from the walls and landed on the empty bed frames on the floor. Gen walked forward, the chatter resuming from her friends as they made their way to mattresses. She ran her fingers over the plush mattresses, deciding which one she would lay down on. She spotted a light pink one towards the center of the room so she made her way to it.

Flopping down on it was one of the better experiences of her life. Later, she wouldn't be able to figure out if it was because she was so tired or if it was because she really found one of the best mattresses in the world. She scooted into the middle of the bed and wiggled her feet like she normally would before falling asleep. She rolled on to her side and curled up.

"I know you're not going to settle on the first mattress you lay down on," Sirius said, laying down next to her. Gen rolled back flat and sighed.

"I like this one," she said.

"It's pink," he replied.

"So?"

"And soft," he added.

"I like soft mattresses," she said firmly.

"Have you ever tried a firm one?" he asked. Gen looked over at him and furrowed her brow.

"I dunno, probably," she answered. He rose and gently pushed her.

"Get up," he said. She cringed and stood, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "Say it."

"Firm," she called out, aggravation rising again. The soft mattresses whipped away and out came the firm ones in the blink of an eye. Sirius grinned at her and held out his hands.

"Pick one," he invited. Gen scowled at him and went to the one closest to her. She flopped down again and nearly bounced right back up.

"Whoa!" she cried, which was followed by laughter. Sirius laid down next to her again as she began wiggling her feet. She rolled on to her side and shook her head.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't like it," she answered.

"What was wrong with the one you were laying on before?" Lily asked. Gen laid on her back again and shook her head.

"Nothing, I want that one. Sirius suggested I try this kind," Gen replied. Sirius huffed from beside here.

"Suit yourself, Proctor," he said, a little smugly. Gen cocked an eyebrow at him and resisted the urge to swat him.

"I will, Black," she replied, "it's _my_ bed."

"Everyone knows a firm bed is way better for shagging," Sirius replied as Gen stood up. Her face turned bright red, but she turned on him anyway.

"I'm not sure why my sex life is of any concern to you!" The group was laughing, but Gen wasn't having any of it.

"Come on, Proctor, you're all grown up now," Sirius crooned, a grin plastered on his face, "you're bound to get lucky and bring someone home at least once. I just want you to have the right mattress if the time comes."

"I'll take good nights sleep," she hissed, giving him a dirty look. She turned on her heel and walked away angrily.

"Proctor!" he called.

"Soft!" she bellowed. The mattress Sirius was still laying on was ripped from under him and he fell with a heavy thud to the floor. "I'll take that pink one over there," Gen said to the attendant. "Do you have headboards and more furniture downstairs?"

Gen was looking through the furniture when her friends finally came downstairs. She had already picked out her dresser and was settling on a black headboard when Alice found her.

"Sirius is sorry," Alice said. Gen shrugged.

"I don't care about Sirius Black, Alice. Do you like this one?"

"Come on, Gen," Sirius said, his presence catching Gen off guard, "you know I was kidding."

"Not sure when my sex life was something to kid about," she answered. "But I never said you weren't kidding."

"You looked a little upset," he mentioned, stepping close to her.

"Well," she said, "I wasn't."

"Okay. Do I get a hello, then?" he asked.

"Hi," Gen said smartly. Sirius sighed, but wrapped his arms around her anyway.

It was a nice hug; warm and gentle, and he didn't let go until she hugged him back.

"I missed you, Gen," he said when they released one another. Gen looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Sure you did," she replied. He smiled down at her and she took a step back from him.

"Fine, don't believe me," he said. "That's a good headboard." Gen looked back at the headboard she had chosen and nodded curtly.

"Yeah," she agreed. She turned to get the sales man when Sirius caught her wrist.

"Are you excited to start training?" he asked. Gen shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"You'll be in training with James, Lily and I," he said, removing his fingers from her skin and grinning.

"Perfect," she said through gritted teeth. "What about Remus?" Sirius stiffened and shook his head.

"They won't take him because…you know," Sirius replied. Gen gasped a little and then felt angry.

_Poor Remus. _

"That's so stupid," she huffed.

"I know. He's twice the wizard any of us are. Except for Lily," Sirius said. He was joking again and Gen walked away. She touched her wrist where he had held her, the faintest burning on her skin.

* * *

><p>On the morning of July 16th Gen was woken by Lily pounding on her door.<p>

"Gen, seriously, we need to go!" Gen bounded up out of bed and opened the door.

"Go where?"

"The Order meeting!" Lily exclaimed.

_Order? Shit! Meeting!_

"Christ!" Gen cried, dashing to her closet and pulling out clothes.

"It's going to be hot!" Lily called from the bathroom. Gen settled for a dress her mother had given her. It was navy with a thin white braided belt. Slipping on some sandals, she braided her hair and wrapped it into a bun before throwing on mascara and a light shade of lipstick. Lily appeared at her door again so Gen grabbed her bag and went.

"Where's Alice?" she asked. Lily smiled.

"She spent the night at Franks," she replied. They left, Gen grabbing an apple and Lily locking the door behind them.

"Gen," Lily began as they walked down the stairs to the alley where they apparated to and from, "has anyone tried to contact you about being on the other side of this?"

Gen looked over at Lily as she chewed on her apple.

"What do you mean?" Gen asked, trying to understand. Lily looked around her as they walked out the front door of their building.

"I mean James and I were asked by Death Eaters to join their side," she replied in a hushed whisper.

Gen stopped dead in her tracked. She stared at Lily, mind racing. When she finally forced down the apple she hadn't fully chewed Lily had grabbed her hand to get to the alley.

"Lily," Gen began, "are you kidding me?" They crossed into the shade and before Gen got an answer Lily disapparated them away.

It was a moment's pause before they popped into a garden in a town outside of London. This hiccup in their conversation didn't break Gen's train of thought and she looked at Lily the moment her head stopped spinning.

"Lily," Gen said again, her tone darker.

"Gen, not now," the redhead replied sternly.

"Lily, Gen," someone called. Both looked in their direction and saw James waving them over anxiously. Behind them stood Sirius and Remus, and Gen felt her stomach lurch. She lifted her hand to her mouth when she realized her apple had fallen being when they disapparated.

"Damn," she cursed as Lily began walking. She pouted and crossed the street a few strides behind Lily.

"What's wrong, Proctor?" Sirius asked in a chipper mood, "too early for you to be out of bed?" Gen groaned.

"No, Black," she replied indignantly, "my breakfast was left behind." He laughed and took pace with her when she reached his side. Gen looked up to see Remus heading back into the brick house they were apparently meeting in and Gen sighed. Sirius patted her on the back and they continued into the house. What it lacked in descriptive qualities on the outside was compensated for two fold on the inside. There were bright colors on the walls, knick knacks on the tables and enough light one might think it was dark outside. Gen smiles and looked at Sirius as he closed the door behind them.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The home of Dedalus Diggle," he said. "The meeting is up here on the right." Gen peered ahead and saw the opening to a grand room on her right. She began fiddling with her dress to make sure it was sitting properly when Sirius gave her a light push from behind. She gave him a scowl as they entered the room. Gen spotted Alice and went to her quickly to not attract much attention to herself.

"Sirius, is that everyone?" she heard a familiar voice ask, and as she took the seat beside Alice her eyes sought out Albus Dumbledore. He stood opposite her behind a large table, but looked exactly the same as she remembered.

"Yes, sir, they were the last two," he replied. He sat close to Dumbledore and gave Gen a wink when he was settled. She made a face of disgust, but looked away quickly because he had caught her staring at him.

"Thank you all for coming," Dumbledore began, one hand finding the edge of the table and gripping it. "It is an unfortunate reason for all of us to be gathered here today, but I am very happy to see you all regardless. Thank you, again, Dedalus, for allowing us to use your home until we find better accommodations." He paused, his blue eyes sweeping the room as Gen imagined professors are accustomed to do. He had their undivided attention, as one would expect. "I imagine that some of you don't know the entire reason you're here, or all the reasons I have asked you to attend, or even what I am hoping you all will volunteer to do. But, I do know that all of you understand there is something dark happening in our world. Those whispers you hear filling corners of rooms and in deserted streets are true, and though you may not know who or what is responsible, you know that you do not accept it-"

"Cut to the chase, Dumbledore," shouted one man from the back. Gen's head snapped in his direction, angry that anyone would show such disrespect for Dumbledore.

"Yes, Alastor, you're quite right. The information I am about to impart upon you all is of a sensitive nature and I ask that you treat it as such, especially beyond these walls. There is a man who is trying to change the world we live in to be what he defines as pure – a world where those born of non-magic parents are cast away as unfit to mingle in our society and those in the non-magic world are subservient to those of us that posses magical ability."

The shocked silence from most of the people in the room was enough to unsettle a toad, and Gen exchanged an apprehensive glance with Alice.

"But," said a man whose face Gen could not see, "what about the Statute of Secrecy?"

"Yes, all of his and his followers actions are in violation of that statute, but those who are the victors shape the world," Dumbledore responded, looking at the man solemnly. "Some of you know about the Death Eaters. Though they are responsible for many of the headlines in the Prophet of late, they answer to this man. There are people of our own kind who have fallen in line with him and his beliefs. Some of you have even been approached to join their cause."

"Sorry, Albus," said a woman from in front of Gen, "but what is it you want us to volunteer for?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" asked Sirius. Gen looked at him and recognized the look on his face.

"Don't you go taking that tone of voice with me, young man," she replied.

_Nice, Sirius,_ Gen thought, _way to get the old bird rallied up_.

"Arabella," Dumbledore interrupted, "I am asking all of you to help me in resisting this man."

"And what," Peter asked, "is this man's name?" Dumbledore looked to Peter and his expression lacked all traces of anything positive.

"He calls himself Lord Voldemort." Gen felt a chill go up her spine and she wrapped her arms around her torso. She saw Frank put his arm around Alice out of the corner or her eye and many others shift uncomfortably. There was a scraping of a chair, and a head rose about all the rest.

"Albus," she began, "the headlines are more than just people gone missing. People are dying. You want us to risk our lives for you?" Gen looked at Dumbledore and watched him take a breath.

"Dark will be the day when I ask anyone to risk their lives for my sake. This is not about me, Emmeline. This is about the world we live in and the need to protect it. They are trying to take away everything we know and love. You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Dumbledore said, resting his weight against the table behind him. "I wouldn't have asked you here if I didn't think you were capable of fighting and had a love for the same world I love."

Gen looked around and watched as people shifted and listened as people whispered their unease.

Without realizing what she was doing, Gen rose from her chair and looked at Dumbledore.

"Yes, Genevieve?" he asked. For a moment her heart was caught in her throat. It wasn't because she was uncomfortable speaking in front of crowds or because she was about to tell that woman off for planting a seed of doubt. It was because all she could think of was her father and how much she hated any person who thought that they could dictate how anyone should live.

"I – I just wanted to say that I'm with you, Professor," she said. Her eyes were trained on his and he gave her a very faint smile.

"Me, too, Professor," said Alice, standing and clasping Gen's hand.

Slowly, others in the room stood to signify their willingness to join. The air in the room changed to be lighter and full of purpose. Soon, Gen couldn't see beyond the row of people in front of her, and when people moved about the remaining group seemed less than what had been there when she walked in. Nonetheless, the people that remained were proud to be there and Gen was happy to see that they had staid. She looked on as her friends met and shook hands with those they knew and those they didn't.

"So nice to see you, Ms. Proctor," she said. Gen turned to her left to see Professor McGonagall smiling curtly at Gen. Gen, surprised, leaned forward to give the unsuspecting woman a hug. She stiffened under Gen's arms, which caused Gen to release her.

"It's nice to see you, too, Professor," Gen answered. McGonagall touched a hand to her normally styled hair, but nodded to Gen anyway.

"I wasn't expecting you to return," McGonagall said. "Albus had said you wouldn't come without an offer for an Auror Training Program. I assume you've accepted one?" Gen smiled again.

"Yes, here at the London branch."

"Congratulations, Ms. Proctor. Your parents must be very proud," McGonagall responded. Gen nodded.

"I'm happy you're here, Professor," Gen said.

"Minerva," a gruff man said whom Gen recognized as the same man who interrupted Dumbledore earlier. He had dark eyes and slicked back his tawny hair that hung as long as Sirius'.

"Alastor. This is Genevieve Proctor, Genevieve this is Alastor Moody," the woman introduces. Gen smiled politely and held out her hand. He shook it firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Proctor," he said. Gen felt her soul wince at the use of her last name.

"Same," she answered.

"Ms. Proctor will be joining you in your department, Alastor," McGonagall said. Gen took a moment to catch up, but then looked back at Moody. He looked her up and down and then pursed his lips.

"So you want to be an Auror?" he asked. Gen nodded her response. "I'll have to see what you can do in training. Judging by the little show you put on there you have good intentions and bravery."

"Excuse me," McGonagall said, swiftly leaving their presence.

"Thank you, Mr. Moody," Gen replied sheepishly.

"Don't be foolish," he said. "Bravery can be an auror's demise and you know what they say about the road to hell."

He stalked off, leaving Gen in an open mouth stare in his wake. She crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her brow.

_What a brat_, she thought to herself. She knew that any man that would interrupt Dumbledore wasn't going to be the kind of man whose company she would enjoy.

"I see you've met Moody," James said. Gen gave him a half smile, remembering what Lily had told her.

"Yeah, real charming," she scoffed. He smiled and looked over his shoulder at Sirius.

"Don't worry, Gen" he said, "you already worked your way through Hogwarts with one charming…uh, what is it you Yanks call us?" Gen cracked a grin.

"A charming Limey," she answered. She and James laughed. They laughed but Gen knew that the laughter from then on would be different.

* * *

><p>The first few days of her Auror training had been complex and exhausting. After having completed a rigorous and challenging physical test – something Gen wasn't sure she had passed – Gen, Sirius, Lily and James sat through hours of Magical Law review. She had scratched away pages of notes to prepare for their examination.<p>

Training was explained to her as follows: the most exhausted and exciting three years of your life, in which you get to work with and meet some of the most famous and infamous people, respectively. The work is hard and the strain is harder, but at the end you'll wonder why you didn't do it before. She and her friends were told repeatedly that it was both an amazing accomplishment and a high honor to be selected to be a part of the program.

After a week and a half of law review classes and the code of conduct and expectations, Gen, Lily, James and Sirius reported to training to find that they were to be placed with their Auror mentors. When one became an auror they were put into the rotation to be a mentor. The trainees were paired off and then placed with a mentor. Frank and Alice, who of course picked each other, were being mentored by Christopher Dawlish, one whose own son wasn't far ahead of Gen in his training. Gen and her friends waited for their mentors in their classroom. James and Sirius sat talking quietly, she and Lily sat feeling rather nervous.

"I heard from Georgina the other day," Lily said. Gen looked at her friend and tried to be interested.

"How is she?"

"Excellent, as always. She just returned from Moscow on a fashion internship," Lily answered. She looked at Gen, an amused smiled at the corners of her mouth. Gen smirked at Lily, and then shook her head.

"Good for her," she said. Lily opened her mouth to comment further, but the door to their tiny classroom opened and Gen jumped in her anxious surprise.

"All right you lot," said their usual instructor, "have you paired off?"

"Yes," James answered. "Lily and I will be together."

_What?!_

"Wait, what?" Gen demanded. "I thought, Lily…" she was stammering, her eyes searching Lily's face.

"I'm sorry, Gen, James asked me," she said. Gen felt like slapping herself in the head. She had assumed James would want to be with Sirius, because it was always James and Sirius.

_But now he has Lily to protect_.

"Is there a problem, Gen?" the instructor asked. Gen shook her head weakly and watched as Lily took a place beside James.

"Don't worry, Gen, I won't bother you too much," Sirius whispered to her.

"All right," the instructor continued, "from this point on you will report to one of the following mentors. Ah, Alastor, glad you could make it." Alastor Moody stalked into the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, one of your mentors. The other will be Eugenia Morse." The instructor gestured to a beautiful, middle-aged black woman who had an unusual smirk on her face.

"Who are you taking, Alastor?" she asked with a raspy voice. Moody stepped forward and sized up Lily and James.

"Are you two a couple?" he asked gruffly. Gen raised a brow at him.

"I'm not sure that's your business," James answered stiffly.

"Of course it's my business!" Moody barked. "If I'm going to mentor you then I'm not dealing with the attitude problems and tears from the fight you had." He turned abruptly to Gen and Sirius, eyes wide. "Are you two the sucker friends stuck together because of these two knuckleheads?"

"Yes, sir," Gen answered quickly while Sirius nodded.

"Good, you're mine," he said. Inwardly, Gen screamed. Sirius, she could deal with. She could possibly even deal with Alastor Moody if she had to. But the two of them?

_Not a chance in hell_.


	31. Days on the Job

Chapter 31: Days on the Job

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No matter how many times I wish I did, I don't. I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the books, either. I have, however, taken creative liberty with them, and even used some last names to create my own characters. Those whom you don't recognize at all belong to me, and the ones you aren't sure about are probably mine but if you want to ask you can. Please do not use any of my characters without asking nicely. Warning: Some material may contain spoilers to Pottermore, of which I am a member of.

Note: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alastor Moody was difficult. Sirius Black was obnoxious, even though they were friends. Try as Gen did, she couldn't come up with any other adjectives for the two of them. Moody loved to pit Gen and Sirius against each other because he knew they both took things too personally. More days would end with them screaming at each other than naught. Gen's initial reaction was to let Sirius have his way, but that only got her in trouble.<p>

"It makes you weak, Proctor!" Moody would yell.

One afternoon they were going through a training exercise around giants when Sirius broke away from their assigned plan and left Gen wide open to take a jinx. After they paused the drill and Moody untangled her legs Gen rounded on Sirius.

"What the hell was that?!" she demanded, fuming.

"Try and keep up, darling," he said coolly. Moody laughed like he usually did and Gen felt her skin crawl.

_Stop, Gen. This isn't worth it. You're a team,_ she reminded herself.

"Restart the drill," she called out, walking back to the start line.

"You're weak, Proctor!" Moody called out behind her. Gen froze in her tracks and looked back.

"Stop calling me Proctor," she said through gritted teeth. The bell rang out and she began running with Sirius. She cast a jinx to her right and saw that Sirius had left the path again. She dodged the jinx that had knocked her last time and continued the way she was supposed to. She encountered a giant but was stopped when there was a loud crash and a yell from her right. She smirked to herself and headed back to the start line.

"Gen!" Sirius cried. "You're supposed to cover me!" Gen continued to walk, but he caught up with her and cut her off. He stared at her and she felt her anger taking control again.

"Am I your partner or your fucking sidekick, Sirius? I know I'm not James but I'm who you've got! And I don't do sidekick!"

"Partners cover one another!" he yelled, his face seething with anger.

"Really? Because you're the one going off the course and you weren't the one who undid that jinx when you left me _wide_ _open_!" Gen continued. She was right again and she saw it register in Sirius' eyes. He huffed but didn't move from her way.

"I'm going that way to get a better angle on the giants face," he said. Gen looked over his shoulder to examine the layout and, sure enough, he was trying to run up a side path and fly the boulders at the giants face. All Gen had seen was the path Moody had laid out for them.

"Okay, good," she said. "If you go that way I can cover you from this path." She outlined the route she would take with her finger and Sirius nodded.

"If I break away there," he said, pointing to a spot about 300 yards out, "then we can get the shots that come across this way." Gen nodded up at him and they walked back to the line. At the bell they moved in sync with their plan and within three minutes the giant was down and the drill completed.

"Well done you two," Moody said. They nodded to him, Gen still surprised at how well that had worked. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, sir," Gen murmured.

"It's all right, get home. I'll see you tomorrow," he said dismissively. "And Gen, I expect you to keep your tone of voice in check."

By September the world seemed darker than ever. The things they learned in training affected all five of them different. In the girls apartment there was a lot of nervousness and beating around the bush. They tried to instill a policy of leaving work at the door, but between training and the Order there wasn't a lot they had to talk about.

Gen became very upset when she learned that James and Lily had not been the only ones to be approached by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Alice and Frank had been sought out, too.

"It was so scary," Alice told her when she came home the night after it happened. Frank had just left her when Gen and Lily returned from the Ministry, and she looked paler than a ghost. They sat on Alice's bed together, Gen trying to understand why her friends were being targeted for membership.

"But you knew you couldn't say yes," Lily continued.

"Frank and I figured they had already gotten to you, Gen," Alice said. Lily took in a breath and her green eyes stared off into the distance, clearly reliving her own encounter. Gen looked at her friends with a lot of concern after that, afraid that their defiance of Voldemort would cost them.

Surprisingly, Gen and Sirius worked well together after their show down in training. When they overcame their communication and pride challenges they complimented one another. Sirius could see things she missed and Gen provided better spell casting abilities and sensitivity. Moody had become strangely supportive, and Sirius swore up and down that he overheard him bragging about them as a team to the other Aurors. They broke a record on a Dementor session for both speed and most powerful patronus produced from a training pair. It was the most powerful because Sirius' ram and Gen's sparrow worked at almost the same moment. Gen returned from training pleased rather than angry, and the girls were relieved to see that she and Sirius had stopped fighting.

Now that Lily, James, Gen and Sirius had been partnered off and finished classes, they were given the same opportunities that the trainees ahead of them were given. They were allowed to go out on raids and responded if they were there first or their mentor requested their presence. Since Alastor Moody was one of the best aurors at the Ministry, Sirius and Gen were an afterthought. They were left to get on their assignments themselves. Luckily, Moody was the correspondent between the Order and the Auror department so it didn't matter if Gen went on any assignment or raid – she wasn't held back from lack of involvement. The chaos that ensued when an assignment or raid was announced would make any onlooker wonder if it was worth it. In the beginning, Gen couldn't understand what the big deal was, particularly because many of them came back upset or discouraged by what they had seen.

Her first raid was to investigate the sighting of the Dark Mark. The Dark Mark was something that the whole magical world was becoming familiar with – a giant skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth cast into the sky over any spot where the Death Eaters had been and killed. As she wandered through the empty house very carefully in search of the perpetrator her body was rushing with adrenaline, excitement and uncertainty. The search came up empty and it had been an unsuccessful mission by certain standards, but she understood what made her peers crazy to go. There was nothing quite like the prospect of righting the wrongs of someone else, or the heat of a chase in the darkness.

'

She knew that not every trip would be like that first one, though. She knew there would be some downright horrible ones over the years, but no one prepared her for the first bad one.

One morning in mid-September there was an assignment issued that she and Frank were the only ones of their friends to get on. When they arrived at the location there was smoke billowing about and the area was in complete disarray. Gen saw a few aurors, but she and Frank made the grand total of five. She made her way to the house, which had both the front door and windows blown out. The family that owned the house had come home to find it like this and the Dark Mark above.

Gen learned that the Dark Mark in the sky meant death. But, the only case she had been on that involved a Dark Mark turned up with no catch and no body. She entered the house cautiously, stepping over the broken door and shattered glass. After her sweep of the first floor she proceeded upstairs.

The moment Gen laid eyes on her she knew she would never forget her. On the bathroom floor, mascara on one eye and still in her bathrobe, was a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties. There was no inclination that she had been killed by anything out of the ordinary except for the wideness of her eyes. She was staring at the ceiling in an eternal state of fear, and only her rich brown eyes betrayed that.

There weren't any tears from Gen, but she sunk down to her knees for a long time. She stared and stared at the body of this woman, mind blank but full with so many things at the same time. Finally, she went and pulled a sheet off the bed and covered the woman's body, sliding her fingers over her soft eyelids to close them before pulling the white sheet over her head. She then lifted the body off the ground and directed it down the stairs and outside as dictated in the St. Mungo's Protocol.

The screams and tears from the woman's children are what killed Gen. She couldn't remember getting back to the Ministry or leaving at the end of her day. She briefly remembered talking to Moody, but whatever words he had said were gone from her mind. She needed to be left alone for a while, and though she loved Alice and Lily, living with them didn't supply for a lot of privacy. She wanted to get away from the magical world entirely.

When she left the Ministry that day she didn't return to her flat. Instead she wandered a few side streets of London, trying to understand what she had just seen and done. Who in their right mind would do that to another person? She wanted outrage to be all she felt and for once she wished she had been put through a terrible childhood so she could comprehend why any person would murder someone. And those children – she couldn't think about her now motherless children.

She found a dark and rather quiet pub to isolate herself in. She found the far corner of the bar where she ordered a hard cider with instructions for the bartender to 'keep 'em coming.'

"Rough day, miss?" he asked politely. Gen nodded.

"You might be inclined to say that," she added, sinking three big gulps.

"What kind of work are you in?" he asked. Gen looked at him and without even thinking replied.

"Detective." He paused and then gave her a look of understanding. She put the glass to her lips and as he began to walk away she added to her tab. "Vodka please. Just a shot of it."

When he had finished pouring it out for her Gen was left alone with her thoughts. Later in life she would understand the need to talk through such horrid events, and would encourage her peers to do the same. Unfortunately, each time that woman's face, eyes, home, or children flashed in Gen's head she took another gulp. It wasn't intentional or with the goal to get completely wasted before seven in the evening, but that is indeed what happened.

She had slowed down some, and wasn't being rambunctious in the bar – or making any noise for that matter – when Sirius found her. He walked into that pub and gave a quick once over, expecting to not find what he was searching for. But, she caught his eye as she sat at the other end of the bar staring into her glass. He walked over to her and grabbed her upper arm.

"Let's go," he ordered. She looked up, startled, and then yanked her arm away.

"Don't touch me, you overgrown monkey," she said. He looked at her in disbelief and she began to laugh. It was a short burst of laughter before she tipped her glass back to her lips again.

"Gen," he said.

"No," she said harshly, slamming the glass. Sirius looked about apprehensively and then sighed.

"Fine," he replied, sitting on the stool nest to her. "Guinness, please." The bartended nodded and turned back. When he did Sirius took a small mirror from his pocket and whispered.

"James," he said. Gen watched as James' face appeared in the mirror.

"Find her?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded, "but…I'll take care of her." He quickly put the mirror back in his pocket when the bartender turned back and he smiled. "Thanks."

Gen returned to staring in her glass, not the least bit concerned that James was in Sirius' pocket. She was hunched over the bar counter like an old man, holding her head up with both hands trying to enjoy what she was sure was drunkenness. Sirius didn't say anything for a long time and Gen didn't encourage him. Finally, after Gen finished another glass he spoke.

"You had a bad day," he stated.

_No shit, Sherlock._

"You had a good day," she answered.

"Was that the first time you've seen a dead body?" he asked, quietly, ignoring her attitude.

"Duh," she replied with a laugh. "We can't all be the mysterious Sirius Black ogling dead bodies. When have you ever seen a dead body?"

"Never said I did," he answered calmly. She didn't bother to glance his way. She felt her alcohol fortified walls crumbling; the bartender hadn't brought her another drink yet. There was nothing to patch the cracks with. So it washed over her, the grief and anger. It fell down around her and she was forced to feel all of those terrible things. She saw that poor woman and heard her children crying as Gen walked out with her limp body.

"She wasn't that much older than me," Gen whispered, her face feeling hot. "She was beautiful, maybe 34 or 35. Too young to have been so ruthlessly killed."

Gen looked over at her friend to find his eyes already on her. There was some kind of look on his face but Gen was too fuzzy to place it. She assumed it was remorse. He didn't say anything for a long while, so Gen continued.

"She was a mother. She had three beautiful children, the oldest of whom was probably 6. The youngest must have been only a year." Gen's voice was flat and grave, and her eyes looked back at the counter top to study the grains of wood for a while. "Can you imagine what those children and her husband have now?"

For the first time all day tears came to Gen's eyes. She blinked and blinked but couldn't escape them. She looked over at Sirius, wishing he would respond.

"They'll have a whole different world to live in," he said, voice hoarse. Their eyes met again and Gen shook her head.

"Fucking disgrace is what it is," she paused, "I can't believe someone would do that to another human being."

At this, Sirius laughed coldly.

"There are thousands of people who would do worse," he replied.

"And how would you know?" snapped Gen.

"I was raised by them," Sirius said, stiff. Almost instantly Gen felt badly. "Oh yeah," he mocked, "you forgot where I come from." Gen cast down her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," she murmured.

"It's all right. I think I turned out all right," he said. He smiled at Gen and she allowed herself a chuckle. "My mother would say otherwise, however."

"Your father still loves you?" Gen asked, the drink talking for her.

"No, my father wouldn't bother being in the same room as me," Sirius said, a tone of finality in his voice. Gen felt worse.

"I'm sorry," she said feebly.

"It's all right," he said again, "he's the sorry old bastard. I think I turned out just fine."

Gen, studying her hands with a sudden fascination responded by making a long farting noise with her mouth.

"I take it you disagree," Sirius said with some amusement. Gen stood up, wobbling on her feet and reached for her purse. Sirius held it up for her and she opened it while he held it. Fishing out a large wad of Muggle money Gen threw it down on the counter.

"That's probably too much," Sirius warned. Gen looked at it and then at Sirius.

"Well me, plus you, and tip. Do you people do that here? Oh God, I don't care, I just need to walk," Gen said. She moved her barstool aggressively and lurched towards the exit.

"Have a nice night, miss," the bartender said. Gen stopped and spun herself around on her foot. She stuck her pointer finger out at him and grinned.

"You have a nice…life!" she cried. She clumsily turned back around and marched out the door. Sirius was kind enough to be holding it open for her. Gen began walking in what an onlooker might note was a wide zigzag pattern. Darkness had fallen and Gen was crossing the cobblestone street to look in a bunch of shop windows.

"You know, I had a really normal childhood," she stated nonchalantly, which made Sirius laugh.

"You don't say." Gen turned to him and pointed her finger into his chest.

"Don't be rude to me," she hissed, her eyes leaving his face and going to his chest. She poked him again and was met with the same hard body that she hadn't noticed before. She furrowed her brow and pulled her hand away before she did anything else. "Your brother…"

"What about him?" Sirius asked, walking behind her again.

"Is he the same as your seemingly ridiculous parents?" she asked, her hand trailing along the glass and stone that made up the buildings.

"Of course," he answered, "he made them proud. Slytherin Quidditch player, future Death Eater if he isn't already one." Gen looked over her shoulder at him, but then stumbled. Sirius caught her elbow and prevented her from falling. Once she had righted herself she took her arm from his grasp and continued walking. Her head was spinning when she closed her eyes and her limbs were tingling like there were bubbles in her veins instead of blood.

_Suck it up, Proctor_, she thought as she kept walking.

"What made you different?" she asked, grabbing on to a lamppost and spinning around it. She looked up at the light and then pressed her cheek to the cold black metal.

"I think the question is why weren't we both different from my parents?" he asked. He came into her line of sight and looked down at her. He was smiling gently at her when he reached to touch her hair.

"Why are you so good at this?" Gen asked. He laughed for a moment, but it was out of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Gen shook her head.

"I don't know," she answered. "You can't listen to me, I'm drunk." He laughed again as she pulled herself up off the street lamp.

"I would argue that being drunk makes people more honest," he said, darting in front of her and walking backwards.

"I think you're crazy," Gen said with what she hoped was a cruel look, but probably came out as a smile.

"Why do you want to know about my brother?" he asked. Gen avoided his gaze but answered.

"Because I think he feels the same as you, but wasn't allowed to do what you did." Sirius gave her a strange look and it took all of her might not to stare at him.

"You think I took something away from him?" he asked. Gen shook her head.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that sometimes what an older sibling does leave fewer paths for the younger ones," Gen answered. "Take really successful and popular older siblings, for example. Parents are so happy with how that one freaking kid turned out they want all the other ones to be that way. So, because that one kid turned out so perfect the other ones can either be awesome, too, rebel and be terrible or just keep to themselves and disappoint their parents." When she looked back at Sirius he was smiling at her and she frowned, even though she wasn't in great control of her expressions.

"Giving me insight to your life?" he asked, half joking. Gen scowled and turned away.

"Not a chance," she replied. He sighed.

"Even drunk you're guarded."

"No, I'm just talking. And the point I was making was that it goes both ways for good and bad older siblings," she groaned. She stepped off the curb and proceeded to cross the street again, Sirius trailing her still.

"Where exactly are you going, Gen?" he asked gently. She laughed, but stopped mid-street as her head spun wildly.

"Oh dear God," she moaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his hand touching her back. She looked up at his face and then it hit her. A wave of nausea and sickness forced her body to double over her knees and vomit all over the street. She staid like that as her stomach churned and undulated with the multitude of pints she had consumed. Sirius stroked her back gently, but Gen could barely feel anything beyond the acid pouring up her throat in spells.

When it finally stopped Gen righted herself and took several deep breaths.

"Feeling better?" he asked. All Gen could do was groan. "Okay," he said gently, "let's get you home. Where's your flat?" He scooped her up into his arms, but Gen only rested her head against his shoulder and clung to him, incapable of responding.

Gen looked around the couch she had been laying on and smiled. The common room was a decent size and had an all glass, dingy wall like a green house. The ceilings were high, which she was admiring when a hot cup was thrust into her hands and a biscuit.

"What is this?" she asked gruffly, unaware of how long she had been sleeping and taking a huge bite out of the biscuit.

"Mint tea," Sirius answered. Gen followed him with her eyes as he moved about the apartment, gathering blankets and papers and putting them in their place. He looked like he had just been woken up, and Gen suddenly felt guilty. She drank the hot tea quickly and ate, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Her limbs still felt the liquidity and tingles which she figured meant she was still at least buzzed. She rose quickly and went to the open kitchen and began to rinse out her mug, all while scolding herself for being such an idiot and that Sirius Black was bad news.

"All right, young lady," he said, his hand suddenly on her waist, pulling her away from the sink, "you need to get some rest." Gen smiled sheepishly and avoided his gaze.

"I asked for that cup of tea, didn't I?" she asked. The vague memory of calling Sirius' name until he appeared was plaguing her.

"Yeah," he answered. He gave her a soft poke in the side and she wormed her way from his touch, trying to distinguish the tingles on her skin from his touch and the alcohol. She hoped it was the alcohol.

"Hey," she said, liquid courage taking over again, "don't you sass me. Why should I go to bed?" Apparently she was still drunk. She looked at him and saw a familiar expression on his face as his hands found her arms.

"Because it's nearly eleven, which means it's past your bed time," he teased. Gen laughed, not sure why that was so funny. Her skin was having sensations again, which encouraged more laughter.

"Why go to bed when I can have Sirius Black all to myself?" She was laughing so hard when the last few words came out of her mouth that she nearly collapsed on the floor. Sirius managed to hold her up as she let out some rather unattractive snorts, but he wasn't laughing.

"You think the idea of sleeping with me is hilarious," he said. Gen, trying to catch her breath, was only capable of nodding.

"Yes," she squeezed out after a few moments, "and I keep envisioning Georgina's face at the idea of us having sex." He released her and she stumbled to the couch in a new fit of laughter. She imagined Georgina flipping her hair and stamping her foot at Sirius telling her that he had slept with Gen, and whimpering out of jealousy.

"Georgina liked me because I can satisfy a girl," he said, pride filling his voice like a wounded lion. Gen laughed again.

"You're all talk, Sirius Black!"

"Oh yeah?" he asked, his voice deeper. Suddenly, Gen was pulled by the hips towards a keeling Sirius. His eyes were intense enough to silence the laughing girl for a moment. "Is it funny when I do this?" he asked, straightening up and pulling his shirt off over his head. He let it fall beside him as Gen looked over his toned and impressive body.

Then she burst out into laughter.

"Yeah! Is that your signature move?" Tears were welling in her eyes as she laughed at the half naked Sirius. He sat down next to her, calmly, as she continued to laugh. After a second Gen felt his lips press against her cheek for a moment longer than she would expect. His lips were warm, and when he pulled away Gen put a hand to here they had touched. She looked over at him, the laughter having died a little to a giggle. He looked her in the eyes before leaning forward to touch his lips to her neck. It was tender at first, but happened again when Gen stopped laughing. She had always loved having her neck kissed – it was one of the best feelings when she and Remus would make out. The feeling was different when Sirius did it, however; it changed to be more intense and before she knew it she was leaning her neck into his mouth. His hand crossed her body to her opposite shoulder and she pressed her hand on top of his head. He made a path from the middle of her neck to her ear, where he gently grazed her earlobe with his teeth and let out a soft breath. Gen responded with a gasp and she pulled away for a moment as the chills faded off her spine.

The drunken giggles had passed, that much she could feel. It felt like her body was pulling her mind to him and her mind wasn't arguing. He was staring at her again and for once Gen let herself admit how insanely good looking he was. As he leaned in to kiss her lips, she started to panic.

"No," she said, leaning back. He smiled at her and she felt herself giving in when she realized he was trying again. "No, don't kiss me."

"Gen," he said, voice still low, "this is usually how this works."

She was panicking. She couldn't place why, but she knew she couldn't let him kiss her.

"No, no," she said, escaping his grasp and standing from the couch. "That's my rule; you can't kiss me on the lips." He rose, too, and Gen had to back away as to not be sucked into his perfectly defined chest.

_Screw you and your dreamy pecks, Sirius,_ she thought. She knew he caught her staring at him, and it was probably why he had a half-grin half-smile on his face.

"That rule makes no sense," he said, walking towards her. Gen was back pedaling into unknown territory, simply praying she wouldn't hit a wall before she could make her strange point.

"Yes, but, I don't want you to kiss me on the lips. Besides, I have vomit breath," she reasoned. Sirius laughed softly.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't want to see what it feels like," he said, reaching out and brushing his fingers against her throat, "when you know how good it feels here." Gen steadied herself and prepared to apparated away if he wouldn't listen. She looked at him again, knowing that she couldn't deny herself him. She wanted him, there was no question about it, and the drink made it sixty times worse. She took his fingers and tried to play this another way. Looking him dead in the eye she brought his hand closer to her mouth. She extended his index finger and brushed the tip of it across her bottom lip. She paused to wet it with her tongue and then dragged it across the moist skin.

"That's my rule, Sirius," she said softly as he closed the distance between them. Not breaking eye contact she slipped his finger into her mouth and sucked on it for a single moment before pulling it out. "My only rule."

* * *

><p>As far as the history of women losing their virginity goes Gen wasn't expecting much. Some friends had told her the pain involved, and how generally miserable of as milestone it was.<p>

The only difference with Gen's was that it was with the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on.

And that it was spectacular.

She had always known that he was experienced and all, but was left to wonder how far he had ever gone and if he had indeed learned anything. Gen knew the moment he laid her down on his bed that this wasn't his first time around the block. Despite being considerably drunk, Gen realized that he understood what she was about to feel more than she did.

He made short work of all her clothes while she fumbled with his belt and jeans. In fairness she was pressing her mouth to his neck and shoulder, trying to make him feel as wonderful as he was making her feel. Even with the moratorium on kissing, Sirius' hands and mouth travelled her body extensively. By the time he was ready to move on Gen would have commit murder for him.

When Sirius pulled her closer to him and placed his body between her legs he gave her a very understanding look.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Gen's heart was pounding in her ears, but she nodded, far past the point of no return. "This is going to hurt and be uncomfortable for a bit." Gen nodded again.

That was probably the biggest understatement Sirius had ever made.

But, it passed like he promised, and soon enough Gen had her arms and legs wrapped around him.

From what Gen could remember, it had been nothing short of spectacular. When she did wake up that next morning, there was only one thing the bothered her – she and Sirius were sleeping in the same bed. He rolled over to face her, and she wrapped the sheet tightly around her chest.

"You look upset," he said, flecks of concern crossing his face. Gen smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said. "My head hurts a little." Sirius chuckled softly and pointed to the glass of water on the bedside table next to Gen.

"I asked for that in the middle of the night, didn't I?" she asked, feeling guilty again.

"Yeah, whiney brat," Sirius jested. Gen smiled and then looked away. There was a pause, and then he changed his tone of voice. "Gen, I'm sorry if last night was uncomfortable for you."

"Are you kidding me?" Gen asked, looking at him. "The last thing it was is uncomfortable. Well, maybe for a few minutes there, but you know. Didn't I enjoy it?" Sirius laughed again and sat up.

"Yes, I dare say you loved it." Gen blushed and resisted the urge to smack him. He continued to look at her and she pulled the sheet closer.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked, wishing she had been in the correct state of mind to put them back on last night. Sirius got on to his knees and reached over her body to the floor. He came back with a fist full of her clothes. Gen grabbed them and began pulling on her bra. Sirius laid back with his hands behind his head. When she rose to put on her underwear there was a gentle tap on her bum.

"Sirius!" she hissed, wriggling quickly and facing him. He was laughing.

"You didn't mind last night!" Gen blushed again and grabbed her pants as she walked away. "Oh, c'mon Gen, I was kidding." She went into his bathroom and closed the door. She wasn't alone for long, however. He opened the door and she splashed some water on her face before looking out at him.

"I won't tease you," he said, his fingers touching the side of her face. Her skin began to tingle again and it took her a moment to realize that he was leaning in towards her face.

"No," she said, the same panic overcoming her, leaning back away from him. He stopped and looked at her.

"I was hoping you had forgotten," he said, disappointment written all over his face. Gen smiled and patted his cheek.

"Not a chance. Still my rule, darling."

"All right then," he sighed. Gen went to walk by him but he caught her waist. "I want to do this again, Proctor." She opened her mouth to protest being called Proctor when he put a finger to her lips. "When you're sober." Gen smiled against his finger at the prospect of sleeping with Sirius again.

"Even if you can't kiss me?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. I have to keep trying to wear you down. Eventually you'll give in," he smiled, lifting his finger.

"You want to do this?" Gen asked. "Have sex and be work partners and that's all?" He looked at her, the smile fading from his face for a moment.

"You got it," he replied. Gen, still surprised by his answer bit her lip in concentration.

_What's the worst that could happen?_ she asked herself. Almost instantaneously her mind compiled a list. _He may be rash, but he won't be your boyfriend. And that sex was good, Gen. You'll want another piece now that you've had a taste. _

Gen looked at him again, watching as he walked across his bedroom. He pulled out sweatpants and a t-shirt to cover his boxers, his hair falling in front of his eyes a few times. She cursed at herself for watching him again and looked at herself in the mirror.

_You could fall in love with him._

_That's why I made the no kissing rule, though_.

_He doesn't need a kiss, Gen._

She sighed at herself and then walked out of the bathroom.

"Fine," she declared. "Let's do this." Sirius smiled at her from across the room.

"I have two rules of my own then," he said.

"What are they?" Gen asked with a smirk.

"The first is that you are never allowed to discuss Remus in this bed or wherever we happen to be shagging unless I bring him up. And the second is that you have to help me make the bed." Gen laughed and walked forward to grab a corner or the sheets. She continued making the bed and when she finished looked around the room.

"Where is my wand?" she asked. Sirius pointed to his dresser and Gen saw the tip of her wand hanging over the edge. "All right, I have to go home now. Sirius, thank you so much."

"For the best sex you've ever had?" Gen rolled her eyes.

"Sure, let's forget that you took care of me and were a good friend and just think about how you took my virginity, no big deal," she said. He gave her a wink and with that she disapparated.

She took a moment to herself in the shaded alley to smile and shake her head. What were she and Sirius doing?

Whatever it was, it was going to be awesome.

She went up to her apartment and was praying that she would be able to sneak in unnoticed.

Of course that was never going to happen.

"Genevieve Proctor," Alice bellowed from her bedroom when Gen opened the door. "What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?"

"You'd better give me three good reasons why I shouldn't kill you right now! We were up half the night scouring freaking London for you!" Lily yelled, appearing before Gen in the kitchen.

"Now, now, Sirius found me and I saw him tell James so I know it wasn't all night!" Gen argued. The response was an exasperated huff and a smack on the shoulder.

"You don't get to be cheeky!" Alice said.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I had a bad day and I just needed to get away!"

"What happened?" Lily asked. Gen walked to the fridge and sighed.

"I found a dead woman," she murmured before shoving a piece of cheese in her mouth. There was a great deal of silence as she ate.

"And where were you all of last night?" Alice questioned, looking Gen up and down.

"Well," Gen began, "after Sirius left I…" she was lying; lying to her best friends, but there was no way she was telling them she and Sirius were sleeping together.

"Gen!" Lily shrieked, smile on her face. Gen blushed and turned towards her bedroom.

"Did you like it?" "What's his name?" "What does he look like?"

The questions that followed her were silenced quickly.

"I'm not telling," Gen said. "He's older than me, English, extremely attractive and I mean extremely, and I will be seeing him again. But that's all you get."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Review, please!<p> 


	32. The Good News

Chapter 32: The Good News

Disclaimer: Same

Note: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gen and Sirius found that their work partnership was vastly improved by the sex they had. They argued less and Gen felt that she was more connected to him.<p>

She also enjoyed the somewhat sneaky parts of their relationship. When they were with friends they acted as they normally would because they held no responsibility to each other except for continuing to be friends. And no one suspected them of being with each other, at least as far as Gen could sense. Sirius even teased her about her "secret lover." Gen thought he enjoyed the reputation.

Where people were partners at work people became partners for Order things. Occasionally Gen would go out on a mission with Alice and Frank or with another person when Dumbledore asked it of her, but for the most part she went with Sirius. She imagined that's how it would be, anyway. Other than Peter and Remus all of their friends were coupled off, and Sirius would rather be with Gen than Peter, and Gen would rather be with Sirius than with Remus.

Their partnerdom was solidified when Dumbledore asked the members to go away to investigate some activity.

"The Ministry isn't going to take preemptive measures on this lead because their hands are full with other matters. I need four volunteers to go to two separate places," he said. Gen came forward and Dumbledore asked her to go to Leeds.

"There is a woman by the name of Matilda Hagshaft with whom I need you to speak," he said, very seriously. "This is her address. I'll wager she'll be expecting you. Ask her the whereabouts of Sybill Trelawney."

"Of course, sir," Gen answered, putting the parchment in her purse.

"Genevieve," he said, "I advise you to take someone with you. It may take you several days to track her down."

"Don't worry, Dumbledore," Sirius said, slinging his arm around Gen's shoulders, "I'll take care of her." Dumbledore gave them each a quick smile and turned away. Gen looked up at Sirius as he steered her towards the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping you leave," he said.

"No," she clarified, "what do you mean by coming with me?" Sirius paused and looked down at her, a playful grin on his face.

"Don't you want me to come with you?" he asked, his arm leaving her shoulder. Gen feared for a moment that he might make a grab at her bottom as he was fond of doing, but after he tucked his hands into his pockets Gen chided herself for being so silly. Sirius was dependable in their secret – he wasn't going to tell anyone if she wasn't.

"It's not that," she said, "it just surprised me." He smiled again.

"What's life without a little surprise, Gen?"

"So," said James, coming from the front door, "you two are off to Leeds then?"

That next morning, with written permission from Moody, Gen and Sirius left for their three day trip to Leeds. Gen had never been before and was excited to be going somewhere new, even if it was for the Order. Sirius didn't share her excitement, not for Leeds anyway.

They decided to travel by train, just in case they were being followed. They wanted to appear Muggle.

_Not that it would help these days, _Gen thought as they boarded the train. Gen and Sirius sat beside one another and just as she was about to pull out her book Sirius reached over and put his hand on her knee.

Gen stared at his hand thankful for having worn jeans.

"Oh stop it," he hissed. "I want people around us to think we're together."

"And why would you want that?"

"Because what if they're the last people to see us?"

Gen rolled her eyes and swatted his hand with her book.

"They think we're together now, all right," she said harshly. He laughed loudly and looked at her.

"Don't make me kiss you," he teased.

"There shall be none of that," she replied, frowning at him.

"Still don't understand why," he muttered. Gen chose to ignore him and continued reading.

At some point she fell asleep and was being woken by Sirius.

"Come on sleeping beauty, we're here." Gen bolted upright and grabbed her things.

Leeds looked lovely through the rain, but they weren't to stay in the center of town. They were to get to the rear outskirts to find Ms Hagshaft. They dashed to their hotel, which was a block up from the station.

When they had gone to their separate rooms and Gen had unpacked some the rain slowed to reveal quite a lively place. She thought it rather typical for a witch to be living in such a place.

Unless she wasn't a witch.

"Oh, Matlida Hagshaft, what kind of person are you?"

"The question is more like who is Sybill Trelawney?" Sirius asked. Gen was frightened out of her mind when he came in, and was pointing her wand at him. He laughed with his hands up.

"I could have been naked," she said, clearly angry and tucking her wand away.

"And why would that have bothered me?" he asked, going to her and lifting up her body. She cracked a smile.

"I suppose that's true," she admitted. "But you still should have knocked.

"Sorry, princess," he mocked. Gen rolled her eyes and he tossed her down on to the bed.

Gen stared up at him and let the other Gen take over. The Gen that had no control over how her body responded to Sirius. It was the response the both of them wanted. She liked this Gen – she was sexy and fun as Sirius had told her. Gen supposed that he liked her because of the way she looked at him. When this Gen took over she treated Sirius like what Gen imagined his previous lovers treated him; like he was a god that was her only desire.

At that point in time it was partially true.

It wasn't always like the first time. They still had a lot to learn about each other, and Sirius still tried to kiss her. This time it was rougher, which Gen actually enjoyed. He had learned that he wasn't going to hurt her like the first time; not that it had been his fault.

Sometime later, glistening with sweat, she and Sirius lay back on her bed turning back into themselves. He put his arm behind his head and Gen pulled a pair of panties and a shirt back on.

"Have you ever heard that name before?" he asked when Gen laid back down.

"Trelawney?" Gen asked. "No, not ever." Sirius sighed softly and furrowed his brow.

"I wish I knew what she was to Dumbledore," he said. "I hope it isn't stupid."

"Do you think he would do that?" asked Gen, fluffing up a pillow and leaning against it. She noticed Sirius' shrug out of the corner of her eye.

"He might. Men as powerful as that are bound to use their…resources for what they think is important," Sirius answered. Gen frowned as she looked down at her hands.

"I don't know, Sirius," Gen replied after a few moments of contemplation. "All I know is that I do what is asked of me."

The noise Sirius made Gen later categorized as one of disbelief.

"Yeah, right Proctor," he scoffed. Gen bristled at his words.

"Oh, right," she began, "sorry darling, you're not important or powerful enough for me to take orders from!"

He tried to be mad at her, but when Gen laughed he smiled. She grabbed her covers and made a move to pull them over her.

"Oh no you don't!" he said. "I know what happens when you pull a blanket on. We have to have dinner!" Gen groaned at the idea of getting out of bed. A blanket was the key to Gen falling asleep. Sirius was right that if she laid down she wouldn't be going anywhere until the next morning. She didn't dare tell him that it didn't always have to be a blanket; nearly anything covering her body would work.

He was pulling on her arms and she was resisting, knowing that she was hungry but falling under the blankets spell. Finally he ripped the blanket off her body and she whimpered.

"Fine," she muttered.

* * *

><p>The next morning was slow. Gen waited for what felt like forever for Sirius to come downstairs and she ate her way through two muffins before he showed.<p>

"You shouldn't eat like that," he grunted, "or I won't want to shag you anymore."

Gen looked at him, appalled and covered her eyes. She was laughing, but knew this it looked and sounded like she was crying.

"Oh, Gen," he said, his voice changed to be more gentle. He touched her upper arm and tried to see her shielded eyes. "I'm sorry, I was joking. It wasn't a very good one, clearly. You're not fat, you won't be either. I like that you eat two muffins."

And then, in one quick thought, Gen punched him in the stomach.

He doubled over in surprise, hands on his knees and coughing. Gen patted his back.

"Better toughen up, sweetcheeks, or I won't shag you anymore."

She started off, still angry at him, towards the address Dumbledore had given her. It took Sirius 15 minutes to catch up, and even then they didn't speak until there were about to turn up Ms. Hagshafts lane.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked.

"Do we need one?"

"Well, what if she gives us a hard time?"

"Don't be such a wuss, Sirius," Gen said, walking away.

"Gen," he said sternly, "what if the Death Eaters already got to her?" Gen looked at him and licked her bottom lip.

"We know what to do. Come on," she said, trying to sound brave. She turned back up the street, her finger tips finding her wand in her jacket pocket.

Matilda Hagshaft's home was a small cottage at the end of the lane. Gen knew on the spot that a witch inhabited the place by the condition of the yard. There were things sprouting up all around, without much sense to any of it. There was a barely visible fence along the yard and the sidewalk stopped 200 yards back.

"You two looking at that lot?" an older woman asked Sirius as they passed her house. Gen didn't bother to look round but Sirius stopped to answer. Gen walked slowly towards the gate, examining the house for any sign of forced entry or disturbance that would render Ms. Hagshaft incapable, for lack of a better term, of answering their questions.

"Yes, ma'am," Gen heard Sirius answer. "How long has it been vacant?"

"As long as I can remember, and I've lived here 50 years, ever since I was a girl. My mother always like it for some reason," the woman answered.

_So, she's lived here for a while then?_

Sirius said his goodbyes to the woman and caught up with Gen.

"You hear that?"

"Yep." Gen looked over her shoulder to check that the woman had gone. When she disappeared from sight Gen marched forward and pushed open the gate. Knocking on the door, Gen felt her courage slipping through her fingers. Luckily, it was barely a moment before the door was thrown open.

"Well hello there!" said a younger woman with thick glasses and hair like Alice's. Gen smiled and stepped aside to make room for Sirius.

"Hi," she replied, "we were wondering if Ms. Hagshaft is in?" The woman's expression was etched dark for a moment.

"May I ask who is looking for her?"

"My name is Gen Proctor, and this is Sirius Black, but we're here on behalf of Albus Dumbledore," Gen answered, trying to keep a friendly and trust-worthy expression on her face and hide the shaking in her voice. She needed this woman to stay calm – she didn't want Sirius to have the opportunity to attack anyone, he would do some real damage with how unsettled he was.

The woman eyed them up and down, and stared at Sirius.

"I haven't heard good things about the Black family of late," she said. Gen visibly winced and gave Sirius an elbow.

"I'm not one of them," he replied with a smile. "My allegiance is to Dumbledore."

"Well, Matilda is here, but I'm not sure if she'll see you. Come in and I'll ask," the woman finally said. Gen smiled nervously and stepped into the house. There was a faint air of musk and blueberries, and the walls were completely bare. The woman who had opened the door walked up a hallway and vanished from sight.

"'My allegiance is to Dumbledore'? What are you, a knight of the round table?" Gen asked, looking up at him.

"Got us in the door, didn't it?" he asked back, giving her a smirk, and a swift whack on the bottom.

Moments later the woman returned and beckoned them to follow.

Matilda Hagshaft was old. Gen didn't have a problem with old people, but this woman looked like she would break if a breeze kicked up. She sat in an oversized chair which made her look even tinier and more fragile. Her eyes were clouded with blindness, but she directed her gaze as though she had years of practice.

"Hello Ms. Hagshaft," Sirius said, loud and clear.

"Merlin, boy, no need to shout," she said. Her voice was clear but soft, like a 30 year old was speaking. "Come here, young man. I want to feel what you look like." Gen stifled a laugh as Sirius leant into the woman's old and gnarled hands. She felt every inch of his face, her smile growing broader every minute.

"You're a Black all right," she said, dropping her hands, "in your face at least. Doesn't seem so in your heart. All right missy, your turn."

Gen knelt down and guided the woman's hands to her face. Her skin was like crushed velvet, and Gen watched her expression as she tried to make sense of her features.

"You're clumsy," the woman declared. Gen chuckled, and rose.

"Yes, I am."

"A Black and a Proctor show up at my door at the request of a Dumbledore. This must be really important," she commented.

"It is, Ms. Hagshaft," Gen replied. "We're here to ask the whereabouts of Sybill Trelawney." Ms. Hagshaft, to their surprise, laughed loudly.

"What does Dumbledore want with that crazy woman?"

Gen and Sirius exchanged glances.

"He didn't say, ma'am," Sirius answered. Matilda shifted in her seat and pursed her lips. There was silence for a long while before Matilda spoke again.

"Ms. Proctor, do you know why I like being blind?"

_Are you kidding me?_

"No, ma'am," she answered.

"It's because most people think I can't see," she said. Gen and Sirius looked at each other again, both equally confused.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Gen stated.

"I mean that having working eyes is the last part of being able to see. For example, though I cannot see you or Mr. Black, I can tell that the two of you have been…experimenting, shall we say? And I warn you, that you'd better speak up before they get away. And though I can't see, I can feel a storm is brewing. Eyes are expendable to those that know how to see."

Gen was glued to her spot, unable to move.

_How could she know?_

"You're right about the storm, Ms. Hagshaft," Sirius said, going near her again, "and it's not the kind of storm Gen and I will be taking cover from."

"Yes, I know," she replied to him, an eerie smile coming overt her face. Sirius squatted.

"Ms. Hagshaft," he began again, "has anyone come around asking for Sybill before us?"

At this, she laughed.

"Merlin's beard, I nearly forgot that's why you're here! No, no one has come around, especially asking after Sybill," the woman said. Suddenly, she rose out of her chair and walked toward a table across the room. She reached it while Gen and Sirius were exchanging yet another look.

_Why is Sybill so important to Dumbledore?_ Gen thought, somewhat frustrated with all of it. _Perhaps the Death Eaters don't know she's important yet._

"Here we go!" the woman cried. Gen turned her attention to see what the withered woman had found. It was a letter and she was holding it up, remembering what it said. "She's in Paris. She's working there, you see and Muggles will believe anything she says. Tell Dumbledore she's in Paris, but not for much longer. She's rather flighty."

"What do you mean Muggles will believe anything she says?" Gen asked, growing rather uncomfortable.

"You don't know what she does?" Matilda asked.

"No," Sirius answered. Matilda Hagshaft laughed again and wiped at her eyes.

"That Dumbledore sure can make me laugh," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she continued, unbuttoning the top buttons of her dress, "it's time for my afternoon bath. Gertie!"

Gen said a quick thank you and darted from the room just as Ms. Hagshaft was about to drop her dress. She waited outside for Sirius for what felt like a while, and when he emerged he looked troubled.

"What's the matter, didn't expect her boobs to look like that?" Gen teased. Sirius seemed to recognize her and then smiled

"What's the matter, can't take a naked old woman? Or are you afraid of aging?" he asked. Gen rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that shallow. I just don't do naked women…" her voice trailed off as her skin began to crawl.

"Naked men are okay?" Sirius asked, grinning. Gen fought off a laugh.

"Barely. Did you find out what Sybill does?"

"No, she wouldn't say. We were talking about something else entirely," answered Sirius, running his hands over his face, as if trying to wipe away his stress.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, peachy."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore didn't seem overly surprised by their discovery. For the next month, Gen and Sirius trekked across England and to Paris in search of Sybill. Sirius was beginning to resist the trips because neither wanted to ask Dumbledore what Sybill Trelawney was to him, but came along to be with Gen.<p>

At work they were slowly becoming the pair to beat, having accomplished so many things so quickly. Many said it was because they had Moody, but Moody attributed it to the fact that they were the truest sense of "partners" – they maintained a professional relationship and valued their friendship. All Gen could think was how Moody would react if he ever found out about their arrangement.

Gen spent so much time with Sirius that she was beginning to prefer his company. The only other person she wanted to see was Alice, but now that she and Frank were more serious, and James was nearly living with Lily, Gen and Sirius usually didn't have anyone else to spend time with. Gen figured that Sirius and Remus were spending a lot of time together, too, but she only ever saw Remus at Order meetings, and when everyone decided to get together. He had begun to look a little shabby and she tried to not let the fact that she felt bad for him show.

Time went by faster than Gen could have imagined. Halloween was uneventful as all of the men that belonged to Alice, Lily and Gen were gone on an Order mission. As November began, talk of her favorite holiday sprinkled the days.

"Where are we going to have Thanksgiving?" Lily asked Gen one night as Gen sat in her room.

"Are we celebrating again?" Gen asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Of course we are, silly," Lily answered.

"So, you're deciding for everyone?" Gen teased. Lily laughed.

"What else does everyone have to do that Thursday?" she asked.

"Well we could have it here," Gen suggested. Alice joined them from the bathroom.

"Have what here?" she called. Lily stepped into the hallway so Gen and Alice could see her.

"Thanksgiving."

"Oh yeah, let's do that!" Alice replied, Gen feeling her excitement from across the hall.

"That'll be so fun."

"We'll have to cook this time," Lily mentioned.

"The way it should be, girly," Gen commented.

After work the next day the plans were set and their "second annual Thanksgiving" as Frank dubbed it was happening. The food was bought and the girls decided to take turns going home for a few moments to check on the turkey. That Thursday, when Gen and Sirius were let go by Moody she raced home to start cooking. To her surprise, Sirius followed.

"So this is where you live?" he asked, joining her from the alley.

"Yeah," Gen answered with a small laugh. She darted upstairs and the hectic things began.

He helped her set the table and he moved the furniture as she baked.

"You making that apple pie you bragged about?" he asked. Gen smiled as she pulled a bag of apples out of the fridge.

"Not for you," she replied smartly.

"Excuse me?!" he asked, and she heard his footsteps coming her way.

"Goodness gracious, if I have to hear that story one more time James Potter I'll smack you!" Lily cried as the front door was shoved open. Gen swiveled to see if Sirius had given away any part of their secret and she took a step to the left when she saw how close they were.

"What are you going on about?" Sirius asked, clearing his throat.

"Some stupid Quidditch story with Marlene McKinnon," responded Lily as she walked into her room. Gen smiled and turned back to her pie. She lost track of their voices and words when Peter and Alice arrived, focusing on her hands slicing apples and mixing in the ingredients. She daydreamed about home, and how her mother was probably just waking up to make her cherry ice cream cake. The leaves at home were brilliant shades of golds, browns and reds. The vision of a landscape on fire with the death of spring's rebirth and summer life made her long for home like nothing else.

"Gen?" James demanded loudly. Gen snapped out of her daze to turn and saw him grinning as the room sized her up – it was then she realized he had been talking _about_ her. "Gen Proctor has a secret lover?"

Alice and Lily giggled as Gen felt her face get hot.

"She won't even tell us his name," Alice added sheepishly.

"I didn't believe it myself until I heard her come back around two in the morning," Frank said, who Gen hadn't even noticed come in. She turned without saying anything, her heart hammering inside her chest.

"No comment, mystery woman?" James asked, leaning against the counter beside her.

"Nope," she said.

"Sirius," said Lily, "why are you smirking?" Gen let the oven close a little too loudly to look over at him. Their eyes met and Gen's mind began to beg.

_Don't, Sirius. Please oh please oh please…_

"I think it's brilliant," he said. "Even Proctor deserves to get a little action."

"You don't want to know his name?" Lily asked. Sirius smiled at her and shook his head.

"Is he," he paused to search for the right word, "talented?"

_You best bet you're going to pay for that_. Gen glared at him and tried to not smile.

"I'd bet more, uh, satisfying than you are," she replied. She instantly regretted the response it encouraged from her friends because it provoked him, too.

"And is he handsome?" Sirius asked, their eyes locked. Gen sighed and grabbed a bowl of mashed potatoes to put on the table.

"He's all right," Gen answered, using the opportunity with her back to her friends to get out her smile. "Let's eat, please!"

When everyone was seated and grace was said they all began talking per usual. Everyone was just how Gen had imagined and wanted. She sat between James and Sirius, across from Lily who had an inquisitive look upon her face the entire time. After a lull in the conversation James reached across the table and grabbed Lily's hand. Sirius exchanged a glance with his best friend and then James cleared his throat.

"Lily and I have some good news to tell you all," he said.

"You do not," Alice said, slamming her glass on the table. James, with confusion written on his face, looked from Alice to Frank.

"You, too?" Lily asked, and Alice smiled excitedly. Lily jumped out of her chair and the two girls hugged.

"Congratulations, man," Frank said, raising his glass to James.

"And to you, my good sir!" responded James, a huge smile on his face.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, his eyes going between his friends, Sirius was laughing and Gen's mind wasn't piecing anything together.

"Sorry, mate," James said, clapping Remus on the shoulder, "I only just found out about Alice and Frank but it looks like you'll have two weddings to go to in the future!"

Gen watched as Remus smiled and stood up to hug James.

"She said yes!" Remus laughed, and then crossed to Lily.

"All right there, princess?" Sirius asked quietly. Gen looked at him and smiled.

"Um, I think so. Just pissed that my best friend _didn't_ tell me that she's getting married!" Gen looked at Alice and then stood so they could hug.

"I'm sorry darling, but you know I want you as my maid of honor," Alice said as they embraced. Gen stroked Alice's short hair and noticed how very happy Alice was.

"Where's the ring at?" Gen asked. When Alice stuck out her hand Gen marveled at its delicate beauty. When they were joined by Lily Gen gave her a warm hug.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," she whispered.

"Thank you."

"All right, let's clear the table and I want to hear how they proposed. And when! Because I can't believe that you live with me and didn't tell me!" they gathered the dishes and began the slow clean-up process, Gen listening to the sweetest stories from her two friends. All the while Gen thought about how amazing it all was; they weren't yet a year from Hogwarts and they were getting married.

"What dates are you thinking?" Gen asked.

"June," Alice answered.

"March," replied Lily. Gen's hands stilled and looked at her two friends.

"So quickly," she murmured. Each girl stiffened and Gen understood. They weren't pregnant or anything – they were scared. Gen couldn't blame them, but the expression on both of their faces was of fear. They were afraid that they would die in this war before they had a chance to have a family. They never signed up to lose their lives, but that was what this had come to.

"Mistakes of the young," Gen whispered. Surprisingly, each girl understood what she meant.

"I don't want my regret to be that I didn't marry him," Lily said. "Especially after keeping him waiting." Gen smiled at the girl, and they reached understanding. Alice sighed.

"Pie time?" she asked. Gen chuckled.

"You know it, Mrs. Longbottom." A chorus of laughter followed the pie back to the table and they were met with strained silence.

"Whoa," Gen said, "what happened in here?" James looked at Sirius, who looked at Gen.

"Just saying how I don't know who is going to get married next of these three," James said, gesturing towards the rest of the Marauders. Gen smiled.

"Remus, of course," she said.

"I agree," joined Alice. Remus smiled at Alice and Gen handed out dessert plates.

"Actually, I'll say only two of them will get married," Gen continued. "Peter and Remus."

"What?" Peter asked.

"You're bonkers," Sirius said, and Gen could sense that he wasn't laughing. Gen rolled her eyes and served dessert.

"You're just not really the marrying type."

"Oh I'll get married," Sirius said, "I just have to find the right girl."

* * *

><p>That night, as Gen lay in bed, she thought about her friends impending marriages. She was very happy for them, and hoped that they had all the happiness in the world. But, as natural when one's friends begin to get married, Gen began to wonder what marriage meant to her. Of course she wanted to get married and have children and a house and everything. Were they doing the right thing in getting married so quickly because they were afraid?<p>

As she began to drift she thought about them and no matter how she questioned their motives and where she was in her life she was filled with excitement. What girl didn't love friends' weddings?

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this! Reviews are always welcomed. <em>


	33. The Holiday Spirit

Chapter 33: The Holiday Spirit

Disclaimer: Same.

Notes: Authors thanks at end.

* * *

><p>One of the reasons Gen liked Thanksgiving was because it was the perfect thing between Halloween and Christmas. Thanksgiving was the marker for her to buy gifts and get ready for the New Year.<p>

Even training seemed a little less tense with the holiday coming. Gen and Sirius had a bet to see who could make Moody smile first, and two weeks in neither had been successful. They had separate tactics, Gen trying her hand at being charming and smiling a lot herself, and Sirius was taking on the manly approach, trying jokes Gen couldn't follow and wasn't sure she wanted to. Whatever they said or did Moody didn't budge. He never cracked a crinkle of amusement. Gen enjoyed trying, though, and loved Sirius' rather extraordinary failures.

The two of them were averaging at spending 3 days a week together. She saw him every day, but a whole 72 hours a week of Sirius was impressive. She didn't mind, strangely, and he didn't mind that she had a rather healthy sexual appetite. No one could blame her; she was sleeping with Sirius Black. They had yet to grow tired of one another, and Gen wondered if they ever would. But then he'd sneak a finger trail at work, or she'd catch herself staring at him again and she concluded that if it was ever going to happen it was ages away.

The sneaking around was getting dangerous, however. A few times James had paid an unexpected visit to Sirius' flat and Gen would have to make a quick escape. James had even banged on Sirius' bedroom door asking them to keep it down and hurry up. Events like that always made Gen shy away for a few days, desperate to cover the trail they may or may not have been leaving.

Worst of all was that Alice and Lily had begun guessing who her suitor was. Alice generally disapproved of Gen's behavior and their relationship, and had made an effort at the end of November to ask Gen to reconsider. Gen tried not to get angry, and she was sure Alice took the hint from that conversation to not bring it up again. So, Alice switched to the strange guessing game that Lily had started to figure out who the guy was.

"Does he have blonde hair?" Alice asked as they entered a flower shop. They were there to pick out the bouquet Alice would carry at her wedding.

"Nope, not blonde."

"Darn, I like blonde men," Alice replied. Gen laughed as she paused to admire a bouquet of honeysuckle and tulips.

"Too bad you're marrying a dark haired guy," Gen lamented, smirking at Alice. Her friend laughed and turned to speak to the florist. When the florist offered to make up a few samples Alice turned her attention back to Gen.

"He's got dark hair, then," she said. Gen considered lying for a moment, but Alice already seemed confident.

"Yes, dark hair. Did he suggest any colors?" Gen asked, nodding towards the florist who had gone to his back room. Alice shook her head.

"He's just pulling together some things to look at," she said. Gen nodded. Alice was having trouble deciding anything. Gen suggested starting with flowers to get some colors nailed down by the wedding. They were going to get married at the Prewett's, an idea Gen loved. Lily, on the other hand, was having no problem figuring things out. They were going to have a small ceremony near the Potter's and then have a dinner at the Potter's house. Lily had confided in Gen and Alice that she was worried her sister, Petunia, wouldn't come to the wedding. She was taking James to meet her sister and her husband Vernon in a month or so, but she had a bad feeling about it. Gen prayed that everything worked out just the way Lily wanted them to.

When the florist returned Gen went to the counter to see what he had pulled together. There were three options, and they were all beautiful. Alice seemed to be gravitating towards the bouquet of pink roses and white hydrangea blossoms. Gen looked about the shop at the loose flowers. There was something missing from the bouquet – a touch of Alice that would be the deciding factor. Gen understood her friend enough that she knew Alice needed to see a little of herself in things before committing to them. Gen grabbed a few richly colored peonies and held her hand out for the bouquet.

"If I may," she said. Inserting them in, the expression on Alice's face changed to joy.

"Oh yes, these," she said, holding out her hands. Gen smiled and handed her the bouquet. When she had finished ordering them and a smaller bouquet of the same peonies for the wedding she paid for the ones Alice had held on to and they left.

"Is he tall?" she asked as they walked back to their apartment. Gen laughed.

"Yes, he's tall."

"You're sleeping with Sirius."

Her tone of voice was too resolute for Gen to be comfortable. She looked at Alice as they walked through the cold and raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get that idea?" Gen asked calmly, trying to not give anything away.

"Because there's no one else I can think of," she said, "and I've never seen either of you more functional."

Gen burst out into laughter.

"So because we're excellent partners and because he's clearly the only man in all of London who could possible woo me, there's sex involved? Oh dear, dear Alice, where are your conclusive powers coming from?" she teased.

"You're not denying it," she said, pulling on her scarf.

"Oh yes I am!" Gen declared. "There's no way on Earth I would do that to myself. Besides, it's Sirius. And we just became work partners, if one thing went wrong we'd suck." Alice gave her an up and down and Gen laughed again. She was sure it came off as amusement at Alice's suggestion, but Gen was really laughing that it only took her a month to figure it out.

A week before Christmas came around Gen received an owl from Marcus saying he was coming out to visit for the New Year. Gen was ecstatic, and she went along getting ready for him to come. She did her Christmas shopping with Alice and Lily, and helped them pick out what they got their respective men.

"Will you be buying anything for your 'man'?" Lily joked and Gen rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps something with lace," Gen said back. She was met with muffled giggles. "Do you think I should get Sirius something?" Her friends exchanged a glance and Gen sighed. "Forget it."

She was unsure if he would appreciate anything she got him for Christmas, or if he would feel awkward. Or, God forbid, she got him something and he didn't get her anything.

_That would be embarrassing_, Gen concluded. She bemoaned her circumstance for the first time, wishing she had the courage to discuss Christmas rules with him. She liked their rules – everything was clearly defined and she knew where she did and didn't stand. Usually the group divided by gender at Christmas. The boys never got the girls anything and the vice versa – with the exception of the couples, but that gift exchange was done in private. So, doubt gathering in the corners of her mind, Gen bought Alice and Lily gifts and ventured to buy lingerie with her two friends. The expedition was more enjoyable than they thought; taking turns laughing and admiring themselves. Each bought something, Gen's being lace as she promised – black for her own amusement – and it was settled.

Christmas that year was more exciting than ever. Her friends and the letters she received from her parents were filled with so much hope. While Gen knew hope was always around she never knew the power with which people clung to it in dark days. She felt it herself; feeling that Christmas was an off-limits holiday to those that would do the worst. She got another feeling, however, that Dumbledore didn't think Voldemort cared if it was his mother's 100th birthday. He would still kill and still fight on Christmas.

Gen approached her old headmaster at the December Order meeting in an attempt to offer support.

"Ms. Proctor, always a pleasure to see you," he said. Gen smiled.

"Are you well, Professor?" she asked. Gen received a wry look in return.

"Yes," he answered, "looking forward to the holiday."

"Do you have any plans?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"The norm, I'm afraid, Ms. Proctor." Gen nodded and tried to think of the most delicate way to phrase her question.

"Sir, is everything all right?"

He looked at her and adjusted his glasses before answering.

"I think you'll find, Genevieve, that when one is compelled to ask such a question everything is usually wrong. In this case, the whole world is, in fact, all wrong," he answered. He wasn't angry, nor did he seem too perturbed by her questioning. Gen opened her mouth to clarify. "But I suppose you mean personally."

She smiled.

"Yes."

"Well, I cannot pretend that I am not in an unusual situation, Genevieve. Like you, I'm rather fond of the world we live in. But I am not unhealthy." His answer seemed out of character, but Gen was forced to take it for what it was: a vague answer from an old man who keeps a close council.

"I only ask because I want you to know that I am here for anything you may need," Gen replied.

_Way to sound like a mole, Gen_. She smiled again and excused herself from his company before she could seem like a bigger idiot. Gen hoped he understood what she meant, and decided there was nothing else she could do about it. She had other things to worry about anyway.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning came with a lot of cheer. Gen was the first one up of her roommates, and had begun making breakfast when James and Frank arrived.<p>

"Happy Christmas, Squirt," Frank greeted with a large bear hug. Gen smiled and hugged him extra tight. When she told him to go wake up Alice he released her and she was left with James.

"Get over here, you little tramp, you," he said and Gen laughed. They embraced and Gen suddenly felt safe.

"Merry Christmas, darling," she said.

"Happy Christmas, Gen. So is my fiancée not awake yet?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"Haven't heard a peep from her all morning. Best go wake her," Gen answered, returning to the frying bacon. The eggs had just about cooked themselves and she needed to lay out plates for them to land on.

The boys staid in their respective rooms for a while for what Gen presumed to be the gift exchange. She hoped they liked the things her friends had picked out for him, but she was getting tired of waiting to eat. She must have thought that too soon because just as she sat on the sofa she was joined by the only non-relative male she sort of bought a present for.

"Happy Christmas," he said. She gave him a big hug with a nice squeeze and answered.

"Merry Christmas, Sirius."

"Can I eat?" he asked, face turned towards the food.

"Absolutely not – not until everyone is here," she said.

"But Gen," he whined, putting his chin on her shoulder and looking her in the eye. "I'm hungry now."  
>She laughed and looked away.<p>

"Not my problem."

"Know what else I'm hungry for?" he asked, his fingers trailing over her thigh. She grabbed his hand but still felt a tingle. It forced her to look at him again, and it was then she realized how close their bodies were. She felt her heart beat picking up and she desperately tried to play it cool.

"Troll boogies?" she asked. He smiled as he ran his unoccupied hand over the back of her neck.

"Not even close," he whispered, his breath hot on her skin. She sighed before she could help herself and then regained focus.

"That's too bad," she replied. He smirked and pulled up off her body. She rose up off the couch to walk off her sudden urge to jump him, though she knew it wouldn't do much good. He had followed her, and touched her shoulder to get her attention.

"Do I get alone time with you today?" he asked. Gen looked at him and grinned.

"You want it that bad, eh?"

"No, it's not that," he smiled, "I just want to give you your present, but I know how you like privacy."

"You…you got me something?" she asked, bewildered. He smiled again.

"Yeah."

"Good, I got you something, too." She turned back to pour herself a drink, actually stunned that he had gotten her a gift. Or, even thought about it.

_Dear God, I hope it's not more lingerie._

Breakfast had been served and everyone sat around the living room admiring the Christmas tree. The boys watched on as they opened their gifts. Gen got a picture of Alice and her from the Halloween party and a necklace with a beautiful pendant with a pearl in it from Alice. Gen had given her a dress she had been admiring at Madam Malkins'. Lily gave Gen a bundle of old hardcover Muggle books she found in an antique bookshop. Gen was so happy with both of her gifts, and Lily loved the pair of earrings Gen got her. They were silver with small sapphires in them. Since Gen struggled with figuring out what to give Lily, she figured she might like them for their wedding. They were joined by Peter and Remus shortly after and a chorus of "Happy Christmas" and hugs began for a second time.

Without even thinking on it she gave Remus a hug. She hadn't seen much of him with training going on, and she noted how stressed he looked. He didn't hug her back but she didn't let it bother her because it was Christmas.

"Happy Christmas," he said, voice low. She smiled to herself and went to her room to get dressed. She pulled on jeans and a red v-neck sweater that was soft to the touch. She tucked one side of her hair back with a bobby pin and then sat to put on her make-up.

"So that was a big step," Sirius said, having opened the door and was leaning against her door frame.

"What was?" she asked, not bothering to look up.

"Hugging Remus."

"Yeah," she said after a thought, "I guess it was a big step. I just figured it's Christmas and he looked like he could use a hug." Sirius came and sat on her bed, which faced Gen to acknowledge him.

"It was a big step for him, too," he said.

"I figured. He reacted well," Gen chuckled, "he didn't bat me away like a spider." Sirius smiled but didn't laugh.

_I thought it was funny_.

"Say you forgot something," he said. Gen gave him a confused look and he restated. "Say you forgot something you wanted and come with me. Just for five minutes."

"Except I didn't forget anything, and Alice already suspects there's something going on between us," Gen whispered, putting down her blush.

"There is something going on," he said. Gen gave him a stern look and got off her bed.

"It can't wait?" she asked, looking at herself in the mirror on her wall. He came up behind her, hands snaking around her hips and lips finding the skin on her neck. He had done it again, and walking it off this time was going to be hard.

"Can you wait?" he whispered.

_Damn you, Sirius._ She felt herself slipping and it took everything to step away from him.

"Yes," she said in a hushed voice. She turned and left her room to help set up the table for their early lunch.

With the recent engagements and the general condition of the wizarding world lunch was what the group decided to have that Christmas so everyone could go home and see their families for Christmas dinner.

Lunch was soup that Lily made and fresh bread. It was delicious and soon Christmas carols were sung to go with their butter beer. Three o'clock arrived too soon for Gen, wishing that she had more time with her friends. As everyone was gathering their things and coats to leave, Alice turned to Gen and gave her a concerned look.

"You're sure you won't come?" she asked. Gen smiled.

"Of course. Marcus will be here in a few days so don't think I'm feeling lonely." Gen tugged on her friend's hat and smiled. Everyone filed out and Gen was left in her empty apartment.

"Someday," she whispered, "I'll have a family here."

_And not just a horny man_, she thought as she turned towards Sirius, who was making something to drink.

"Hot chocolate?" he asked. Gen smiled and shook her head. He had told everyone that he was going to take care of Gen and not let her run off all over London again. She wandered back to the couch where she was eventually joined by Sirius.

"You don't want to go to the Potter's with James?" she asked. Sirius angled her body towards her and shrugged.

"No, not really. I didn't feel like going to my cousin Andromeda's either," he answered.

"Clearly, my company is more desirable," Gen joked.

"You got the desirable part right," he teased, "but that has little to do with your company." Gen laughed and thought about her gift for Sirius. It was safely tucked away in her bottom drawer, waiting to be worn.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her. She snapped her attention back to him, a grin coming over her face.

"Your Christmas gift." He smiled and stood.

"Would you like yours?" he asked. Gen shrugged.

"We can do that. You need to give me a second though," she said, standing and heading to her room. There was a faint pop of Sirius leaving to get her gift and she rushed to take off her clothes. When everything was on she looked in the mirror and felt like an idiot.

_How am I going to show Sirius this without fainting? Shit, Gen, you didn't think about this!_

She searched her room for something she could put on over it so she could at least open her gift without dying when the pop of his return indicated a time to panic. She threw open her closet door to find something, anything that would cover her when she realized she never shut her bedroom door.

Peering around the edge of her closet she saw Sirius looking at her, amused.

"I hate when you look at me like that," she said, a sour expression on her face. She stepped out of the protection of her closet and put her hands protectively over her stomach. He put something down on her dresser and walked towards her. While the amusement was still etched into the corners of his eyes, his mouth indicated that he liked what he saw.

"No, you don't," he said. "Put your arms down." She reluctantly obeyed and Sirius looked her up and down slowly.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered. He brought his eyes back to her face and put his hands on her.

"You need to wear this all the time," he said before pressing his mouth to her collar bone. She wrapped her arms around him and he lifted her up. His hands found her bottom and she wrapped her legs around his torso as she ran her nails over his scalp and back. Then her eyes closed and he lowered her on to the bed.

He thoroughly enjoyed Gen's gift, and she had no complaints either. After she had put a sweatshirt and shorts on, they laid on her bed talking.

"Your gift is over there," he said, pointing to the box he had left on her dresser. Gen rose and retrieved the box wrapped in pink paper. She smiled and turned back to the bed as she tore off the paper. Underneath was a navy box that she ran her hand over before taking off the lid. Opening it, Gen was met with a curious object, whose shape caught her off guard.

It was a small crystal heart that hung on a blue, satin ribbon. She picked it up, feeling it's considerable weight in her palm. She looked it over, amazed at how pretty it was.

"Put it up to the window," Sirius directed. Gen looked at him and walked to her windows, holding her gift to the tiny slivers of sunlight coming through the clouds.

That tiny bit of sunlight was enough, however. Her room was suddenly full of glittering and dancing flecks of color. She smiled as she looked around.

"A sun catcher," she breathed.

"Even on cloudy days," Sirius added. "It gets way brighter in full sun, but I thought you'd like it."

Gen smiled at him and hung it on the latch that locked the windows.

"I do, thank you so much," Gen said, though she felt bad. She didn't know Sirius would have put so much effort into choosing a gift for her and now she felt that she hadn't anything to show him that she valued his friendship, too. She went back to her bed, certain that she looked foolish and oddly upset.

"I like your gift, Gen," he said, flopping back on to the pillow he was using.

"Yeah, but you actually put thought into yours," she said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"That's right," he said. "You should make it up for it by kissing me." He puckered his lips over enthusiastically and Gen laughed.

"Not a chance," she said, pushing his face away with her hand.

"Please?!" he asked and Gen, still laughing, shook her head. "I don't understand you. You love kissing." Gen blushed.

"How do you know?"

"Remus told me," he said, as if it was no big deal.

"You talked about me like that?" Gen asked, trying to contain her surprise.

"Sure, we all talked about the girls we were with, how do you think I knew you were a virgin?" he asked, eyebrows raised and eyes trained on her face.

"Well that was awkward," she said, feeling a little betrayed.

"It's not like we were saying 'guess what I did today' it was just curious conversations. No different than how you girls talk about us. And trust me, Remus never gave us that much, just bits and pieces," Sirius said, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied.

"Lily likes James to drag his fingers under the hem of her shirt," Sirius stated, matter-of-factly. Gen gave him a bewildered look.

"What?"

"And Alice likes Frank to kiss the back of her neck, which is why, I think, she keeps her hair so short," he continued, revealing things Gen didn't even know. She had no words, and she just grinned. "Andrea likes to have her bottom lip bit, and Georgina liked having her hair tugged."

_Sweet Lord, I didn't need to know this._

He sat up and looked her in the eyes before pressing hip lips into the skin connecting her ears and cheek. He let out a soft breath against her skin and she could feel her fingers curling around her sheets.

"I had to learn that all on my own," he whispered before he pulled away.

Gen was quick to follow.

* * *

><p>Gen was actually happy to see Marcus get off of his plane. They hugged tightly and talked all the way back to Gen's apartment. They exchanged gifts, he got her books, as usual, which she loved.<p>

"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving," he answered. They migrated to the kitchen where he picked through her food and helped himself.

"So we'll leave here around six to meet everybody," she said. He nodded and took a sip from his glass of milk.

"Where will we be going?"

"Probably to the Leaky Cauldron, and there's this Muggle pub that Lily likes near that. I have plenty of Muggle money so don't worry about that," Gen answered, wandering to the couch.

"I'm going to take a nap," Marcus said, walking into Gen's room.

A few minutes later Lily and Gen returned from their visits at home laughing.

"Is he here?!" Alice asked excitedly, putting her bag down. Gen smiled and nodded.

"He's sleeping, though," she added. The girls hushed themselves and sat down on the couch beside her.

"Did your lover enjoy your gift?" Lily asked with a grin. Gen laughed and nodded.

"Of course he did."

"What did he give you?" Alice asked and Gen stiffened some. If ever there was a time she wanted to talk about what a guy had given her it was then, but she wasn't certain she should.

_Perhaps this will throw them off the Sirius trail,_ she considered. She stood and quietly went into her room. Marcus was snoring, another one of their similarities, so she crept over to her window and took the sun catcher from its perch. When she returned to her friends their expressions went blank. Gen crossed to the window and showed them what it did.

"Oh, Gen," Alice breathed. Gen furrowed her brow and looked to Lily.

"And all you got him was lingerie," she responded and Gen was washed over with guilt again.

"I feel terrible," Gen said, taking the heart from the sunlight and studying it in her palm again. She thought about Sirius, envisioning this reel she had saved in her head of him brushing his teeth. It was a strange memory to think about, but it might be one of her only ones where she could see him without any airs. And, think about his body without wanting him too badly.

"I think you mean more to him than just sex," Alice said. Gen looked at her best friend and smiled softly.

"No," she said. "He's not the 'fall in love' type."

"What makes you so sure?" Lily asked, rising and crossing to Gen. She took the heart from her hand and examined it.

"I just know. Besides, if he is, I'm definitely not for him relationship wise. I can't do anything for him," Gen said, looking out the window, realizing she didn't believe a single word she had just said.

"Sounds like you want him for more than what you have now," Lily said. Gen was faced to look at her and recognized the same expression she had worn at Thanksgiving.

_Play it cool, Gen_.

Gen shrugged and took back her sun catcher.

"Who knows," she said.

Two hours later, just when Gen was going to wake up Marcus so they could go out with her friends, Marcus appeared in the kitchen dressed and ready to go out. He looked good, as always, and she felt her friends attitudes change when he introduced himself. Gen simply rolled her eyes and went to get changed. She pulled on a black shirt and dark wash jeans to hide her ugly rain boots. She grabbed her pea coat and hat from her closet and brought it back into the kitchen. Then, out they went, happy.

They met up with the boys at the Leaky Cauldron. Marcus was greeted with pleasantries and jokes, which made Gen happy. When Marcus realized who Remus was he had a dark look across his face, but contained himself for Gen's sake. She knew she would hear about it at some point, but for now she helped herself to the butter beer and the holiday laughter.

Two days went by, and each night the group of them did the same thing. Marcus and Gen didn't have a moment alone together it seemed, and Gen was happy he was enjoying himself. They got to be a little touristy, usually one of her friends joining them. That third morning Gen was working on breakfast that she drunkenly promised everyone when Marcus emerged from her room. She was letting him stay in her bed while she took the couch. It was a comfortable couch, and it kept Alice and Lily from staring at Marcus while he slept.

"Mornin'," he grunted.

"Morning, toots," she replied, wiping at her eyes. She watched as the pancakes cooked themselves, eager to not burn anything.

"So, that's Remus?" he asked, pulling orange juice from the fridge.

_Here it comes_.

"Yeah, that's him," she answered.

"He's just like you said, can't help but like him," Marcus said. Gen chuckled and nodded.

"I know." There was a pop behind them and Gen turned, surprised to see Sirius standing there with a grocery bag.

_Oh Jesus._

"Hey Sirius," Marcus said with a nod. Gen noted a slight tension in his voice, and Gen furrowed her brow.

"Good morning. Gen, I brought fruit," he said. Gen looked at him, eyes wide.

"You? Bought fruit and brought it here?" He grinned and put it on the counter.

"Full of surprises, aren't I?"

"Oh, yeah," Marcus said. It was there again, the tension, and Gen only feared where it would lead. Sirius just laughed, and took a seat at the kitchen table. Gen turned back to the food, listening as Marcus walked to the table and grabbed a seat.

"So, how are you and my baby sister getting on as partners?" Marcus asked.

_Baby sister? Oh, this'll be fucking grand_.

"Excellent," Sirius said, "aren't we, Gen? We started off really rocky, but we've gotten great now."

"Why rocky?" Marcus asked.

"Gen and I," Sirius paused, searching for words, "had communication issues."

"You know, I always thought you two hated each other," Marcus said. Gen could feel one of their eyes burning a hole in the back of her neck. She refused to get involved, telling herself to focus on the pancakes.

"We did," Sirius answered. "She argued with me and liked my friends better than she liked me, and, Gen, why didn't you like me?"

"Oh, you know," Gen said without turning, "you were a womanizing asshole." They laughed, and Alice came out from her bedroom. Gen was never more thankful for her appearance.

"Happy New Year's Eve, everybody! Sirius, you're here early," she said. Gen smiled and Sirius laughed again.

"Yeah. I brought fruit," he said.

"No, you didn't," Alice said, surprised. They all laughed and Gen served up the first plate of food. Eventually, everyone was up and at the apartment again, planning out the events of the night while eating pancakes and fruit.

"I don't care what any of you do," Gen declared, "I'm going to the fireworks."

"Oh, yeah, I love fireworks," Alice said. Marcus nodded in agreement.

"But what about before and after?" Lily asked. Ideas were tossed around, from going to a Muggle club to heading out to Hogsmeade, to being really touristy and hitting up major sights.

"Marcus and I were planning on doing that today, anyway," Gen said with a smile on her lips.

"Where are you headed, Squirt?" Frank asked, shoving a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. Gen looked at Marcus.

"We still haven't seen Big Ben, or the Tower of London, and I haven't gone to take a photo in one of those funny telephone booths. And I don't think I've sufficiently made fun of how you drive on the wrong side of the road here," he said. Gen chuckled and the others smiled.

"When you're here, we're on the right side of the road!" Remus jested, a smile on his face.

"No, man, we drive on the _right_ side," Marcus replied. They all laughed.

"You guys don't have to come with us, though," Gen said. "We can do our own thing and then meet you somewhere for dinner."

"Yeah, I don't really want to go look at a bunch of old stuff," James said. Gen rolled her eyes and rose from the table to take empty plates.

"How about we go have an early dinner at that place across from work and then head down to the Thames to get a place to watch the fireworks?" Lily suggested. Gen agreed, admiring Lily's constant desire to have a plan. "And then just pub crawl after."

The plans were set, and Gen finished washing the dishes to get dressed. She and Marcus had a lot to see before the end of the day.

She dressed warmly. And when they were both ready to go they said their goodbyes.

"Gen, don't forget to say happy New Year to lover boy!" James said with a laugh. Gen laughed, too, and gave his shoulder a shove. When they were out and heading to the alley Marcus looked at her.

"'Lover boy'?" he asked.

"Just this guy I'm sort of seeing," Gen answered, wiping at her face.

"Sort of seeing? As in you're sleeping with him?" he asked. Gen glared at him before answering.

"Yes, if you must know." Marcus sighed and Gen took the opportunity to change the subject.

"How are things with you?" she asked, holding out her hand so they could disapparate. They went and ended in Diagon Alley, the place she had been saving to show him. His eyes filled with curiosity when they had gained their whereabouts, but he answered her just the same.

"Well, interestingly enough, I have a girlfriend." Gen smiled.

"That's great, Marcus, how long has it been, two days?" she teased. Marcus was a serial monogamist. He had girlfriend after girlfriend, all lasting two months or so.

"No," he said, bristling, "it's been almost five months now."

_Whoa_.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Where are we?" he asked, still looking about.

"Diagon Alley. This is the London version of the Checkered District," Gen answered, realizing that their venture here was not great for this conversation.

"Oh, let's go in the candy store," Marcus said, grabbing Gen's hand and walking towards it. Gen wasn't surprised – her brother had a thing for lollipops.

"What's her name?" she asked when they got into the warmth. He didn't bother looking at her, but answered.

"Alicia," he said. "Alicia Spector. I met her at work. Well, we've been working together for nearly a year, she just finally said yes five months ago." Gen paused to look at some chocolates on the shelf, digesting what her brother was saying.

_He's got a serious girlfriend. My best friends are getting married. And I'm having secret just-sex relations with a guy I used to despise and called me ugly. What is the world coming to?_

"That's wonderful, Marcus," Gen responded, happy for her brother. "I bet she's beautiful." She looked over long enough to see him smile at her memory, and Gen shook her head.

_What are these people drinking_?

* * *

><p>The day was quite a success. Marcus got his fill of tourism and the siblings didn't fight at all. Gen could see he was very happy, and that made her happy. He was one less person she needed to worry about. They headed towards the Ministry to go to Hobbes and Locke, the restaurant across from the women's bathroom the Ministry used as an employee entrance. She and Marcus went in to see if anyone had gotten there first and Gen was only slightly surprised to see Sirius sitting at a table with James. The sister and brother joined them, ordering drinks while they sat.<p>

"So, do you love London or do you love London?" James asked Marcus. Marcus responded enthusiastically and they started chatting. She and Sirius sat on the padded booth together and as she peeled off her coat she felt a singular fingertip find the tiniest bit or bare skin on her lower back. Goosebumps came over her skin and she was thankful for her long sleeves.

"Where's everybody else?" she asked him, trying to be causal. He smiled at her as he took his finger away.

"They'll be along shortly, I suppose," he responded. Gen smiled at him, knowing precisely what he was thinking. What happened next threw Gen off guard.

"I'm just not keen on her being in the middle of it," Marcus said. Gen looked at him and James, brow furrowed.

"Who? Alicia?" she asked.

"No," James corrected, "you. Marcus and I were discussing the war, and Marcus was expressing his feeling on your, uh, participation." Gen cleared her throat and tried not to consider how awkward Marcus had just made things.

"Good thing it was my decision," she said.

"I just can't believe how things are going and what's happening. It's like it came out of nowhere," Marcus commented, ignoring Gen's statement.

"Well, I don't know how it is in America," Sirius said, putting his forearms on the table, "but there have been people here who proscribed to this Lord Voldemort's way of thinking for quite some time,"

"So people in America aren't purists?" Marcus asked, the tension back in his voice. Gen gave him a cautious look and decided to intervene.

"No, Marcus, he just literally meant he doesn't know how it is at home," she said confidently.

"None of you do," he said, staring his sister down.

"Okay, but you know it's not as bad as it is here," she said, taking a gulp of her soda.

"That doesn't mean we aren't losing people," Marcus replied. He actually sounded angry.

"No one's saying that, mate," Sirius responded.

"Don't you 'mate' me," Marcus shot out. Gen felt bad energy vibrating off of Sirius and knew it was bad news.

"Marcus," she began.

"Shut up, Gen," he said, cutting her off and indeed silencing her. "You know, I can't figure out what's going on between you two, but all I know is that she used to want me to beat the shit out of you."

"If you talk like that to her again you'll get the chance," Sirius said, his voice threatening. "And how typical, and American coming over and saying everything that they have is greater and whining that all their problems are worse than anyone else. You've got people dying? Too bad. Three months ago your sister found a dead mother. Know how many other people died that month? 12! And that includes Muggles."

"My father and friends have scars to show for their valiance, what do you have?" Marcus demanded.

"Dead bodies, Marcus!" Gen exploded. They fell silent as she wanted. "Stop it. I didn't bring you here to insult me and my friends – yes, Sirius is my friend! We get it. These people that you're insulting, above anyone else in this entire country, know what happened to dad and our friends in Boston. But, you have no right to come in here and say life at home is worse off than anywhere. Because that's what he would want! He would want us to be divided by thoughts like that and that's utter bullshit so shut up and enjoy your time here you silly person." She had rambled and her face was red but it made him stop and think.

"Are you defending Sirius?" James asked. Gen laughed.

"Yes. I have respect for people who have to fight their own brothers," she answered, her eyes pointed at Marcus.

"Sorry," Marcus muttered, taking a swig out of his glass. Gen elbowed Sirius.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too," he said. Gen shook her head, trying to believe that she had come to Sirius' defense. She knew it had been the right thing to do, but a year ago she would have just let Sirius and Marcus go at it.

_It's been a long year_.

Soon after, Alice, Lily, Frank, Remus and Peter showed up and they ate a delicious dinner. Gen grew more and more excited for the upcoming fireworks, anxious to get to the Thames in order to see them. When everyone was finished she and Alice led the group towards the water as they were more excited to see them.

"So, Marcus just apologized?" Alice asked when Gen finished telling her the story. Gen nodded.

"I just can't believe him sometimes," Gen commented.

"Well, he is under a considerable amount of stress, sweetie," Alice said. Gen had to agree with her. Gen knew that he wasn't charming when stressed because he didn't know how to handle it.

"Do you think we can go on trips once a year when you're married?" Gen asked. Alice chuckled.

"Yes, every year somewhere new," Alice said. Gen smiled, thinking she was teasing her.

"I'm serious!" Gen said, looking at Alice.

"So am I! I'll need to see you and have your undivided attention for at least a week," Alice said. The girls laughed and hung back a little as the crowd grew thicker.

Gen had never been in a different time zone for New Year's Eve. Her family always stayed home because it was ludicrous to travel in the States at that time of year. Gen was so enthralled with everything foreign that there was no need to force a smile or try to keep herself awake.

She wanted to get as close to the action as she could. She didn't have high hopes because people had literally been waiting around all day for those fireworks. The friends found a spot on a bridge with reasonable room, though they knew they would be surrounded by people sooner rather than later. As time passed they were sly about casting enchantments that made their socks and jackets stay warm against the cold, and they played games to pass the time. James and Sirius got the crowd to sing a few songs and the girls made fun of Sirius as other girls in the crowd flirted with him shamelessly. Hours faded quickly this way, and the anticipation for midnight grew equally in Gen's stomach. She hadn't been happier in a long time, and she gathered her friends were feeling the same. Peter was full of glee, and Remus even had a glow about him. She hoped that he was happy, a little too desperately. More than once, however, she caught herself staring at Sirius. She had learned over these three months that he had a lot of pain in him, buried deeply. She guessed it wasn't much of a surprise because everyone was carrying something around with them or was mad about something, but now she knew that they were real pains. She wanted him to be happy, too.

And she wanted to believe he could be happy with her, too.

She clenched her jaw as she saw the beautiful women near-by smiled and made him laugh, jealous that she hadn't let herself do the same.

She supposed them ever being together was a long shot, seeing as she had already used her biggest bargaining chip and let him have it whenever he wanted. But, perhaps that didn't matter; she certainly was no Georgina, looks or personality wise. Whenever those thoughts cropped up in her mind she could never place her feelings about them. Sure, she was different than all the other girls that Sirius had "been with." But, maybe it was because Sirius would screw anything with two legs and boobs. She shoved those thoughts into the back of her mind so she couldn't linger there, and wanted that back corner to silence her concerns. She could feel the complications coming, but all she wanted to do was enjoy what was happening.

Midnight was nearly upon them. It was five minutes to, and Gen was being swarmed. She didn't do well in crowds with a lot of bodies touching her, having a fear of being trampled to death. She looked around in a sort of panicked way, watching as her exit routes diminished.

"Gen," Marcus called, "you're going to be fine." She sought him with her eyes, but his face was obstructed from view. He was the only one who had been there when she was separated from her parents as a young child and swept away by the Boston foot traffic after a Red Sox Yankees game.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked loudly, a head above most of the crowd. He was diagonally in front of her, but Gen couldn't focus on him for long. She looked at him but felt her mouth going dry. He must have been able to tell by her paling face that she was unnerved because suddenly he was beside her.

"Tell me."

"The crowd is too thick, there's no way to get out and if something bad happens I'll be trampled. I'll fall in the rush of people because I'm so clumsy and I'll be trampled to death," she panted. His arm instantly went around her but she had to pull away, shaking her head violently.

"You can't be shy here," he said, put off by her rejection.

"No, it's the touching that makes me nervous. All of these bodies touching me and blocking me in."

So he did the next best thing.

He took her hand into his and looked her in the eye.

"I promise no one is going to trample you. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"There's always something bad," Gen groaned, her forehead beading in sweat.

"Look up," he demanded.

"What?"

"Look up at the sky," he whispered. Gen put her head back and stared. The sky was clear, the few stars powerful enough to shine against the city lights did so beautifully. "Deep breaths." His voice was gentle, and his free hand was stroking the one she was clasped to. Her anxiety was melting, in a blissful state between being upset and being embarrassed for one of her only fears being put on display for Sirius Black to calm.

"I always wanted to be an astronaut," she said after taking a few deep breaths.

"Really?" he asked, voice still gentle.

"Yeah," she said.

"Five! Four!" the crowd yelled and Gen's eyes instantly went to Big Ben.

"Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

The noise that had erupted was deafening, but Gen joined in. She heard Sirius let out a whoop of his own and her eyes sought out her friends and brother. Marcus, Remus and Peter were singing a new song, James and Frank kissing their fiancées and Gen smiled, for this happiness was fleeting.

"I'll wager you've never been kissed on New Year's," Sirius whispered, his free hand tugging on her coat buttons.

"You'd be right there," she said with a smile. He grinned at her and his hand inched around her waist. "But it'll have to wait until another year comes."

She almost regretted the disappointment that registered in his eyes.

But it made her sort of satisfied.

"You won't even kiss me on New Year's?" he asked. She, still smiling, shook her head coyly.

"I'm too ugly for the likes of you anyway."

"Oh, that again? You know I was lying," remarked Sirius, his hands leaving her body all together.

"What? You were being honest."

"Of course I wasn't. You're one of the most beautiful people I've ever met, Gen."

"I don't believe you."

"Why?!" She looked at him and grinned.

"Because you'd say anything for a kiss."

* * *

><p>Thanks: <strong>Aims5<strong>: I hope you enjoyed this! **madmonkeyy:** Here it is! I hope it was quick enough. And no, that's not sad, but I'm flattered you spent 2 hours reading my story. Thank you so much for your kind words, I try to make this worth reading because there are so many other great stories on here. **SupaCrazee:** Alas, you've found my weakness. I'm a terrible proof-reader. But, I'm glad my grammatical errors aren't too offensive and you enjoy this story! **ookawa:** This should be more happiness for you! Enjoy!


	34. Always Breaking the Rules

Chapter 34: Always Breaking the Rules

Disclaimer: Same

* * *

><p>Gen was sad to see her brother go. The battle she had between missing home and loving life in London was fueled by Marcus coming, especially since their relationship had improved so much. She made promises to go home soon and visit, particularly to meet Alicia.<p>

"Are you serious about her?" Gen asked as they walked into the airport. Marcus adjusted his coat before answering.

"You know, I never understood what people meant by that. I'm serious with everyone I'm in a relationship with. If you're asking if we're going to get married I'll say I don't know. Right now we're giving each other what a lot of people don't have these days."

"What's that?" Gen asked.

"Comfort, and some sense of security," he said, the plain truth. She looked at him and nodded in understanding. "Some people feel that means it's time to get married, I haven't gotten there yet."

"I'm happy you've found someone, Marcus," she said honestly. She waited for him to check his bag and get his ticket before they said goodbye. When he came back he smiled at her.

"Now if only you'd find someone, then I could tell Mom you're happy," he said. Gen chuckled.

"I am happy. I don't need a boyfriend to be happy."

"Or you've already found someone," Marcus said, giving Gen a look. She gave him a mild look of confusion.

"The guy I'm sleeping with?" she asked.

"I don't know anything about him, but I can tell you Sirius doesn't look at you like he thinks you're ugly," Marcus commented. Gen, truly confused now, couldn't understand where Marcus had pulled that conclusion from. She also couldn't ignore the strange feeling of hope that flickered alive in her gut.

"Well, we're partners," was all she could say.

"Right. People who work together never fall in love. Regardless, Gen, he's a good guy. I like him and you should keep him around," he said. Gen shook her head and they embraced.

"Safe flight, Marcus," she said.

"Thanks, kiddo," he replied. "Be safe here, Gen."

Gen didn't stop thinking about what Marcus had said until she got back to her apartment, where sounds of laughter distracted her questioning mind.

"What's going on here?" Gen asked. Alice and Lily were in the kitchen, laughing about a number of broken tea bags and the tea leaves all over the floor.

"You're back!" Alice exclaimed.

"Gen, of all the times we talked about Marcus you never said how unbelievably hot he was," Lily said. It encouraged another fit of laughter, which Gen took some part in.

"Ew, Lily, why would I? He's my brother," Gen replied, shedding her coat and tossing it on the coat rack.

"I guess you're right. But, he's handsome," Lily said.

"Like, dreamy. He might be better looking than Sirius," Alice said. Gen rolled her eyes despite the smile on her face, and went to get something to eat. They all returned to work tomorrow which Gen was happy about because she wasn't sure how much longer she could go without doing something constructive.

"He might be. But we can't ask Gen because she's biased," Lily said.

"Well, of course I am," Gen responded, not sure why Lily would even bring it up.

"Right, you can't compare your brother," Lily said, looking at Gen intentionally. Gen looked back, eyes narrowing the slightest.

"Of course not. Like I said, ew," she responded. Lily smiled about something.

"Who will we ask?" Alice mentioned.

"James," Lily said as if it was obvious. The girls erupted into laughter.

* * *

><p>The weeks that followed were near insanity. There never seemed to be a break at work, which Gen liked because she returned home exhausted and feeling some kind of accomplishment. Lily was getting anxious as her introduction meeting with James and her sister was fast approaching. Alice and Frank had received an assignment from Dumbledore that took them away every weekend so Gen was feeling her absence.<p>

Sirius had gotten a little difficult. Something was bothering him but he wouldn't say what to Gen. They were just as efficient as ever, but he was cool to her, and hadn't come asking for her for days. She wanted him, of course, but she didn't want to ask in case she ruined something. So, she just kept quiet about it and tried to make him smile.

January passed that way, and in the first week of February Gen assumed it would be another month like that. That Friday, however, Moody asked for them to meet him in a strangely deserted hallway of the Ministry. She and Sirius walked there in silence, something in the air between them that Gen didn't like.

Moody stood at the end of the hall, looming in the shadows.

"Everything all right with you two?" he asked gruffly. "This is no time for you to be going funky on me." Gen looked up at Sirius, who was quick to respond.

"Yes sir, everything is fine," Sirius answered. Gen nodded and waited for Moody to tell them why they were all the way out there.

"Good, because what I'm about to tell you is strictly classified information. Someone has come forward to say that Rosier and Wilkes are Death Eaters. If that's the case that is a very serious issue," he said, voice dropped to a whisper. Gen's eyes widened, surprised that two men of such respectable families had succumbed to Voldemort.

"Moody, are you sure?" Sirius asked, just as surprised by it as Gen. Moody shook his head.

"I'm not. That's why you two are here. I need you to head over to Rosier's home and take a look around. Get a sense of his whereabouts, at least," Moody ordered. Gen felt Sirius tense up, but she wasn't sure why. She looked intently at Moody, whose expression was making her uneasy. Swallowing, she asked the only thing that came to mind.

"You trust us to do this?"

Moody looked at her as he registered her question.

"Yes, Gen, I do. Now, no one must know about this. If anyone catches wind of these accusations a lot of things could be ruined, including Order things," Moody directed. "Be quiet, be quick, and be safe."

Gen and Sirius nodded curtly and they turned to go get their things. She was nervous, and her brain wasn't even trying to get her to calm down. Everything rational was telling her she be nervous, even afraid; Sirius was dark and still tense. Moody had been so clear about how secret this was, and Gen's own heart was beating wildly.

She didn't know what to say to him, but it had to be something.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't look at her.

"Rosier lives near my cousin," he said stiffly. Gen went through her memories, trying to think of who Sirius still cared about from his family. And then it came to her.

"Andromeda?" she asked. He nodded and Gen's stomach sank.

_Shit_.

They hurried to their lockers and grabbed their things. Gen's mind was racing and her palms were sweating. She just needed Sirius to snap out of it and then she'd feel better.

"Gen," he said after gathering his things. She looked at him and then noticed his hand was held out. He was ready to apparate. Gen did quick sweep around and then put her hand in his. He grasped it firmly, like he had on New Year's Eve, and away they went.

When Gen opened her eyes they were standing in a field overlooking a small town. They weren't far, but they were ankle deep in snow. She felt it crunch under her weight and looked up at her partner.

"Are you all right?" she asked. Their eyes met and he nodded.

"Yup, all of me is here. C'mon," he said. They trekked towards the town, Gen letting him lead the way. It took but a few minutes until they were at the road leading into the town. They were completely silent until they were about 20 years from the first house. Sirius reached out and grabbed her hand, warmth instantly spreading up over her wrist.

"Talk to me," he said.

"About what?" she asked. He wanted them to look like they were a couple again, but this time Gen didn't mind. She wanted to laugh about the irony, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he had grown tired of her.

"Anything, Gen, just talk," he said, voice earnest.

"Not all couples talk all the time, you know. Just because Lily and James never shut up means they're the average couple," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear on one side. He was still tense, and Gen was feeling his irritableness affect her.

"Well I'd rather look like two people as in love as Lily and James are than have people trying to figure out why we're not speaking," Sirius reacted. Gen rolled her eyes, as she was apt to do when Sirius was being silly, and fell silent. Sirius let go of her hand with a sigh.

"You're unbelievable," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" she demanded, straining to keep her voice low now that they were in the town.

"You are so stubborn!" he hissed. Gen narrowed her eyes at him. "And you're making this more difficult than it should be."

"Says the man who wants to pretend we're something we're not and makes demands as to how I'm supposed to behave. Is the Ministry watching how we go about our missions? If they were, do you really think they'd give a shit about whether we spoke or not?" Gen spat, clenching her teeth and feeling acid pick up in her throat. She wanted to leave because she had forgotten how awful it felt to argue with Sirius. Or, had she just changed so much that fighting with him was now painful?

_What is going on?_

They walked in silence the rest of the way, Gen trying to stay alert and observant, but she frequently was staring at the back of his head and wishing he would fall face first into the snow.

The walk to Rosier's house was long and winding, but when it was near Gen could feel it. Sirius eventually turned to her and spoke softly.

"The chances of him being home?" he asked. Gen eyed the road, all of the houses looking relatively quiet.

"More than likely in our favor," she replied. It was mid-day on a business day, even most witches and wizards worked a normal week.

"Think someone may have tipped him off?" Sirius asked. Gen looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"More likely the case. We'll be okay, Sirius," she said, trying to sound reassuring. "Moody didn't pick us for no reason." He nodded and they turned to face up the street. Gen found her wand in her pocket and Sirius slowed as they happened upon a house. It was a medium sized house, with some semblance of plants under the snow. She licked her bottom lip as they proceeded up the walk way to the front door. Sirius knocked, keeping half of his body in front of Gen.

There was no answer.

Sirius knocked again, Gen's heart racing. There was no sound or movement that they could hear so Gen peered into the curtained windows to see if she could see any faces. She shook her head at Sirius, who had watched her peer inside. They took a deep breath and Sirius pointed his want at the door. It clicked unlocked and he opened the door slowly. There was no one inside, and the place was spotless.

"Homenum revelio," Gen whispered, but her spell returned nothing.

"You take here, I'll take upstairs?" Sirius asked. Gen nodded, walking forward to the kitchen as her place to start. She listened as Sirius went upstairs and then immersed herself in Evan Rosier. The kitchen was like any other magical kitchen, no utilities but full of food and cook books. Gen supposed he didn't live by himself, but she didn't know anything about him. Sirius was the one who knew.

She looked over the bathroom, looking for anything that would indicate his involvement in a cult like the Death Eaters – she found no holds or concealments, or any evidence of dark magic having been used there. The dining room was sparse, and the sitting room devoid of personal items. It was almost like no one lived there. The closets and cupboards turned up with nothing, which frustrated Gen. She felt something was amiss, but she didn't know what.

Sirius came back down after some time, and he shook his head at her.

"Do you get the feeling that something is off?" Gen asked.

"Just give it a rest," he snapped. She looked at him, unsure as to what she had done this time.

"What is your problem?" she asked, her voice cracking. She was so frustrated the last thing she needed was for Sirius to get on her case.

"You!"

"Oh really? All month you've been acting like your favorite pet rock died and it's _my_ fault? How typical," Gen said, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice. She began buttoning her coat as she walked from the house, more pain filling her chest than she could understand. She didn't care if he caught up or was hit by lightning. She paused at the end of the walk way, hand wiping at the hot tears coming to her eyes, refusing to let herself cry. She continued on when she heard the door close, deciding that she didn't want him to catch up. After all the work she had put into not falling in love with him, there she was, falling for him like all the other peers she had mocked and scoffed at for doing so.

"How typical of me? You're the one that caused all of this, Gen!" He said, grabbing her upper arm. She tried desperately to keep going. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"How? How have I caused all of this? Please tell me – how have I deserved such horrid treatment from you?" she cried out, not caring.

"Kiss me," he said. Gen took a moment to register what he said, but then shook her head.

"You know I won't," she said, pulling her arm from his grip and stepping back. Her lips remained parted and she took her gaze away from him.

"Genevieve," he said, his voice stern, "I want you to kiss me."

"You've wanted me to kiss you all this time. What makes you think that I will kiss you just because you want me to?" she said, angrier than she had wanted to sound. She didn't want to fight with him, not again – she was just so afraid. She turned away from him and wandered back up the dirt road of the tiny town. The sun was setting and the light was fading, and Gen could feel her hands shaking.

Of course he wasn't going to let her walk away that easily.

"I'm telling you I want to because you're so preoccupied with telling yourself that you don't! I've been playing this game long enough. I think I deserve an explanation," he said. Gen's feet faltered for a moment, but she shook her head.

"I _don't_ want to kiss you, Sirius. You know what happens to girls that kiss you!" she said back, pushing her hair off her face in a nervous way. He had caught up again, his face so intense in expression that she could only look away. She couldn't remember the last time she saw such an expression on his face. His brow was knit in confusion and his perfectly defined mouth set into a thin line of dissatisfaction.

"No, Gen," he said, "tell me what happens to girls that kiss me!"

She tried to fight it, she really did. She had already ruined the lie she had been telling him all this time. Kissing was too personal, but in all reality she had refrained from doing so for another reason.

"They fall in love with you!" she yelled. Her eyes were shining and for some reason her breath was getting shallower. Sirius reacted quickly, his confusion deepening. "They fall in love with you and you don't want anything to do with them anymore! You leave them hurt and weak and wanting something that they can no longer have!" He released her arm as if her skin was white hot, and he took a half-step away from her.

"That's it?" he asked. His voice was soft and unsure; the traces of the excited man gone from his expression, no longer wanting what she had been giving him all of these months. Gen sighed and cast down her eyes.

"Loving a person who doesn't love you back is nearly unbearable, Sirius," she muttered. She hadn't wanted to bring up her relationship with Remus. It always drove Sirius over the edge. Gen waited for him to make a comment and apparate away. She waited, staring at her feet in the ebbing darkness but did not hear any subtle pop of his departure.

"You think that I don't know what it feels like to be in love, Gen?" he asked. Gen looked up at him. His hand was in his hair and his eyes were fixed on the passing couple walking up the opposite side of the street. "You think I have such little experience with human emotion. It's insulting."

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I never imagined you the type to be in love," she responded. "I've watched the women you leave in your wake; hell, I've even nurtured some of them back to life after you're through with them."

"And you're too afraid to fall in love with anyone," Sirius said. Gen looked up at him and opened her mouth to object.

"No. Just with you." She sighed softly when he didn't respond and she put a hand over her eyes for a moment.

"I've been here for you all of this time," Sirius began, but Gen cut him off at that phrase.

"That's exactly it! You're everything that I never should have wanted, but here I am anyway, struggling to push you away so that you can't trample on my heart!" she retorted loudly. Sirius started to shake his head as he came towards her again.

"Stop it. I don't care," he said. His hands found her face and Gen had no option but to stare into his deep grey eyes to see all of the emotion she had never seen before. "I don't care what your insecurities are, because I know that I will never harm you. I will never see you as another girl that fills my bed and occupies me when I am restless. I will never treat you as anything less than the beautiful and absolutely amazing human being that you are. And I will never let you go."

He pressed his lips against hers so fiercely that it caught Gen off guard. There were no fireworks or bolts of lightning coursing through her mouth as they kissed and embraced on that cold and harsh sidewalk. There was just a blanket of warmth and familiarity that wrapped over their shoulders and seeped into their skin – like they had been doing this all the while. The familiarity of his skin, touch and scent did not overwhelm Gen like it would have any of his other objects of affection. Instead, she rejoiced in all of them because for once this wouldn't be something she had to consider as a regret.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and she buried her fingers into his hair as they continued to kiss. When he finally pulled away she didn't open her eyes immediately, and felt him rest his forehead against hers.

"I wasn't planning on chasing any other girls," he whispered. She chuckled softly and put a hand on his neck.

"What did you mean, playing this game?" she asked.

"This just sex thing," he answered. She pulled away and looked at him, surprised.

"But you agreed…"

"Because it was what you wanted. How else was I going to spend time with you and make sure you weren't going to date anyone else?" he asked, his hand finding hers.

"And your attitude these last weeks?"

"What you said on New Year's really got to me," he answered, slightly embarrassed. Gen was overcome with a feeling of guilt.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were just being ridiculous," she answered. When he didn't say anything Gen looked at him, piecing everything together. "You did all that for me?"

He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'd do anything for you."

* * *

><p>When they ventured to the Ministry the couple kept their hands to themselves. Going straight up to Moody's office, he brought them back to the hallway that they originally departed from. Sirius and Gen delivered their findings.<p>

Gen expected Moody to be happy, or relieved, or even angry. But, instead, he was emotionless. He stood contemplating in the dark for a long while, the shadows across his face making him look fearsome.

"What did you feel, Gen?" Moody finally asked.

"Something was off; it was like no one really lived there," she answered. Moody's eyes lingered on her for a moment before sighing.

"You're going off _feelings_?" Sirius asked, sounding disgruntled.

"Yes, pretty boy. She had a better instinct than you, that's why she's so good at this," Moody growled. Gen smirked trying to remind herself the gravity of the situation.

"What do you want us to do now?" Sirius asked after a few moments.

"Go home, you're done for the day," Moody answered, something that caught both of them by surprise.

"You're sure?" Gen asked.

"Yes, there's nothing else we can do at this point," replied Moody. The two obeyed their orders, though they didn't understand what was going through their mentors head.

Once they had collected all their things and were heading home they felt secure enough to discuss what had happened.

"But even if we had found anything the Ministry couldn't have acted," Gen said.

"I know, and if he is what that person accused him of being then why would he keep any dark things in his home?" Sirius asked. All Gen could do was shake her head, just as perplexed as she believe Moody to be.

Then, in one fluid movement, Sirius put his hand around hers. Gen looked down at their cupped hands, and then up at him. He was smiling.

"I like that I can just do that now," he said. Gen chuckled, thinking about what her friends were going to say.

"So whose apartment are you going to?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" he asked.

"Perhaps," she sighed, looking up at him. He smirked and took his hand away to put his arm around her. Pulling her into him he kissed the top of her head.

"Cheeky brat," he whispered. She giggled, tugging on his fingers.

"Are we unveiling our secret?" Gen asked looking up at him.

"Sure," he answered.

"Why do you say it like everyone already knows?" Gen asked. Sirius reached up to scratch his face, eyes avoiding hers. "Sirius Black if you told James I will chop your hands off right now." She stopped in her tracks when he didn't answer and swatted him in the stomach.

"I'm sorry! I was so drunk that it just came out. He's my best mate!" he said, trying to block her numerous punches and slaps.

"How long has he known?" she demanded.

"A month and a half?" Sirius said, uncertain of his time frame. Gen gasped, literally shocked.

"You butthead!" she cried. She stormed away and apparated before Sirius could catch up. Running up to her apartment she prayed to God James was over as he normally was after work. Throwing the door open she spotted her target on the couch next to Lily.

"Hey, Gen!" he said, surprise. His expression changed when he saw how angry she was.

"You told everyone!" she said. James jumped up from the couch, palms out to her.

"Now, Gen, you know I'm not to keep secrets from my fiancée," he tried to reason. Gen crossed to him and smacked his arms.

"And you've been making fun of me all this time! You're just as bad as him!" she yelled.

"What the hell?" Frank said from the kitchen.

"Ow, Gen," James was saying, trying to duck out of her range.

"Gen's found out that Sirius told James that they were sleeping together," Lily answered calmly, turning back to her copy of the Evening Prophet.

"But you told me so why isn't she beating on you?" Frank asked, taking a bite of an apple.

"Because he started it!" Gen said, turning on her heel and storming into her room. She threw her things on to her bed and slammed her door with enough force to make her mirror tremble.

"How did you find out?" Alice asked, laughter in her voice as she immediately re-opened Gen's door.

"I let it slip," Sirius answered. "New rule, you're not allowed to run away from me to come beat up my friends."

"Shut up, you ruined our secret and now I feel like an idiot, thinking we were being all clever and sneaky," Gen snapped, falling down on to her bed, arms crossed over her chest.

"But, I don't understand," Alice said, "you would only tell her if it seemed inconsequential. That means you're beyond sleeping together, so she either hates you or you're…" Gen, still pouting, didn't witness the exchange between Alice and Sirius that made it clear he and Gen were together, but when it was confirmed Alice yelled and threw her arms around Sirius.

"Oh, take it out of my room, you're both annoying," Gen muttered.

"Oh shut up you baby, we've been waiting for you to get your head out of your ass for a month and a half," Alice said, prancing to her best friend and tackling her on the bed. "I'm so happy for you." Gen finally cracked a smile and hugged her friend.

"What's going on?" Lily asked from the door.

"Gen and Sirius are finally together!" Alice cried. James and Frank whooped from the kitchen and Gen laughed at how stupid it all was. When they had calmed and Gen came out from her room she pointed at Sirius.

"You're still a butthead," she said. He grabbed her, smile on his face, and gave her a kiss on the lips. Their friends whistled and catcalled and Gen felt her cheeks grow pink with embarrassment.

"What on Earth?" Peter said from the door. Gen looked over to see both Peter and Remus coming through the door. Remus was frozen to his spot, and in those few seconds it felt like the entire apartment was frozen in time. He and Gen locked eyes but she didn't know what to do. So, she smiled and he smiled back.

"'Bout time," he said. "She gave you a run for your money, Sirius."

* * *

><p>Gen got over her sensitivity enough to ask everyone to not talk about it at work. She and Sirius agreed that it would be best for Moody to not know, or at least not have any confirmation that they were together. They respected their wishes, and finally Gen began going to Sirius' for more than sex. One afternoon she was on her way up to his door for dinner when she heard two familiar voices shouting.<p>

"That's not my fault, Remus!" Sirius yelled, and Gen paused at the door.

"No, but it will be when you break her heart!" Remus sounded genuinely angry. She couldn't believe what she was hearing – Remus was accusing Sirius of breaking her heart.

"You already did that," Sirius said, coldly.

"And look how she was!" Remus reasoned. Gen stiffened at his words.

_I wasn't _that_ bad_, she thought defiantly, though she knew she had been.

"I won't be breaking anything of hers. If anything, she'll hurt me because she's so damn afraid after what you did to her!"

"I'm not the one with a reckless track record, Sirius. You'll see some pretty Muggle girl and you won't hesitate to forget about Gen!"

"You're just jealous, Remus! You're mad that you were too idiotic to not stay with her when you had your chance and now you're pissed because she's moved on!" Sirius yelled. Gen had to stifle a gasp.

"So what if I am?! That doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to look out for her, and you're everything that's wrong for her!" Remus retorted.

"Why? Because I'm the complete opposite of you? She already had you, Remus, and look how that turned out," Sirius said. His voice was cold and mean on the last phrase. Gen stepped back from the door and leaned against the opposite wall. The exposed brick scraped on her shirt and she rested her head back to look up at the ceiling.

She didn't know how they finished their argument, but she heard Remus open the door and let out a growl of frustration.

"Don't you think you've eavesdropped on enough of our arguments?" he asked with bitterness in his voice. Gen, astounded that he was even acknowledging her existence, looked at him and said the only thing that came to mind.

"Don't you think you've argued enough times with him about me?" Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment before she walked around him and into Sirius' apartment. Sirius closed the door behind her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, releasing her enough so he could see her face.

"I was hoping no one would ever fight over me, let alone you two, and certainly not more than once," she said, fidgeting a little.

"I'd rather he and I fight about what's best for you than see you miserable like you were last January," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him again. She had forgotten how wonderful it was to have someone to comfort you and someone to take care of. He gently ran his fingers over her back as they hugged and she rested her forehead in the crook between his neck and chest.

"What's for dinner?" she asked. He laughed and pulled away from her.

"I have chicken," he answered.

"My favorite," she said smiling. They cooked and ate and that night Gen fell asleep on his couch with her head in his lap, Remus Lupin far from her mind.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this! <em>


	35. All Grown Up

Chapter 35: All Grown Up

Disclaimer: Same

Note: Some Pottermore spoilers if you're not already on there, but I imagine that's not really a big deal anymore. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Days passed and Gen didn't think about Remus or what she heard him say. Lily was beginning to need help pulling everything together for her fast approaching wedding, and Alice was still being indecisive. The girls went to Lily's final dress fitting together. Neither Alice nor Gen had seen her dress, and as they sat in Madame Malkins waiting for Lily to unveil it Gen and Alice sat talking about her own wedding.<p>

"What about a strapless one?" Gen asked in reference to the dress she would wear as her Maid of Honor. Alice made the face she always did – contemplation. Gen couldn't help but laugh inwardly, shaking her head.

"You must hate being my Maid of Honor," Alice said.

"I do not! It's just," Gen paused, "haven't you been dreaming about this since you were little?" Gen asked. Alice shrugged.

"I guess. But you know I'm not a details person, it was always just about being in love and being with that person forever," Alice answered. Gen nodded. "Do you have all the details of your wedding planned?"

"Duh," Gen responded, faking an attitude. It made Alice laughed and then Gen gave a serious answer. "I have a general idea of what I would like."

"Do you think you'll marry Sirius?" Alice asked after a long pause.

"Jeez Alice, we just got together," Gen said, feigning annoyance.

"Yeah, but you don't need eighty years to figure out if you could marry someone. And, frankly, you two have been going at it for more than a week," Alice answered, looking Gen head on. Gen thought, considering everything there was about Sirius. Her mind flooded with different emotions as she considered his tenderness, intelligence, and his tendency to be obnoxious. She kept flip flopping in believing she wanted him to be happy with her. She even knew that, at the end of the day, he made her happy and she was thankful for him.

"I don't know, Alice," she said, finally looking at her friend. Alice was grinning.

"Then why can't you wipe that smile off your face?"

* * *

><p>For three weeks it had been raining. Gen went to bed in the rain, woke up in the rain, and walked to work in the rain. She was seemingly always wet or trying not to get wet. It was making her stir crazy. Even her sun catcher wasn't casting its glittering light.<p>

It had started when Lily and James returned from Petunia and Vernon Dursley's house. They entered the girls' apartment in bitter silence, Lily's eyes red from having been crying. She didn't utter a word before slamming her bedroom door in James' face.

"They're terrible, Lily! It wasn't my fault!" he cried to the solid wood. Gen and Alice went to the closed door, looking at James.

"What happened?" Alice asked with worry in her brown eyes.

"They're so stuck up, and they look down on her like she's vermin. They think we're freaks and I just wanted to show them how wrong they were," James said, running his hands over his face and scratching his head. Gen opened the door quietly and entered the room alone. Lily was sitting on the floor beside her bed, tears coming down her face again. Gen sat down across from her, crossing her legs under one another and reached out to take Lily's hands.

"Jealousy is a hard thing to deal with, but it's a hundred times worse when you're jealous of a sibling," Gen said, speaking softly. "Whatever they did, or whatever she said to you, or didn't say, it happened because you are unbelievably special Lily." Lily looked at Gen, eyes narrowed in criticism. "You are special, and you've been told that your whole life. She's never been special to anyone except you. Imagine, for a moment, that you had to go to ordinary school and, judging by his name, marry an ugly man because he's the only one in your entire life who has made you feel important."

A fresh wave of tears washed over Lily and she leaned forward so Gen could hold her.

"She's not coming to my wedding," Lily sobbed. Gen wrapped her arms around her friend. "Both of them have refused to come. My own sister."

"Shh," Gen crooned. "The most important person _is_ coming to your wedding."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Me." Lily laughed softly and wiped at her face. "No, I'm kidding. James, silly." Lily sat back up, and Gen began wiping at her tear-stained face. "No jealous anyone could take him away from you, and even if he was away he loves you more than the Moon loves the Earth. All that matters is that you know you love Petunia, and forgive her bitterness. It's hard for a flower to grow in another's shadow."

"You grew just fine," Lily said. Gen half-smiled.

"That's because I got out of his shadow. I got to go to Hogwarts," Gen answered.

"I love you, Gen," Lily said after a few moments.

"I love you, too, sweets. Now, James is outside. I suggest you talk to him, he's very upset. Besides, I won't always be around to fix your marital drama." Gen rose and held her hands out to help Lily up.

"Do you know what I heard?" Lily asked as her thumbs wiped at her cheeks again.

"What?"

"Georgina is writing for the Daily Prophet," she said. Gen stared at Lily, not certain if she was joking or not. Lily smiled. "She started two weeks ago."

_Well would you look at that,_ Gen thought to herself.

"That's good, I guess."

Lily gave her a weak smile.

It rained for three weeks.

Then, on March 15th, 1978, the rain stopped and the sun came out. It was unusually weather for March, and it didn't get very warm, but the sun shone long enough to mostly dry the ground and to ensure that the walk out of the church would occur sans umbrellas.

Gen and Sirius elected to get ready at the Potters with Lily and James. Petunia was going to be Lily's Matron of Honor and Lily hadn't replaced her. Later, Gen would believe it was because Lily hoped Petunia would come anyway. Nonetheless, Gen helped her do her hair and pull on her dress. When the two were giggling excitedly a knock came at the door. Gen went to it in case it was James, but it wound up being Sirius.

"May I see the blushing bride?" he asked. Gen allowed him in and she saw how they smiled at each other. There was a time when Lily thought the worst of James, but in that moment Gen was sure Lily never held contempt for Sirius. Not that she ever liked him or even wanted to be with him, but had come to terms a while before that they would have to share James eventually. Gen backed out of the room to give them some privacy, walking to sit on the stairs that led down to the kitchen. She rested her head against the wall and smiled to herself – her friends were getting married today. Who could ruin such a happy moment? She wagered not even Voldemort could, because if he showed his face Gen would destroy him with her happiness.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed while Sirius and Lily talked, but James showed his face at the bottom of the stairs. They didn't say anything to one another - Gen just shared the warmth and pride he was emanating. The door up the hall opened and closed and Gen listed as Sirius' footfalls approached her.

"Ready?" he asked James. James nodded and turned.

"Dad, you ready?" he asked, walking out of her view. Sirius started down the stairs. Coming into her line of sight he leant forward so his hands were on the step and kissed her forehead.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. Gen smiled and touched his shoulder.

"Go on, you great monkey," she said with a smile. He turned and continued down the stairs.

"Your great monkey!" he called. Gen laughed at him and headed back to Lily.

The chapel near the Potter's home was quaint and quite perfect. Gen met Lily's mother and father, and when Lily was comfortable she went to the pew where Alice and Frank had saved her a seat.

"How is she?" Alice asked.

"Wait 'til you see her," Gen answered. Then, the music struck up and the small ceremony began. Alice and Gen held hands when Lily passed them and there may have been only a few dry eyes when the vows were said. It all happened so quickly that Gen was clapping and outside before she knew it. They looked unbelievably happy and when the rice had been thrown and they had gotten in the car to head back to the Potter's. Gen felt a little dazed. She stood, smiling at the small band of people who had come to celebrate. Suddenly, she was enveloped in arms from behind and she relaxed into Sirius's chest.

"I can't believe it's all done now," he said. Gen nodded.

"I know, I haven't been waiting as long as you and I'm relieved it's over," she said. Sirius chuckled, releasing her from his arms. He came round into her line of sight. He looked happier than she had seen in a long while. He held out his hand to her and she took it willingly.

"This time next year half of our friends will be married," he said with contemplation in his voice. Gen sighed and shook her head.

"I can barely wrap my head around that. We're so young," she said, the second part coming out as a whisper. Sirius' hand tightened around hers a little, but when she looked at him his focus was on the dirt path they we walking on.

"Does it really matter when you love someone?" he asked.

"I don't know," Gen answered. She looked up the path at the steady trail of wedding guests. A few hundred yards ahead was the one girl Gen hadn't really been looking forward to seeing. She caught a glimpse of her face before her fabulously golden head whipped around like a person caught staring.

* * *

><p>The reception was in the Potters' house in a great room that was mostly glass. Gen sat at a table in the corner of the room, sipping on some delicious smoking cocktail Lily had conjured for their special day. The gathering was cozy, and filled with candle light. There was a small gathering of deep shades of purple on each table, something Gen was admiring with Alice when there was a faint clinking of glass.<p>

Sirius stood in the center of the room, in front of where James and Lily were seated. Others began tapping their forks, knives, or wands against their glasses and a couple started calling out "speech!" Gen smiled proudly as Sirius cleared his throat and set down his fork.

"For those of you that don't have the good fortune of knowing me, I'm this ugly cad's best mate Sirius," he began. Everyone laughed, and Sirius turned to Mrs. Potter, "sorry Mrs. Potter, he's a lovely boy. James and I have been friends since we got to Hogwarts, where some of you may remember that we were shining examples to our fellow peers and were never reprimanded for any wrong doings." The chuckles continued as some of the other guests rolled their eyes. Sirius smiled at the floor for a moment before he continued. The part coming was the one that Gen hadn't heard – Sirius has been very secretive about his speech in the weeks leading up to the wedding.

"What many of you don't know is that James Potter saved my life. There was a time in my life when everything was absolutely wrong, and I had no one else to turn to but James. I was afraid he wouldn't understand how much anger and I hurt I had built up inside my heart. But, of course, I had been afraid for no reason. What I didn't understand was that James was already my brother. He was going to show me what it took to be a man that could care for more than myself. When I understood that, I realized how lucky I was to have him for my brother. Ladies and gentlemen, before you is the most perfect couple you could find, because like how James never gave up on me, these two will never give up on each other. The love that Lily inspires in James is honest and unwavering. And she has taught him so many things I couldn't. Look after him, Lily; he's the only brother I have. To the bride and groom!"

The glasses were lifted into the air and a resounding "to the bride and groom!" filled the room. Applause was had and the couple rose to hug Sirius. Alice tugged on Gen's hand as she wiped her eyes.

"You look baffled," she said. Gen met her eyes.

"I am. I didn't know he was going to say all that." Gen's eyes darted from Alice to Sirius, who was just releasing James' mother from his grasp. She was patting the side of his face, her expression one of pride. As Gen watched him leave his surrogate mother and locate where his girlfriend was sitting, Gen smiled and gave him a tiny wave. He smiled back as he wove his body through the tables and chairs. Gen rose to go to him, a foreign but not unwelcome feeling of what she would call "mushy." His sharing of emotion and experiences made her so happy, and she wanted him to feel how he had warmed her heart. She met him a few strides from the table and wrapped her arms around his middle. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"How did I do?" he whispered. Gen looked up at him and smiled.

"You were wonderful," she said, giving him a squeeze. He rolled his eyes.

"You're making fun of me," he said. Gen reached up and ran her thumb over his cheek.

"Not even close." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her. It was brief, but a confirmation that he believed her. He led her back to where she had been sitting. He sat and then pulled her into his lap. She, in turn, slung her arm around him, smiling gently.

"I haven't told you how beautiful you look," he said. Gen felt her face go a little pink, but smiled.

"I tried today," she answered.

"For the wedding?"

"Sure," she replied, looking away from him and shifting.

"For the guests of this wedding?" he asked. Gen smiled sheepishly at her hand in her lap.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, darling, you've already made her jealous," he said, mouth on her jawbone.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Know so. She's the only other person who can't that their eyes off you," he said confidently. She furrowed her brow at him.

"Who…?"

"Me, dufus," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Lily and James were gone on their honeymoon for what felt like forever. Things were exactly the same as they were before the wedding for everyone else. Gen and Sirius were having quiet weeks at work and in the Order, but they didn't mind. When James and Lily came back all they talked about was their time in Paris. They looked happier than ever, a happiness that was contagious to everyone.<p>

Soon enough everyone was back to their normal routine. Lily had moved out of their apartment. This made Gen realize that in the coming months she would have no roommates. And she would have to move, because there was no way she could afford their apartment by herself. Getting new roommates would prove challenging, but she tried to prepare herself to offering the rooms to people from work.

The idea made her cringe.

Moody had been going through lulls, which made work either very tense or very relaxed. Gen did her best to not let it bothered by it, but Sirius didn't respond to it well. There were many days when they would have cross words with one another.

"I don't know how you deal with that," Lily mentioned one afternoon as their shouts followed them up the hall. Gen shrugged.

"It's just how they are. Moody has been strange lately," she said. Her mind flew to the search of Rosier's house. She smiled softly to herself, but knew that she shouldn't.

"But that has to cross over when you leave work," Lily said. Gen smiled at her friend.

"You're worried I have to deal with a less than pleasant Sirius Black? Aren't you sweet?" Gen teased. Lily laughed in response. Their laughter stopped when Sirius stormed into the room. Lily patted Gen's shoulder as she left. Gen's grey eyes watched Sirius as he gathered his things. Slowly the irritation faded from his face. She smiled gently again as she rose. Walking behind him she wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her cheek against his back. His hands stilled for a moment before they covered hers. They stood like that for a few moments, just still and silent. Gen occasionally worried that she wasn't affectionate enough towards Sirius. She knew he needed to feel it or he would shut her out – something Gen needed to avoid at all costs.

After a while he turned to face her, his hand sliding over her hair to her shoulders.

"Sorry I yell at Moody all the time," he said. Gen laughed, looking up at him.

"I couldn't care less, babe. As long as it doesn't get you kicked out of the program or yelling at me I have no worries," she replied. Sirius grinned before leaning down. He tilted her face by pulling her chin, and then touched his lips to hers. She loved when he did that, and leant into his body as her fingers pressed into his abs.

And so life continued, the stress in Alice's world mounting as her wedding day approached. Gen worked hard making sure everything was going to fall into place, and Alice had morphed from being incapable to making a decision to certain about all the details.

One night in May, just as the weather was starting to turn better, Gen and Sirius sat in Gen's apartment enchanting some place cards to cycle through the guests' names, their seating location, and a thank you message from Alice and Frank. Sirius sat with Gen's feet in his lap; they were talking about Quidditch and the Scottish team's record when there was a pounding at the door. Both their heads snapped to the sound, and then their eyes met. Sirius gently pushed her feet aside so he could stand. He opened the door and there was a lot of shuffling. Gen peered around the couch to see Lily trying to hold up James, Alice in tears.

"What the hell?" Gen cried, standing. Sirius was settling James in a chair at the kitchen table, so Gen went to Alice. She locked her hands on either side of her friends face so the crying girl would focus.

"He was there," Alice said, brown eyes still wide with some fear Gen hadn't know.

"What?" Gen asked.

"You-Know-Who," Alice said. "He was there at St. Mungos, in the morgue."

"Who?" Gen asked. "Vol-"

A hand flew over her mouth before she could finish the word.

"Don't!" Lily cried. "That's how they find you!" Gen looked wildly from Alice to Lily, trying to understand. There was fear in Lily's eyes, too.

"Merlin, Lily, stop holding her like she's a hostage," Sirius muttered from the table. Gen looked over to see Sirius working on a gash James had over his shoulder.

"Who did that to James?" Gen asked calmly.

"The Death Eaters," Alice responded. Gen turned her attention back to Alice, who was still shaking but seemed more focused.

"Who was at St. Mungos?" Gen asked. Alice nodded.

"They showed up when Moody said his name," she began again, eyes glassing over. Gen moved her hands to her friends shoulder, rubbing in order to comfort her.

"What the hell was he doing at St. Mungos?" Gen asked.

"Dunno," James said from the table. "We went with Moody to go check out a rumor from the Order that a Death Eater had been spotted around the building. We almost didn't even check the morgue, but Moody wanted to make sure. There he was, trying to cast a spell over one of the dead bodies."

"And then we were surrounded by Death Eaters, in a dual with all of them," Alice said. "But we were outnumbered."

"Then we heard his voice inside our heads," Lily whispered. She winced as she remembered it. "He was asking us to join him – telling us he could do all these things, promising we'd be more powerful than we ever thought possible." There was a trembling in her voice that made Gen turn to see her. They locked eyes and Lily let Gen embrace her.

"Moody was the one who told him to shove it," James said, with a sardonic laugh, "and then we made a run for it. I barely know how we made it out of there alive."

"Where's Frank?"

"With Moody," Alice replied, "he should be here any minute."

When Frank arrived Gen had made some food and Sirius had just finished transfiguring some of the couch cushions into beds for their friends. They ate and then the apartment was quiet. Gen and Sirius sat at the table, trying to piece together all that their friends had told them. Neither of them has said anything since bidding their friends goodnight nor exchanged any glances.

"Come on, sweetheart," Sirius said softly, "let's go to bed. We'll have to help Moody tomorrow at work." Gen looked at him.

"How are we supposed to sleep?" she asked. "I wasn't even there and I'm worried." Sirius rose and crossed to her. His hands wrapped around her legs and around the small of her back. Lifting her up, Gen tried to smile as she put her arms around his neck.

"Do you think I'd let anything happen to you?" he asked as he turned to her bedroom.

"It's not me I'm worried about," she replied.

* * *

><p>After that Gen resolved that Alice and Frank's wedding would be everything that her friends needed. Sirius silently accepted her determination. As the end of May passed and the second of June arrived Gen thought of little else than the fear that was in Alice's eyes that night. Gen watched as Alice pulled the last pieces of her big day together – the fear had subsided in her, but Gen could tell she was struggling to keep it at bay. Gen knew that it would be harder for her once the wedding was over.<p>

The morning of June 2nd was beautiful, as it should have been. The air was dry and it was getting warm fast as the girls made their way up the hill to the Prewett's home. Gen carried their dresses as Alice hummed her way up the hill.

Gen smiled as her friend seemed light hearted in the morning sunshine.

"Genevieve," Alice said, "you can't wait forever to get married."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you have a schedule for me?" she asked, smirking.

"Don't you want our children to grow up together?" Alice asked. Gen nodded.

"Of course I want that, but I also want a pearl necklace and for the Atlantic Ocean to not be so large, but you can't get everything you want." Alice gave her a cross look, clearly not amused by her answer.

"Not funny, Gen," she muttered. Gen laughed a little and put her arm around Alice's shoulders.

"All I want is to be happy, and to see all my friends happy, darling. Sirius and I haven't even said 'I love you' yet, so do me a favor and stop trying to rush us," she said in a gentle manner. Alice smiled.

Alice was a stunning bride. The dress she had finally chosen had cap sleeves that dropped over her shoulders and the dress fell away from her body ever so slightly. The finishing touch was a floral belt that Gen and Mrs. Prewett stood admiring as Lily gazed at herself in her mirror. They could hear the rest of the guests finding their seats in the garden, but Gen wanted to hang on to this moment for a while longer. When Alice seemed to be ready, Gen walked her best friend downstairs and scooted to the back door while Mr. Prewett and Alice had a moment. He wasn't well according to Mrs. Prewett, but seemed so happy that he could have fooled Gen.

Everything came together so perfectly and Gen could see all the efforts she had made over the last months. But, as she stood beside her best friend as she married the love of her life Gen couldn't help but sense uneasiness in her gut. She knew she wasn't the only one, either. There was a tension between her shoulder blades she couldn't shake, and maybe she was a little on edge. Her eyes sought out Sirius in the small crowd, and when she found him he gave her a tender smile. She smiled back at him, happy that she could call him hers.

The ceremony was beautiful, and Gen was so happy to be in the sunshine that she had been able to drive her uneasiness to the back of her mind again. As the tables were being set and Alice and Frank were taking photos and greeting their guests Sirius found Gen. She put her bouquet of flowers down on the stone bench nearby and wrapped her arms around him.

"You all right, beautiful?" he asked. She giggled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" she asked, nodding towards Alice. Sirius looked at the bride again.

"She always looks pretty," he answered. Gen looked up at him.

_Cheeky._

"You have the hots for her? I knew I was your last resort," Gen jibbed, pretending to be hurt.

"Hate to break it to you, Proctor, but Alice Longbottom is the one that got away from me," he said smirking. Gen shook her head and they were soon taking their seats with Lily, James, Peter, Remus and Alice's cousins Molly and Arthur Weasley. When it came time for Gen to give her toast the sun was still high and a soft breeze had kicked up.

"Sometimes there are couples that don't have a story," Gen began. "Sometimes couples that have been together since the dawn of time like Alice and Frank don't have a romantic and charming beginning. They've always gone together for most of us, and I know that I've been waiting for this day to some for what feels like a thousand years." She smiled lovingly at Alice and Frank while chuckles rippled over the tables. "Sometimes the story is about what they've done together, like how even though they weren't the first people I met at Hogwarts when I transferred, they were my first friends. Alice and Frank welcomed me with open arms, and soon enough I was apologizing to Frank for kidnapping his girlfriend all the time. Sometimes, the story is about who they are without each other, like how Alice is the sister I never had, always guiding me and telling me what I needed to hear. But, most importantly, their story is about the happiness they've given everyone here and the happiness they have in front of them. Be good to one another. I love you both." She lifted her glass to them and a loud "to the bride and groom" sounded behind her. Alice embraced her for a long while, and Gen understood what she was telling her through that hug. She then embraced Frank and eventually everyone returned to their seats.

As the night carried on Gen and Molly began talking about anything and everything. Molly was a spitfire, and Gen admired her spirit. Arthur, on the other hand, was a tad quieter, and spent a lot of time talking to Lily and Remus about his job at the Ministry. All was happy, and all were merry. Little did they know what awaited them with the summer storms.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and comments are always welcome. <em>


	36. In the Darkness

Chapter 36: In the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters.

Note: Sorry for the hiatus.

* * *

><p>Gen awoke in the middle of the night with a start. Her eyes scanned her bedroom, seeking out what had stirred her. She was taking quick, shallow breaths, as if she had been running for miles.<p>

The room was empty, and as far as she could tell, undisturbed. Reaching for her wand from her bedside table, the end illuminated with a soft glow. Pointing it about, her eyes confirmed that she was alone in the room.

She stared then at her bedroom door, which was ajar as she had left it. Since she lived alone in the apartment now, there was no sense in keeping it closed all the time. She had even taken to leaving the bathroom door wide open when using the toilet because no one was there.

Something in her gut was still unsettled, so she rose quietly, and made her way from her bedroom, listening intently for any sound of an intruder. She paused in the hallway, standing near the open bathroom door, looking out into the dark and silent kitchen. Long moments passed, but Gen heard nothing. She shrugged and turned back into her bedroom.

_Going bonkers, darling_, she thought to herself as she wiggled back under the covers.

"Nox," she whispered, and placed her wand back on her nightstand.

The last thing she focused on as she drifted back to sleep was the tiny porcelain elephant from Thailand, pacing pack and forth rather anxiously.

It had been doing that for weeks.

The following morning, as Gen ate breakfast and readied herself for a day at work, she failed to notice that several things were slightly askew. The fruit bowl she kept on the kitchen table was pushed up against the wall, as opposed to being a few inches away. Her shoes near the door had been kicked up, as though someone had stumbled over them in the dark. She failed to notice that one of the windows in the living room had been unlocked.

Gen carried on, business as usual, barely noticing that her shoes were upturned.

That evening, Sirius was over for dinner. They sat together on the couch, his fingers running through her light brown hair, talking quietly.

"Have you found anyone to take the rooms?" he asked. Gen sighed. Her roommate search had become her least favorite subject – especially with Sirius.

"No. Muriel from the Department of Mysteries was supposed to send her friend Rebecca by, but she has been avoiding me the last few days. So, I don't think that's going to happen."

"I don't like you being here alone, Gen," Sirius said. She could hear the tension in his voice.

"I know, Sirius. I am trying to find people," she answered, trying to keep her voice level, not wanting to argue.

"I don't understand why you won't move in with me," he continued. Gen closed her eyes, trying to keep her head.

"Because I can't afford your apartment, Sirius," she said.

"You don't have to pay anything!" he said. His fingers stilled in her hair, and Gen looked up at the ceiling in frustration. He was exasperated, and so was she. She refused to live in his flat without paying half of the rent, and he couldn't understand why that was such an issue for her.

"Sirius, I'm not going to tell you again." She sat up, lifting her head off his lap and standing. She cleared the dishes from the table while he sat there, fuming. Gen washed the plates by hand, waiting for him to explode.

"Thirteen women around your age have gone missing or been killed, muggle and magical alike," he said.

"Yeah, Sirius, I read the same statistics that you do," Gen said, somewhat bitterly.

"Then why do you insist on living here alone?" he yelled. Gen heard him get off the couch, and three quick strides later he was spinning her around by the waist to face him.

His mouth was downturned in anger.

"I'm not insisting on being alone! It's temporary while I find new roommates!"

"You don't need to stay here!" he countered, his grey eyes fixed intently on her own.

"I don't need to live somewhere I can't pay for, either!" she cried, throwing the forks she had been holding on to into the sink.

"Who cares, Gen?!"

"I care! I'm not going to live off the fortune your uncle left you just because you say it's okay," she snapped, walking away from him. She tucked her hair behind her ears furiously.

"Your safety isn't as important as living within your means?" Sirius shot at her, the idea sounding incredulous in her ears. Gen looked at him again, shaking her head.

"Why am I so unsafe here? I don't see any reason this place is so unsafe just because I'm alone," she argued, throwing her hands up.

"Because when people are being killed and taken every week, being alone is the worst place to be," Sirius said, heat radiating off him. His face as twisted in outrage, but Gen could see the fear in his eyes. Sirius was a thousand times more agitated and dangerous when he was afraid than any other time. She closed her mouth and swallowed the quip she had prepared. She walked to him instead, reaching out to take his arms. Lifting them, she draped them over her shoulders and he hugged her to him in response.

"I know you're worried. But you have to believe that I can take care of myself. I wouldn't be an Auror if I couldn't, and you know that. I'm not going to move in with you because I would rather be able to save my money and have a beautiful home one day than struggle to pay half of your rent, or feel incredibly guilty and awkward in your place. I don't want to feel like a guest in a place that I should feel at home in." She looked up at him, and managed a smile. He scowled, but the anger was fading from his face.

"You're annoying," he said, finally. Gen laughed, and tried to pull away. He held her tightly, and let a smile cross his lips.

"You're a butthead," she answered, pressing her cheek to his chest.

"A beautiful home, eh?" he asked after a long pause. Gen smiled.

"Yes, one day," she answered.

"Do I get a say in what this home looks like?" he asked.

Gen felt her heart stop.

_Of course_, she wanted to say.

She had imagined what their children would look like, let alone that he would be the one who she came home to every day. She peered up at him, unsure of how to feel or respond.

"I-I-I don't know," she said. "Do you want a say?" He gazed down at her from beneath his long, dark lashes, a content smile on his face. She felt her throat drying up a little.

"Yes, I should think so," he responded. "I am going to be looking at it every day….aren't I?"

His question lingered in the air, pregnant with talk they hadn't broached before. Talk of the future, and what they would mean to each other. Gen shied away from all that talk, not wanting him to decide she was moving too quickly, but she had held all that hope in her heart. Gen was rendered speechless, and as the moments passed his smile changed to a smirk, enjoying whatever expression, or expressions, were on her face.

_He's toying with me_.

She scowled, and pulled away from him, walking away to her bedroom.

"Gen!" he called, elongating the vowel in her name.

"It's not nice to tease people, Sirius Black," she chided, not bothering to look over her shoulder as she began to take off her t-shirt and grab her pajamas.

"What?" he asked. "I wasn't teasing you!"

"Oh, please," she said, pulling down her shorts. "You were making fun of me. Saying you'd like to live with me, and make a home with me. Well, fine! See if I ever visit you in your bland, boring and gloomy house!"

As she reached for her pajama bottoms, Sirius scooped her up and on to her bed. Her made short work of his own t-shirt, and Gen was suddenly faced with his naked and relatively hairless chest. He placed a knee on either side of her so she was stuck between him, helpless.

"You really shouldn't have worn this pair of underwear, darling. They're my favorite," he said.

"Really?" Gen asked, brow furrowed. "They're just pink."

"Really. Now, should the situation ever arise that I am not your boyfriend and you're not completely mad for me, here's a bit of advice: men never joke about things as serious as a future home with girls. They always mean it if they're saying it, and if they're not talking about it, then they aren't ready or don't want to have a future home with you. Got it?"

Gen stared up at him, and considered his advice.

"Then why were you smirking at me?" she demanded.

"Because I have been wanting to talk to you about the future I have planned out for us from the moment you were drunk on my sofa in my flat," he said, moving his legs and lowering himself down beside her. "And watching you face go from confusion, to joy, to dread, to anger is very amusing."

Gen was still for a long time, staring at him.

"You want to have a home with me?" she asked. His hand slid under the hem of her shirt, and wormed over her warm skin.

"Gen, I want more than a home with you. I want a life with you."

Gen slept soundly in his arms that night, but up the hall in Lily's now empty bedroom, another window unlocked.

* * *

><p>The clock couldn't wind down the last five minutes of their training any slower than if it has been cursed to make each moment feel like an eternity.<p>

Gen wasn't looking to go anywhere, she just wanted to leave.

They had entered a new phase of training – an intense and rigorous exploration of "traditional" dark arts.

Gen understood that "traditional" dark arts where what she had learned at Hogwarts, essentially, but they were expanded and gone into detail in her new class. "Non-traditional" dark arts, as she had come to realize, was everything that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were using and that she fought against every day. Moody was so infuriated with the things Gen and Sirius were being forced to sit through 13 hours a week that he nearly blew the instructor – a haughty and dowdy Freda Trimly – to bits.

"Teaching people who are supposed to be tracking down a criminal outdated, archaic and useless magic is a waste of bloody time!" he had shouted at her after Gen and Sirius reported they had spent their first week of class covering the various uses of troll bile.

Moody had apparently gotten word from someone above him in the chain of command to give it a rest, because he stopped making a fuss three weeks in.

So, here Gen and Sirius sat, in a classroom with Lily and James and a few others. 3 hours after they were supposed to have gone home. She had taken to drawing a tree on the side of her parchment, which wasn't being used for its note-taking purpose anyway.

Sirius was seated in front of her, so she didn't even have his face to stare at. He reached his hand back, scratching at his shoulder, and casually let a small, folded piece of paper slip from his fingers on to Gen's desk. She grinned, and put her hand over it before Trimly would notice. Careful to be quiet, Gen unfolded the small paper.

_I can't wait to kiss you_.

Gen smiled to herself, and closed her fingers around the paper. She reached her fore-finger forward, tracing a heart against Sirius' back.

"All right, everyone" Trimly finally said, "that's enough for today. I'll see you all next week."

Gen shot up out of her seat, grabbing her bag and shoving the parchment inside. Sirius was up, too, and he looked at her with a crinkle of smile in his eyes.

"Ready?" he asked. They followed Lily and James out of the room, trying to contain themselves in front of Trimly. Once in the safety of the elevator, however, James and Sirius let loose.

"This is the biggest waste of time," James said.

"It's like they have no idea what we do every day," Sirius added, a dark edge to his voice. Gen and Lily looked at each other, both dying to talk about anything else. As the boys walked from the elevator through the deserted lobby of the Ministry, Gen linked arms with her red-headed friend.

"How are you doing?" Lily asked.

"I'm all right, how are you?" Gen asked. Lily paused.

"Honestly, I'm worried about Remus," she answered. This caught Gen by surprise.

"Why? What's wrong?" Gen asked, looking at Lily. Her green eyes did indeed look concerned, and she seemed unable to fine the words to explain.

"I haven't seen very much of him lately," she said.

"Do you think something has happened to him?" they paused and separated, as James and Sirius were standing in two different fireplaces. James and Lily were to go to their new flat towards Bromley, and Gen was to go with Sirius back to his flat. Lily gave Gen a conflicted look.

"No, I think he's fine. He came for dinner a few nights ago. But, I feel like he's very unhappy, and is slipping away from us," Lily said. She leaned forward and gave Gen a peck on the cheek while Gen absorbed her words.

_Remus_, she thought, _slipping away?_

"Oi," Sirius said, "Proctor!" Gen rounded on Sirius, the unsettled feeling Lily had given her still dominant.

"What?" she asked.

"Let's go!"

When back in Sirius' flat, Gen felt distracted. She was there only a few minutes before she felt like leaving.

"I thought you were going to stay here tonight?" Sirius asked. Gen scrunched up her face as she headed towards the door.

"Suddenly, I feel like going home," she said.

"Did I do something?" he asked. Gen chuckled.

"No, darling," she replied. "I just feel like going home."

"Gen," Sirius said, putting himself between her and the door. "It's late. I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go home."

"What?" she asked, thrown off by his actions.

"I don't think it's wise for you to be out alone this late to go back to an empty flat," he said. Gen heaved a sigh.

"Sirius, come on. Don't do this with me right now."

"Do what, try and protect you?" he demanded, raising her voice.

"We've been over this a hundred times! Now, unless you have a valid reason as to why I can't go home right now and sleep in my own bed, let me go!" she said, flustered.

"Your flat felt strange last time I was there," Sirius said. Gen looked up at him.

_This is unbelievable_.

"Strange?" Gen asked.

"Yeah, like someone was inside of it," Sirius clarified.

"Someone other than you?" she asked, her arms crossing over her chest and looking up at him. Her words were marinated in sarcasm. His face flashed with annoyance.

"Yes," he snapped, "someone other than me and you."

"And how do you know someone was inside of my apartment?" Gen demanded, her voice challenging.

"I don't, I'm telling you how it felt," Sirius answered. Gen rolled her eyes, and moved to get by him.

"This is ridiculous," she said, reaching for the doorknob. "You are the last person who would go off how something feels unless that feeling is good."

"You go off feelings all the time!" Sirius yelled.

"Yeah," Gen said, looking back at him from beyond the threshold of the door, "and I feel fine!"

She closed the door before he could say anything else, and she apparated before he could chase her.

She was in the alley beside her apartment building, looking through her bag for her keys. Walking to the sidewalk and turning the corner, Gen reached the main entry door to find that it was already unlocked. Pulling it open and heading up the few steps to the first level, she was suddenly awash with a terrible feeling.

In fact, it was not unlike the feeling she had when she had woken in the middle of the night with but a few days before. She slowed on the first flight of stairs, listening intently. As she rounded the corner to the second flight, she could make out an unfamiliar voice.

"How could you be so stupid?" the voice asked.

"Hey, I don't see you out there tracking her!" responded another in a forced whisper. Gen climbed a few steps so she could see up the hallway. She kept low to the ground, her hands on the edge of a step so all she had to do was duck her head if they looked her way.

Her apartment door was open, and a light from inside poured out into the carpeted hallway.

There were doors being closed, and drawers being yanked open by a person in search of something.

"She's not stupid enough to keep it written down somewhere, Dolohov," a third voice said, belonging to a woman.

"How do you know she didn't keep a letter from Dumbledore or something?" one of the men asked, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Because no member of a secret organization just keeps that lying around!" the woman answered, her voice sounding almost bored. "She should have been home an hour ago, which one of you is supposed to be out there tailing her?!"

An argument between the two men broke out, quickly escalating from a forced whisper to shouting. As Gen looked on, pulling her wand from her purse slowly for fear that any sound would give her away, a second light filled the hallway. One of her neighbors had opened the door, marching out into the hall in his bathrobe. He was clearly intent on telling the three of them to keep it down, because good, hard-working people were trying to sleep.

Gen realized what was about to happen too late.

"Good Lord! What are you doing?" he cried when he saw whatever was happening inside of her apartment. Gen watched his eyes fill with terror, and he turned his body to run back to his apartment. "I'll call the police!"

He had turned his back and was running to his open door. Then, a man with dark hair, dressed in what looked like a suit, stepped out of her apartment and pointed his wand at the unsuspecting man's back. Suddenly, a bright flash of green filled the hallway and Gen watched as the man fell, stiff, to the ground.

Before she could react, a hand clamped down over her mouth and pulled her down the half-flight of stairs.

"Shut it, Gen," whispered the voice of Alastor Moody. He pulled her into the shadows and then disapparated.

When she opened her eyes, the hand was lifted from her mouth and she was forced into a chair. She looked around, and recognized Sirius' kitchen.

And then it hit her.

"We have to go back!" she cried. "What are we doing here?"

"Don't even think about getting off that chair, missy," Moody barked, coming into her line of sight, his figure intimidating. Gen sought out the other faces in the room. It appeared that Gen had been brought to a mini-Order meeting. James and Lily were present, as well as Remus and Peter and Kingsley. Dumbledore was standing calmly before her and behind him, pacing furiously, was Sirius.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Gen demanded. "That man was murdered!"

"What did you see?" Dumbledore asked. Gen looked at him again, and leaned forward in her chair.

"I came up to the door of my building and found that the door was unlocked. As I climbed the stairs, I heard forced whispers. I heard a man ask who was supposed to be out tailing me. They were looking through my apartment for something, I think anything that would indicate where headquarters is. I heard a woman tell Dolohov he was stupid, and that I wasn't stupid enough to keep those things around the house. She said that I should have been home an hour ago, and they started arguing. Then, my neighbor cam e out of his apartment to tell them to keep it down, I presume, and when he realized that it wasn't me or anyone that lives there, he threatened to call the police. As he was running up the hall back to his door one of the men came out and killed him," Gen recounted.

The air was vibrating with the emotions of the group, but not one of them breathed a word. Gen looked from face to face, trying to comprehend why none of them where being driven to action.

"Is there anything in your apartment that would implicate anyone in the Order? Any names?" Dumbledore asked. Gen met his eyes, searching her mind frantically.

"No, sir."

"None of our correspondence, or anything you may have taken from out meetings?" he asked, urgency in his voice. Gen searched her mind again.

"No," she responded. "I'm not one for holding on to papers."

"You must be certain, Genevieve," he said.

"I'm sure! What I'm not sure of is why we're all just standing around when there are Death Eaters in my apartment murdering innocent people!"

"Because there are other people we need to make sure are safe, first," Dumbledore answered, maintaining his calm air. His gaze silenced her, but she did not look away. Dumbledore turned away from her, and spoke quietly to Kingsley and Moody. The two men then turned and headed for the door.

"She sleeps here, Black," Moody said to the pacing Sirius. He nodded to him, and then Moody turned to Gen. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Now, I suggest we all return home," Dumbledore said. "Let Genevieve and Sirius get some rest."

"That's it?" Gen demanded, rising from her seat. "I'm just supposed to go to bed knowing that three people who may or may not still be in my apartment right now killed an innocent man? One of those three I can identify!"

"Yes, you are supposed to go to sleep. The rest of us will take care of it," answered Dumbledore.

"I didn't become an Auror and join the Order to be coddled, Professor!" Gen yelled.

"No one is coddling you, Gen," Dumbledore replied. A flash of anger crossed his face. "We're doing this to keep you safe."

With that he crossed to the door and left. Gen turned into the kitchen and slammed the chair she had been sitting in to the ground.

"Hey! That's enough!" Sirius yelled.

"What? You, too? Go ahead, Sirius. Say 'I told you so'!" she shot at him, her brow furrowed in a rage she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Oh, don't be so damn petty," he spat.

"Then you explain to me why, if I am trained to deal with these kinds of things and have dedicated nearly a year to an organization whose very purpose is fighting these crackpots, am I being forced to stay here?!"

"Because you were almost killed!" Sirius said. He buried his fingers into his hair, spinning away from her in agitation. There was anger in his eyes that she had never seen before, but it didn't make her change her mind. "Those Death Eaters were tracking you for days, and were sent there to torture and kill you."

"Don't be –"

"No! You listen to me. That's how this works. They go through people they know are in the Order and they torture you until you tell them what they want to know. They don't care if you die in the process – you're just one less person they'll have to fight. If you're not the one, they'll just use whatever tiny piece of information you give them to find the next person."

Gen fell silent, staring at Sirius as he began to pace around the apartment again, his enraged soul shaking in the shackles fear had placed around him. She turned towards him.

"That doesn't mean I should be prevented from doing my job," Gen said. Sirius rounded her.

"You are so irrational! It goes against every ounce of training you've had to have taken on those three alone," he said.

"I watched them kill a man. A man who had his back turned to his attacker, if he even had a chance to defend himself against their cold and ruthless magic. Irrationality and training have nothing to do with it what's right when the time comes," Gen challenged. She saw the flash of green again, and the man fall to the ground, his life suddenly and needlessly ended in a war that he didn't even know was going on.

"Which is exactly why you are here and the others are out there dealing with this," Sirius responded, absolutely incensed by her response.

"I shouldn't be kept in a cage for no reason!" she shouted, grabbing her bag and heading towards the door. Sirius ran at her, grabbing her wrist.

"When are you going to get it through your think skull that it's not for no reason?!" he asked.

"No one gave me a good one!" she countered. Sirius pointed his wand at his door, and Gen heard the door bolt itself shut as Sirius dragged her back into the apartment. He pushed her down on to the couch and stood in front of her.

"I'm not going to let you get killed! That reason enough for you?!"

His eyes burned into her, and Gen glared back at him.

"So help me if anything should ever happen to you, Gen." His voice was weaker, and Gen watched as his angry shell fell away to reveal her emotionally raw and fearful lover. He lowered his head when she didn't respond, his hand covering his eyes like a blindfold as he thought. Guilt and grief washed over Gen in a quick wave, and she leaned her head back against the couch as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sick of people dying," she whispered.

"I'm sick of you throwing yourself in harm's way with such little regard for your own worth," Sirius responded. He flopped down on the couch next to her, and enveloped her hand in hers. She stared at the ceiling for a long time, crying silently, until he reached up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't even know his name," Gen said. "But I know he has a small son. He comes and visits every other weekend."

"Your heart is too large to be a part of this war," Sirius said. He planted a kiss on the top of her head. She sobbed softly for her innocent neighbor, now face down in the dingy carpet of her apartment building. She cried for his son, who would never grow to know his father as a quality man, and she cried for herself. She cried that she lived in a time where her own people were endangered.

Slowly, she calmed down, and the emptiness she felt from crying was replaced with exhaustion.

"There was a column in the Daily Prophet by Georgina today," Sirius said, somewhat absentmindedly. Gen looked at him, surprised.

"What was it about?" Gen asked.

"She investigated one of the Departments for efficiency. She gave a less than glowing review," Sirius said, a small smirk in the corner of his mouth. Gen raised her eyebrow at the idea of Georgina Lockhart writing a newspaper column, but then shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," she said quietly. She shyly met his eyes, and he looked at her pensively.

"For?"

"Arguing with you. I should have understood how worried you would be," she answered.

"I'm sorry, too," he said. "We need to stop fighting." Gen nodded in agreement, wiping at her tired eyes.

"You're going to have to move out of this place," Gen said. Sirius gave her a curious look.

"Why?"

"Because I can't afford it. And if we're going to live together we have to have a place we both can pay for," Gen replied. A smile spread across Sirius' lips. "Besides, if they've been tracking me properly then they probably know where you live, too."

"We'll start looking tomorrow," he said, pulling her back to him.

* * *

><p><em>That's all for right now. The next chapter will be up shortly.<em>


	37. The Demons in Black

Chapter 37: The Demons in Black

* * *

><p>Sirius' birthday was the same day they went and looked at a new flat. He had found a listing in one of the muggle papers, and while Gen thought it was unusual that he hadn't tried to find a place near James and Lily, or even Remus, she went with an open mind.<p>

It was a Saturday, and the tension from the break-in the month before had been pushed aside by the both of them while they started on this new adventure. Living that week with Sirius had been interesting. Gen learned more about him in that month than she had in a month of being his partner in training.

The apartment was located on a quiet side street of London. As they walked up, sounds of children out enjoying the summer sun greeted her ears. She smiled gently as they passed the houses across the street.

"This is it," Sirius said, pulling her to a stop. Gen looked up and saw a lovely, older building with large windows. It looked more like a house, but Gen didn't mind for how charming it looked. "It would be the second floor."

"It's adorable," she said, smiling.

"It's similar to your old rent," Sirius replied, looking down at her. "Shall we?"

When the owner showed them upstairs, he unlocked an older, white door that opened up into a beautiful, well lit room. It had dark hardwood floors, and pristine white walls. They bounced the late morning sunlight all around the room. Gen walked in, a smile plastered on her face.

"This here is the sitting room. If you turn left, that's the kitchen," the man directed. Gen looked through the wide doorway to see a quaint kitchen with a bathroom off to the side. The kitchen was complete with a window overlooking the street, and a row of white cabinets. Gen walked forward, examining the counter tops and the ceiling, feeling everything as she went. The tile backsplash was a soft teal and blue, and as she stood at the sink and looked out the window she ran her fingers over the smooth, cool porcelain.

"If you come to this side, there are two bedrooms," the older gentleman continued, calling Gen back from her reverie. She smiled, leaving the view and joining her hand with Sirius'. The man crossed through the sitting room to two open doors. "Here is the master bedroom."

He entered the door on the right, where the dark hardwood and stark white walls continued. The room was large, and Gen followed Sirius inside. Her hand escaped his as she looked around the room, glancing over at the wardrobe.

"Think all your clothes can fit in here?" she said with a smirk, looking at Sirius. He made a face at her.

"What do you two do for work, then?" the man asked. Sirius turned, and smiled politely at him.

"We work for the Ministry of Justice," he lied. Gen nodded, and the old man looked at Gen.

"There's an American working in the ministry?" he asked. Gen laughed.

"I work on special projects. A liaison, if you will, from my government to yours." The lie came naturally, and as the old man shrugged she smiled. She walked towards the bathroom in the bedroom, catching her reflection in the mirror. After inspecting the toilet and the sink, she glanced at the bath tub shower combination.

"Oh, that looks fun," Sirius murmured, his hand snaking over her waist. She shook her head despite the smile on her face.

"Let's go see the other room," she said, leaving him to his imagination and bath tub. She went from one room to the other, smaller bedroom. It was still charming, and if they wanted to take on another roommate it was a room she would feel comfortable subletting.

"How urgently do you need a place?" the old man asked. Gen met his gaze and thought.

"I would like to move as soon as possible. We're currently living somewhere that is, in my opinion, way too much money," she answered. The older man smiled.

"This is a fair price," he said, unable to pass up the opportunity.

"It is!" Gen agreed. "I think it's very charming. And I love all the natural light."

"I really like this place," Sirius said from the doorway. He was leaning his broad shoulder against the frame. "It feels, I don't know," he paused, contemplating his words, "comfortable."

"I have a question," Gen ventured. "Do you allow pets?" The old man nodded.

"I have two cats downstairs, and the chap upstairs has got a bunny or some sort," the man answered. "I don't mind pets in here, as long as you take care of them."

"Oh, great! I was hoping you wouldn't mind a dog living here," Gen answered. She caught Sirius rolling his eyes at her as he turned away, walking back into the sitting room. The man followed her eyes, and stepped towards her, holding out his hand.

"Here, dear," he said, placing the keys in her hand. "I'll leave you two to talk it over. Take as much time as you need, and drop the keys in the letter box if you decide not to take the place." She smiled at him gratefully, and followed him out of the room. She walked towards Sirius, who was standing with his arms folded over his chest, staring out the large windows of the sitting room. She admired him in the sunlight, rays catching off his dark hair. She took a place beside him, looking out at the leaves as they danced in the breeze and out over the side yard. Stepping forward, she pulled open the window in front of them, and the wind blew into the room around them.

"That's better," she said. Turning back towards Sirius, she rested her weight against the window sill.

"What do you think?" he asked. She smiled.

"I really like it," she said. She glanced around the room they were in, completely at ease.

"It feels like home," he said. Smiling, Gen looked up at him as he walked over to her.

"Yeah," she agreed. "It does, doesn't it?" His fingers found her face, and eased their way back towards her ear, his rough palm running over her cheek. She leaned into his hand, and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Gen," he responded. She felt his lips press against hers, and she wrapped her arm around him as they kissed. His lips moved against her in the most delicious way, and she could feel her skin warming, the heat spreading from her face down over her body. He lifted her from the window sill and up, so her feet dangled in the air and his arms were tight around her back. He pulled away, looking up at her.

"This is our place?" he asked. Gen smiled brightly, and nodded.

"This one is ours."

"You make me really happy, Gen," Sirius said, his lips finding hers again.

_You make me impossibly happy,_ she thought, tightening her grip around his shoulders. When he pulled away again, she was greeted with his own, large smile.

"You make me happy, too," she answered, her voice sounding small but content. Sirius put her back on her feet, and she looked around the flat one more time. She turned the keys over in her hands, and then held them out to Sirius. "Happy birthday!"

Sirius laughed, and wrapped and arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, you," he said, pulling her back towards the door. After stopping off downstairs to see when they could move in and getting an extra set of keys, Sirius and Gen headed down the street, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Gen and Alice were hurrying to Headquarters, trying not to be late but seem inconspicuous at the same time.<p>

_Whatever that means_, Gen thought. She pushed through the door, Alice a few strides behind her, and darted up the stairs. Kingsley stood at the door, and he smiled warmly as the two girls came before him.

"Cuttin' it close, you two," he said, opening the door for them.

"We know," Alice sighed, her hand at Gen's back and pulling her towards the two closest open chairs. The group was small today, but that was because it wasn't a regular Order meeting. They were to go on a mission, a band of them. Moody was talking to Lily, Frank, Remus and Peter, while Marlene and Gideon Prewett were talking quietly by the window. Gen walked up to Moody, listening intently.

"…only thing we know is that they were there. We don't know if they are still, but we can't let them keep raiding the small towns." Moody nodded to Gen, and her mouth twitched in acknowledgement.

"How many witnesses have there been?" Peter asked. Gen studied him for a moment, his hair sticking up in the front. He had thinned out since they had left Hogwarts, and knew that Peter dearly loved his job with the Holyhead Harpies. He and Andrea were no longer seeing each other, though that didn't really surprise Gen.

"Six," Moody answered. Peter nodded in understanding, his arms going over his chest. Gen turned her eyes back to Moody.

"That's everyone, Alastor," Kingsley said from the door, closing it behind him. The group came together, and Gen felt Alice by her side.

Dementors had been sighted in Backbarrow, and hadn't been particularly forthcoming to the witches and wizards that lived there. Gen had never heard of it before, but that didn't matter so much. Several of them had been rescued, and luckily, no one had been kissed yet. Gen felt the uneasiness in her gut, and she could feel the same energy coming off of Alice. Gen had very limited contact with dementors, and each time she had faced them in training she had been with Sirius. He was away with James, on another Order mission, investigating something that he couldn't talk about. Gen found Lily's eyes from across the group, and they locked in brief understanding. Gen didn't look in that direction for too long, however, as Lily was standing beside Remus and he and Gen hadn't spoken since the day she overheard he and Sirius arguing in Sirius' old flat. She pursed her lips at the memory, and watched as Moody placed a broken tea pot in the center of their small circle.

"We're going by portkey?" Marlene asked, her dark brow furrowed in confusion.

"We have no way of knowing where the lot of you will end up," Moody said gruffly, as if the answer had been obvious. Gen caught Marlene roll her eyes at the man, and chuckled to herself. The group stepped forward and, with Moody counting down, all reached out and touched the teapot.

Gen was lurched as if by a hook inside her gut, and she was sucked into a grey and blurry vortex, her eyes barely open as the sensation made her feel like screaming. Suddenly, the ground was rapidly approaching, and she did her best to move her arms in wide circles to slow down the force of gravity. She landed with a thud on the ground, knees buckling beneath her force and her hands caught her fall against the ground. Taking in a breath to steady herself and try and prevent herself from vomiting, she heard the lid of the broken teapot clatter against the rest of the ceramic, and she looked up around her. She felt assured when she saw several of her companions in similar or worse positions, including Peter and Alice, who were lying flat against the ground. She walked to Alice, and held out her hand.

"If I never travel by portkey again it will be too soon," Alice muttered as Gen pulled her to her feet. Gen nodded.

"I know, that sucked," she said. She did a mental check, brushing her hands against her jeans. The sun was setting, though she could barely tell with the dense line of trees before them. Normally, Gen enjoyed nature and the beauty of an old forest. But, as she collected herself she stared at the wood before them, the uneasy knot in her stomach gave a tight throb.

"Gen!" Moody barked. She turned to her mentor, and he looked over her face. She avoided his gaze after a few moments, following the party towards the shops ahead of them. Alice fell in step beside Gen, each giving each other a somewhat concerned look.

The plan was to spread out around the small area, and Gen and Alice took up an outdoor table at the hotel. The air was warm and the sky was clear as the sun set, but neither of them felt like themselves. They ordered a few drinks, and Gen caught Alice scanning the area for the rest of their party. Lily and Remus had gone into the bakery half-way up the street, Marlene and Peter were each sitting on a bench by the river that ran between the main portion of town and the woods. Moody and Kingsley had said they were going to visit with a few of the magical families to get a better sense of what had been going on. As the night progressed, more and more people returned to their homes. The waiter tending to Alice and Gen didn't seem to mind that they were one of the last few groups on the patio, and conversed with them in a friendly manner.

"So, you two are just passing through?" he asked, his well-tended black beard not thick enough to hide his charming smile. Gen gave him a smile back.

"Yeah, we're heading home after a week camping," she replied. He gave her a curios look, but didn't comment on it. Alice gave Gen a look that she couldn't decipher, but didn't pay her any mind.

"Did you have a good trip?" he asked, pouring some iced water into Alice's glass.

"Yeah," Gen replied, "though my friend here got a little scared two nights ago." The waiter chuckled.

"I don't blame you, miss," he said. "Wouldn't catch me sleeping in those woods." Alice looked up at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Old stories about them being haunted," he said with a small shrug. Gen let out a laugh.

"You believe all that stuff?" she asked, trying to encourage an answer from him.

"I could have sworn we were being watched," Alice countered.

"There's all sorts of tales like that," the waiter replied. "People go in there for too long and they come back feeling like there's nothing happy left in the world." Gen and Alice stared up at him, waiting for him to continue. "I've heard people talking about some horrible monster, one that can make you feel cold, and alone. One that can suck your soul right out of you."

Gen took a deep drink of her water, sweat beading on the back of her neck.

"Sounds like a load of crap to me," she said with a curt laugh. The waiter nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. "Let me know if you need anything else." He walked off, not appearing to be bothered by what he had told them. Alice and Gen looked at each other again. At least they were both certain that they were in the right place. Gen took out some of her muggle money and put it on the table, rising and heading off the patio. Alice drained the rest of her water and then followed suit. They were the only two in the street, and the only others Gen could see were Order members. She didn't see Moody or Kingsley anywhere, but counted everyone else. It was dark now, and she could barely keep still, her fingers wagging against her thigh, shifting her weight repeatedly. She crossed the road to the stone wall along the river, looking down at the rushing water.

"You're agitated," Alice said.

"Yeah," Gen replied. "I hate waiting for things that I know are going to happen."

"You know they're coming?" Alice asked. Gen looked at her best friend, noting the concern in her eyes.

"Can't you feel it?" she asked, her voice low. Alice paused, looking away from Gen and across the water at the looming trees. It was so dark they could barely see anything, but Gen could hear the rustle of the leaves in the breeze. She took her eyes off the trees, and took a deep breath.

And that's when she felt it.

It was subtle at first, but she could feel it in her fingers.

She was cold.

She let out a breath and saw it fog up in front of her face, and slowly, her mind darkened. The anxiety she held on to before that moment swelled into real fear. Gen realized what was happening, and she looked up in to the sky as a dark shadow flitted over the ground at her feet.

"Gen," Alice breathed. Gen saw three dementors flying above them, crossing in front of the sliver of a moon. Alice raised her wand, but Gen stopped her.

"No! Don't. You don't want the Ministry having to track down a bunch of muggles because they saw your patronus," Gen said. Alice stopped, looking at her.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Alice asked. Gen looked at the bridge in front of them, and then up into the woods. She gritted her teeth.

_You're moronic, Gen Proctor_, she thought, before turning and running into the woods after the dementors.

"Gen!" Alice cried, but Gen didn't turn around. If she could draw them back into the woods, then it would give the rest of them time to make it to the tree line without having to use magic in front of anyone, or harming any innocent people. She climbed up the hill, deeper into the forest, lighting her wand to guide her path. The forest floor was strewn with fallen branches and a thick layer of dead leaves from falls past. She glanced up at the sky, catching glimpses of the things she chased, but nothing came before her.

She slowed to a stop, voices distant behind her. She knew her companions would be with her soon, but realized the extent of her foolishness for coming in here alone.

"Come on, you bastards," she hissed. The cold feeling hadn't left her, and was growing in intensity as she stood in the between three trees, panting. Her breath was forming little clouds in front of her face again, and she thought she could see a figure settle in the trees beyond her. She tightened her grip around her wand, holding it out in front of her.

The hairs on her arms were standing straight, and she was trying her hardest not to shiver. The pool of light from her wand seemed to be growing dimmer, and she strained her eyes to see beyond the black surrounding her.

She then realized that the dark around her wasn't just from the night.

She was surrounded by cloaked and hooded figures. Her heart caught in her throat as the sounds of their rattling breath seemed to echo in her ears. She could feel her energy fading from her, weakening by the second as her mind flashed with terrible images of her father losing his hand, Alice and Frank running from the morgue at St. Mungo's, tears streaming down Lily's face, and Sirius falling back as death took hold of him. She fought off the images, determined not to succumb to the sorrows her mind was creating as the dementors fed off of her happiness.

She thought of the way Sirius ran his hands through her hair, and how he looked at her in the morning when she woke up. She remembered but a few days before, standing in the sun drenched sitting room, still void of furniture, when he picked her up and kissed her. She felt the smile cross over her face.

"Expecto patronum!" she shouted, and her sparrow shot from the end of her wand, illuminating the cloaks flying back from in front of her. She spun, directing the tiny but luminescent bird at the others surrounding her.

Then, from above her, she felt the ice cold presence of a dementor, sucking in the memory that she had rushing through her veins. Her wand fell to her side as another creature neared and pulled out more of her life force. The light of her sparrow faded rapidly, crashing to her knees when the two released her.

"Gen!" she heard someone cry. Her head felt heavy, and the cold had seeped into her very bones. She clenched her hand around her wand again, but couldn't find the strength to do anything when another dementor came eye level with her. The black shroud over its face didn't hinder the sharp inhale she heard, body stricken in its hold. She felt as though she would never see the sun again. That a barren, frosted wasteland waited for her on the other side of this creatures grasp.

Suddenly, she was released and she fell forward on to her elbows. Fighting to sit back on her feet, a bright light burst forth as a shield, and a great bird chased her captives away.

As the patronus turned in the air, she felt warmth rush over her. The bird flew low, crashing into another dementor and forcing it back into the tree tops.

There was something distinctive about the type of bird, but Gen couldn't place it.

"Gen," said a feminine voice beside her, wrapping their arm around her middle and pulling her up to her feet. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Gen didn't answer. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the large bird. Its wingspan was impressive, but she knew that wasn't why she recognized it.

She gasped.

It was a bald eagle.

She looked around, seeing Lily holding her up, and Gideon behind her, casting his own patronus forward at a dementor that had tried to come near him. Not seeing anyone controlling her national symbol, she looked around the other side.

There, diagonally in front of her, was Remus Lupin.

He stood his ground firmly, his face lit by the unearthly glow of his patronus, directing it as it charged two dementors. Gen stared at him, and then felt Lily pulling her away.

"Get her out of here, Potter!" bellowed Moody. Gen looked up, some of her strength returning to her.

* * *

><p>Gen sat on the couch in her living room, completely mystified by what she had seen. Moody and Lily had personally seen her home, and then Moody had sent Lily to find Sirius.<p>

Moody stood in front of her, his anger palpable.

"And here I was, thinking that you were the smarter of my two trainees," he said. Gen looked up at him, only half aware of what was going on.

"I'm smarter than Sirius," she said feebly.

"Oh, really? You think he'd go running off into the woods after three dementors?" Moody barked. Gen didn't tear her eyes away from him.

_Yes,_ she thought, but held her tongue.

"I'm not sure, sir," she answered eventually.

"He wouldn't! You abandoned all your training to what? Make a statement?"

Gen's face went red. The anger filled her throat.

"I was protecting those people!" she yelled, rising from the couch. She clutched the blanket around her, but her heart was racing. "As if we would have been able to fight them off while trying to protect an entire town. Admit it! I did you a favor!"

"You might think you're smart, Proctor," he spat, "but you have a lot of growing up to do. Not only did you prove that you have learned nearly nothing under my eye, but you abandoned Alice in the middle of a town that was about to be attacked. You left your partner behind for some stupid stunt, leaving her to clean up your mess!"

"Alice is perfectly capable – "

"Don't you start!" Moody shouted, his eyes burrowing into hers. "What if she had been harmed? What if she hadn't found us when she did? What if Remus hadn't gotten to you as quick as he did to save your sorry arse?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because sacrificing your life for any of this is not what we're about!" Moody yelled. Gen's retaliation stuck in her throat, faltering at his words. "That's exactly what he would want."

At that moment the door flew open, Sirius and Lily rushing in.

"Gen!" he said, running forward and embracing her.

"She's a bloody fool, Black," Moody spat. Sirius looked at him, and then back at Gen.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Gen replied quickly.

"Don't lie, Genevieve," Moody warned. "She ran off to fight the dementors by herself, leaving behind the rest of us and Alice without a word. We got to her as they were sucking the life from her. She owes her soul to Remus Lupin." Moody stalked into the kitchen, his angry energy apparently unable to be contained any more.

"What?!" Sirius cried, looking from Moody to Gen. "Gen, what the hell were you thinking?"

"She wasn't!" Moody shouted, coming back into their line of sight. "And I'll tell you one thing, missy: if you can't see the wrong in your actions then you aren't fit to be an Auror. I'm putting you on probation for three weeks! And don't even think about showing up to any Order meetings!" The man turned with a sense of finality, and passed through the open door. Gen stared after him.

"Shit!" she shouted, pushing the blanket off her shoulders, and walking from the sitting room.

"Lily," Sirius started, his voice straining to be calm, "thank you for coming to get me. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Sirius," Lily said. Gen walked to the window in the kitchen, staring out into the inky black. "Why don't you two come by for dinner this weekend?"

"We'd love to," Sirius responded. "I'll see you in the morning, Lil."

Gen heard the door close softly, and waited for the oncoming storm.

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull that this isn't training anymore?" he asked, his voice still strained.

"I know it isn't training anymore," Gen answered, happy her back was to him.

"Then why are you acting like these things aren't going to kill you?!" Sirius shouted. Gen jumped as his fists slammed against the counter top.

"Why is everyone acting like the threat of death is such a surprise?! I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for all of this, and I'm taking it all as part of the job," she answered, rounding on him.

"Then you deserve to sit here for three weeks with nothing to do," Sirius said. His eyes were like the icy air that had suck into her soul hours before.

"Well at least I'm suspended for bravery!" she shot. Sirius' mouth opened in disbelief.

"You're fucking kidding me, right? What you did wasn't brave, Gen. What you did was stupid!" he answered.

"Why? Because you wouldn't do it?" she challenged.

"No! Because not stopping to think about how everyone in the situation with you is going to be affected by your one utterly idiotic action is!"

"I wasn't going to die! I trusted everyone with me!" she said, walking from the kitchen and heading to their bedroom. Sirius caught her elbow, his face contorted with rage and disbelief.

"What? Just because it was dementors and not Death Eaters you thought you could take it upon yourself to be the hero and protect the innocent people of whatever place you were in?" he demanded. He continued before Gen could say anything. "This isn't every man for himself, Gen. What if it is Death Eaters next time? What if it's fucking You-Know-Who? Then what? Are you going to run after him with just your wand and hope that Remus Lupin catches up to you?!"

Gen yanked her arm away from Sirius, his words stinging her. She had tried to push Remus from her mind – not because she held any emotion for him, but because she couldn't deal with her confusion. The couple was silent for a long time, Gen angled her body away from him, and Sirius staring in anger at into the kitchen.

"You need to understand that the people we fight are going to take advantage of every mistake we make. There are a lot of people we need to protect, and you'll be gone in no time if you keep doing this," Sirius said, his voice calm now. "You're smart and capable, and if they get the chance they will kill you for the threat you pose to them. Working together is the only chance we have to win. It's the only chance we have at surviving."

Gen didn't look at him, and instead turned and went into their bedroom. She climbed in under the sheets, her overwhelmed body trying to find comfort in the chaos of her thoughts. She lay like that for hours, but pretended to be asleep when Sirius finally came in.

She felt him lower his weight beside her, going slow as not to wake her. He propped himself up on his elbow and ran his hand down over her hair. She felt him kiss the top of her head, and then wrap his arm around her.

"I love you, Gen," he whispered, his voice barely audible. "I don't want to lose you." Tears welled up in her eyes, and she rolled towards him.

"I'm sorry," she wept, the fear she felt earlier overcoming her.

"It's okay," he whispered, pulling her to his chest. "It's all right. Don't cry."

"I was so afraid," she said, her eyes shut tight against his skin. "I saw you die."

"What?" he asked.

"When I was surrounded by them, images flashed in my head and one of them was of you dying. It was horrible," she sobbed, remembering the lost expression she had seen in his eyes.

"Gen," he said, "it's okay. I'm not going to die."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading.<em>


End file.
